CDM: Cada Día es Malo
by trekumy
Summary: CDM al igual que el juego Amour Sucré, trata de los acontecimientos vividos por una jovencita que entra a estudiar al instituto Sweet Amoris. Solo que esta chica de nombre Rodolfa, está completamente loca, y alterará la vida de todos allí. Nuestros queridos personajes, ¿podrán sobrevivir a esta chica tan peculiar? -Capítulo Final-
1. Prólogo

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**C.D.M.: Cada Día es Malo.**_

**Prólogo:**

–¡¿Otro instituto?!– preguntó mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

–Si hija, en la mañana te cambiamos de instituto, ya hicimos casi todo el papeleo, mañana comienzas– habló su padre en un tono tierno y conciliador.

–¿Se volvieron locos?– los miró a ambos –¿Y mis amigos, mis maestros? Todos van a extrañarme.

Ambos padres solo se miraron.

–¿Qué significan esas miradas? ¡Los conozco, díganme!

–Te expulsaron...– murmuró su madre viendo el suelo.

–¿Expulsarme? ¡¿A mi?! Pero... pero... ¿Por qué?– preguntó lo último casi en un lamento, al borde de las lágrimas.

–Ya sabes hija... ¿recuerdas a la señorita Jackson?

–¿Pero que culpa tengo si ella estaba mirando por la ventana del tercer piso justo cuando yo pasaba con un trombón?

–Y el incendio...– le recordó su amorosa madre.

–¡¿Yo que iba a saber que inflamable significaba flamable?!

–Y el hamster... y el incidente con ese chico...– enumeraba su padre con los dedos.

–¡Así aprendí que los hamsters no pueden nadar contra la corriente de un inodoro! ¡Es un instituto si aprendo está bien! ¿Nunca escucharon hablar del constructivismo?

–Hija, Nícolas continúa en coma...

–Sólo lleva seis meses de coma, es menos de lo que llevaba durmiendo en clases...

Sus padres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, le dejaron los papeles de inscripción y se fueron a hacer sus cosas. Rodolfa resopló frustrada tomando los papeles.

–¿Sweet amoris? ¿Qué clase de adulto responsable le pone ese nombre a un instituto?

* * *

Esa noche en la habitación de los padres de Rodolfa...

–Amor, ¿por qué escogiste ese instituto?– preguntó el hombre abrazándola.

–Porque una amiga del mercado envía a su hija ahí y dice que no aprenden nada, pero está tan entretenida que no le da problemas, además no ha gastado ni un centavo en útiles escolares.

–Oh... eso es interesante... pero me preocupa que no aprenda nada...

–Además es el único instituto donde aceptarían a una chica con sus desórdenes psicológicos...

–Muy cierto, eres tan lista amor...– le sonrió apagando la luz.

**Fin del prólogo.**

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo regreso con este fic del juego "Amour sucré" o "Corazón de melón" que es su versión española a la que juego.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 8 así que al menos hasta ese puedo garantizar que publicaré regularmente, el plan es hacerlo dos veces por semana, pero algunas semanas puede ser que solo alcance a publicar una vez, ya iremos viendo sobre la marcha.

Sobre la historia del fic no hay mucho que decir, solo que es un fic que tiene la intensión de resultar hilarante, y que aunque no lo parezca tiene un argumento relativamente serio de fondo, el cual más adelante irán viendo.

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, si me dejan un review con sus opiniones al respecto les estaré muy agradecida ya que la retro-alimentación es la única forma que tenemos los autores de mejorar.

Respecto a mis otros fics en proceso, intentaré retomarlos cuando acabe este.

Gracias por su tiempo, espero que se diviertan.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 1

******Disclamer:** Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1: **

**Un instituto nuevo.**

–Sweet amoris... si aquí es...– releyó el papel con la dirección –Bueno si parece un instituto, creí que me encontraría con una casa de citas o algo por el estilo– comentó entrando al edificio.

Como por arte de magia o tal vez inercia, sus pasos la llevaron a un pasillo, olvidando de inmediato como llegó allí, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que frente a ella estaba una señora de lentes sonriéndole con dulzura.

–Hola Rodolfa, bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris. Espero que te acostumbres rápidamente a tu nuevo instituto.

–_Qué __señora __tan __tierna... __parece __una __abuelita_– pensó Rodolfa sonriéndole.

–Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Nathaniel, el delegado principal, para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción está completo. Tiene que estar ahora mismo en la sala de delegados.

–_Papeleo...__ ¡__que __bien!__ ¡__Lo __que __me __faltaba! __Mejor __voy __y __acabo __con __eso __de __una __vez_– pensó aburrida –. Si señora, enseguida voy, muchas gracias– volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió a la sala de delegados, por suerte cada salón tenía su nombre en la puerta.

–HEY, NA...NA... COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES, ESTÁS AHÍ?– entró a los gritos revisando abajo de la mesa.

–¿Nathaniel? Aquí estoy, soy yo, ¿necesitas algo?– se escuchó una voz.

Sacó la cabeza de dentro de la fotocopiadora y allí lo vio, tan guapo, con su cabello tan rubio y su rostro tan azul... el chico de sus sueños.

–¿Realmente... me estabas buscando allí dentro?– preguntó con una mano en el rostro.

–¡Te busqué toda la vida!– exclamó emocionada con los ojos brillándole.

–¿Qué...?– ahora se veía desconcertado.

–Entre el cielo... las estrellas... dentro de la fotocopiadora, con tu carita azul de pitufo...

–¿Carita... azul? ¿Quien eres? Nunca te había visto...

–¡Soy tu destino!- corrió hacia él con sus brazos abiertos saltando mesas sillas y pisando un perrito que andaba por ahí por algún motivo.

Nathaniel la esquivó hábilmente y huyó de la sala tan rápido que fue como si hubiera desaparecido.

Ella salió tras él pero el pasillo estaba desierto –¡Qué rápido es...! ¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?– miró los papeles –No se me antoja estar cargando formularios todo el día... los dejaré en la sala y diré que se los di al delegado ese... divino, hermoso, cosita preciosa...- hablaba sola.

Al entrar a la sala nuevamente –¡Ahhh! ¡¿De donde saliste?!– le preguntó a Nathaniel que estaba allí de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Tú eres la nueva, ¿no es así? Dame esos papeles los revisaré– le dijo sonriéndole pero sin su cara azul no se veía tan guapo.

–Toma– le entregó los papeles mientas buscaba con la mirada otra puerta por la que él pudo entrar.

Él revisó los papeles –De hecho te faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carné y $25 del formulario.

–¿Me van a cobrar $25 un condenado formulario? Con ese dinero puedo comprarme un pijama, un bolso o una pulsera, y como tres conjuntos de ropa interior– se quejó pero él no pareció estar prestándole atención.

–Y lo más importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres. Tienes que traerla también.

–_¡Genial __papá __y __mamá! __¡Me __mandaron __sin __todos __los __papeles!_– bufó molesta pensando ya que "travesura" hacerles al llegar a la casa para cobrársela.

–Por si acaso voy a comprobar que tu formulario no se haya colado en otro formulario. Encárgate de conseguir el dinero y la foto.

–¿Sirve una foto de mi perro?– le preguntó revisando su billetera.

–De todos modos da gusto ver que llega una estudiante nueva y formal– le sonrió él.

–¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que la gente te dice?– él simplemente desapareció.

–¡Ahh!– gritó ella poniendo una mano en su pecho –¡¿A dónde se fue?!– se arrodilló buscando una puerta trampa en el piso o algún tipo de truco.

Una hora después sin encontrar ni un minúsculo agujerito en el piso, las paredes o los estantes salió al pasillo.

–_¡No pudo desaparecer... no pudo desaparecer!_– se repetía mentalmente intentando mantener la cordura.

–Eh, cariño ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!– apareció su tía loca disfrazada de hada.

–¿Cómo te dejaron entrar vestida así?– le preguntó viéndola con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–A ver– comenzó la mujer –, yo soy tu hada madrina, tu hada de la suer...

–¡Ya déjate de tonterías! ¡Dame algo o le vuelvo a avisar a los del manicomio que te estás escondiendo aquí!– la amenazó Rodolfa con la mano extendida.

–¡Toma este anillo de oro! ¡Te dará suerte en el amor!

–¿De oro? Para mi que es enchapado...– lo miró con un lente de joyero –Bien, ahora desaparece de mi vista antes que me arrepienta.

Ella desapareció literalmente.

–¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡¿Como es que todos aquí desaparecen?!– gritó tirándose de los pelos –¡Necesito aire fresco!

Salió al patio donde había un chico de cabello rojo cruzado de brazos mirándola.

–_¿Y este qué se cree? ¿El matón del instituto?_– pensó mirándolo con desconfianza –_No tengo ganas de toparme con más gente rara... pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir por alguna razón, y adentro está esa especie de dimensión desconocida donde todos desaparecen..._

–¿Y esas muecas, eres un mimo o qué?– preguntó el chico con tono burlón.

–¿Un mimo? Ah... te crees comediante, ¿verdad?– le preguntó Rodolfa con los brazos en jarra.

–No creí que tuvieras carácter– dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa de lado –Soy Castiel, eres nueva, ¿no es así?

–_¿Me __sonrió__? Es de los que les gusta que los __insulten...__ ¡__Ay __no!__ L__o __que __me __faltaba __un __masoquista_– pensó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

–¡Cuando alguien se presenta deberías hacer lo mismo, chiquilla grosera!

–¿Además de masoquista bipolar?

–¿Masoquista? ¿Bipolar? ¡Jajaja, estás loca chiquilla!– comentó de buen humor.

–_¿De nuevo sonríe? Este tipo me da miedo..._– pensó caminando hacia atrás y entró corriendo al pasillo del instituto olvidando la teoría de agujeros negros que se tragaban a la gente.

–Eh, Rodolfa, ¿todo bien?– escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

–¡Explícame en este momento qué estás haciendo aquí Ken!– le exigió al chico de gruesas gafas de fondo de botella que estaba parado frente a ella con su típica sonrisa estúpida.

–Pedí que me cambiaran de instituto para estar en el mismo que tú, ¡que alegría que hayan aceptado mi cambio!– respondió él ampliando y volviendo aún más estúpida su sonrisa.

–¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste de nuestro instituto para seguirme? ¡Eso es acoso! ¡Podría denunciarte! Creo que lo haré...

–Solo quería estar contigo...– murmuró mientras a través de sus gruesas gafas se veían correr ríos de lágrimas.

–_Cuando pensé que ya no podía parecer más patético..._– pensó ignorándolo y metiéndose a la primer puerta que encontró –Así que este es el salón de clase... no hay nadie, que raro...– lo exploró con la mirada –¡Genial, mochilas descuidadas!– exclamó poniéndose a fisgonear.

–¡Hola, tú eres la nueva!– apareció una chica en el salón –Yo soy Ir... ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi mochila?

–¡Nada, nada! Yo... eh... solo estaba ahuyentando un insecto– inventó y corrió fuera del salón –Esa chica pobretona solo tenía $20 en su cartera– iba contando el dinero cuando chocó de frente con Nathaniel.

–Rodolfa, ¿ya tienes los $25 y la foto?– le preguntó sonriéndole afablemente.

–Esto es todo lo que tengo– ella le entregó los $20 que "tomó prestados" de esa chica y la foto de su perro.

–Eh...– balbuceó Nathaniel mirando esas cosas –No creo que...– pero era tarde, ella había entrado a una puerta al azar.

–¡Rayos! ¡Me metí de nuevo a la sala de delegados! ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? Pero si salgo Nathaniel seguirá molestándome con esos tontos papeles...

Ella abrió unos centímetros la puerta y miró para afuera –_El pasillo está completamente vacío... creo que es seguro salir_– pensó aventurándose a salir.

–Tengo pastelitos, ¿quieres?– preguntó Ken poniéndose frente a ella.

–Eh, no gracias...– lo rechazó entrando al aula nuevamente.

–Oye, ¡tú eres la nueva!– llamaron su atención un grupo de tres chicas.

–¿Yo soy la nueva? Entonces tú eres la vieja, ¿no?– bromeó Rodolfa inocentemente.

–¿Vi...vie...ja?– se le desencajó el rostro a la rubia, las otras dos la miraban con los ojos abiertos.

–Si, ¿eres una maestra de aquí o algo? Porque ahora que lo pienso no he tenido clases en todo el día...

–¡¿Maestra?! Oh... has cometido el error más grande de tu vida... ¡Soy Amber, y grábate mi nombre porque te has ganado una poderosa enemiga!

–Huy, que miedo, ¿me vas a tirar perfume barato en la cara?

–¡Lo lamentarás! ¡Tú y el otro nuevo van a conocer el sufrimiento!– amenazó con la cara roja de ira y se marchó junto a su séquito, dándole un empujón al pasar.

–¡Que buen sentido del humor! Me cayó bien– comentó Rodolfa para si misma saliendo del salón a ver si la veía nuevamente.

–Tengo pastelitos, ¿quieres?– apareció nuevamente Ken frente a ella.

–Hace dos minutos te dije que no– le dijo cansada y entró a la sala de delegados.

Pero no había nadie así que regresó al pasillo.

–Tengo pastelitos, ¿quieres?

Ella no respondió entró al aula pero tampoco encontró a nadie, así se lo pasó varias horas entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones sin encontrar a nadie, solo a...

–Tengo pastelitos, ¿quieres?

Hasta que finalmente la onceava vez que entró a la sala de delegados...

–Oh, Rodolfa, se me había olvidado decirte que lo siento, pero finalmente no se podrá completar tu inscripción aquí– la recibió Nathaniel con una pícara sonrisa.

–¡Mejor así, odio este lugar!– se quejó ella mientras salía y daba un sonoro portazo antes que el otro se volviera a tele-transportar o algo.

–Pero... era una broma...– se quedó hablando solo Nathaniel –Creí que era buena...

–Tengo pastelitos, ¿quieres?– escuchó apenas pisó el pasillo.

–¡Te puedes meter los recondenados pastelitos donde no te da el sol nerd acosador!– lo tomó por el cuello de su remera –¡Y como me vuelvas a ofrecer pastelitos te voy cortar en pedacitos y venderte a una carnicería!– lo soltó bruscamente haciéndolo caer sentado, dándose la vuelta para irse de una vez y para siempre a casa.

–También tengo galletitas, ¿quieres?

Ella se giró lentamente tronando sus dedos, y lo miró con un brillo gélido en la mirada que habría aterrado a cualquiera.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Rodolfa llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y se dirigió hasta la cartelera que estaba colgada al lado de su espejo.

–Ese para-médico fue muy atento al tomarnos una foto– sonrió mirando una fotografía que luego colgó en dicha cartelera.

En la foto aparecía ella en primer plano haciendo la "V" de la victoria, de fondo se veía a unos enfermeros introduciendo a alguien a una ambulancia, también se podía ver un par de gafas gruesas con un cristal roto tiradas por ahí.

**Continuará. **

Hola de nuevo, hoy como tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidí publicar el primer capítulo.

En el comentario Rox Siniestra me recomendó que los hiciera un poco más largos, la verdad es que olvidé avisar en las notas de la autora anteriores que el prólogo es muy cortito justamente por ser el prólogo, pero los capítulos varían entr páginas por el momento, para mi siguen siendo cortos, pero los que me conocen, (aunque en este fandom son pocos) saben que nunca me limito en cuanto a la extensión de los capítulos sino que los acabo cuando considero que el capítulo acabó, eso le puede dar un aspecto inestable al fic, pero no me gusta alargar capítulos ni acabarlos en momentos que no son convenientes.

Dicho esto espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por pasarse a leer. Pronto subiré el 2.

Besos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo****2: **

**La dura e injusta vida de los gusanos.**

–Cariño ven...– llamó la mujer a su esposo.

Él subió las escaleras con desgano –¿De nuevo Rodolfa?

–¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?– preguntó ella parada frente a la habitación de su hija con la puerta abierta señalando hacia adentro.

El padre se asomó y ahí vio a Rodolfa sentada contra una esquina de la habitación en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo gordo repitiendo una y otra vez "No quiero volver" y a veces variaba con un "No quiero que el agujero negro me coma".

–Sacaré el auto del garage, tú prepara la cuerda– le indicó a el hombre a su mujer.

Y así atada, llorando y pataleando la dejaron dentro del instituto Sweet Amoris una vez más.

–¡No, no quiero!– lloraba Rodolfa tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas para regresar corriendo a su casa.

Amber se acercó dispuesta a comenzar su venganza pero se quedó quieta con una gota de sudor en la frente viendo al "gusanito" que reptaba en círculos por el pasillo, gritando sin parar, al que el día anterior había considerado una digna enemiga.

Sin nada para decirle ni siquiera para expresar como se sentía frente al bochornoso espectáculo que estaba presenciando se fue lo más rápido posible llamando por celular a su padre para que la sacara de ese instituto donde había gente tan rara.

–¡Rodolfa, ¿qué te pasó?!– apareció Ken con un par de muletas una pierna rota, ambos brazos y la cabeza vendados, y una serie de cortes y contusiones en el rostro.

–¡Desátame!– le gritó moviéndose para todos lados.

Él trató desesperada-mente de ayudarla pero las muletas no le permitían llegar al piso, y sus dedos dislocados tampoco eran muy útiles para desenredar un nudo marinero hecho con la maestría de cualquier padre de paciente psiquiátrica.

–¡Buscaré ayuda!– le aseguró finalmente y se esfumó como tenían la costumbre de hacerlo ahí.

–¡No desaparezcas!– le gritó lo más fuerte que le daba la garganta y se quedó ahí golpeándose la cara contra el suelo –¡Cuando salga de aquí me voy a vengar del mundo!

Minutos más tarde se escuchó una risotada que retumbó en los siempre vacíos pasillos.

–¡Te ves bien, ¿es una especie de nueva moda?!– le preguntó Castiel arrodillándose frente a ella.

–¡Libérame y te enseñaré la nueva moda de llevar un ojo morado!

–¡Jajaja, eso lo tengo que ver!– reía muy divertido.

–_Lo __dicho...__es __un __masoquista..._– pensó viéndolo con el rostro desencajado –Bueno ríete todo lo que quieras, ¡pero desátame!

–¿Como esperas que haga eso? Ese nudo se ve muy complicado, ¿tengo pinta de boy scout o algo por el estilo?

–No, pero tienes pinta de quien trae una navaja a clase.

–Y si fuera así, ¿crees que la estaría sacando en medio del pasillo donde todos pueden verla?

–¡Deja de hacerte el niño bueno y corta estas malditas cuerdas!

–¿El niño bueno yo?– preguntó borrando su sonrisa –¡Estás muy equivocada chiquilla idiota!– se levantó molesto –. A ver quien te ayuda ahora...– y se marchó refunfuñando.

–¡Por Dios, cuanta gente loca, la única cuerda aquí soy yo!– se quejó –Y hablando de cuerda; ¡Alguien que me desate!– continuó gritando mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

Una hora después de entrar a todas las puertas que estaban abiertas una y otra vez arrastrándose, encontró a Nathaniel en la sala de delegados.

–¡Al fin alguien!– exclamó al verlo –¡Por favor libérame y te garantizo una muerte rápida e indolora!

–¡Rodolfa, ¿quien te hizo esto?!– preguntó viéndola alarmado.

–¡Mis padres, por favor ayúdame!

–¿Tus padres?– puso una rodilla en tierra frente a ella –A mi no tienes que mentirme, dime quien te lo hizo– le habló en un tono conciliador.

–¡Ya te dije que fueron mis padres!

Él la miró con tristeza –_Pobre, debe estar demasiado atemorizada para no contarle a nadie quien fue, tal vez la amenazaron_– pensó –. No le diré a nadie que me lo dijiste...

Ella solo resopló porque ese tipo nunca la escuchaba.

–Fue Amber, ¿verdad?– le preguntó con una expresión de desgano –Sabes que ella es mi hermana, y por eso no quieres acarrearle problemas, ¿cierto?– dedujo.

–¿Qué? No... un momento, ¿Amber es tu hermana?

–Eres una gran chica Rodolfa– le dijo con su afable sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un gatito –. Voy a hablar seriamente con mi hermana– se levantó decidido y desapareció.

–Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que se desaparezcan...– murmuró la otra –Tal vez sea una de las materias de este instituto... y a todo esto... ¡Vuelve aquí y ayúdame!– se quedó gritándole como loca al aire.

Salió reptando al pasillo –Soy un gusanito to to... que se va a convertir en una bella mariposa sa sa una mariposa diabólica ca ca... que los va a matar a todos dos dos...– iba cantando para mantener la cordura.

–¡Jovencita!– se escuchó la voz de la directora, ella giró como pudo –¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!– le gritó la mujer con cara de molestia y algunos cabellos parados.

–¡No es una broma, mis pa...!

–¡No me conteste señorita ahora mismo se quita esas cuerdas y me elige uno de los clubes!– la interrumpió.

–¿Un club para usted, de tejido?

–¡Así que estás de lista! ¡Castigada!– sentenció tomándola de las cuerdas y la llevó arrastrando al salón de castigos –¡Pasarás unas buenas horas aquí así que aprovecha el tiempo para escoger club, el de baloncesto o el de jardinería!– caminó hacia la puerta –¡Y más te vale que cuando regrese estés desatada y hayas elegido un club!– salió acompañando su advertencia con un portazo.

El lugar era totalmente blanco, no había un solo mueble en toda la sala, tampoco había otros alumnos castigados, parecía un lugar fuera de ese mundo al que ningún otro ser hubiera entrado alguna vez.

–¡Qué acogedor! Se parece mucho al cuartito que me asignaron en la clínica de reposo aquella vez– comentó mirando todo.

Como era buena conocedora de aquellos temas de estar atada en habitaciones blancas, sabía que gritar de nada servía, y que el transcurso del tiempo era confuso, así que se dedicó a tomar una decisión respecto al asunto de los clubes.

–Bueno... el asunto de golpear a la gente con balones de baloncesto es tentador, son bastante dolorosos y me gusta el toque físico, además es un buen deporte– comentaba en voz alta porque de todas formas nadie la escucharía –. Pero en el club de jardinería tengo acceso a insecticidas, así que puedo hacer más daño en menos tiempo y hasta quizás podría crear genética-mente una planta carnívora que se los coma a todos, será mi mascota, la llamaré Paco.

* * *

–¡Señorita Rodolfa!

Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de la directora –¡¿Así que sigue con el jueguito de las cuerdas?! ¡Y encima se duerme durante el castigo! ¿Al menos escogió el club?

Rodolfa bostezó sonoramente y luego respondió –Jardinería.

–¡Entonces por su gracia tendrá que hacer todas las tareas del club así atada! ¡Ahora salga de mi vista!– le ordenó señalándole la salida.

Rodolfa, todavía adormilada salió arrastrándose y recorrió el pasillo llegando al patio sólo para darse cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba el condenado club.

–¡Jajaja, sigues atada y ahora hasta te arrastras!– se acercó Castiel con un par de hojitas que arrancó a una planta –Aquí tienes tu almuerzo.

–Si me liberas te juro que la como– dijo la otra a ver si así el tipo aceptaba el trato.

–¿Las comerás? No te creí tan sumisa, no me gustan las chicas así– murmuró y desapareció.

–Está más loco que una cabra...– murmuró y continuó reptando por ahí buscando el club.

Al rato, luego de recorrer todo el instituto unas veinte veces escuchó una voz familiar.

–¡Rodolfa, tengo galletas, ¿quieres?!– preguntó Ken desplazándose con dificultad ya que usar muletas con una caja de galletas en las manos no es tarea fácil.

–¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me preguntaste eso?– le preguntó ella viéndolo con expresión de fastidio, él la miró con cara de no entender –No importa... ¿conseguiste a alguien que me liberara?

–¡Si, si conseguí!– asintió orgulloso.

–¡¿Dónde está?!

–No te encontramos y se fue– se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

–¡¿Lo dejaste ir?!

–Y... ¿Qué club elegiste?– preguntó él cambiando de tema.

–¡¿Qué te importa?!– le gritó ella esforzándose por pararse y, de alguna forma, hacerle tragar esas muletas.

–Yo escogí el de jardinería, debo ir a ver si me necesitan– comentó alejándose de ella en lo que era una acción bastante inteligente de su parte.

–¡Un momento! ¿Donde está el club de jardinería? Debe hacer tijeras de podar, o alguna cosa con la que cortar estas cuerdas– le preguntó –. _Y __luego __crearé __a __Paco, __y __te __ofreceré __a __él __como __aperitivo_– completó en su mente.

–Sígueme, te llevo– le ofreció Ken dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en cuestión.

–¡Ohh un invernadero!– exclamó Rodolfa viendo la construcción de metal con mucho mucho vidrio frágil, recordando escenas épicas de películas en las cuales la gente sufría "pequeños" accidentes dentro de uno de ellos.

–Si, es un lugar muy agradable– asintió él inocentemente –, tengo que regar las plantas de aquí, nos vemos en un rato Rodolfa.

Ken se esfumó y Rodolfa buscó entre las herramientas de jardinería que había por ahí, alguna que le sirviera, pero ninguna era adecuada o no tenía suficiente filo.

–¡¿Será que nunca me voy a liberar?!– exclamó al cielo.

Continuó buscando hasta darse por vencida, y salió reptando de allí con algunas flores y hojas enredadas en su cabello ya imaginando como sería su vida entera si continuaba atada para siempre, el vestido de boda tal vez no se le vería demasiado bien. Entonces al entrar al instituto escuchó un estornudo, levantó el rostro y lo vió; Nathaniel... y su cara azul.

–¡Pitufito de mi vida!– se incorporó de la emoción y se le acercó dando saltitos.

–N... no Rodolfa por favor... ¡atchú! ¡No me acerques esas... atchú... flores!– se alejó de ella caminando hacia atrás.

–¿Flores?– preguntó ella, él señaló su cabeza intentando meterse dentro de uno de los casilleros –Oh... debieron pegarse cuando me arrastré entre los rosales tratando de cortar las cuerdas– pensó en voz alta –¿Te gustan, puedo ir por más si me pones esa carita tan linda?

–¡No! Por favor... no, ¡soy alérgico!

–Ohh... ¿Y siempre te pones azul cuando te da alergia?

–¿Cómo que me pongo...a...a...atchúu...?– el pobre se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo salió corriendo.

–¡No, no te vayas!– gritó ella dramáticamente, intentó seguirlo pero él ya había desaparecido –Lo perdí... y ni siquiera pude tomarle una foto– murmuró tristemente –. ¡Ya sé, llenaré la sala de delegados de flores! Así veré esa linda carita azul todos los días– decidió con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de emoción –¡Manos a la obra!

Se fue saltando hasta la puerta que daba al patio, pero cuando trató de salir...

–¿Vaya?– leyó frente a ella –No te quedan más puntos de acción... ¿qué es eso de los puntos de acción?– continuó leyendo sin entender nada –¿El banco? ¿Esperar hasta mañana? ¡Qué cosa tan rara!

Se giró y saltó hasta la sala de delegados, a ver si podía salir por la ventana al menos, o en el mejor de los casos podría encontrar a Nathaniel y seguir contemplando a su pitufo rubio favorito. Pero al intentar entrar allí... se encontró con la misma pared blanca con el mismo texto.

–¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Quítate tonta pared! ¡Fuera fuera!– le gritaba mientras la empujaba y le daba cabezazos en un vano intento por romperla.

Al rato intentó nuevamente con la salida al patio, también con la entrada al salón de clases, pronto descubrió que ni siquiera podía avanzar más allá del pasillo, y que apenas giraba se encontraba con esa pared blanca con el mismo letrero que mencionaba un banco, un teléfono y unos puntos de acción.

–¡Estoy atrapada!– se rindió sentándose a mitad del pasillo –¡Odio esta escuela!

Rodolfa acabó durmiéndose mientras esperaba que alguien la rescatara, pero horas más tarde un llanto la despertó. El pasillo estaba en penumbras, pero aún así pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba por el pasillo.

–¡Oye... oye... estoy atrapada puedes...!– comenzó a decirle hasta que notó el ligero detalle de que la sombra no estaba caminando sino flotando lentamente.

Se quedó completamente blanca viendo el espectro que pasó por su lado sin notarla siquiera.

–¡Buuuaaa...!– lloraba la extraña aparición –No en absoluto... ¡La flor me odia!

Y por si necesitaba alguna otra prueba de que esa cosa no era humana, la figura traspasó la tan odiada pared como si no hubiese nada allí.

–Tengo que volver a tomar los anti-psicóticos...– fue lo único que pudo concluir Rodolfa antes de volver a acostarse en el suelo –Y mañana mataré a alguien...– murmuró quedándose dormida.

**Fin del capítulo 2. **

Hola de nuevo, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el anterior, espero que este también. De ahora en más la historia tendrá algo más de argumento, ya lo verán. Agradezco de alma los comentarios, aquí les voy a responder a todos.

**Rox Siniestra: **Gracias por el aviso con lo de los pensamientos, como te dije es un bug de ff, ya está solucionado, de ahora en más revisaré todo antes de dar el capítulo por publicado. No entendí quien parecía la versión femenina de Castiel, imagino que Rodolfa, y si, pobre Ken, aunque esta vez se lo buscó. Gracias por los comentarios.

**Mimime:** Sipo Rodolfa está como una cabra o peor, y cada vez más, encima el universo en el que se metió (con toda esa gente apareciendo y desapareciendo) no ayuda. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Wendylove4: ¡**Que bueno que te gustara! Y no preguntes como estoy yo, te asustarías ¡MUAJUAJUA! (Hace mucho que no usaba mi risa macabra, snif snif la extrañaba) Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**AkaneSaotome:** Hola bienvenida, si, en el juego surgen esos lapsus en los que nada pasa, o encuentras un mismo personaje 435365 veces, eso quería reflejar. La idea era justamente ponerle un nombre gracioso a la protagonista, que pegara con ella. Mientras tenga capítulos actualizaré pronto. Y una vez que termine este planeo continuar la secuela, lamento el abandono pero la inspiración se fue, espero que haya regresado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3: **

**La traición de la mofeta alegre.**

Los pajaritos cantaban, las viejas se levantaban, y Rodolfa roncaba acostada a mitad del pasillo.

─¡Hey, despierta!─ la llamó pero ella continuaba roncando como si nada ─¡Vamos tonta, levántate!─ exclamó perdiendo la paciencia ─¡¿Quieres que te pisoteen?!─ le preguntó moviéndola con el pie.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, él resopló resignado, la levantó cargándosela al hombro como una bolsa de papas y corrió lejos del pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

* * *

Un pajarito se posó sobre su nariz y comenzó a picotear las miguitas de pan que había en su rostro. Ella se quejó un poco y abrió los ojos.

─¡Ahh, un monstruo!─ gritó exaltada parándose de golpe y caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con una reja. El pajarito voló lejos mientras de su rostro caían numerosas migas de pan.

─Menos mal que funcionó, se me estaba terminando las ideas─ dijo Castiel sentado en el piso comiendo unos sandwiches de jamón.

─¡El loco masoquista bipolar!─ lo señaló.

─Eres demasiado desagradecida, ¿sabes? Debí dejarte en el pasillo, habría sido divertido verte siendo pisoteada por cientos de alumnos─ le dijo de mal humor.

Ella se miró, estaba desatada, levantó la vista, estaban solos en lo que parecía ser una azotea.

─Me... me... ¡¿Me violaste?!─ le gritó cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus manos dramáticamente.

─En tus sueños tal vez, porque en la realidad no tocaría un cuerpo como el tuyo ni con un palo.

─¡Ah no! ¡Con mi cuerpo perfecto nadie se mete!─ lo amenazó parándose frente a él con los brazos en jarra.

─Ya no molestes, me tapas el sol─ dijo Castiel fastidiado, aunque el hecho de que continuara allí indicaba que estaba disfrutando de la charla.

─Oye, ¿entonces tú me desataste?─ recapacitó sentándose frente a él y quitándole el trozo de sandwich de la mano.

─¡Eres una lumbrera! No deberías dejar que tu mente increíble se desperdicie aquí habiendo tantos misterios en el mundo─ ironizó –y devuélveme mi comida graciosilla.

─No desayuné─ dijo ella simplemente tragándoselo entero ─. ¿Cómo me desataste?

─Tal vez si traiga una navaja a clase...

─Si si, no te pedí que me contaras la historia de tu vida─ se levantó ─. Hasta luego, ya te buscaré cuando Paco tenga hambre─ se despidió antes de entrar al instituto nuevamente.

Castiel frunció el ceño desviando la mirada de la puerta por la que ella salió

─Debí dejarla atada... y amordazarla─ masculló.

* * *

Rodolfa caminó por el pasillo, al menos esa molesta pared no había regresado, iba a buscar las flores para convertir a Nath en su putifo adorado pero entonces se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

─_Él me desató... me llevó a la azotea... y yo..._─ pensó con un sentimiento de culpa, ese tan extraño en ella, creciendo en su pecho ─Y yo... ¡no lo empujé!─ gritó al cielo cayendo de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza.

―¡No puede ser... no puede ser!─ recorrió el pasillo nerviosamente –Estoy perdiendo mi toque... ¡Me siento sucia!

─¡Rodolfa!─ la llamó Ken corriendo tras de ella.

─¡Tengo que matar! ¡Tengo que golpear! ¡Tengo que aniquilar!

─¡Rodolfa, espera! ¡Tengo algo que contarte!

─¡A ti!─ lo señaló cuando el se puso frente a ella.

Sin duda algo andaba mal con ella, tal vez fue el estar más de 24 horas atada, pero solo le quebró un par de huesos y una costilla.

─¡Oh dios! ¡Me estoy ablandando!- se lamentaba dándole patadas al cuerpo que se quejaba en el suelo.

─Y... ya... ya... Rodolfa... me... me voy...

─Bueno vete─ dijo pateándolo más fuerte para sacarse ese pensamiento que la traumatizaba –. No me estoy ablandando, ¿verdad que no?─ le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y desenfocados, dejando de patearlo para reírse como una loca.

─Hablo en... cof cof... en serio Rodolfa─ él se incorporó, ya que después de tantos golpes se había vuelto algo resistente –. Mi padre... me sacó de la escuela...

─¿Te sacó de la escuela? Si este lugar tiene un algo en el aire que hace que uno se ablande... ¡Dime que te dolió por favor!

─Si Rodolfa, me dolió... ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo de despedida?

─¡Que genial que te haya dolido!─ a un lado de ellos pasó Nathaniel caminando rápido con una carpeta repleta de papeles en la mano –¡El pitufito!─ dijo con los ojos como corazones –¡Las flores!─ recordó y fue corriendo al club de jardinería.

Ken la vio irse con ríos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

―Te voy a extrañar...― murmuró lastimeramente

* * *

Dos horas después Rodolfa admiraba su obra de arte, la sala de delegados estaba repleta hasta el último rincón de flores.

─¡Quedó divino! Y hasta me traje algunas abejas que completan perfectamente la escena.

Cerró las ventanas para que las abejas no escaparan y se quedó allí parada a mitad de la sala de delegados imaginándolo aparecer, tan hermoso, tan rubio, tan azul. Un rato después la puerta se abrió, ella miró ilusionada, pero no apareció ningún pitufo ni nada que se le pareciera.

―¡Oh Dios mio! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!─ exclamó la chica mirando asustada en lo que se había convertido la sala de delegados –¿Quien eres tú?─ le preguntó a Rodolfa que estaba de pie en los únicos veinte centímetros cuadrados que había despejados.

―¿Yo? Yo soy... eh... ah... ¡soy una reina!─ inventó por algún motivo.

―¿Perdón?─ le preguntó ella mirándola con intriga.

─¡Estás perdonada! Ahora sal de mi vista plebeya─ hizo ademanes teatrales.

─Eres muy simpática─ le sonrió –. Me llamo Melody, soy delegada de mi grupo.

─¿Melodía? Ah... hola, oye, ¿no deberías estar en el salón de música o algo así?

─Melody─ la corrigió amablemente –, me preocupa que la sala de delegados esté en este estado, Nathaniel el delegado principal es alérgico a las flores...

─¿Ah si? No tenía idea...

─Iré a advertirle a Nathaniel que no entre aquí mientras retiran las flores, es un gusto─ y salió corriendo.

─¡Vaya! ¡No desapareció!─ se asombró Rodolfa –¿Cómo se llamaba?─ tomó su libretita y anotó: "_Matar a la melodía por arruinarme el plan."_

Salió de la sala de delegados rápido en busca de Nathaniel, tal vez pudiera encontrarlo antes que esa chica metiche. Recorrió el instituto varias veces, pero no solo no encontró a Nathaniel, sino que no parecía haber un alma allí, en un momento las luces se apagaron dándole un tono azulado al pasillo.

─¡Rayos! ¡Ya se fueron todos!─ se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces una extraña luz al fondo del pasillo llamó su atención, la luz parecía dirigirse hacia ella y entonces escuchó murmullos que poco a poco se hacían más audibles.

─Nooo encuentrooo a nadieee...

─¡Oh no! ¡El fantasma!─ exclamó caminando hacia atrás –¡Yo me largo!

Rodolfa huyó hacia la salida del instituto, mientras los sollozos del fantasma retumbaban.

─Gastéee tooodos mis puntos y naadie aparecióoo...

* * *

No era una chica miedosa en absoluto, pero un fantasma era cosa seria, a un fantasma no podía golpearlo, o explotarlo, o quemarlo, los fantasmas no eran divertidos en absoluto. Caminó en la oscura noche hasta su casa pero al llegar había algo diferente.

―Serán impresiones mías─ se dispuso a entrar restándole importancia.

Saltó los alambres de púas que había colocados en el portón de entrada, pero al caer en el patio una mina explotó justo debajo de sus pies haciéndola volar varios metros, cayó de trasero justo encima de otra que la hizo volar una vez más. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando la última mina había explotado ya, finalmente dejó de rebotar por ahí como pelotita de ping pong.

─Cof cof...─ se levantó tambaleándose, con la manga se limpió la pólvora pegada en su rostro y miró el jardín lleno de agujeros y signos de explosiones –¡Padres! ¡Todos iguales!─ se quejó caminando hacia la casa.

Una reja de tres metros de altura con un alambre de púas en la cima era su siguiente obstáculo, debía admitir que las minas la habían dejado algo débil así que caminó alrededor intentando evitar el tener que treparla, sin embargo la casa estaba totalmente rodeada por ella.

―¡Al diablo!─ exclamó poniendo las manos en la misma para treparla, un poco de alambre no iba a detenerla.

Tres mil voltios recorrieron su cuerpo, sus músculos se comprimieron por la corriente eléctrica dejándola pegada a la cerca sacudiéndose errática-mente. Por fortuna en pocos segundos el gran consumo de energía provocó que la electricidad de toda la zona se cortara.

─P...pa..dr...es...─ alcanzó a murmurar antes de caer desmayada con todos los pelos parados y los ojos en espiral.

Dos horas después despertó cuando unas gotas cayeron en su rostro achicharrado, ella abrió los ojos.

─Odio... la lluvia...─ se quejó sentándose con dificultad y sus ojos se dirigieron a un trozo de papel que estaba sucio mojado y quemado en algunos lugares –El logo de mamá─ reconoció el dibujo de una mofeta feliz en una de las esquinas y leyó los tres fragmentos que se veían.

"_Hija, no es que no te queramos, pero tú sabes que estos asuntos de la cuadratura del círculo y la física cuántica son complejos..."_

"_... entonces nos vamos y tú te quedas, tal vez no lo entiendas pero es lo mejor para nosotros, y claro para ti..."_

"_Hasta, ehh, hasta cuando sea hija, tus papás te quieren, no lo olvides." _

**Continuará...**

Hola de nuevo, hoy tengo algo de tiempo así que decidí subir el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, entre el momento en que escribí este y el anterior pasó mucho tiempo, así que puede ser que hayan encontrado alguna diferencia en la narrativa o la actitud de Rodolfa, espero que no resulte chocante,a pesar de ser una locura tras otra intento que quede lo mejor posible.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y más aún a quienes comentaron, esta vez solo tuve un comentario pero no importa, lo que importa es que se diviertan.

Ahora si a responder el comentario:

¡Hola Rox! Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado, me encanta imaginar a Nathaniel como un pitufo rubio, es una representación muy divertida. Lys si no mal lo recuerdo aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, una corta aparición, pero en los siguientes ya se destacará. Espero que te guste el giro que está tomando la trama. Besos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El ataque de la pestilencia andante.**

―Padres...― murmuró, casi con un dejo de emoción en la voz ―Todos iguales...

Arrugó la carta y la metió en su bolsillo, caminó arrastrando la pierna izquierda que había quedado muy maltratada y se arrastró por encima de los alambres de púas de la entrada ignorando el daño extra que le causaban a su ya maltratado cuerpo.

―Maldita lluvia...― murmuró molesta caminando por las oscuras calles en esa madrugada tormentosa.

Se dirigió a un puente que quedaba a aproximadamente un kilómetro de su casa, allí había un grupo de mendigos refugiándose de la lluvia que para esos momentos era torrencial.

―¡Un pollo asado!― gritó señalando hacia un lugar al azar.

Cuando esa pobre gente hambrienta miró hacia allí esperanzada, Rodolfa tomó unos cartones que usaban para conservar el calor y huyó con ellos. Corrió lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitían hasta el alero de una casa y allí se acostó cubriéndose con los cartones.

* * *

Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado, Rodolfa fue despertada por un molesto resplandor en su rostro. Se levantó y escondió los cartones detrás de unos arbustos.

―Me pregunto si las flores seguirán en la sala de delegados― murmuró dirigiéndose hacia el Sweet Amoris.

―¡Jajajaja!― resonó detrás de ella cuando llegó al instituto ―¿Esa es la nueva moda en el chiquero de tu abuela?

―¡Hola!― la saludó alegremente –¡A ti también se te ve bien esa blusa color caca!

―¿Q...qué dijiste?!― le saltó una vena en la frente a Amber.

―Es la misma que usabas el día que llegué a la escuela, ¿no? Y el siguiente... y el otro...

―¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡Para tu información tengo 30 blusas iguales una para cada día del mes! ¡Yo jamás repito una prenda en el mes!

―¿Treinta blusa iguales? Y luego a mi me hacen tomar estas pastillitas...― comentó sacando su frasquito de anti-psicóticos.

―Una bruta como tú jamás entendería de moda, Coco Chanel, Christian Dior, René Lacoste, tú ni siquiera sabes quienes son― aseguró burlonamente.

―René es la rana de los Muppets... ¡oye y tú eres igualita a Piggy! ¡Buscaré una hoja para que me firmes tu autógrafo!―le dijo metiéndose al salón dejándola con su rabieta.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te haré pagar por...!― se escuchó antes de que Rodolfa cerrara la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

―¡¿No se dan cuenta de que la lluvia de anoche me dejó de mal humor?!― exclamó bufando molesta.

―¡AHH UN ZOMBIE!― gritó un chico.

Ella miró hacia atrás pero solo estaba la puerta.

―¿Dónde?― le preguntó al chico de cabello blanco, y ropa victoriana.

Lysandro la señalaba caminando hacia atrás asustado, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la pared que estaba detrás de él, con tan mala suerte que la ventana estaba abierta y cayó al vacío.

―Otro loquito― murmuró sentándose en uno de los pupitres y se quedó observando el salón vacío –Debería estar creando genéticamente a Paco...

Pero no se movió de ese lugar por largo rato, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió.

―¡Por dios!― exclamó Nathaniel reprimiendo un grito de miedo al verla, ya que parecía salida de una película de terror –Rodolfa... ¿Qué te pasó?

―Estoy sentada en mi pupitre esperando a tener clases, ¿tan raro es?

―Si...― asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza –Pero no hablaba de eso, mírate, tu ropa está deshecha, tu rostro, ¡cielos, estás herida!

Ella se levantó –Sin tu cara de pitufo eres aburrido― le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

―¡No, espera, tiene que verte la enfermera!― la llamó pero ella ya había salido sin prestarle atención –¡Rodolfa hablo en serio!― la siguió.

Ella se giró lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo metió a uno de los lockers, encerrándolo ahí –¡Yo también hablo en serio!― y se fue a robarle comida a los demás alumnos.

El resto del día lo pasó en el club de jardinería mezclando líquidos y polvos que robó del laboratorio de química, la mayoría de ellos acabando en explosiones. Conoció a un chico de cabello verde que sonreía demasiado... después de esa tarde no volvería a hacerlo. Cuando se hizo la noche, regresó a buscar sus cartones, y se acostó en una vereda cualquiera con ese horrible sentimiento...

―Hoy no golpeé a casi nadie...

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó al instituto mirando raro a los demás estudiantes que la veían y se cubrían la nariz automáticamente, algunos huían y otros vomitaban dentro de sus mochilas.

―¡Sal de aquí cucaracha mal oliente!― le gritó Amber con un pañuelo en su nariz –¡Le diré a la directora!

―¿Mal oliente?― preguntó ella oliéndose debajo de sus brazos –Ugghh... ¡y eso que solo pasaron 3 días desde la última vez que me bañé!

Entonces se detuvo a mitad del pasillo viendo a sus compañeros hacer arcadas o desmayarse por el olor –¡Increíble! ¡Soy una bomba apestosa!

Mientras tanto Castiel entraba a la escuela con Lysandro.

―No puedo creer que no recuerdes que fue lo que te hizo caer― comentó viéndole el brazo enyesado.

―Solo recuerdo que algo me asustó, pero no recuerdo qué...― dijo él con su calma habitual.

―Bueno al menos solo te quebraste un brazo― comentó llegando al pasillo –. ¡Que pestilencia! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!― preguntó viendo a todos los alumnos actuando dramáticamente alrededor de Rodolfa que estaba allí de pie con mirada de ensoñación.

―¡Eso!― exclamó Lysandro perdiendo la compostura señalándola aterrado –¡El zombie!

―¿Qué zombie?― lo miró Castiel y luego vió a Rodolfa –Ah... ¿ella? No es un zombie, solo es una loquita.

―¡E... el aroma a Lucifer... es uno de sus lacayos! ¡No es un zombie, es un demonio!

―¿Aroma a Lucifer? Solo no se bañó― dijo ya harto de tanto teatro y se acercó a ella.

―¡Nooo no vayas!- gritó Lysandro dramáticamente.

―Hey, loca, ¿otra vez llamando la atención?― preguntó Castiel llegando con ella, pero no parecía escucharlo metida en su propio mundo.

―_Si no me baño durante una semana podría matarlos a todos aquí... durante un mes a toda la ciudad, y en un año... ¡sería mi propia arma de destrucción masiva!_― pensaba entrelazando sus manos a la altura del pecho por la emoción.

―¿Qué no me esc...?― le preguntó mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro, pero fue interrumpido por la sonora voz de la directora.

―¡¿SEÑORITA, QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTA FALTA DE HIGIENE?!

Ella la miró saliendo de su mundo y la escuchó darle un sermón acerca de las reglas del instituto, el respeto a los demás, la higiene y un montón de cosas que no se molestó en atender.

―¡Está en la cuerda floja señorita! ¡Vaya ahora mismo a las duchas y se pone el chandal deportivo! ¡Después quiero verla en la dirección!― le advirtió –¡Señorita Melody acompáñela a las duchas!― ordenó y se marchó.

―Si señora...― asintió Melody insegura –Ven...― llamó a Rodolfa caminando hacia el gimnasio tratando de conducirla desde lejos.

Rodolfa sonrió porque había llegado la hora de la venganza.

―¡Amiga!― corrió hacia ella y la abrazó –¡Si llévame!― y comenzó a caminar con un brazo sobre los hombros de la pobre Melody que tenía un semblante verde y estaba cubriéndose desesperadamente la boca y la nariz.

―A...aquí...es...― dijo a duras penas Melody al llegar y se zafó de ella huyendo rápidamente a tomar aire fresco.

Rodolfa se quedó allí pensativa, si todos le huían no era buena arma, ella prefería el estilo más sutil, el de la niña buena en la cual confías, llevas a tu casa y entonces saca una sierra eléctrica más grande que ella y los mata a todos... Si, así de sutil.

―Supongo que me bañaré... dejaré esta técnica como plan B― se dijo a si misma quitándose los harapos que llevaba y metiéndose a la ducha.

* * *

Regresó al pasillo del instituto con la ropa deportiva, todos se detuvieron a verla asustados, pero cuando notaron que ya no olía continuaron con sus actividades más tranquilos.

―Qué raro, normalmente este pasillo está desierto― comentó caminando entre ellos –, eso es... bajen la guardia, y cuando menos lo esperen rrrrrrr!― emuló el sonido de la sierra.

―Así que ahora también hablas sola― comentó Castiel de buen humor.

―No hablo sola, hablo conmigo misma.

―Buena respuesta― concedió él –. ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!― exclamó mirando a Lysandro que interponía un crucifijo entre él y el demonio.

―¡Es un demonio, no te acerques!― exclamó Lysandro poniéndose frente a él con la cruz como escudo –¡Demonio! ¡Te ordeno que salgas de aquí!

―¡Ahh... tu eres el otro loco!― recordó ella saludándolo.

―¡In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti...!― él comenzó a recitar una oración en latin.

En ese momento pasó Amber con su séquito junto a ellos, empujando a Rodolfa haciéndola caer.

―Ahí es donde deben estar las cucarachas, en el suelo― comentó ella y se marcharon las tres riendo burlonamente.

―¡Funcionó!― exclamó Lysandro viendo a Rodolfa en el piso –¡Si es un demonio! ¡La oración la dañó!

―¡Nada la dañó fue el empujón de las idiotas esas!― dijo Castiel ya algo cansado de las tonterías de Lysandro –Y tú, ¿porqué no te levantas? Apenas fue un empujoncito― se dirigió a Rodolfa.

―Me... gusta el piso...― dijo ella con dificultad tratando de levantarse mientras ocultaba la mueca de dolor.

―¿Te dolió?― le preguntó Castiel agachándose para verle el rostro a través de la cruz que Lysandro ponía desesperadamente entre ellos para que el demonio no se acercara a su amigo –¡Ya deja de hacer el tonto!― le gritó a Lysandro tomando la cruz y arrojándola lejos.

Lysandro corrió tras la cruz. Castiel le tomó la barbilla a Rodolfa haciéndola mirarlo.

―No había notado esas marcas― dijo mirando los raspones, contusiones y quemaduras –¡¿Qué locura hiciste esta vez?!

Ella se levantó de golpe, con una mano en el flanco derecho –¡Tengo que irme a estudiar para crear a Paco!― y se fue caminando rápido.

Lysandro regresó con su querida cruz de plata, regalo de su abuelo que se había dedicado a cazar vampiros en su juventud –¡No puedes tocar a un demonio! ¡Podría poseerte!

―¡Ya cállate!― dijo él levantándose y mirando en la dirección que se fue Rodolfa –Esta oculta algo, y yo lo averiguaré.

―No te dejes enredar en asuntos demoníacos, jamás sale bien― dijo Lysandro con su habitual calma guardando su cruz sagrada.

―Voy a clases, nos vemos luego, espero que ya estés normal para entonces― se despidió yendo a su salón.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, Rodolfa se iba con 5 libros de unos 10 centímetros de espesor cada uno, que tomó "prestados" de la biblioteca, caminando algo descompasada y dolorida.

―¡_Estúpido cuerpo! ¡Solo fueron unas 50 minas y algunos miles de voltios!_― se quejaba internamente de su debilidad, dirigiéndose a sus cartones.

Al llegar se acostó a leer acerca de genética botánica a mitad de la vereda por donde la gente pasaba ignorándola. Castiel que la había seguido hasta allí observaba atónito desde la esquina.

―¡¿Está viviendo ahí?!― se dijo a si mismo comprendiendo de pronto que no se hubiera bañado, y las especulaciones que había sobre que ella era la culpable de las recientes desapariciones de comida de algunos alumnos.

Se acercó hecho una furia –¿¡A qué estás jugando ahora?! ¡Regresa de una vez a tu casa loca de remate!

Ella levantó la mirada –Ya estoy en mi casa, ¿quieres pasar?― le ofreció haciéndole lugar.

Él se sentó a su lado algo reticente, pero tenía que averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

―¿A qué te refieres con que es tu...? ¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer eso!― le gritó quitándole el trozo de cartón con el que intentaba apuñalarlo.

―¡Aguafiestas!

―¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Qué haces acostada en unos cartones a mitad de la acera?!

―¡Te denunciaré por acosador!― se levantó dispuesta a buscar algún policía, y así robarle la macana o mejor aún el revolver.

Él se levantó y la tomó del brazo –¡Ya deja de comportarte como una idiota y dime que demonios te pasa!

―¡No me pasa nada! Solo no tengo ningún arma que valga la pena a mano.

―¡¿Cómo que no te pasa nada?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto de estar viviendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te lastimaste?!

―¿Lastimarme? Yo estoy perfecta.

―¿Ah si?― le preguntó dándole un golpecito muy suave en el flanco derecho haciéndola doblarse de dolor –¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos!― le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la fuerza.

―¡N...noo... espera... me robarán mis cartones!― se quejó ella haciendo fuerza para quedarse, pero en su estado no podía hacer demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Castiel la llevaba cargada cubriéndole la boca para que dejara de gritarle violador y secuestrador, mientras ella intentaba morderle la mano. La llevó a emergencia y se quedó sosteniéndola ya harto de sus idioteces mientras esperaba que la atendieran.

―¡Eres insoportable! ¡Cuando entres me largo!― le gritaba arrepintiéndose de haberse hecho cargo de semejante loquita suelta.

―¡Mmm mmm mmmmmmm! ¡Mm mmm!

―¡Cállate que no te entiendo nada!

―¡Mmmm!

Al rato la llamaron, y Castiel la metió a la sala a la fuerza –¡Ocúpense ustedes!― les dijo luego de dejarla en la camilla, pero apenas giró ella estaba saliéndose por la ventana.

Resopló frustrado, había llegado hasta ahí, no iba a dejarla irse sin atención médica, así que la sacó de la ventana y la sostuvo bien en la camilla mientras las enfermeras y el doctor trabajaban.

―Tiene varias quemaduras y muchas contusiones, no son graves, lo que si es preocupante es el par de costillas rotas, y la profunda herida en la pierna, deberá hacer reposo y tomar esto, esto y esto para el dolor― dio su diagnóstico el médico, llenando a Castiel de recetas de medicamentos.

―¡¿Dos costillas rotas?! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?!― le preguntó inútilmente porque hablar con ella era aún más improductivo que hacerlo con una pared.

―Ya me revisaron, ¿contento? Tengo que ir a cuidar mis cartones― se levantó de la camilla y salió empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzara. Pero el loco bipolar masoquista la siguió y se interpuso en su camino.

―Olvídate de esos cartones, ya escuchaste al médico, llama a tus padres para que vengan por ti― le ordenó moviéndose a los lados sin dejarla pasar.

―Mis padres no están.

―¿Cómo que no están? ¿Salieron de vacaciones?― ella se encogió de hombros –Por eso te dejaban quedarte en la calle― pensó en voz alta –. Está bien, ¿tienes otro familiar en la ciudad?

―Mi tía.

―¡Perfecto! ¿Donde vive? Dime así te llevo con ella y ya no tengo que ocuparme de una loca estúpida, suicida y... ¡Loca!

―En el manicomio estatal― le informó ella sonriendo.

―¿Manicomio? ¡Oh rayos!... entonces es de familia― ella asintió sonriendo porque disfrutaba la cara de desconcierto mezclado con molestia de Castiel.

Él exhaló, no podía dejarla vivir sola así de herida y menos conociéndola, pero, ¿qué hacer?

―Sé que me arrepentiré por esto... pero vamos― le tomó el brazo.

―¿Al manicomio?― preguntó ella con extraña alegría, recordando su estadía en ese lugar, en especial aquella vez que se robó unas jeringas con cianuro y todos huían despavoridos al verla.

―Tal vez luego, depende de como te portes, pero no... te quedarás conmigo mientras tus padres regresan.

**Continuará...**

Hola de nuevo gente, antes que nada gracias por seguir esta loca historia, espero que les esté gustando leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.

Respecto a la trama... ¿Aceptará? ¿Rodolfa y Castiel viviendo juntos? ¿Solos? :O

Bueno mientras esperamos a que estas preguntas se respondan voy a contestar los reviews.

**CandyGiirL12:** Gracias por las lindas palabras, y qué orgullo que este sea el primero que lees. Espero que los capítulos te sigan gustando, intentaré llenarlos de emociones para que sean divertidos. Nos leemos. :)

**Rox siniestra:** Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te partas de risa con nuestra loquita adorada. Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado al menos faltan 10 capítulos más para que acabe. Espero terminarlo en tiempo y forma. Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Besos.


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclamer:** Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 5: **

**De cucarachas apestosas y venus atrapamoscas. **

–¡Me vas a violar!– exclamó ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

–¡Nada de eso estúpida! Te llevaré a cambio de que cocines y limpies la casa, serás mi sirvienta.

–¿Tu sirvienta?– lo miró –Así sería demasiado fácil matarte, prefiero los retos– lo empujó y retomó su camino.

–¡¿Retos?! ¡Si claro, ve a dormir en esos cartones sucios a agarrarte una infección! ¡Eso si será un reto!– le decía él caminando detrás de ella furioso.

–¡Déjame en paz! ¿Porqué te importa?– hizo la primer pregunta coherente que Castiel le escuchó en la vida.

Él se detuvo pensativo –_Es verdad, porqué me importa? No la conozco, no me gusta, no es agradable, ni me cae bien._

Rodolfa salió del hospital pero se quedó bajo el alero viendo la el agua que caía del cielo –¡Maldición! ¡De nuevo llueve!

Castiel salió unos segundos después –Así que le tienes miedo al agua.

–Odio la lluvia– murmuró.

–Si hubieras aceptado tendrías un techo bajo el cual cobijarte, pero ya que no lo hiciste tendrás que dormir en esos cartones mojados sin lugar donde refugiarte de la lluvia– comentó poniéndose la campera de cuero sobre su cabeza y alejándose a paso lento de ella.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta sin saber que hacer, realmente odiaba la maldita lluvia y no parecía que fuera a amainar pronto. Cuando Castiel se perdió en el horizonte ella corrió en esa dirección hasta verlo nuevamente y caminó hasta su casa a una distancia de aproximadamente media cuadra de él.

–Vaya, así que si es domesticable– murmuró para si mismo con una media sonrisa sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta de su casa. Apenas abrió ella entró como un bólido.

Él cerró la puerta y la miró –Entonces, ¿serás mi sirvienta?

–Si, puedo intentar matarte con una cucharita de té para hacerlo más emocionante.

–Ja ja, mira como me río...– pasó a su lado y se metió al baño por unas toallas –Para la próxima piensa una mejor broma.

–¿Broma?– preguntó ella antes de que le cayera una toalla en la cabeza.

–Sécate, y será mejor que te cambies de ropa, veré que puedo prestarte.

Él entró a su habitación y buscó en su armario algo de ropa para ella, entonces escuchó ladridos y gruñidos, no sólo de Demonio, ¿había otro perro en la casa? Salió esperando encontrar al otro perro pero en su lugar encontró a Rodolfa gruñéndole a punto de lanzarse para morderlo.

–¿Qué demo...? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo– dijo ya cansado tirándole la ropa encima y regresando a su habitación a acostarse hasta que estuviera la cena.

Rodolfa se metió al baño gruñéndole a Demonio y allí se vistió mientras hurgaba en el botiquín en busca de tijeras, navajas o algo. Rato después Castiel hablaba por teléfono con Lysandro mientras ella preparaba la cena.

–No puedo creer que hayas dejado entrar el mal en tu casa– le decía Lysandro muy serio.

–Ya deja esas tonterías, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejarla vivir sola estando así de herida?

–El demonio te ha engañado, te ha forzado a bajar la guardia con su apariencia de niña inocente.

–¡¿Niña inocente?! ¡Oh si claro! ¡Justamente esa apariencia tiene!– dijo irónicamente, y olfateó el aroma de la comida que llegaba hasta el cuarto –Al menos cocina bien.

–Los seres de la oscuridad son engañosos...

Castiel negó ante las cosas de su amigo –Un momento, iré a ver– dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a husmear qué estaría cocinando, entonces la vio metiendo vidrio picado a la olla.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!– le gritó exaltado.

–¡Hola! La comida estará en unos minutos– le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–¡¿Le pusiste vidrio picado?!

–¡Si! ¿No te gusta? ¿Preferías veneno?

–¡¿Estás tratando de matarme?!

–¡Si!

–¡Sal ya mismo de la cocina!

–Pero...

–¡DIJE YA!– le gritó señalando la puerta y ella se fue con el rabo entre las patas. Él tomó el celular nuevamente y lo sostuvo entre el hombro y la oreja –¡¿Puedes creer que le estaba poniendo vidrio picado a la comida?!– le contó a Lysandro mientras tiraba esa comida en un lugar seguro donde Demonio no pudiera comerla.

–Debes sacar al demonio de ahí lo antes posible, hablaré con unos amigos que son exorcistas.

–Tengo que dejarte, pediré una pizza, hasta mañana.

–Nos vemos amigo, te llevaré unos polvos sagrados para la protección– se despidió Lysandro.

* * *

Esa noche Castiel casi no durmió, uno porque la loca esa podía aparecerse en cualquier momento con una cuchilla a matarlo y dos porque no paraba de preguntarse que clase de droga habría consumido sin darse cuenta para tomar tan estúpida decisión.

Al levantarse salió con cuidado de la habitación temiendo que le cayera un hacha en la cabeza al abrir la puerta o algo por el estilo. Se encontró la casa brillando de limpia, era como si el hada mágica de la limpieza hubiera pasado por ahí con su varita.

–¿Hada mágica de la limpieza?– se preguntó pasándose la mano por el rostro –No dormir es malo para el cerebro...

–¡Holaaaa!– gritó Rodolfa detrás de él asustándolo.

–¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!– le gritó dándose vuelta con una mano en el pecho.

–Aburrido...– murmuró ella con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un escobillón en la mano.

–Voy a bañarme– dijo él sin darle importancia metiéndose al baño.

Rodolfa lo siguió con la mirada sonriendo macabramente –¡Hora de la diversión!

Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha comenzó a jugar con los grifos de la cocina.

–Caliente– dijo abriendo totalmente el grifo de agua fría.

–¡AHH! ¡ME QUEMOO!– se escuchó desde el baño.

–¡Fría!– exclamó alegre cerrando el grifo y abriendo el de agua caliente.

–¡UHHH! ¡Qué frío de..!

–Caliente... fría... fría fría caliente caliente– canturreaba abriendo los grifos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de su canción.

Castiel se apareció en la cocina con la toalla mal atada en la cintura –¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

–¡Puff.. aguafiestas!

Él la miró con los ojos rojos de furia y se dio la vuelta regresando al baño.

–¡La toalla!– le avisó ella señalándola tirada en el piso.

Él regresó aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba la levantó con rabia del piso y se metió al baño dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos.

–¡Me voy a divertir mucho aquí!– exclamó ella sonriendo feliz.

* * *

Lysandro sacó su crucifijo apenas vio venir a Castiel y el demonio por el pasillo del instituto.

–Te ves terrible– le dijo algo preocupado a su amigo que estaba despeinado, ojeroso, y con la ropa totalmente desalineada y rota en algunos lugares.

–La vida es un ¡infierno!– dijo lo último en un gruñido mirando con rabia a Rodolfa quien le sonreía ladeando la cabeza adorable-mente.

–Te lo advertí amigo, toma aquí tienes los polvos protectores.

–Deja eso– hizo un ademán Castiel ya resignado –. ¡¿Y tú vas a estar pegada a mi el día entero?! ¡Con tenerte en la casa es más que suficiente!– le dijo a Rodolfa –Shu... shu... ¡Fuera bicho!– Ella se marchó sin decir palabra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, planeando su siguiente travesura –Al menos hace caso...

–¿Pero qué te hizo el demonio? Pareces venir de una trifulca con perros rabiosos– observó Lysandro.

–Rabiosos no, hambrientos... me ató una chuleta a la campera, cuando me di cuenta, ¡tenía a veinte perros lanzándose sobre mi!

Lysandro reprimió la risa al imaginarlo –Si, los demonios pueden ser terribles– dijo lo más serio que pudo.

–¡Me voy a la azotea! ¡No quiero ver a nadie en lo que queda del día!– dijo de mal humor largándose de allí.

* * *

Rodolfa caminaba por el patio leyendo un libro de botánica que encontró descuidado en una mochila.

–Mmm... ¡¿Sólo comen insectos?! Bueno los seres humanos son como insectos gigantes... entonces el primer paso sería conseguir a Paco y luego entrenarlo para que se haga más grande, fuerte y hambriento– hablaba sola sin fijarse por donde iba, hasta que alguien le puso el pie haciéndola caer de cara.

–Deberías ver por donde caminas– resonó la voz de Amber y las risas de las otras dos chicas.

–Ahh... ¡Hola Amber!– la saludó alegremente levantando la cabeza –¿Cómo están tú y tus 30 prendas iguales?

–Después de esto no te quedarán ganas de burlarte– le arrojó una hoja de papel –. Deberías estar agradecida, quedaste mejor de lo que eres, ¡jajaja!

Ellas se fueron repartiendo hojas a todos los alumnos mientras Rodolfa veía el papel con una foto suya sobre la cual habían dibujado con marcador cosas para ridiculizarla, entre ellas frases como _"loca" "apestosa" "idiota"_. Debajo aparecía el texto: _"Ésta es la que ha robado nuestros almuerzos y dinero, destruido nuestras cosas y nos ha hecho bromas pesadas, mañana firmaremos todos los alumnos para sacarla del Sweet Amoris, los esperamos."_

–¡Qué tontas...!– exclamó Rodolfa con el ceño fruncido –¡Olvidaron poner donde debemos firmar!

* * *

–¿Señor, tiene plantas carnívoras?– preguntó al dependiente de un invernadero.

–¿Plantas carnívoras?– preguntó el hombre curioso –Hay muchas variedades deberás ser más específica niña.

–Necesito la más grande y atemorizante que tenga.

–Mmm... esa sería la Nephentes, pero solo tengo semillas de esa.

–¿Cuánto tardan en crecer?

–Tres años en llegar a la madurez.

–Eso es demasiado, ¿de cuál tiene ya grandes?

–Tengo esta Drosera a doscientos cincuenta dólares.

–¡¿Doscientos cincuenta?! No tengo tanto dinero.

–¿Cuánto tienes niña?

Ella vació sus bolsillos –Diecisiete con cincuenta y seis y este botón– le mostró.

El hombre puso mala cara –No creo que puedas comprar más que unas semillas de margaritas con eso.

–¡¿Entonces no me puedo llevar ninguna planta carnívora?!– le preguntó con su mejor cara de corderito inocente.

* * *

El hombre exhaló –Veré que puedo darte...

Castiel llegó de noche a la casa, y vio a Rodolfa con una Venus Atrapamoscas miniatura plantada en una vasito de plástico, jugando y hablándole como idiota.

–¡Hola bebé! ¡¿On taa?!– se tapaba los ojos –¡Acá ta!– se los destapaba.

–Todos los días una locura nueva...- murmuró él arrojándole una bolsita que le pegó en la cabeza y cayó. Ella miró las cajas a medio salir de la bolsa en el suelo –Son los analgésicos que te mandó el doctor, anoche no pude comprarlos, será mejor que los tomes de una vez.

–¿Todos?– preguntó tomando las cajitas.

–¡No, todos no! ¡Uno... o no sé, mira las indicaciones! Y hazlo bien, no quiero tener que llevarte a rastras al hospital otra vez– Ella los abrió y se puso a leer las indicaciones –. ¿Qué es eso?– tomó el afiche de Amber –Los bigotes te quedan bien– se medio rió.

–Si, tal vez me lo deje crecer– asintió ella tragándose una de las pastillas.

–¿Firmar para que te expulsen?– le preguntó luego de leer.

–Si– asintió –. Aunque no sé cuando robé dinero, no lo necesito, por alguna razón todos los días aparecen 15 dólares en mis bolsillos, pero es una buena idea.

–Supe que desapareció dinero– dijo él yendo a la cocina a buscar una soda –, si no fuiste tú tal vez fueron ellas, no me extrañaría– se sentó en el sofá a beber.

–¿También roba? ¡Vaya! ¡Esta Amber cada día me cae mejor!

Él solo la miró recordándose a si mismo una vez más que la chica simplemente estaba loca.

* * *

Al día siguiente al llegar al instituto se toparon con un tumulto de estudiantes en el pasillo en torno a un sector. Sólo se alcanzaba a ver una pancarta en lo alto con la foto de Rodolfa que esta vez tenía cuernos y colmillos dibujados y la leyenda:

"_FIRME AQUÍ_

_Propuesta estudiantil para deshacernos de la cucaracha mugrosa y ladrona."_

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Paco is here! Habrá que esperar al siguiente a ver si la propuesta de Amber tiene éxito. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, es genial que a tanta gente le esté gustando. Ahora paso a responderlos. (Aviso que estoy con fiebre así que no se asusten si ven alguna incoherencia o si las respuestas no tienen mucha chispa.)

**Akasuna no arika: **¿Matar lectores? Rodolfa dice que no, que ella sería incapaz, mirando a los lados nerviosamente, creo que la descubriste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

**Rox siniestra: **Debo confesar que Lysandro es mi personaje favorito por lejos en este fic, creo que le roba el protagonismo a Rodolfa incluso, me alegra que te esté gustando. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**CandyGiirL12:** Lysandro como dije antes es el personaje más genial de todos, y si, esos dos locos viviendo juntos o se matan o se acoplan... espero que se maten...jajaja. ¡Paco ha aparecido! Veamos si es capaz de matarlos a todos. Gracias por los comentarios.

**AkaneSaotomee: **Bienvenida al fic. Amo a Lysandro, es el mejor de todos, y esa técnica funciona así que inténtala con confianza. Como ya habrás leído Paco ya es parte de la vida de Rodolfa, en todo su esplendor y agresividad XD.

**Wendylove4: **¿Entonces no te doy miedo? -Se va a llorar a un rincón- Gracias por pasarte y comentar.


	7. Capítulo 6

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 6: **

**Amarillo-negro-rojo.**

Amber y su séquito habían instalado una mesa a mitad del pasillo donde los estudiantes estaban formados esperando para firmar su propuesta.

−Parece que iba en serio− murmuró Castiel algo fastidiado.

Rodolfa miraba a los que tenía cerca con sus manos en la cabeza y sus dedos índices levantados como si fueran cuernitos, gruñéndoles divertida por sus caras de espanto o asco y como buscaban nerviosamente alguien para cambiar de lugares y alejarse de ella. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que estaban allí, cuando Nathaniel se abrió paso entre la multitud.

−¡Amber! Ya lo hablamos en casa, deja esta tontería por favor.

−No molestes, ¡pasen, pasen y firmen para que esa tipa no regrese a esta escuela!

−¡Amber te estás pasando de la raya!− y miró a los que esperaban para firmar –¿No es da vergüenza?− les preguntó y todos hicieron silencio para escuchar al respetado delegado –Están formados para arruinar el futuro y tal vez la vida de una pobre chica. ¿Les gustaría que eso les pasara a ustedes? ¿Qué por un simple rumor todos sus compañeros se organizaran para expulsarlos? Porque la mayoría de ustedes no la conoce siquiera, solo se están dejando llevar por rumores, y los que la conocemos sabemos que tal vez es un poco extraña, pero no es mala chica, ella solo es un poco...− detuvo su sermón y miró a Rodolfa que mientras todos lo escuchaban aprovechó para adelantarse en la fila.

−Ro... do...− estaba diciendo en voz alta mientras escribía su nombre en la forma.

−¡Rodolfa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!− la miró desconcertado –¡Deja eso! ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pasará si ese formulario tiene efecto?

Ella lo miró –¿Nada?

Él se golpeó el rostro con la palma poniendo su semblante azul, haciendo que los ojitos de ella brillaran de emoción. −¡Te expulsarán! No podrás regresar al instituto, tendrás que buscar otro lugar donde continuar tus estudios− le explicaba mientras ella asentía sonriente con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

−Así que esta es tu buena acción del día− comentó Castiel que también se había adelantado.

Nathaniel lo miró de reojo –Creo que este no es tu asunto Castiel, ¡Rodolfa deja de firmar los formularios!− le dijo poniendo su cara azul de nuevo ya que ella llevaba 5 hojas escribiendo su nombre en cada renglón y en los bordes también por si no alcanzaban.

−¡Si pitufito hermoso!−soltó el bolígrafo.

−Tú no vas a venir a decidir cual es mi asunto don perfecto− murmuró Castiel comenzando a molestarse.

Nathaniel prefirió ignorarlo, había muchos alumnos viendo y con Castiel le era increíblemente fácil perder la compostura –Todos regresen a sus clases por favor, aquí ya no hay nada para hacer.

−¡Le diré a papá!− lo amenazó Amber al ver que algunos alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse.

−Basta Amber, lo charlaremos luego− le dijo y luego miró a Rodolfa –. Tú también deberías ir a clases.

−¿Clases? ¿Hay clases en este instituto?

−¿Nunca has asistido a clases?− ella negó –Ya veo, el gamberro de la escuela te ha mal influenciado.

−¡Oye! ¡A mi no me llamas así idiota!− ordenó Castiel apretando sus puños.

−Tú solo te diste por aludido, jamás te nombré− le hizo ver Nathaniel con suficiencia.

−¡No te hagas el listo! ¡Estaba claro que hablabas de mi!

−Ya déjalo Castiel, no nos pongas en vergüenza haciendo una escena a mitad del pasillo− le hablaba Nathaniel con su cara azul nuevamente.

Castiel caminó hacia él dispuesto a intimidarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Rodolfa se lanzó sobre Nathaniel a abrazarlo.

−¡Mi pitufitooo volvistee!

Nathaniel intentó quitársela de encima lo más educada-mente posible, pero con algo de urgencia ya que había tenido un par de malas experiencias con esa chica. Castiel mientras tanto la observaba molesto, con decepción y se marchó de allí a su refugio predilecto; la azotea.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, se podría decir que todo se tornó aburrido una vez que Nathaniel logró huir de ella y esconderse tan bien que por más que entró y salió de todos lados, no pudo encontrarlo. Al que si encontró varias veces fue a Castiel quien solo la miraba pero sin decirle palabra alguna.

−¡Ay, ya háblame!− lo molestaba ella picándole las costillas con una varita que encontró tirada mientras regresaban a la casa junto con Lysandro.

−¿El demonio te dejó mudo?− preguntó Lysandro.

−Nada de eso, solo no hablo con traidoras.

−¿Traidoras? Yo no traje nada...

−¡Traidora de traición!

−¡Ja ja! Me hablaste.

Su cara se tornó roja de furia y continuó el resto del camino sin hablarle a ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar a la casa Castiel volvió a hablarle a Lysandro –Iré por la guitarra y veremos esa nueva canción que me comentaste.

Lysandro asintió y buscó en sus bolsillos su libreta mientras Castiel regresaba con la guitarra.

−Bien, ya estoy listo− dijo Castiel sentándose con la guitarra –, muéstrame la canción.

−No... no encuentro mi cuaderno− dijo él buscándolo una vez más –. Debe ser la influencia del demonio− dedujo mirando a Rodolfa.

−Si claro...− comentó irónicamente Castiel.

−¡Yo no hice nada!− levantó las manos Rodolfa que estaba acunando a Paco como si fuera un bebé –¡Vamos a que tomes sol amor!− le dijo a la planta llevándola fuera de la casa.

−¿No la habrás dejado en la escuela?− preguntó Castiel dejando la guitarra para buscar el cuaderno de su amigo como tantas veces.

−No, la tenía cuando salimos− hizo memoria –, eso creo...

−Tal vez la perdiste por el camino− sugirió Castiel revisando debajo de los cojines del sofá.

−Espero que no− murmuró Lysandro mirando tras los muebles.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín frontal.

−Ese es tu abuelo árbol− le enseñaba Rodolfa a Paco –, y ese es tu primo pastito, y eso... es el cadáver de uno de tus abuelos− murmuró tapándole los ojos que no tenía.

Se acercó a la libreta y la tomó "Lysandro" leyó en la portada.

−Entonces esta es la libreta que el anciano loquito perdió...− dedujo mirando hacia la entrada de la casa con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Entró escondiendo la libreta tras de ella divertida de verlos a cuatro patas buscando debajo de las mesas o encima de los estantes altos. Aprovechó su distracción para esconder la libreta debajo de la cama de Demonio.

−No creo que esté aquí− dijo Castiel finalmente dejando de buscar –, seguro la perdiste por el camino.

−Que problema− murmuró Lysandro –, allí tenía muchas cosas.

Rodolfa se sentó en el sofá con Paco y tomó la guitarra de Castiel tocando las cuerdas con curiosidad.

−¡Si la rompes te mato!− le advirtió él escuchándola –Oye, Lysandro, ¿no recuerdas la canción?

−No, no recuerdo nada, solo que la escribí inspirado en tu situación.

−¿Mi situación?− preguntó sin entender yendo a la cocina por la comida de Demonio.

Regresó enseguida y se inclinó frente al plato a ponerle la comida.

−¿Qué es esto?− Preguntó notando algo bajo la cama de demonio –Lysandro, tu libreta− la sacó de ahí.

−Así que ahí estaba− la tomó –, creo que ya había revisado ahí, esto debe ser cosa del demonio.

Rodolfa dejó la guitarra a un lado –¡Estaba bajo la cama de demonio!− se excusó.

Demonio le gruñó, ella lo miró y le respondió con un gruñido también.

−Bueno ya que tienes la libreta muéstrame esa canción− dijo Castiel sentándose con la guitarra a un lado de Rodolfa.

Demonio le ladró y ella a él, Castiel la miró de reojo y comenzó a tocar una melodía al azar, pero Rodolfa y Demonio cada vez se ladraban más fuerte. Rodolfa incluso se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura y hacerle frente.

−¡Guau guau grrr... GUAU GUAU GUAU!− se ladraban ambos.

−AFUERA!− les gritó Castiel yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola –¡LOS DOS!

Ambos salieron con la cola entre las patas.

−Bien Lysandro, continúa− lo alentó sentándose a tocar algo como acompañamiento.

Lysandro asintió y comenzó a cantar –Él te ha engañado... ha jugado contigo, ha fingido ser lo que no es... y se ha aprovechado de tu bondad... El demonio te ha jugado una mala pasada, el demonio ha destruido de a poco lo que te quedaba...

Castiel dejó de tocar y lo quedó mirando con una gota de sudor en la frente.

−Pero no temas, el talisman de mi amor te protegerá... el talisman, el talisman, el talisman de mi amor... Pero no temas ese miedo que sientes se irá si me escuchas...Si haces lo que te digo... Si no dejas que se acerque a ti, si te refugias en mi campo de protección...

−¿Lysandro eso es en serio?− preguntó sin poder creer que su amigo ahora compusiera canciones sobre demonios.

Lysandro cantaba una vez mas el estribillo, aunque ya casi no se le escuchaba con el escándalo que demonio y Rodolfa tenían fuera. Castiel se asomó por la ventana a verlos y los encontró revolcándose en el pasto peleando y mordiéndose ambos.

−Ven a mis brazos mujer... Yo te exorcizaré... Con esa maldad acabaré... Y ya nada podrá dañarte...− continuaba Lysandro.

Castiel miraba hacia afuera y estaban Rodolfa y Demonio peleando como iguales, y adentro continuaba Lysandro totalmente concentrado cantando su canción. Así que ya harto, fue a la cocina llenó un balde con agua y salió a arrojárselo encima a sus dos mascotas.

−¡NO QUIERO OÍRLOS MAS EN LO QUE RESTA DEL DÍA O DUERMEN AFUERA!− les gritó.

−¡Es tu culpa!− acusó Rodolfa a Demonio quien le gruñó.

−¡¿NO ME ESCUCHARON?!− volvió a gritarles antes que volvieran a pelear y se metió a la casa.

Adentro Lysandro lo esperaba –¿Qué pasó? No escuchaste el final de la canción...

Castiel solo lo miró –Mejor pidamos algo de comer...

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con calma, Rodolfa se levantó y se puso a jugar con Demonio ya que el día anterior acabaron haciéndose amigos y llenando el jardín de hoyos.

−¡Hoy cuando regrese enterraremos más huesos!− le prometió lanzándole una pelotita –Contigo también mi bebé− le dijo a Paco mientras corría para atrapar ella la pelotita que ahora le lanzó Demonio.

Cuando Castiel se levantó y estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la escuela.

−Segura que no me pegaste nada raro?− le iba preguntando él mirándose y tanteando su espalda con las manos, ya que el día anterior había podido esquivar mejor a los perros, pero aún así un par lo habían mordido –Me quedaré sin ropa si sigues así.

−No, hoy no tuve tiempo de pasar por la carnicería− negó ella muy tranquila.

−¡Ni hoy ni nunca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

−¡¿Qué?! ¿No, porqué?- preguntó lastimeramente.

−¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Es apenas lógico que nadie quiera que lo lastimes!

Ella lo miró como si no comprendiera.

−Olvídalo, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo...− exhaló –_Esta chica no tiene cerebro._

Al llegar a la escuela y dar dos pasos por el pasillo Rodolfa desapareció de la vista de Castiel. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando sin darle importancia.

Rodolfa miraba con curiosidad a la chica que había tirado de su brazo llevándola al final del pasillo donde estaba la escalera –¿Y ese micrófono? ¿Me lo regalas? ¡Gracias!- dijo tomándolo.

−Nada de eso− Peggy le quitó el micrófono –Necesito que respondas unas preguntas.

−¡Si claro!

−Después de que Amber propusiera el sacarte de la escuela Nathaniel te defendió, ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?

−¿Quien es ese nata... eso?

−¡Pues Nathaniel, el delegado! ¡El rubio!− le explicaba.

−¡Ahh! ¡Si, el Pitufito hermoso!- lo recordó con estrellitas en las pupilas.

−Así que en la intimidad le llamas Pitufito hermoso− dedujo Peggy.

Rodolfa la miró sin entender bien así que se encogió de hombros –Si, lo que digas.

−Bien, segunda pregunta; Amber es la hermana de Nathaniel, ¿cómo te sientes sabiendo que la hermana de tu novio no te quiere?

−¿No me quiere?− ladeó la cabeza –¿Qué novio?

−Te sientes confusa, entendido- interpretó lo que quiso -. La última pregunta; ¿Defenderás a tu pareja del chico rudo del instituto? Es decir Castiel− aclaró.

−¿A quién tengo que defender de Castiel?− preguntó Rodolfa que se había perdido hacía rato.

−¡A Nathaniel! Ayer ellos discutieron, ¿no lo recuerdas?

−¿Castiel y el Pitufito? Creí que eran amigos... ¿Será por eso que estaba tan raro cuando nos fuimos a casa?- pensó en voz alta.

−Así que tu novio Nathaniel te acompaña a casa, eso es muy romántico.

−Hablaba del bipolar no del Pitufo rubio- la corrigió Rodolfa.

−¡¿Castiel te acompañó a casa?!− preguntó Peggy que por alguna razón entendió inmediatamente a quien se refería con "bipolar".

−Claro, el tiene la llave.

−¿La llave? ¡¿Castiel tiene la llave de tu casa?!

−Pues, es su casa, claro que si.

Peggy se quedó unos segundos haciendo las conexiones –¡Un momento!- gritó -¡¿E... estás diciendo que tú... tú... vives en la casa de Castiel?!

−Ahora también es mi casa- aseguró ella.

Peggy comenzó a guiñar un ojo rápidamente en lo que parecía ser un tic nervioso. Rodolfa se quedó viéndola intrigada hasta que comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo echando espuma por la boca mientras repetía una y otra vez -Primicia... es una... primicia...

* * *

La noticia se extendió con la velocidad de un jet de combate, la versión de Peggy era que la novia del delegado estaba conviviendo con el archi-enemigo de éste, pero claro que al pasar de boca en boca todo acabó convirtiéndose en un drama pasional donde Nathaniel y Castiel habían pactado un duelo con pistolas al atardecer por el amor de la rara.

El duelo nunca sucedió por supuesto, y al día siguiente el instituto tenía una actividad de deportes a la cual asistirían alumnos de otras escuelas, así que todos se olvidaron por un rato del terrible triángulo amoroso que por allí denominaron "amarillo-negro-rojo" por los colores de cabello de los protagonistas.

Rodolfa entró al invernadero en busca de alguna bolsa de suplemento vitamínico para Paco que robarse, mientras leía las bolsas que había allí, un objeto contundente la golpeó con fuerza en la nuca desmayándola al instante.

−Cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a Castiel conocerá el infierno...- comentó una voz mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Rodolfa era arrastrado fuera del invernadero.

**Continuará...**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Quién sera esa misteriosa persona y qué planes tendrá? Respecto al capítulo aquí les dejo la canción de Lysandro completa para que la disfruten y la canten mientras van caminando por la calle.

El talismán de mi amor.

"_Él te ha engañado... _

_ha jugado contigo, _

_ha fingido ser lo que no es... _

_y se ha aprovechado de tu bondad... _

_El demonio te ha jugado una mala pasada, _

_el demonio ha destruido de a poco lo que te quedaba..._

_Pero no temas, el talismán de mi amor te protegerá... _

_el talismán, el talismán, el talismán de mi amor... _

_Pero no temas ese miedo que sientes se irá si me escuchas..._

_Si haces lo que te digo..._

_Si no dejas que se acerque a ti, _

_si te refugias en mi campo de protección._

_El demonio te ha jugado una mala pasada, _

_el demonio ha destruido de a poco lo que te quedaba..._

_Pero no temas, el talismán de mi amor te protegerá... _

_el talismán, el talismán, el talismán de mi amor... _

_Ven a mis brazos mujer..._

_Yo te exorcizaré..._

_Con esa maldad acabaré..._

_Y ya nada podrá dañarte..._

_El talismán ..._

_el talismán..._

_el talismán de mi amor."_

Ahora si quiero agradecerles por los comentarios que me dejaron, a continuación paso a responderlos.

**Akasuna no arika:** Mi intención no era enviar a nadie al hospital, pero Rodo está muy feliz. ¿A ti tampoco te doy miedo? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi toque? Bueno confío en qué ya te lo daré. Yo también le ladro a mi perra, y ni idea que le estaré diciendo porque a veces se enoja y empieza a gruñirme. Bueno muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.

**Rox siniestra:** El pitufito regresará, no desesperes, Lysandro es genial, espero que te haya gustado en este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por leer y siempre comentar, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Gracias por el review, es buena idea lo de que Paco se coma a Amber, lo tomaré en cuenta. Castiel es un chico rudo, el papel de buen tipo que se apiada de la chica en apuros no le sienta bien, así que se la llevó de sirvienta... nunca imaginó en la que se metió. Lys es genial, amo que ande por ahí intentando exorcizarla. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

**Candy Giirl12:** Bueno el capítulo anterior lo escribí mucho antes de publicarlo así que no puedo culpar a mi enfermedad por lo corto o malo, espero que este haya mejorado un poco. Yo también me imagino a Paco todo tiernito, y Castiel parece cuerdo, pero no olvidemos que se llevó una loca a vivir a su casa, eso solo ya demuestra su grado de masoquismo. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos.


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 7: **

**El péndulo asesino.**

Rodolfa abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con la mirada burlona de Amber, aunque había algo raro, estaba como invertida.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué haces de cabeza?– le preguntó sonriendo.

–¿De cabeza? ¡Tú estás de cabeza estúpida! ¿No ves que estás colgando?

–No, yo estoy normal, tú y tus amigas están de cabeza– porfió ella.

–¡Además de estar loca y ser una ladrona apestosa eres una idiota!– exclamó Amber –Pero eso no me importa, lo que es importante es, ¡que dejes de molestar a Castiel!

–¡No... yo quiero molestarlo!– dijo haciendo puchero –Es muy divertido...

–¡Cállate y escucha con atención! Este es solo el comienzo, ¡si vuelvo a verte cerca de Castiel haré que lamentes el día en que llegaste a esta escuela!

–Podrías cubrirte los ojos– sugirió.

La bofetada resonó en todo el gimnasio haciendo que Rodolfa se balanceara un poco.

–¡Hablo en serio estúpida! ¡Castiel es mio y solo mío! ¡Soy la única que puede tenerlo! ¡¿Escuchaste?!

–¡Tenías razón, estoy colgada!– se dio cuenta al notar el balanceo –¡Parezco un péndulo! Anda colúmpiame– le pidió sonriéndole con una mejilla roja por la bofetada.

Amber la miraba llena de odio al igual que sus dos amigas –Veamos si sigues con esa sonrisa estúpida cuando el gimnasio se llene de gente y todos te vean así.

–¿Así?– preguntó Rodolfa y por primer vez atinó a mirar hacia arriba, su cuerpo, estaba en ropa interior amarrada al techo por sus pies.

–Quitarle la ropa a una persona en contra de su voluntad se llama ultraje– les informó viéndolas.

–Me da igual como se llame, esto no es nada comparado a lo que pensamos hacerte si no desapareces de esta escuela– la amenazó –, y como sea cierto que estás viviendo con Castiel entonces la venganza será aún peor.

–Me está dando frío– comentó Rodolfa como si tal cosa.

–¿Así que no piensas escarmentar?... Muy bien, será muy divertido verte humillada cuando todos entren– le sonrió macabra-mente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con sus amigas.

–¡Ven vamos a jugar!– dijo Rodolfa balanceándose a si misma hacia delante y alcanzando a sostener a Amber por sus axilas llevándola con ella cuando la gravedad la hizo ir hacia atrás.

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame loca de remate!– comenzó a gritar Amber moviéndose errática-mente para zafarse, cosa que dejó de hacer cuando notó que Rodolfa tomaba más impulso y el balanceo se volvía mayor llegando cada vez a más altura –¡AHH! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Esta loca me va a matar!– le gritó a sus amigas quienes fueron a intentar ayudarla pero no lograban hacer mucho ya que debían esquivar los pies de Amber cuando pasaban a toda velocidad.

–Yo no mato a la gente, es aburrido, solo se mueren y luego ya no puedes jugar con ellos– aclaró Rodolfa llevándola cada vez más alto.

No se detuvo hasta que el rostro de Amber chocó contra una de las vigas del techo, solo entonces perdió impulso hasta detenerse y soltarla cerca del piso donde ella cayó semi inconsciente por el golpe y el mareo, con los ojos dándole vueltas y la marca de la viga a lo largo de la cara. Li y Charlotte corrieron a ayudarle.

–¡Eso fue muy divertido!– se reía Rodolfa –¡Descuiden no se perderán la diversión!– le dijo a ambas chicas que la vieron como si de un espectro maligno se tratara.

Rodolfa tomó impulso y levantó su torso hasta llegar a sus pies y comenzar a desatarlos. Li y Charlotte levantaron a Amber y huyeron lo más rápido posible cargándola, suplicando internamente que esa loca no fuera capaz de desatarse. Pero como buena paciente psiquiátrica, Rodolfa era experta en esos asuntos de nudos, y si podía escapar de algunos de los de su padre entonces uno hecho por un trío de colegialas inexpertas era pan comido.

–¿A donde van chicas?– les preguntó cantarina-mente ya en el piso del gimnasio, pero para ellas era la voz del mismísimo diablo así que apuraron el paso.

* * *

El gimnasio se abrió para que los estudiantes y los integrantes de los equipos de basquetball de otros institutos entraran a comenzar la actividad que era nada menos que un torneo amistoso. Al entrar, todos pudieron ver a tres chicas colgadas del techo, dos de ellas llorando de la vergüenza una en corpiño y la otra en bikini, la tercer chica estaba inconsciente con la marca de una viga en la cara y un ojo negro.

Tal escena causó risas, silbidos burlas y algún que otro grito de horror entre los adolescentes. Rodolfa miraba todo sentada en una de las gradas vistiendo la camisa de Li y el pantalón de Charlotte. Observó divertida como Nathaniel y otros alumnos llevaban una escalera y bajaban a las tres, para que luego algunas chicas las llevaran a la enfermería. No le dio importancia a una chica de vestido rosa que le susurraba algo a Nathaniel al oído y señalaba hacia donde ella estaba hasta que éste se dirigió a paso rápido hasta ella.

–¡Rodolfa, tenemos que hablar!– le dijo él tomándola con fuerza del brazo y llevándola con él a rastras al patio que en estos momentos estaba desierto por el evento.

Ella lo quedó mirando con intriga cuando él la soltó sin cuidado bajo la sombra de un árbol y dio un par de vueltas frente a ella intentando calmarse.

–He intentado ser paciente...– comentó deteniéndose y mirándola –He intentado ser agradable, tratarte como una más, como a una niña, como alguien a quien no comprendo pero algo bueno debe tener... ¡incluso te defendí cuando mi hermana quería expulsarte de la escuela!– tomó aire –¡Pero esto fue demasiado! ¡Acabas de cruzar el umbral! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?!

–En...- comenzó a decir ella pero él la interrumpió.

–¡Realmente no puedo creerlo! ¡Lastimaste a mi hermana! ¡Y las humillaste! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?! ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!

–Era divertido– intentó explicarle ella que no entendía porqué él le hablaba tan diferente a siempre.

–¡¿Divertido?!– le preguntó poniendo su cara azul.

–¡Mi pitufito!– exclamó ella abriendo los brazos y acercándose para abrazarlo emocionada.

Nahaniel la empujó no demasiado fuerte pero si lo suficiente para alejarla de él –¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi o mi familia! ¡Hablaré con la directora para que te expulse de una vez de esta escuela!– sentenció furioso y se marchó rumbo a la enfermería.

Ella se quedó en el patio viéndolo irse despidiéndose de él con la mano –Hasta luego pitufito.

Rato después regresó al gimnasio donde se desarrollaba uno de los partidos del torneo, al entrar todos, incluidos los jugadores se la quedaron viendo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ya que Karla ni corta ni perezosa le había contado su versión de lo sucedido a Peggy quien hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer; esparcir la noticia por medio continente en cuestión de segundos.

Ella se sentó en una de las gradas y al instante la grada fue desocupada por todos los estudiantes que allí había minutos antes. Ella miró alrededor y no había nadie en al menos 10 metros a la redonda, incluso los jugadores parecían reticentes a acercarse a la esquina de la cancha más cercana a ella, incluso sabiendo que eso le daría ventaja al equipo oponente.

Castiel se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella seguido por Lysandro quien iba con un incensario llenando todo de humo, según él sagrado, alrededor de su amigo.

–¿Es verdad lo que...? Cof cof... ¡Aleja eso de mi!– le dijo a Lysandro cubriéndose la boca y nariz.

–Es para protegerte del...

–¡Aléjalo y punto!– le gritó ya que casi no podía respirar. Cuando Lysandro lo alejó continuó hablándole a Rodolfa –Dicen que golpeaste y desnudaste a Amber y sus compinches.

–No desnudé a Amber– informó ella mirando el partido –. Los de esta escuela son bastante malos– comentó viendo el monitor de puntos.

–¿Eres consciente de que ahora si te metiste en problemas? A mi tampoco me agradan esas tres, y entiendo que quisieras vengarte por lo de ayer, pero si ibas a golpearlas y humillarlas al menos no te hubieras puesto su ropa para delatarte.

–¿Vengarme?– lo miró –Sólo estábamos jugando.

-¿A eso le llamas un juego?– la miró desconcertado –Definitivamente en tu cabeza no existe la lógica.

–Alumna Rodolfa Ponzoñosa– resonó la voz, claramente furiosa, de la directora en los parlantes del gimnasio –¡Preséntese inmediatamente en la dirección!

–Quería terminar de ver el partido– se quejó ella levantándose.

–Supongo que ahora si te expulsarán– dijo Castiel viéndola.

–Si, el delegado dijo algo de eso– asintió ella y se fue del gimnasio.

Castiel se quedó allí sentado viéndola irse, casi preocupado –Parece que las cosas volverán a ser aburridas de ahora en más– le comentó a Lysandro.

–Ahora solo falta que saquemos al demonio de tu casa– dijo él mostrándole unos pergaminos chinos anti-demonios.

* * *

Rodolfa entró a la dirección y se encontró a la directora mirándola muy pero muy molesta, Nathaniel que se veía igual y un hombre que la observaba con intriga.

–¡Cierre la puerta y siéntese!– le ordenó la directora.

Rodolfa obedeció viéndolos intrigada cuando los tres la rodearon.

–Imagino que ya conoce los motivos por los cuales la llamamos aquí señorita– comenzó la directora –. Su comportamiento ha sido lamentable desde que llegó a la institución, ¡ha causado el caos ha sido acusada de vandalismo y robo, y no ha asistido a clases! ¡Pero golpear a sus compañeras de clase! ¡Eso si es inaceptable! ¡IM PER DO NA BLE!

Rodolfa solo la observaba sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar.

–He llamado a su casa pero nadie ha respondido, necesito un número telefónico al cual comunicarme con sus padres.

–Ellos no están en la ciudad– informó Rodolfa con sorprendente tranquilidad.

–¿Regresarán pronto?

–No lo sé– negó.

–Normalmente decisiones como esta se informan en presencia de los padres, pero dadas las circunstancias lo haremos aquí y ahora– dijo la mujer mirándola seriamente –. Como está estipulado en la carta de derechos de los estudiantes, el tribunal aquí presente; un representante del cuerpo docente, el señor Farrés– señaló al hombre –, el delegado estudiantil, el joven Nathaniel– señaló al chico que mantenía la mirada firme al frente continuando con su expresión de molestia –, y la directora del instituto o sea yo. Por dos votos a favor y uno neutral, decidimos...– hizo una pausa de suspenso –Que usted señorita Rodolfa, queda expulsada del instituto Sweet Amoris, ¡para siempre!– sentenció.

–¿_Tanta cosa para decir eso...?_– pensó Rodolfa mirando al señor Farrés que estaba ahí mirando el piso algo apenado por la situación de esa jovencita que en su vida había visto a pesar de ser su maestro.

La directora le entregó la constancia de expulsión firmada por los tres –Entréguesela a sus padres cuando regresen– le ordenó –. ¡Ahora fuera de mi oficina y de mi instituto!

Rodolfa salió leyendo la carta, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío excepto por Castiel que la esperaba recostado a uno de los casilleros.

–¿Estuvo muy feo?– le preguntó cuando ella pasó a su lado.

–¿Feo? Aburrido más bien, la directora habla mucho– dijo ella sinceramente.

–Jamás te tomarás nada en serio, ¿verdad?

–Si lo hago, me dijo que me fuera del instituto, así que me iré temprano a casa, pero necesito la llave... o déjala, puedo entrar por la ventana.

–Deja mis ventanas en paz, vamos, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí hoy– dijo él comenzando a caminar con ella.

Así salieron juntos del instituto. Castiel tenía un semblante algo triste por algún motivo.

–_Fue divertido mientras duró..._– pensó él acompañándola fuera de los muros de la escuela y encaminándose hacia la casa.

**¿Continuará...?**

Hola a todos... ¿Rodolfa fuera de la escuela? ¡Noo! Qué tristeza...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, paso a responderlos.

**Rox siniestra:** Gracias por el comentario, sea la hora que sea siempre es genial recibirlos. Peggy siempre me causó mucha risa, como va detrás de ti buscando algo parecido a una noticia para llenar su periódico. Rodolfa y Demonio ya son grandes amigos, es muy gracioso imaginarlos ladrándose y llenando el jardín de Castiel de hoyos. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

**Akasuna no akira:** Bueno ya viste quien es, respecto a Debrah tengo mis dudas, tal vez en algún momento aparezca o quizás no... veamos que pasa cuando llegue ahí. Lys se volvió loco si, pero esto no es nada, ya verás más adelante. Pensaré en lo de la serpiente, es verdad que debería aparecer alguna, o varias... miles tal vez... saludos a Mysti. Besos, gracia por el comentario.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, Rodolfa es un chiste cuando se pone a jugar con Demonio, yo sigo esperando quien se ofrezca a cantar la canción de Lys para subirla a youtube jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, mil gracias por el comentario. Besos.

**CandiGiirL12:** La intensión era que la canción fuera inspirada en la situación de Castiel, pero no para él, no intenté hacer algo yaoi ni de lejos. Tenés razón, Rodo es una extraña mezcla de maldad e ingenuidad, creo que es imposible no quererla. Castiel se ha portado muy dulce últimamente, a veces me da miedo estar haciéndolo demasiado fuera de personaje, pero luego recuerdo que todos lo están, así que continúo. Me hizo gracia lo de jugar a los arañazos con tus gatos, ellos ganan, ¿no? Quién la golpeó no es un gran misterio, pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo que se desencadenó a raíz de ello. Besos, gracias por el comentario.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Jugando a las escondidas.**

Espesas nubes grises habían cubierto el cielo, amenazando con descargarse en cualquier momento.

‒¿Cuál es el plan?‒ le preguntó Castiel después de un largo y silencioso camino a casa mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

‒¿El plan?‒ lo miró ella.

‒Así es, ¿qué harás? Tus padres no están así que no puedes aspirar a otra escuela, ¿qué harás ahora?

‒Pues... lo de siempre‒ respondió mirándolo con intriga, sin comprender a que se refería.

‒¡Eres imposible!‒ exclamó metiéndose a su cuarto y dando un portazo.

¿Cómo era posible? Él estaba más preocupado por su situación que ella. Sólo era una tonta que no pensaba, esa era la única explicación, esperaría a que sus padres regresaran de sus vacaciones y ya no tendría que volver a verla. Incluso consideró la idea de mudarse luego de que eso sucediera, para que no pudiera encontrarlo.

Mientras tanto Rodolfa leía una vez más la carta de expulsión para sus padres. Tomó su celular y le marcó a su madre.

‒El número con el que intenta comunicarse ha sido cancelado‒ escuchó la vocesita pre-grabada al otro lado de la línea.

Cortó la llamada y telefoneó al celular de su padre esta vez –El número al que desea comunicarse ha sido...‒ cortó y ahora llamó al número de su trabajo.

‒"Atrápelos y nosotros los matamos" compañía de exterminio de insectos‒ escuchó la voz de la telefonista –, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

‒Soy Rodol...‒ comenzó a decir pero la chica la interrumpió.

‒¡Por favor niña! ¡Te he dicho las 30 veces que llamaste que tu padre ya no trabaja aquí!

‒¿Quién es?‒ escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

‒¡La loquita esa! ¡La hija de William que no deja de llamar!

‒Ya cuélgale‒ sugirió el hombre.

La chica obedeció y Rodolfa se quedó escuchando la señal de ocupado. Unos segundos después colgó y miró hacia la ventana, donde la lluvia golpeteaba el cristal.

‒Tonta lluvia...

* * *

Castiel salió de su habitación rato después ya más calmado.

‒¿Qué haces?‒ le preguntó viéndola con una hoja en lamentable estado en sus manos.

‒Busco información‒ dijo ella mirando la hoja a la luz como intentando ver algo a través de ella.

‒¿Qué es esa cosa?‒ le preguntó sentándose a su lado y quitándole la hoja rota achicharrada y con la tinta bastante corrida, de las manos –¿Cuadratura del círculo? ¿Qué es esto?‒ le preguntó leyendo lo poco que se entendía –¿De donde lo sacaste?

‒La encontré.

‒No deberías estar recogiendo las cosas de la calle, ¿es que tus padres no te enseñaron nada?‒ le preguntó devolviéndosela –Cada día estás más loca.

Ella continuó un rato revisando por todos lados el único nexo que conservaba de sus padres, hasta convencerse de que no encontraría su actual dirección ni ningún mensaje en clave que diera alguna pista acerca de su paradero, para así poder entregarles la carta de la directora.

Así que abandonando esa tarea inútil fue a la cocina a ver que hacía Castiel, lo encontró cociendo unas salchichas sin demasiado chiste y luchando la batalla de su vida contra el aceite que no dejaba de saltar mientras intentaba freír unos huevos.

‒Si me permitieras cocinar comeríamos algo más elaborado‒ comentó ella apareciendo a su lado divertida.

‒Que me mataría...‒ completó él viéndola de reojo tomando la tapa de la olla como escudo.

‒Morirías feliz‒ se encogió de hombros.

‒¡Deja de decir tonterías!‒ exclamó volviendo su vista a los huevos por encima de su escudo –¡¿Porqué demonios salta el aceite?!

‒Cuando el aceite está más caliente que la temperatura de ebullición del agua si echas algo que contenga agua ella se vaporizará instantáneamente, aumentará muchísimo su presión y explotará la burbuja formada de vapor, arrastrando aceite y volando por los aires‒ explicó.

‒¿De qué estás hablando?‒ le preguntó viéndola con curiosidad.

‒Respondí tu pregunta.

‒Ah... ¿Y de donde sabes eso? ¿Venía escrito en la caja de tus anti-psicóticos? Que por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que no los tomas?

‒¡Ufff! ¡Muchísimo!

‒Deberías, ya te están haciendo falta.

* * *

Después de cenar, Castiel se bañó, al salir se encontró a Rodolfa con una especie de pesa de cartón que había construido usando un tubo de papel higiénico, poniéndosela en el único par de hojitas de Paco, levantándola y bajándola como si fueran sus brazos.

‒¿Qué estás haciendo?

‒Entreno a Paco‒ le sonrió –, ¡quiero que se vuelva muy fuerte!

‒Es aburrido estarte llamando loca todo el tiempo, pensaré en otro adjetivo‒ comentó sacando un cuaderno de un cajón y se sentó a la mesa donde Rodolfa entrenaba Paco.

Ella lo miró –¿Piensas estudiar?

‒No tengo opción, mañana debo exponer un tema con Lysandro, por mi no haría nada pero tampoco quiero afectar sus calificaciones... creo que te envidio.

‒¿Porqué?

‒Estás expulsada, no tienes que ir a clases ni hacer este tipo de estupideces.

‒Nada va a cambiar, de todas formas no iba‒ respondió ella.

‒Buen punto...

En ese momento Paco atrapó una mosca frente a sus ojos.

‒¡Bien hecho Paco! ¡Eso es mi bebé!‒ lo aplaudió

‒¡Vaya! Eso fue interesante...‒ comentó Castiel –¿Cómo es que supo que había una mosca cerca? No tiene ojos ni oídos...

‒Allí tiene unos pelitos diminutos‒ le mostró –, cuando algo hace contacto con ellos cierra la boca.

‒A ver...‒ dijo él rozando la zona con la punta del lápiz y la planta se cerró enseguida –¡Jajaja míralo, intenta comerse el lápiz!

‒¡No hagas eso! No le des a comer el cadáver de su tío-abuelo‒ lo regañó ella quitando el lápiz con cuidado de la boca de Paco.

‒¿Cadáver de su tío abuelo?

‒Si... el lápiz era un árbol, y Paco es una planta... ¿Entiendes?

-Así que dentro de todo tienes tu lógica... extraña y desquiciada... pero lógica al fin‒ dijo él de buen humor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Castiel salió de su habitación bostezando topándose con ella que estaba barriendo la sala.

‒Creí que ahora aprovecharías para dormir más‒ comentó él pasando a su lado en busca de cualquier cosa que hubiera en la heladera para tragar en los pocos minutos que tenía antes de salir.

‒Me gusta levantarme temprano‒ respondió ella recogiendo la basura.

‒Ya veo, yo en tu lugar aprovecharía esto para dormir.

‒¿Esto?

‒La expulsión‒ aclaró empinando la botella de leche y tomando directamente desde el pico.

‒Ahh...‒ respondió ella dejando la basura afuera y regresando.

Castiel comió un par de galletas dulces y tomó sus libros en perfecto estado ya que rara vez los abría –Me voy, no destruyas la casa en mi ausencia‒ le advirtió.

‒No lo haré‒ negó ella tranquilamente saliendo con él y esperando afuera a que cerrara la puerta como cada mañana.

Castiel la miró –¿A dónde vas?

‒Al instituto, ya casi es hora de entrar.

Debía admitirlo, nadie más podía desconcertarlo de esa forma en un segundo –¿Ya lo olvidaste?

‒¿Qué cosa?

‒¡Que estás expulsada!

‒No, eso no lo olvidé‒ negó.

‒¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No puedes volver, tonta...

‒¿Ah no?

‒¡Claro que no!

‒¿Quien me lo va a impedir?

‒¡La directora!

‒Sólo puede gritarme... si me encuentra‒ dijo ella caminando a su lado.

Él la miró unos segundos con cara de poker, pero luego sonrió de lado –Así que planeas jugar a las escondidas en el instituto.

‒Algo así‒ asintió ella sonriendo porque aunque fuera suave y nadie saliera herido seguía siendo una maldad de las que tanto le divertían.

‒No dejes que te vea Nathaniel tampoco.

‒¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mi pitufito hermoso si!

A Castiel se le borró la sonrisa –¡Mph! ¡No puedo entender porqué tanto interés por ese idiota insulso y aburrido!

‒Si es aburrido, ¡pero cuando pone su carita azul es tan divertido!

‒¿Cuál cara azul?‒ la miró raro.

‒Esa que pone cuando se enoja, o cuando lo persigo por todos lados con flores.

‒¿Así que lo haces enojar? ¿Y lo persigues con flores?‒ le preguntó él volviendo a sonreír –Deberías probar con dulces, seguro pone esa cara que tanto te gusta.

‒¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias por la idea! ¡Compraré una caja de bombones solo para él!

Castiel rió imaginando la escena –¡Asegúrate de que los trague todos eh! ¡Y avísame eso tengo que filmarlo!

‒¡Si! ¡Así podré ver su carita de pitufo cada vez que quiera!‒ lo miró emocionada.

El le puso la mano en la cabeza y la movió despeinándola –Será mejor que no entres por la puerta principal‒ le recomendó llegando al instituto, por fortuna era tarde y ya todos estaban en clases.

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo por el costado de la escuela hacia el patio trasero, mientras Castiel entraba al interior del instituto, tarde, una vez más.

‒Parece que las cosas no serán tan aburridas después de todo...‒ dijo para si mismo entrando a clase de buen humor.

* * *

El día transcurrió con relativa calma, excepto por los rumores que recorrían los pasillos acerca del espíritu de Rodolfa que algunos estudiantes pudieron ver entre los arbustos o detrás de columnas, y algunos incidentes menores como libros que aparecían dispersos en la biblioteca, un piano cayendo del techo en la clase de música o experimentos de química que explotaban solos en los laboratorios.

Castiel regresó a la casa junto con Lysandro, al doblar una esquina de la nada Rodolfa apareció frente a ellos.

‒¡BOO!‒ gritó haciendo con las manos como un fantasma.

Lysandro se detuvo pálido por el susto, Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás quedando en guardia automáticamente.

‒¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO HAGAS ESO!‒ le gritó al reconocerla.

‒No, solo dos‒ sonrió divertida.

Castiel exhaló –Parece que estás de muy buen humor... ya me enteré de todas las travesuras que hiciste.

‒¡Si! ¡Fue divertido! Preparé muchas cosas para mañana.

‒No sé si alegrarme por ti o temer regresar mañana... no pusiste alguna bomba, ¿verdad?

‒No, bomba no.

Castiel la miró con desconfianza unos segundos –Entonces vamos‒ dijo finalmente mirando a Lysandro que buscaba algo en su mochila, su libreta o algún tipo de talismán anti-demonios seguramente.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa Castiel fue a la cocina a preparar unos emparedados, mientras Lysandro llenaba la sala de velas blancas algo nervioso ya que el demonio iba detrás de él mirando lo que hacía con curiosidad.

‒¿Qué es todo esto?‒ preguntó Castiel saliendo con la comida y unas gaseosas.

‒Velas‒ respondió Lysandro encendiéndolas una a una.

‒¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Pero para qué?

‒Para ahuyentar al demonio‒ respondió él formando una estrella de 5 puntas en torno a Rodolfa quien lo miraba curiosa aún.

‒Lysandro ya deja eso, ven vamos a mi habitación, el olor a cera me está mareando –dijo castiel metiéndose a su cuarto con la comida.

‒Enseguida voy.

Terminó de encender todas las velas y tomó un pegamino con la palabra _"Quieto"_ escrita en chino, que pegó en la frente de Rodolfa –¡No te muevas de aquí demonio!‒ ordenó al pegar el pergamino.

‒Bueno‒ dijo ella quedándose ahí, creyendo que era una especie de juego como las escondidas o algo por el estilo.

Lysandro siguió a su amigo a su habitación y allí se pusieron a charlar mientras comían.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando de grupos musicales, hasta que la charla se desvió a chismes del instituto.

‒¿Entonces Amber no irá a estudiar por unos días?‒ preguntó Lysandro.

‒Así es, por lo que oí no le pasó nada en realidad, solo una marca en el rostro, pero ya sabes como son las chicas.

‒Se enfrentó al demonio, eso debió ser traumático...

‒No empieces Lysandro, ni Rodolfa es un demonio ni creo que Amber se haya traumatizado.

‒Me preocupa que te sientas tan a gusto con el demonio, puede estar poseyéndote...

‒No me siento a gusto, solo es una chica completamente loca... y vivir con ella es todo menos aburrido.

‒¿Estás feliz de haberla traído a vivir a tu casa?‒ preguntó Lysandro olvidándose del asunto del demonio por un rato.

‒Feliz no... pero...‒ se quedó mudo mirando el humo que salía por debajo de la puerta que daba a la sala –¡¿Qué es ese humo?!‒ corrió y la abrió.

Fuego... era todo lo que veía frente a él. Fuego y un espeso humo negro que segundo a segundo le dificultaba más respirar.

‒¡FUEGO!‒ gritó y miró a Lysandro que estaba de pie mirando el incendio con la misma cara de horror que seguramente él mismo tenía –¡Rápido a la ventana!‒ exclamó corriendo a abrirla.

Por fortuna el apartamento solo tenía una planta y eran un par de chicos ágiles, eso sumado a la adrenalina del momento hizo la tarea de escapar de esa trampa mortal algo relativamente fácil y sobre todo rápido. Al salir se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa para estar fuera de peligro, y permanecieron unos momentos tosiendo e intentando salir del shock, mientras la gente alarmada se acercaba a los muchachos y otros llamaban a los bomberos y los paramédicos.

‒¿Cómo... pasó?‒ preguntó Castiel con las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperarse del susto.

‒Las... velas...‒ murmuró Lysandro arrodillado con las manos en el suelo mirando hacia la casa sintiéndose culpable.

En ese momento escucharon un ladrido, Castiel recordó a su fiel amigo al instante y miró hacia un lado viéndolo dejar la venus atrapamoscas en el suelo.

‒¡Demonio!‒ exclamó arrodillándose y abrazándolo feliz –¿Estás bien amigo? ¿No te heriste?‒ le preguntó revisándolo por todos lados.

Demonio ladró y le lamió la mejilla moviendo la cola.

‒¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!‒ lo acarició –¡Y salvaste a Paco! Mira Rodolfa‒ giró a verla –, tu hijo está bi...‒ se detuvo cuando no la vio ‒_Ella no estaba con nosotros..._‒ pensó poniéndose de pie y mirando alrededor –_Ella estaba en la sala, no pudo escapar por la ventana_‒ concluyó mirando horrorizado a Lysandro quien estaba más pálido que de costumbre, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

‒¡Rodolfa!‒ exclamó corriendo hacia la casa a pesar de los gritos de la gente y el mismo Lysandro pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Pero el fuego se había extendido hasta la cocina, quemándolo todo a su paso y llegando a uno de los estantes en el cual Rodolfa guardaba celosamente, quien sabe para qué, un tubo de dinamita el cual detonó al instante. Castiel que en ese momento estaba cerca de la casa fue despedido unos metros atrás por la explosión cayendo a mitad de la calle, ileso pero algo turbado. Sin embargo los gritos de horror de la gente lo devolvieron casi instantáneamente a la realidad sentándose inmediatamente para ver la que era su casa derrumbarse frente a sus ojos.

_Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso..._

_Nadie..._

_Ni siquiera ella..._

**Continuará...**

Sin comentarios...

Paso directo a las respuestas de los reviews:

**Rox siniestra:** Tú lo has dicho, ella no es el tipo de chica a la cual podrías mantener alejada de todas formas. Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Akasuna no arika:** Uy si Debrah regresa, tengo algo en mente, veremos si encuentro donde colocarlo. Tu Misty es una ternura, lengüetazos para ella también. ¿Castiel enamorado? Pues, es posible... todo lo es en este fic, ya veremos que pasa. Y si, tu imagínate el corpiño de Li, no soy buena describiendo ropa, lo siento... Gracias por el comentario, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Si, es una penita, ya que el trío de tontas empezaron, pero Rodolfa nunca se entera de nada, así que no hubiera sido muy natural que se defendiera. Ella es libre como el aire, va hacia donde sopla el viento. Jajaja, Lys va a terminar matando a alguien... y si ya leíste el capítulo ya sabés a quien. Y si, evidentemente al masoquista bipolar le agrada la loquita psicópata, tienen un relación muy tierna en mi opinión. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**CandyGiirL12:** Jajaja Castiel y Lys son geniales, estoy de acuerdo, uno por bipolar y el otro por... por... no sé, pero Lysandro es genial. Si tal vez fue un poco corto el capítulo, de ahora en más comenzarán a ser un poco más largos, tal vez porque la historia se pone un poco más seria. Creo que diste en la tecla con eso de que Castiel la quiere como a su mascota, jajaja yo creo que si. Paco no salió pero su espíritu sigue ahí. Las consecuencias fueron feas, pero lo vale imaginar a Amber con la marca de la viga a lo largo de la cara. Gracias por escribirme, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos.


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 9: **

**El fuego todo lo purifica.**

La pared frontal de la casa se derrumbó llevando consigo parte del techo, pero esto no logró sofocar las llamas, al contrario, el fuego ardió con más intensidad. Castiel se levantó sin importar que su cuerpo doliera, intentó correr hacia el interior de su casa pero algo se lo impedía.

–¡Suéltame Lysandro!– le gritó forcejeando.

–No cometas una locura Castiel, los bomberos llegarán pronto– le dijo el chico de cabello blanco intentando retenerlo.

–¡Ella está ahí adentro! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Tengo que sacarla!

–No podrás, solo arriesgarás tu vida, déjaselo a los profesionales.

–¡Yo la llevé conmigo! ¡Yo soy responsable por ella!– intentaba convencerlo forcejeando, pero su amigo tenía más fuerza de la que parecía.

–¡No te dejaré entrar ahí!– exclamó Lysandro mirándolo a los ojos con una firmeza que jamás le había visto.

Él dejó de forcejear, se quedó allí de pie viendo la casa, era un infierno, un verdadero infierno de fuego.

–Tal vez escapó antes...– pensó mirando alrededor a la gente reunida, ya se podía escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos –Tal vez esté planeando robarle a todas estas personas mientras están distraídas– apretó sus puños con fuerza –. Tal vez esté esperando robarse una ambulancia y atropellarlos a todos con ella.

Sólo era una ilusión... era una fantasía... eso no era lo que estaba pasando realmente, él lo sabía, sus nudillos blancos y la sangre en sus palmas, heridas por su misma fuerza, lo demostraban, sus ojos húmedos miraban fijamente la casa esperando verla salir de allí.

Sabía que no pasaría... pero aún así lo esperaba...

El camión de bomberos llegó, unas personas informaron que aún había alguien dentro por lo que un par de hombres entraron a la casa mientras los demás luchaban por apagar el fuego. La ambulancia llegó unos segundos después, los para-médicos intentaron atender a ambos chicos, pero Castiel aprovechó la leve distracción de Lysandro y los bomberos para correr a la casa y entrar antes que nadie tuviera tiempo de impedírselo.

No se fijó en las ruinas de lo que antes fue una casa... su casa. Entró cubriéndose la boca con la manga intentando evitar inhalar el humo, el incendio estaba bastante controlado, y la casa era pequeña, así que no tardó en encontrar al par de bomberos levantando una pesada viga que cayó sobre ella.

Se quedó estático viéndola, su cuerpo allí tendido en el suelo, aplastado por esa pared, demasiado inmóvil, demasiado callada para ser ella que hasta dormida le hacía zancadillas cuando pasaba a su lado, o balbuceaba cosas acerca de exterminación mundial valiéndose únicamente de navajas oxidadas. Pero ahora estaba quieta... como muerta... en ese momento supo que jamás podría quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

Estaba cerca de una ventana, por lo que era fácil presumir que intentó escapar, y lo hubiera logrado si el techo no hubiera caído... ella permaneció varios minutos en medio de ese infierno de fuego, inhalando ese humo, podía imaginar la desesperación, el dolor, el miedo que sintió, quería gritar de frustración e impotencia, pero no servía de nada, eso no la despertaría.

Los bomberos lograron levantar la pesadísima viga, uno de ellos cargó el inerte cuerpo de Rodolfa sobre su hombro, el otro se asombró al ver a ese muchacho allí detrás de ellos. Castiel se dejó arrastrar fuera por el bombero, sin voluntad alguna...

* * *

Lysandro llevó a Demonio y Paco a su casa, hubiera querido llevar a Castiel también pero éste ya había subido a la ambulancia en la cual la atendían, no hubo forma de hacerle entender que nada podía hacer por ella, que necesitaba cuidarse y descansar.

Después de contar lo acontecido a su hermano y ocuparse de las mascotas se encaminó al hospital. El camino fue largo, y aunque quería llegar rápido para estar con su amigo al menos le sirvió para pensar. ¿Con qué cara verlo después de lo que pasó? Él había sido el culpable, él y sus tontas supersticiones incendiaron la casa de Castiel, le hicieron perderlo todo, y lo peor...

Evitó pensar en el demonio, no quería enterarse de qué había pasado con ella... no se lo perdonaría jamás, y estaba seguro de que Castiel tampoco lo haría.

Al llegar encontró a su amigo sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera, inclinado hacia delante con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

–Castiel...– lo llamó acercándose a él –¿Qué pasó?– preguntó casi con miedo, él solo negó –¿Qué significa eso?

–No lo sé... no han avisado nada...

Se lo escuchaba cansado y triste, tan diferente al Castiel de siempre, no podía culparlo, él mismo se sentía horriblemente culpable y emocionalmente agotado.

–Sé que nada de lo que diga será suficiente pero... lo siento... de verdad lo siento...– le dijo sinceramente sentándose a su lado.

–La olvidé...

–¿Qué?

–Salí de la casa sin pensar en ella, sin acordarme que existía, si la hubiera recordado la habría sacado, ¡sé que lo habría hecho! ¡Y todo estaría bien!– se levantó caminando en círculos como fiera enjaulada –¡Ella estaría bien! ¡Estaría mirándome con su cara de tonta! ¡Con sus ojos de pescado reseco! ¡Haciendo maldades! ¡Viva y llena de energías como siempre! ¡COMO HACE UNAS MALDITAS HORAS!– gritó golpeando una columna con todas sus fuerzas intentando liberar algo de la frustración e impotencia que sentía.

–No Castiel... ambos sabemos que es mi culpa, yo encendí esas velas, y me fui a tu habitación sin vigilarlas, me dijiste que dejara eso y continué... lo entenderé si nunca me perdonas– dijo Lysandro quien también necesitaba desahogarse.

Las siguientes dos horas continuaron así, ambos se culpaban sin escuchar al otro, Lysandro con su calma innata, Castiel con arranques de ira seguidos por períodos de profunda depresión.

–Familiares de la paciente Rodolfa– llamó el médico.

–¡Aquí!– dijo Castiel levantándose y acercándose de inmediato –¡¿Cómo está?!

–¿Qué es usted de la paciente?– preguntó el hombre anotando algo en la historia clínica.

–¡Dígame como está!– lo increpó tomándolo por la bata y sacudiéndolo un poco.

–¡Llamaré a seguridad si no me suelta!– amenazó el hombre.

Lysandro llegó al rescate separando a Castiel –Él es su hermano– inventó.

El doctor asintió y lo miró –Su hermana ha logrado sobrevivir el período más crítico que es el primer par de horas, sin embargo su estado es grave. La tenemos conectada a un respirador artificial ya que sus pulmones no funcionan, su corazón se encuentra demasiado débil, el golpe en la cabeza le provocó un derrame cerebral por lo que se encuentra en coma, todo esto sin contar las heridas y quemaduras externas. En resumen, solo queda esperar.

Los chicos lo miraban completamente pálidos.

–Les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas, nada pueden hacer aquí, está en cuidados intensivos así que no podrán verla siquiera– terminó diciendo y se marchó dejándolos allí casi petrificados.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciera, Lysandro se levantó del incómodo sofá estirándose un poco y buscó a Castiel con la mirada.

–¿Dónde se metió?– se preguntó comenzando a caminar por el hospital, dirigiéndose al sitio en el cual sabía que estaría.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta de terapia intensiva, con ojeras y la mirada perdida, tan inmerso en su mundo que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

–¿No has dormido verdad?– le preguntó, Castiel lo miró y se limitó a negar –No me digas que entraste a verla...

–Está... muy quieta... hay demasiados tubos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo...– murmuró.

–No debiste entrar... ella estará bien, los demonios son muy fuertes.

Castiel lo miró y sonrió apenas –Es verdad... no es alguien normal...– intentó convencerse –Hierba mala nunca muere... ¿no?

Lysandro asintió sonriendo un poco –Será mejor que regresemos a casa, no tiene sentido estar aquí, ellos nos llamarán ante cualquier cambio.

–Tienes razón... Demonio debe tener hambre... y supongo que debemos ir a clases.

–Será mejor que tú duermas...– recomendó Lysandro saliendo con él del hospital.

–Dormiré en el la azotea del instituto...

* * *

Una aburrida y deprimente semana pasó...

Las mañanas las pasaban en el instituto, ambos estaban muy decaídos, pero Lysandro lo disimulaba mucho más gracias a su temple pasivo, él asistía a clases cuando recordaba en qué salón le tocaba y realizaba sus actividades normales.

Castiel por su parte pasaba el día entero en la azotea sin hablar con nadie, los opacos nubarrones que poblaron el cielo toda esa semana le daban al lugar un ambiente oscuro y aún más deprimente. Esperaba a que todos se fueran para no cruzarse con nadie al salir, tal vez porque en el incendio había perdido toda su ropa y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la que Leigh le ofreció, que claro, no era para nada su estilo.

Por las tardes Lysandro iba a la tienda de su hermano, al menos se entretenía allí y ayudaba un poco. Castiel visitaba regularmente el hospital, pero jamás volvió a entrar a verla. Incluso cuando la trasladaron a una sala común él se quedaba del lado de afuera esperando a escuchar algún ruido, una explosión, un golpe, incluso cuando alguna enfermera entraba él afinaba el oído esperando escucharla gritar por piedad... cualquier señal que le indicara que esa loca trastornada estaba despierta, que había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

Por las noches Lysandro, Leigh y Castiel miraban televisión y charlaban un poco, algunas veces antes de dormir el pelirrojo se quedaba en silencio mirando a Paco durante algunos segundos... recordando y tal vez... añorando.

* * *

–Estoy bien mamá– decía Castiel hablando por teléfono mientras entraba al hospital –. Si mamá, Lysandro y su hermano no tienen problemas en que me quede con ellos, solo necesito algo más de dinero para comprarme ropa.

Había pasado semana y media desde el incendio, Castiel había hablado con los médicos el día anterior, y le aseguraron que Rodolfa había tenido una recuperación asombrosa, ya su vida no corría riesgo y en cualquier momento despertaría. Así que se encontraba más animado, volviendo de a poco a ser el mismo de siempre.

–Te lo repito mamá, estoy bien, nada me pasó, la casa está completamente en ruinas, pero Demonio y yo estamos bien– le decía por enésima vez desde que todo sucedió –. Entonces, ¿me enviarás el dinero?... Gracias mamá... Yo también– respondió sonriendo un poco y colgó ya estando de pie frente a la habitación de Rodolfa.

Permaneció un rato allí recargado en la pared como siempre, hasta que una enfermera lo reconoció y le informó que la paciente había despertado en la mañana, pero al mediodía ya no estaba en su habitación.

–¡¿Cómo que ya no estaba?! ¡¿Se fugó?!

–Así parece– asintió ella –La buscamos por todo el hospital y los alrededores pero no aparece... no nos explicamos como pudo salir en ese estado.

–¡¿Así de fácil?! ¡¿Se les escapan los pacientes y ya?!– la increpó furioso –¡¿Y si la secuestraron?! ¡¿Si alguien se la llevó?!

–Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad, ella salió por su cuenta de la habitación, pero no podemos averiguar a donde fue...

–¡Maldita sea!– exclamó saliendo del hospital dando grandes zancadas –¡Estúpida! ¡Ahora me hace ir a buscarla!– se quejaba.

Pero internamente sentía el alivio que tanto necesitaba, ella, la loca dando problemas, sin dudas todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella había vuelto para su desgracia eterna... y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz en esos momentos.

–_Esa tipa me volvió un masoquista_– pensaba buscándola en los tachos de basura aledaños al hospital.

La buscó por todos lados, en el instituto, en la casa de sus padres donde se sorprendió un poco al ver los alambres de púas y la cerca de 3 metros de altura, pero pensó que eran cosas de ella, también la buscó donde la encontró viviendo en sus cartones, pero ella no estaba por ningún sitio.

En la noche regresó a casa de Lysandro resignado ya que si ella no quería que la encontraran no podría hacerlo. –_Seguro encontró otros cartones o la casa de un idiota donde quedarse_– pensó para si mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela ambos chicos se extrañaron de que todos los alumnos estuvieran afuera, nadie sabía qué había sucedido, solo que la directora y los maestros no les permitían entrar. Castiel se abrió paso escabulléndose entre alumnos y maestros, aprovechó que la directora estaba distraída enviando a unas chicas nuevas tras su perro que seguro escapó en el alboroto, para entrar al instituto. Cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró con cientos de trampas de ratón esparcidas por allí, no había lugar donde pisar sin activarlas.

–Rodolfa...– murmuró con una media sonrisa regresando por donde llegó.

Finalmente quitaron las trampas varias horas después y los alumnos pudieron ingresar al instituto un rato antes de la hora de salir nuevamente. Durante ese tiempo Castiel se dedicó a buscarla, no era el único, la directora y algunos profesores estaban buscando como locos al responsable por el lío de la mañana. Sin embargo nadie tuvo éxito en la búsqueda.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Castiel localizó a Rodolfa en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo ella estaba siempre muy ocupada, cuando no era colocar una cuerda a lo largo del pasillo estratégicamente para que todo el que pasara tropezara, era cortar los cables de energía del instituto, o esconder al chihuahua de la directora de las chicas que lo buscaban metiéndolo dentro del casillero de Melody, o echarle polvos pica pica a los potes de talco en los vestidores del gimnasio, o llenar el piano del club de música con serpientes.

No importaba el momento o el lugar, indefectiblemente ella siempre acababa ignorándolo... Así que el tercer día...

El pasillo estaba desierto ya que todos estaban en clase, excepto Castiel por supuesto quien se dirigía al patio a ver si un poco de aire calmaba su mal humor. Entonces la vio correr en su dirección con una cajita de madera.

–¡Quítate quítate que tengo que llegar al comedor!– le dijo al casi toparse con él que no la dejaba pasar.

–¡No! ¡Deja eso sea lo que sea!– le ordenó poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándola con molestia.

Ella obedeció algo insegura dejando la caja en el suelo y mirándolo con impaciencia –¡Date prisa que no conseguí con que taparla!

–¡¿Quién demonios te crees ignorándome de esa forma después de lo que pasó?!– le reclamó ignorando la caja en el suelo de la cual cientos de hormigas rojas comenzaban a escapar.

Rodolfa estaba mirando la caja con pena –Con lo que me costó atraparlas...

–¡¿De nuevo ignorándome?!– la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió –¡Siempre supe que era un error acercarme a ti! ¡Nunca debí invitarte a mi casa! ¡Nunca debí hablarte o mirarte siquiera! ¡Desde que apareciste aquí sólo me has traído desgracias! ¡Si no existieras mi casa estaría bien! ¡Tendría mis cosas! ¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!

–¿A ti no te están picando?– le preguntó ella ya que estaba descalza, como se escapó del hospital y las hormigas se le subían a los pies y las piernas.

Él la tomó sin cuidado del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo –Escucha esto porque no volveré a hablarte...– le dijo fríamente –¡TE ODIO!– le gritó en la cara viéndola a los ojos enfurecido para que entendiera que iba en serio.

La soltó de mala manera se dio la vuelta y se largó de ahí aún más furioso de lo que estaba hacía unos minutos, entró a su salón abriendo la puerta con tal brusquedad que se golpeó contra la pared, no solo interrumpiendo la clase sino que asustando a todo el mundo y se sentó atrás murmurando groserías por lo bajo.

Los siguientes días fueron terribles para todos en el instituto, Castiel se había rebelado completamente contra el mundo, se había vuelto grosero y violento, le hablaba mal a compañeros y maestros, y había discutido varias veces hasta llegar a las manos con Nathaniel, por fortuna siempre había alguien para separarlos. Y todo empeoraba cuando alguien se burlaba, se reía, cuchicheaba, o siquiera lo miraba, por vestir la camisa con vuelos y el pantalón victoriano que para aumentar su desgracia no tenía otra opción que usar.

Cada día lo dejaban un par de horas castigado obligándolo a hacer la limpieza de los salones, la directora casi decide expulsarlo, pero Lysandro intercedió por él atribuyéndole su estado de irritabilidad al trauma por incendio y haberlo perdido todo, y gracias a las amenazas de Amber Nathaniel no tuvo alternativa y acabó apoyando a Castiel, logrando que se le concediera una segunda oportunidad.

Por otro lado las travesuras de Rodolfa se habían vuelto más molestas y peligrosas, vidrios picados en el piso de las duchas de las chicas, objetos filosos como cuchillas o navajas que mediante un sistema de resortes volaban de los casilleros al abrirlos o trampas de osos debajo de los pupitres.

Mientras todo esto sucedía y cundía el pánico, Lysandro recorría el instituto rociando mobiliario y alumnos con agua bendita.

* * *

Una tarde, Castiel se dirigió al patio luego de limpiar el salón, una vez más castigado hasta tarde, ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela o eso creía. Entonces escuchó voces en el invernadero las cuales ignoró, pero el sonido de algunas latas cayendo al suelo despertó su curiosidad. Se acercó sigilosamente esperando encontrar cualquier cosa en el mundo menos lo que vio.

Rodolfa estaba acostada sobre la mesa del club mirando con curiosidad al tipo que sostenía sus muñecas contra la superficie con fuerza, inclinado hacia ella inmovilizándola por completo.

–¿Lo deseas verdad? Ahora si deseas besarme...– dijo él inclinándose más sobre ella acercando su rostro al de Rodolfa quien seguía mirándolo estúpidamente sin entender qué pretendía hacer.

Podía ser una loca peligrosa, una desconsiderada desagradecida e insensible, una estúpida cara de zapallo, pero ver a ese tipo desconocido someterla para besarla a la fuerza, por algún motivo le hacía hervir la sangre. Tomó una pequeña maceta que tenía cerca y se la lanzó al chico, no le atinó pero al menos el proyectil estrellándose contra un muro llamó su atención haciéndolo retroceder.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?!– le reclamó el muchacho incorporándose pero sin soltar las muñecas de Rodolfa que seguía mirándolos sin enterarse de nada.

–Le arruino la diversión a los estúpidos que intentan forzar a una...una... a lo que sea esa cosa, a besarlos.

–Métete en tus asuntos Castiel– dijo el chico volviendo a mirar a Rodolfa –. Ignoremos a este idiota y continuemos donde nos quedamos.

–¿Dónde nos quedamos?– preguntó ella inocentemente.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– preguntó Castiel avanzando un par de pasos.

El chico lo miró sonriendo por lo bajo –Así que no me reconoces... yo si te recuerdo, recuerdo muy bien a todos los que se burlaron de mi y me hicieron daño... especialmente a ti– murmuró lo último mirando a Rodolfa una vez más.

–Me aburro– dijo ella tratando de soltar sus muñecas de las manos del chico, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

–Entonces te conocemos– dijo Castiel –. Pues me importa bien poco quien seas, estoy de mal humor, así que suéltala de una vez y lárgate si no quieres que te dé una paliza.

–¿Crees que podrás hacer eso? Parece que no tienes instinto de superviven... ¡AHH!– gritó cuando sintió un profundo dolor en una de sus manos y soltó a Rodolfa de inmediato –¡Me mordiste!– le reclamó apretándose donde le había quedado una marca de dientes.

Ella asintió sonriendo –Demonio me enseñó.

–¡Ya lárgate idiota!– ordenó Castiel –Y no te acerques a esta loca o lo pasarás mal.

El chico lo miró con rabia y luego a Rodolfa de la misma forma –Ya caerás ante mis pies– le advirtió y se marchó a curarse la mano escondiendo bajo su flequillo lagrimillas de dolor.

–¡Adiós!– se despidió ella y luego miró a Castiel –Tienes mala puntería.

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir palabra.

* * *

El día siguiente las cosas estuvieron un poco más calmadas, la hija de Lucifer, como llamaban a Rodolfa, en parte por la influencia de Lysandro, aún no había hecho ninguna travesura, y Castiel si bien seguía algo molesto, su humor estaba mejorando luego de recibir el dinero que le envió su madre y comprarse "ropa de verdad". Así que ahora estaba en la azotea, vestido con su remera negra que llevaba el lema "Muerte al mundo" en letras rojas, su chaleco y pantalones de cuero, también negros, con cadenas.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la azotea, Castiel levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse a Lysandro, pero en su lugar fue Rodolfa quien apareció. Él refunfuñó y miró a otro lado ignorándola, la sintió sentarse a su lado pero no se molestó en voltear el rostro, por él podía quedarse allí todo el día, no le hablaría.

–¡Hola!– lo saludó alegremente –¡Tengo un regalo para ti!– el dijo sonriendo, pero él ni se inmutó –Toma– puso frente a él una fotografía.

La curiosidad le ganó y la miró, en la foto aparecía Nathaniel con el rostro azul, manchado con chocolate, claramente haciendo arcadas, en el suelo había una caja de bombones con forma de corazón.

–¿Porqué me muestras esto?– le preguntó reprimiendo la risa ya que seguía molesto y no iba a darle el gusto de verlo sonreír.

–Dijiste que querías grabarlo ¿no? Perdí mi celular y apenas me alcanzó para comprar la caja de chocolates y una cámara de fotos, así que ayer le tomé la foto y hoy la imprimí para dártela.

–Quedó muy estúpido, aún más que de costumbre– dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras tomaba la foto, olvidando por un momento la molestia.

–¡Quedó lindo con su carita azul! Y me gritó mucho cuando logró quitarse los diez bombones que le metí en la boca, cuando se pone así no es tan aburrido.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la escena –Oye, ¿y tú como estás? No creí que volvieras a la andanzas tan pronto.

–¿Tan pronto?– lo miró sin entender.

–Estuviste casi dos semanas en coma, y apenas despiertas te escapas del hospital con energías para venir cada día aquí a hacer tus locuras. ¿Eres humana? Saliste de un incendio casi muerta, ¡no puedes decirme que no te duele nada!

–Pues... si me duele el cuerpo, y me arde la piel en muchos lugares, pero lo más molesto es la debilidad que tengo, no pude cargar unas bolas de boliche para arrojarle a todos desde la azotea y me costó mucho trabajo lograr que el Pitufito comiera sus dulces, tiene más fuerza de la que pensé.

–¿Nunca pensaste en descansar hasta recuperarte?– la miró –Ah... es verdad, tú no piensas... ¡¿Y porqué sigues con la bata del hospital? No me digas que de nuevo te estás quedando en esos cartones.

–No, estoy quedándome en casa.

–Ah... bien– asintió –. ¿No vas a preguntar por Paco?

–Él está bien, ese día le pedí a Demonio que lo sacara– sonrió.

–¿Tú se lo pediste...?

–¡Si! Le indiqué que saliera por el hoyo de la puerta y él lo hizo.

–¿Qué sucedió ese día contigo? ¡¿Porqué no saliste?!

–La puertita de Demonio es muy pequeña para mi, intenté salir por la ventana pero había mucho fuego, entonces fui a la cocina a intentar salir por la otra ventana pero algo explotó y me tiró hasta la sala, luego creo que me levanté y... no sé que pasó luego...

–Y una pared se te cayó encima...– le informó cambiando el semblante a uno serio –Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido.

–Mis padres siempre me dijeron que hierba mala nunca muere, por lo tanto yo era inmortal– le contó levantándose y caminó hacia la puerta.

–¿Eso te dijeron? ¡Jaja! Lo mismo dije yo– comentó siguiendo la broma –. Oye... ponte algo de ropa decente.

Ella se detuvo viéndolo –Iba a ponerme la ropa deportiva pero tu amigo el loquito quemó las cosas de mi casillero en el patio diciendo a los que estaban ahí que el fuego todo lo purifica.

–¡¿Será posible?! ¿Ahora Lysandro se volvió pirómano? Oye... esta tarde te llevaré a Paco y algo de ropa de la tienda de Leigh, al menos la ropa de chica que tiene si es aceptable.

–¡Bueno! Tengo que irme, comencé algo y debo vigilarlo. ¡Nos vemos!

Ella se marchó y Castiel se quedó mirando la foto de Nathaniel –Idiota, se lo tiene merecido, a esto es a lo que le llamaría karma.

**Continuará...**

¡Rodo sobrevivió! ¡Wii! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en particular me encantó escribirlo, ¿qué decir? El drama me puede. Un millón de gracias por los comentarios, realmente motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y ahora si a responderlos.

**XD-Masen-Cullen:** Creo que ya no tengo que decirte que lo está. Ella es fuerte, hierba mala nunca muere, ¡yeah! Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Akasuna no Akira:** ¿Te mordió? Es una prueba de amor, o está probando la carne humana, en cualquier caso le deseo suerte. Castiel cada día se encariña más con nuestra loquita linda, es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Y Demonio es adorable, ahora es amigo de Paco, jajaja. Gracias por el comentario, esperoq ue te haya gustado este capítulo.

**WendyLove4:** Tú lo has dicho, si no hubiera sobrevivido igual habría acabado como espíritu en la casa de Castiel (y entonces Lysandro tendría para divertirse) Y haría la vida de Nathaniel un martirio... sería genial.. para la próxima la mato. Gracias por el comentario.

**Rox siniestra: **La loquita sobrevivió, las cosas hubieran estado muy feas sin ella, aburridas, sin nadie causando estragos... qué tristeza... Creo que Pitufito hermoso le pega muy bien, eso haría que pusiera su carita sexy. Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**AkaneSaotomee:** No sé si gustarle es la palabra, al menos aún, pero creo que está más que claro que la quiere, en un comentario me dijeron que la quería como a una mascota y creo que es una descripción muy exacta... veremos como avanzan esos sentimientos, francamente aún no tengo decidida esa parte así que cualquier cosa puede pasar. ¿Y ni una expulsión puede con ella, una explosión va a poder? Jajaja, amo este personaje, no creo que pudiera matarlo.

**D-Uzumaki: **Yo creo que tu percepción es correcta, Rodolfa está algo más seria, creo que vivir con Castiel le está ayudando mucho por algún motivo, más adelante iremos viendo un poquito más porqué. Que hubiera salido y regresado sin enterarse de nada hubiera sido muy ella, pero no... no sé si ha quedado claro pero la chica tiene mucha mala suerte, en general la ley de Murphy se aplica a ella multiplicada por 1000, pero la loquita aguanta, es parte de su encanto. Gracias por el comentario, besos.


	11. Capítulo 10

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 10: **

**Los padres son unos tontos.**

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, colgado al hombro llevaba un bolso repleto de ropa que Leigh escogió para ella, juraría que Lysandro había echado unos polvos dentro y rezado una oración. En su mano iba Paco que se veía feliz de regresar con su mamá.

–¿_Feliz? Esta cosa no puede verse feliz... no tiene expresión... ¡estoy enloqueciendo!_– pensó negando con la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa de Rodolfa la llamó un rato desde afuera ya que esos alambres de púas en la entrada no le permitían pasar, pero finalmente se dispuso a analizar la situación.

–Alguna forma de entrar tiene que haber, ¡esa estúpida sorda! ¡Si me rompo el pantalón por esto me las va a pagar!– farfullaba solo, levantando la pierna para pasar por encima de los alambres que estaban a la altura de su cintura.

De alguna forma haciendo uso de su agilidad saltó los alambres, sin rasguño alguno. Observó el jardín con marcas de explosiones, pero lo ignoró, era la casa de Rodolfa, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? La cerca de tres metros de alto que rodeaba la casa era un obstáculo más difícil de enfrentar, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente.

–Tendrás que quedarte aquí– le dijo a Paco dejándolo en el suelo.

Ya con sus manos libres se dispuso a trepar, a escasos centímetros de tocar la reja un rayo de cordura atravesó su cerebro, era Rodolfa, ella no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles. Así que tomó una ramita y la arrojó contra la cerca. Pudo ver numerosas chispas que calcinaron la rama.

–¡Rayos!– exclamó con los ojos desorbitados –¡Casi me muero!– recapacitó alejándose de la cerca lentamente –¡HEY RODOLFA ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! ¡NO VUELVO A HACERTE UN FAVOR!– gritó hacia el interior de la casa, tomó a Paco y salió rápido de ahí saltando los alambres de púas marchándose furioso a casa de Lysandro.

* * *

–¡Hola!– apareció ella de la nada detrás de Castiel y Lysandro asustándolos como siempre.

–¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso?!

–Mmm... pues... yo creo que...– murmuró pensativa mientras Lysandro que en algún momento desapareció, regresaba con la manguera del club de jardinería y literalmente la bañaba en agua, según él, bendita –¡Atchú!– estornudó ya empapada.

–Ya déjalo Lysandro, si no le sacaste el demonio quemándola menos lo harás engripándola– le dijo Castiel poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

–Tal vez sea un demonio resistente al fuego, en ese caso el agua la dañaría– dijo el chico de cabello blanco, claramente influenciado por una película de Pokemon que miraron la noche anterior –. Está bien...– aceptó finalmente cuando Castiel le dedicó una mirada cansada, dejando de mojarla y yendo a devolver la manguera.

–Ayer esperé a Paco pero no lo llevaste– dijo ella escurriéndose el cabello.

–¿Lo esperaste? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Fui y casi me mata una de tus estúpidas gracias! Por fortuna soy un tipo inteligente, mira si hubiera sido el idiota de Nathaniel, te quedas sin pitufo para siempre.

Ella pensó unos momentos sin recordar que habría hecho, pero seguro fue algo que olvidó así que no le dio importancia –Es una pena, había atrapado unas moscas frescas para darle...

–Bueno, ya lo tendrás... ¡Pero yo no volveré a llevártelo! Tendrás que ir por él– ella asintió –. Ahora sígueme, te traje algo de ropa sabiendo que te vería aquí, la dejé en mi casillero del vestidor.

Ella asintió y lo siguió –¿No regresarás a la casa?– le preguntó extrañamente ya que ella jamás demostraba interés por lo que él hiciera.

–¿A qué casa? ¿A mi casa?

–Si.

–¿Te volviste loca? No tienes idea de como quedó, solo son un montón de escombros... ni siquiera los vagos que duermen en la calle podrían vivir allí.

–Ahh– murmuró –, creí que volverías.

–Quédate aquí– le dijo él cuando estaban en el gimnasio a la entrada de los vestidores –, voy por tu ropa.

Ella lo esperó frotándose los brazos porque esa mañana estaba bastante fría, en esa fina bata y todavía peor, empapada, estaba a punto de convertirse en un cubito de hielo. Entonces un brazo la atrapó por la cintura de pronto levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

–¿Tienes frío?– le preguntó seductoramente al oído.

–Ah, eres el extraño con mal aliento– comentó mirándolo –. No te escuché llegar.

–¡¿Mal aliento?! ¡No tengo mal aliento! Me lavo los dientes cada mañana.

–Deberías lavarte tres veces al día, y si lo tienes, hueles raro... como a... comida...

–¿A galletas?

–Si a galletas– afirmó luego de olerlo –. Guacala

–Yo haré que ames ese aroma– le susurró al oído y luego bajó su cabeza comenzando a besar su cuello con lentitud.

Apenas apoyó sus labios en la piel de Rodolfa, ésta comenzó a chillar como si fuera un ácido corrosivo que la quemaba –¡AHH QUITATE! ¡SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME!

El castaño se alejó lentamente viéndola extrañado, solo había sido un pequeño roce, pero ella se revolvía en su agarre totalmente alterada. Iba a intentar calmarla pero Castiel salió como un bólido alertado por los gritos.

–¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Él la dejó ir, no por la orden de Castiel, sino porque no soportaba verla tan histérica. Ella huyó corriendo y ambos chicos se quedaron viéndose.

–¿Quién demonios eres y qué le hiciste?– preguntó Castiel con una seriedad que no dejaba lugar a evasiones.

–Soy Kentin, y no le hice nada, apenas le rocé el cuello ella comenzó a gritar como loca.

–¿Kentin?– lo miró con atención –¿El idiota de las galletas?

–¡No volveré a permitir que se burlen de mi! ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes!

–Oh claro, ¡porque creciste un metro y ahora acosas mujeres, entonces eres digno de admiración!– ironizó Castiel pasando a su lado.

–¡Yo no acoso a nadie! ¡Deja de hacerte el matón conmigo! ¡No podrías ganarme!

–No me ensucio las manos con peleles– sonrió de lado mirándolo con autosuficiencia –. Pero vuelves a molestar a la loca esa y te parto la cara... o lo que es peor, no hago nada y permito que ella se vaya a vivir a tu casa.

Kentin no comprendió lo último, pero no pensaba preguntar, así que lo dejó ir sin más.

–Necesito un nuevo plan– murmuró.

* * *

–¿Te arde verdad?– le preguntó Castiel sentándose a su lado.

Rodolfa levantó la cabeza y asintió –No sé qué pasó– dijo sinceramente.

–La viga impactó justo en esa zona de tu cuello al caer, es normal que apenas te toquen te duela.

–¿Qué viga?

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que una pared te cayó encima? Pues eso...

–Ah...– asintió y se quedó callada por algún motivo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hace mucho que no golpeas a nadie?

–Si... No sé porqué no aproveché para pegarle a ese chico extraño, ¿me estoy debilitando?– lo miró, un segundo después lo tomó por el chaleco –No me estoy debilitando, ¡¿verdad?!– le preguntó con cara de loca sacudiéndolo.

–¡Ya déjame!– le tomó las manos desprendiéndolas de su ropa y la dejó sentada a su lado nuevamente –Ese tipo no es un extraño, de hecho lo conoces bien.

–¿Lo conozco? No lo recuerdo...

–Es el idiota de gafas ese, Ken, el que llegó al instituto después de ti.

–¡¿Es Ken?!– exclamó –¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora si no me perdono no haberlo golpeado!– se levantó con ambos puños cerrados.

–Ten cuidado, el tipo parece empecinado contigo.

–¡Pero yo quiero golpearlo!

–¿No preferirías llenar el casillero de Nathaniel con flores?– le preguno señalando los canteros ya que estaban en el club de jardinería.

Ella lo meditó unos momentos –¡Está bien! ¡Eso haré!– exclamó recogiendo flores.

–Pero primero vístete– le lanzó el bolso con la ropa.

* * *

Por la tarde regresaron los tres juntos, Castiel iba entretenido viendo el video que grabó en su celular donde Rodolfa le llenaba el cabello de flores a Nathaniel y le echaba polen por encima bailoteando alrededor del pobre que no hacía más que estornudar e intentar escapar sin éxito.

Mientras tanto Lysandro le contaba a Rodolfa una leyenda acerca de demonios –Entonces esos ángeles por su codicia bajaron a las profundidades del averno, y así es como surgieron los de tu misma clase.

–¿Entonces yo antes era un ángel?– preguntó ella.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Las flores en la nariz! ¡Seguro mañana no va a clases!– se reía Castiel mirando el video una y otra vez.

–Si, así es, pero tu ambición te convirtió en un demonio.

–¿Yo soy ambiciosa?

–¡Esto va a afectar su asistencia perfecta!– continuaba riéndose Castiel.

–Mmm... Pues a decir verdad no lo pareces, tal vez hayas descendido por otro motivo.

–¿Porqué habrá sido?– se preguntó ella rascándose la cabeza –¡Bueno aquí nos separamos! Hasta mañana– se despidió alegremente tomando un camino diferente al de ellos.

–Adiós demonio– se despidió Lysandro –. Casi parece una humana, es asombroso...– le comentó a Castiel.

–¡Subiré esto a youtube!– afirmó el otro en su mundo.

* * *

Por la noche y luego de promocionar el condenado video en todas las redes sociales, Castiel salió a caminar. Rosalya estaba en casa de Leigh y no era que le cayera mal, pero la chica podía ser algo entrometida, Lysandro estaba acostumbrado, pero él no. Sus pasos lo llevaron a su antigua casa, o lo que quedara de ella, debía admitir que lo que más extrañaba era su guitarra, en los momentos de depresión e ira que pasó realmente necesitaba a su fiel compañera para descargarse, su único escape acabó siendo escuchar los discos de Lysandro, quien por fortuna compartía sus gustos musicales.

Al llegar encontró lo que esperaba, su casa hecha añicos, solo quedaba una pared en pie que por lo inestable que se veía no tardaría en caer. Una tenue luz que venía de algún lugar entre los escombros llamó su atención, se acercó sigilosamente, lo primero que vio fue la fuente de ese resplandor, una humilde vela que intentaba iluminar el lugar. Lo segundo que vio fue...

–¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!– le gritó a la causa de todos su males.

–¡Hola! Creí que no volverías.

–¿Volver? Solo pasaba por aquí... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Ceno– le mostró un tapper con sandwiches –. ¿Quieres?

Él tomó uno pero se detuvo antes de comerlo –¿Está envenenado?

–No lo creo, el chico al que se los robé estaba a punto de comerlos, no se veía como un suicida.

–Estás loca...– se sentó a su lado a comer –¿Y porqué vienes a cenar aquí?

–¿A qué otro lugar iría?

–No sé... tienes para elegir un montón de escombros calcinados o tu casa, un lugar cómodo y confortable, me pregunto qué sería más coherente escoger...– dijo irónicamente y luego la miró unos segundos –Olvidé que tú siempre elegirás lo más estúpido e incoherente.

–Esta es mi casa– afirmó ella comiendo otro sandwiche.

–¿En qué momento te adueñaste de mi casa?– le preguntó robándole el sandwiche de la mano –Un momento... ¡¿Estás insinuando que aquí vives?!– se levantó mirándola entre asombrado y furioso.

Ella asintió dando vuelta el tapper vacío para que cayeran las miguitas.

–¡¿Te volviste loca?!– le preguntó alterado aunque supiera perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta –¡Sólo son escombros! ¡Esa pared caerá sobre ti en cualquier momento! ¡No puedes vivir aquí!

–Si puedo... es mi casa.

–¡No! ¡Tu casa es donde vivías antes! ¡Llama ahora mismo a tus padres! ¡Diles que regresen de sus vacaciones!– le ordenó.

–No...

–¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Es con ellos con quienes debes vivir!

–Yo no vivo con quien me abandona– sentenció son seriedad pocas veces vista en ella.

Castiel la miró asombrado, casi al borde de un infarto –¡¿A...acabas de mantener una charla coherente conmigo?!– le preguntó pero luego recapacitó en algo más importante, recordando un detalle que de alguna forma pasó por alto –¿Abandonarte?... Ese trozo de papel tan raro... ¿Iba dirigido a ti?

–Si, lo escribió mamá.

–Pero... ¿Por..qué...?– preguntó sorprendido, conocía padres malos, pero que abandonaran a su hija con una excusa tan tonta... por más loca e insufrible que fuera, no podía creerlo.

–Por eso de la cuadratura del círculo– respondió ella con cara de poker.

–¡¿Eso sólo fue una estúpida excusa no te das cuenta?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!

–No lo sé, pero yo no entiendo muchas cosas– explicó –. ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí?

–¡No! ¡Y tú tampoco!– la tomó del brazo obligándola a levantarse –Te llevaré a TU casa, si tus padres no están no importa, puedes vivir allí de todas formas– decidió tirando de ella con cuidado para sacarla de ese montón de escombros –. Sólo tienes que decirme como pasar esa maldita cerca electrificada, no encontré forma de entrar.

–Tampoco yo...

Él se detuvo –¿Cómo que tampoco tú? Pero tú fuiste quien puso esas trampas, ¿verdad?

–No– negó, viendo la mueca de intriga en el rostro del chico –. Cuando regresé de la escuela todo estaba así, intenté entrar pero las minas me debilitaron un poco, y la descarga eléctrica me convenció de que no podría, luego encontré la carta– contó con aterradora naturalidad.

Castiel soltó el brazo de ella y se sentó sobre unos escombros sin emitir sonido, ¿qué decir en una situación como esa? De pronto y sin aviso Rodolfa se había convertido en la persona más cuerda de su familia, casi podía entender que fuera así viviendo con esos padres que eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Los odias?– le preguntó después de un rato.

–No, sólo son cosas de padres...

Él levantó la vista unos segundos, si eso quería pensar, si eso la hacía sentir mejor –Si... Los padres son unos tontos...

–¿A tí también te abandonaron verdad?

–No, lo mio es un poco diferente, yo me emancipé, ellos viajan demasiado, era la única forma de continuar mis estudios.

–Si te importara eso no irías a esa escuela– dedujo ella.

–Ni me saltaría las clases– asintió él –. Pero yo decidí quedarme aquí, supongo que no quería que su hijo, el rebelde sin causa los avergonzara en su nuevo trabajo...– confesó lo que nunca le dijo a nadie, tal vez por la situación, tal vez porque la conocía y sabía que ella no iba a entender como se sentía, entonces era lo mismo que hablarlo con una pared.

Levantó la mirada esperando verla a punto de golpearlo con una piedra o apuñalarlo con un fierro oxidado, pero en lugar de eso ella estaba allí de pie escuchándolo.

–¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la loca ojos de sapo?– le preguntó, cortando un poco tanta emotividad, porque esa charla ya parecía una telenovela.

Ella lo miró intrigada sin comprender la ironía de la frase así que él continuó –En cualquier caso definitivamente no puedes quedarte aquí, y no creo que sea una buena idea llevarte a casa de Lysandro, uno porque no es mi casa y dos porque temo que acaben destruyendo esa casa también.

–Me quedaré aquí– dijo ella.

–¡¿Porqué tanto interés en este lugar?!

–Porque es mi casa, no me iré.

Él miró alrededor –A mi tampoco me gustaría irme, pero mira esto, ya no es una casa... No podemos vivir aquí, deberíamos reconstruirla para eso y no lo haremos.

–¿Porqué no?– preguntó ella mirándolo con cierto brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

–¿Reconstruir... nosotros? Tienes idea del dinero que cuesta hacer una casa?

–¡Si! ¡Pero conseguiremos los materiales y nosotros haremos el trabajo!

–¿Nosotros? ¿Hablas de que nos pongamos a construirla nosotros mismos? ¡¿Con nuestras manos?!

–¡Si! ¡Así no tendremos que pagarle a nadie!

–Rodolfa, yo no sé nada de construcción y dudo que tú si... acabaremos peor que como comenzamos y los materiales por s solos ya son demasiado caros.

–Eso se aprende– le restó importancia –. ¡Todo se puede aprender!

–Todo menos el sentido común... ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo pude llegar aunque sea por un segundo a considerar una idea que haya salido de ti?!

–Iré por los materiales– dijo ella no prestándole atención.

–¿A esta hora de la noche? Todo está cerrado.

–Mejor, así será más fácil sacar las cosas sin que me vean– dijo tranquilamente marchándose.

Castiel se quedó ahí viéndola irse –¡Genial! ¡Ahora soy cómplice de un asalto!

* * *

Esa madrugada cuando ella regresó él ya no estaba, no le dio importancia, seguramente se fue a dormir a la casa de su amigo el anciano loquito, no importaba, ella reconstruiría su casa. Se puso a trabajar apenas llegó, era verdad que no sabía hacer demasiado pero al menos podía quitar los escombros del lugar.

Cuando tuvo todo limpio fue al Sweet Amoris recogiendo cardos por el camino para arrojarle en el cabello a todo el que pasara desde arriba de un árbol.

–Extraño a Paco– murmuró mirando los cardos.

Al llegar fue directo al patio, ya era media mañana así que no había nadie allí, pero pronto sería la hora del almuerzo. Subió a un árbol y se quedó sentada en una rama balanceando sus piernas adelante y atrás cantando –Cardoos carditos cardos, hay para todos los cabellos... rubios y castaños... negros y morados... rojos y blancos... nadie escapará de mis cardos.

La campana del receso sonó, los alumnos salieron y ella se puso a arrojarles sus cardos, viendo a Castiel encaminarse hacia la sombra del árbol, pobre incauto, le llenaría su cabello teñido de carditos.

Entonces Nathaniel, quien llevaba un tapabocas como el de los cirujanos lo detuvo a unos 30 centímetros del árbol.

–¡Castiel, tenemos que hablar!– le dijo molesto.

–¡Si claro!– se giró él viéndolo con una sonrisa arrogante –¡Perderé mi hora de almuerzo para hablar con el imbécil más grande de la escuela!

–¡No seas idiota! Si no me escuchas hablaré con la directora y esta vez si te expulsará– lo amenazó.

–Ah claro, como hiciste con Rodolfa, ¿no es así?

–¡Exacto! Y de ella es justamente de quien quiero hablarte.

–No me interesa– continuó caminando, pero Nathaniel se puso en frente obstaculizando el camino –. ¡Déjame pasar o te golpearé!

–La directora ya sabe que ella es la causante de los destrozos a la institución, sabes perfectamente que no tolerará algo como eso, está pensando en llamar a la policía para que la busquen y la saquen de aquí! Y si se entera de que tú eres su cómplice también estarás expulsado.

–Oh, pensé que ayer habías ido corriendo a decírselo, ¿o la alergia no te dejaba hablar?– preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

Nathaniel hizo una mueca de desagrado poniendo esa cara azul que a Rodolfa tanto le gustaba detestando un poco más a Castiel por haber acertado –Aún no fui, y deberías agradecérmelo, si me ayudas a encontrarla y convencerla para que no regrese a este instituto entonces no diré nada.

–Así que el moralista e intachable delegado general está extorsionándome...

–No es una extorsión, es por el bien de la escuela, los alumnos están aterrados, ya no quieren venir a clases.

–¿Crees que eso me importa?– le preguntó Castiel dándole la espalda para irse.

–No estoy bromeando, no solo te expulsarán, la encerrarán, ¿quieres que acabe presa o en un manicomio? Aunque no sé si no sería lo mejor, esa chica necesita atención inmediata.

Se quedó allí parado de espaldas a Nathaniel apretando los puños, entonces antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, vio a Rodolfa saltar del árbol cayendo frente a todos los alumnos y maestros, algunos de los cuales corrieron a buscar a la directora.

–¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo te vas a mostrar así frente a todos?!– exclamó Castiel.

–No me voy a ir– le dijo ella a Nathaniel enfrentándolo.

–¿Porqué no? ¿Qué hay en esta escuela que te interese tanto?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–¡Atrápenla!– gritó la directora caminando rápido hasta ellos.

Un par de chicos del club de lucha la tomaron uno por cada brazo inmovilizándola. Ella los miró confundida pero no trató de escapar.

–Aló, ¿policía? Necesito que envíen urgente una patrulla al instituto Sweet Amoris, hemos atrapado una delincuente.

–Enseguida estaremos allí– aseguró el policía al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Se terminó su ola delictiva en mi instituto!– exclamó la directora luego de colgar –¡No volveremos a verla por aquí, señorita Rodolfa Ponzoñosa!

Muchos alumnos vitorearon, algunos profesores le agradecían a alguna divinidad por el milagro. Lysandro hacía algo de dinero vendiéndoles estampitas de santos. Castiel la observaba, pero ella tenía la misma cara de autista que no se entera de nada de siempre.

Ahora si iba en serio, era seguro que cuando dieran cuenta de todo lo que Rodolfa hizo la encerrarían varios años.

–Al fin te me quitarás de encima– le habló Castiel fingiendo una alegría que no sentía realmente.

Rodolfa estiró la pierna ya que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas al tronco del árbol sobre el cual estaba sentada minutos antes, consiguiendo que así cayeran el resto de los cardos sobre el cabello de Castiel.

–¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Todavía que te defiendo! ¡Te voy a...!

Mientras Castiel le gritaba a Rodolfa y los alumnos y profesores miraban divertidos comiendo palomitas que alguien en algún momento pasó vendiendo, el señor Farrés se acercó a la directora con unos papeles en las manos.

–Señora directora, aquí tengo cierta información acerca de la alumna Rodolfa que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los grandes comentarios, a continuación paso a responderlos, pero antes; amo que me comenten, sabn que es el pago que uno recibe por el esfuerzo, y si lo hacen de manera anónima es igual de valioso, pero sería genial que pusieran un nick o nombre así puedo identifcarlos al responderlos. Ahora si los comentarios:

**Rox siniestra:** Me temo que Castiel se quedó con la foto, así que habrá que pedirle la copia a él, y no, no son impresiones tuyas, Lysandro está compitiendo en locura con Rodolfa. Gracias por el comentario, besos.

**Akasuna no akira:** Si, ese capítulo tuvo de todo, espero que los siguientes sigan encantándote, aunque por el momento la cosa no será tan intensa. ¿Le quitaste la comida de la boca a Misty? Ohh... eso lo explica todo. Aquí está la continuación, besitos.

**XD-Masen-Cullen:** Ok, no te digo... Y no, él no es malo, pero quiere vengarse así que así está, no te preocupes, ya entrará en razón... espero. Y si... ella siempre está rara jajaja.

**D-Uzumaki:** Creo que todas tus preguntas quedaron respondidas en este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, besos.

**Guest:** ¡Si! Rodolfa es inmortal, yo creo que Lysandro tenía razón, jajaja. Y si, si la loquita muere Castiel tardaría muuucho en recuperarse, imagínalo totalmente deprimido con Lysandro alrededor rociando con agua bendita los muebles que flotan por el aire. Jajaja, sería muy gracioso. Creo que debería hacer un final alternativo. Gracia por comentar, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee: **Sin duda todo sería muy aburrido sin Rodo, y si, yo también creo que la quiere de esa forma. Es una pena no tener dotes de dibujante o dibujaría esa foto, bueh, ¿qué remedio? Sobre Kentin el punto es que volvió para vengarse, y en esas cosas el pobre no es muy inteligente, por fortuna Castiel está allí para proteger a la loquita. Gracias por leer y comentar.

A propósito, mi cuenta de Corazón de Melón es Trolo, por si quieren contactarme por ahí. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 11

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 11: **

**Payasos diabólicos engordadores.**

–Dudo que haya algo en este mundo que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a esa delincuente– aseguró la directora muy convencida.

–Observe esto– le pidió el señor Farrés amablemente, entregándole los papeles.

La mujer leyó la información poniendo cara de asombro –¡No puede ser, tiene que haber un error!

–Es posible, pero no estaremos seguros hasta comprobarlo, si fuera verdad, tener una alumna con esas calificaciones subiría el promedio de la escuela y sabe lo que eso significa.

–¡Más fondos!– exclamó ella emocionada.

–Exacto, opino que si tanto quiere estar aquí deberíamos aceptarla nuevamente, pocos estudiantes generan un sentimiento de pertenencia tan profundo con la institución.

–¿Sentimiento de pertenencia? ¡Está destruyendo mi instituto! ¡Los fondos extra no serán suficientes para cubrir los daños que ocasionará!

–Ella nunca asistió a clases, es casi comprensible que se aburra todo el día aquí sin tener nada que hacer, si vuelve a aceptarla entonces nos aseguraremos de que entre al salón, le pondremos tareas extra, no dejaremos que tenga ni un minuto libre para hacer alguna maldad– explicaba el paciente hombre.

–¡Golpeó a una de las estudiantes! ¡Si vuelvo a admitirla la asociación de padres me hervirá en aceite!– alegó ella.

El señor Farrés lo pensó un momento –Eso no sucederá si son los alumnos mismos quienes lo piden.

–¡¿Cómo van a pedirlo?!

–Podemos organizar una votación, que sean los alumnos quienes escojan.

–Mmm...– murmuró pensativa –Está bien, pero sólo la aceptaré si confirmamos sus calificaciones.

–La próxima semana serán los exámenes, podemos aprovechar la ocasión para testear sus conocimientos, también podremos darle esa semana de plazo a los alumnos para pensar qué votarán, y realizar la votación el día de los exámenes, es decir el viernes previo al comienzo de las vacaciones.

–Me parece bien, pero todo lo que esa chica haga será su responsabilidad, si llega a romper una sola cosa más en mi instituto de ahora en adelante, ¡el costo de las reparaciones saldrá de su sueldo! ¿Entendido?

–¿Qué? ¿Eh? No... yo no...– pero ya era demasiado tarde, la directora había desaparecido llevándose con ella a Rodolfa y Nathaniel.

* * *

Ya en la oficina de la directora...

–Señorita, ¿realmente desea volver a ser parte del plantel de alumnos de este prestigioso instituto?– le preguntó la mujer.

Rodolfa se encogió de hombros, mientras que Nathaniel abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

–C...con el respeto que se merece señora directora, pero... ¿Qué está insinuando?– preguntó él claramente alterado pero intentando controlarse.

–Estoy insinuando que existe la posibilidad de que la señorita sea admitida nuevamente aquí, ¿tiene algo que objetar respecto a mi decisión delegado general?– le preguntó viéndolo con firmeza.

–N..no, claro que no directora... Solamente no creo que sea una buena influencia aquí.

Rodolfa los miraba aburrida y medio dormida –_Si sólo el pitufo pusiera su carita sexy..._

–Eso lo decidirán sus compañeros– aseguró la mujer dejando Nathaniel confundido –¡Señorita Rodolfa deje de bostezar y póngase derecha!– la regañó –Escuche con atención, si quiere volver tendrá que cumplir con 3 requisitos.

–¿Requisitos?– preguntó ella mirándola.

–El primero de ellos será obtener la nota máxima en los exámenes que se realzarán la próxima semana, ¡y el suyo será mucho más difícil que el de sus compañeros!

–¿La nota máxima? Está bien– asintió Rodolfa, Nathaniel la miró sorprendido por la confianza que parecía tenerse, o lo poco que le importaba.

–El segundo requisito será que en una votación la mayoría de los alumnos escojan que regrese al instituto.

–¿Una votación?– preguntó Nathaniel –¿Es necesario? Todos escogerán que no vuelva, no necesitamos votar para eso.

–Eso no lo sabremos hasta entonces– respondió la directora –. ¿Entendido señorita?– la miró

–¿Tengo que hacer algo?– preguntó ella.

–¡Tiene que comportarse! ¡No volver a romper nada o atacar a nadie dentro de la institución!

–¿A nadie?– preguntó ella con cara de desilusión.

–Y la tercer condición es que, ¡de ahora en más pagará el doble de matrícula para costear los daños ocasionados!

–_Claro, debí imaginar que los motivos de la directora para aceptarla nuevamente son económicos_– pensó Nathaniel –. D_ebió haber averiguado que sus padres son millonarios o algo por el estilo._

Rodolfa asintió sacando la cuenta de cuantos días le llevaría ahorrar para pagar esa matrícula –¡_Qué desgracia! ¡Me gastaré todo el dinero que aparece mágicamente en mis bolsillos! No podré comprar más cuchillas, flechas, misiles... tendré que conformarme con piedras filosas..._

–Si está todo arreglado entonces solo falta dejarlo por escrito. Joven Nathaniel, anote todo esto en un contrato que la señorita Rodolfa deberá firmar, si no asiste a clases o cumple con las tareas o falla en alguno de los requisitos entonces será expulsada para siempre y entregada a las autoridades– sentenció.

Al rato Nathaniel salió de la oficina algo más relajado, sabía que a esa chica loca le sería imposible sacar esa calificación y aún si sucedía el milagro, no había ni la más remota posibilidad de que los alumnos decidieran que continuara en el instituto.

Rodolfa caminaba a su lado con una copia del contrato en su mano, no podría lastimar a nadie allí adentro, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo a la salida, o mientras los alumnos intentaban desesperadamente entrar huyendo de un montón de lobos salvajes y hambrientos.

–No puedo entender por qué tanto interés en arruinar nuestras vidas– murmuró Nathaniel mientras atravesaban el pasillo.

–¿Eh?– preguntó ella viéndolo.

–Todo era muy pacífico aquí antes de que llegaras, era un lugar agradable para asistir y estudiar, pero ahora todos tienen miedo, nadie se preocupa por sus estudios, ¡todo es un completo caos por tu culpa!

–Desde que llegué solo veo chicas corriendo de un lado al otro para hablar con los chicos, dudo que alguien se preocupara por sus estudios antes– respondió sinceramente.

–¡Yo lo hacía! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Eres una chica que está completamente desquiciada, no entiendo porqué tenemos que soportarte! ¡Ya vete de una vez y déjanos en paz!

–No me iré...

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Es mi escuela, voy a seguir viniendo aunque no tenga clases.

–¡No! ¡Ya no es tu escuela! ¡Entiende que estás expulsada! ¡Tus padres deberían haberte matriculado en otro lugar hace tiempo!

–Ellos no recibieron la notificación.

–¡¿No se la diste?! ¡Eres peor de lo que pensé! ¡Aléjate de mi!– exclamó con su cara azul metiéndose a la sala de delegados antes que ella tuviera tiempo de abrazarlo.

–El pitufito tiene mal carácter...– murmuró, buscando su salón ya que el contrato decía que hasta los exámenes permanecería de manera provisional en el instituto y exigía que asistiera a todas las clases.

Al parecer la lógica que se aplicaba a encontrar a cualquier persona en el instituto también era aplicable a las clases, Rodolfa entró y salió decenas de veces de cada puerta que encontró hasta que finalmente al entrar nuevamente al salón A, el profesor Farrés estaba allí dictando clases.

–Bienvenida Rodolfa– le sonrió amablemente –, toma asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos.

Ella se sentó en uno que estaba en el centro del salón, viendo divertida como sus compañeros de clase se alejaban de ella y algunos hasta saltaban por la ventana.

–Profesor– levantó la mano Amber, y como si fueran marionetas controladas por hilos Charlotte y Li también lo hicieron –¿Porqué esa loca peligrosa está aquí? ¿No debería habérsela llevado la policía ya?

–La directora decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, y ya habló con la policía para disculparse por la falsa alarma.

–¿Falsa? ¡Esta... chica merece la pena de muerte como mínimo!– aseguró Amber siendo respaldada por sus amigas.

–Estoy de acuerdo– asintió Karla que estaba sentada al frente.

–Si eso piensan pronto tendrán la oportunidad de expresarse ya que en una semana, para ser precisos el día de los exámenes se llevará a cabo una votación, serán ustedes quienes finalmente escojan si la quieren aquí o no.

–¡¿Quién votaría a favor de esa cosa?!– exclamó Amber mirándola con desprecio.

–Hola Amber, hace mucho que no te veía– la saludó Rodolfa sonriéndole.

–Podría haber sorpresas– comentó Farrés –. Ahora continuemos con la clase –dijo dándose la vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra.

–Vas a lamentar haber regresado...- amenazó Amber en voz baja para que el profesor no la escuchara.

–Lo lamentarás...– aseguraron a coro Charlotte y Li.

Karla le lanzó una bolita de papel con el texto: _"Tu vida será un infierno."_

Rodolfa lo leyó y se rió –¡Qué genial es este lugar!– comentó para si misma divertida.

* * *

En la tarde, después de clases, Castiel apareció en las ruinas de la casa.

–¿Qué haces allá arriba?– le preguntó a Rodolfa que estaba subida a una escalera altísima.

–Refuerzo las vigas con cemento– respondió echando el cemento en las vigas y un poco sobre Castiel que casi no alcanza a esquivarlo.

–¡Ten más cuidado!– le gritó –¡Casi me cae encima!

–¡Fallé!– exclamó frunciendo el ceño y bajando por más cemento.

–¿Cómo que...? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!– le ordenó.

–¡Eres aburrido no me dejas hacer nada!

–Deja de quejarte y dime qué pasó, creí que tendría que ir por ti a la comisaría, pero luego escuché que algunos alumnos hablaban acerca de una votación.

–La directora me dejó quedarme... pero debo estar en clases todo el día, no puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero dentro del instituto– murmuró con tristeza mezclando el cemento –, y además tres condiciones.

–¿Qué condiciones?– preguntó él quitándose la chaqueta.

–Que saque la nota máxima en los exámenes, que pague el doble de la matrícula y... van a hacer una votación para que los demás decidan si me quedo– explicó tranquilamente yendo nuevamente a la escalera con el pesado balde de concreto.

–Si no puedes hacer maldades, ¿qué sentido tiene para ti quedarte?– le preguntó él quitándole el balde y subiendo a llenar la viga.

–Si puedo, solo no tiene que enterarse la directora...

–¿Sabes que nadie votará para que te quedes verdad?

–Si

–Entonces ve pensando qué harás con tu tiempo libre, o acabarás presa y no creo que quieras eso– recomendó bajando por otro balde.

–Es mejor que estar sola y sin hacer nada...

–Estás completamente loca...

* * *

Ya entrada la noche terminaron de llenar los cimientos. Rodolfa tomó el libro de construcción que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca, en lugar de robarlo porque ahora debía portarse bien, y se acercó a la vela para leer qué debían hacer ahora.

–Lo siguiente es levantar las paredes– le dijo a Castiel.

–Bien, pero ni sueñes que lo hagamos hoy– le dijo él poniéndose la chaqueta –. Es hora de descansar.

–Bueno, ve a descansar, yo sigo– asintió ella.

–¡No! Tú también vas a descansar, pero antes vamos a comer algo.

–¿Ir... a comer?– lo miró sin entender.

–Si, no esperes nada muy caro, iremos a un restaurante de comida rápida, se me antojan hamburguesas y gaseosa– ella seguía viéndolo sin entender –Deja de mirarme con esos ojos de sapo drogado y vamos!– la tomó del brazo, apagó la vela y se la llevó casi de arrastro.

Al llegar la dejó sentada en una mesa, mientras ella miraba todo con intriga.

–Quédate aquí, no te metas en problemas o no vuelo a traerte, iré a comprar la comida– le dijo yendo a formarse en el lugar de los pedidos.

Se pasó los 10 minutos que tardaron en darle su orden vigilándola, deseando no acabar arrepentido de haberla llevado allí, sin embargo se veía bastante tranquila, al menos no había intentado matar a nadie, ni se había levantado para nada, solo se quedó allí primero inspeccionando la mesa y los asientos, luego el lugar y por último viendo a la gente pasar.

–Huele bien, ¿no?– le preguntó dejando la bandeja con unas diez hamburguesas sobre la mesa y un par de gaseosas de cola.

–Si... mucho– asintió ella mirando la montaña de hamburguesas envueltas.

–Adelante, come, necesitas un poco de carne en esos huesos– recomendó, sentándose frente a ella y tomando una de las hamburguesas.

Rodolfa lo analizó mientras la desenvolvía y comenzaba a comerla, luego tomó una de ellas e hizo lo mismo.

–Te comportas muy raro... más que de costumbre, si sigues mirando todo así voy a pensar que nunca comiste en un lugar como este– se rió un momento pero luego la miró –. Nunca viniste a un lugar como este, ¿verdad?

Rodolfa negó con media hamburguesa en la boca.

–¿Entonces ibas a restaurantes de verdad? ¿En los que te sirven en plato en lugar de en bandejas?– ella volvió a negar –¿Nunca ibas a comer afuera?

–No– dijo finalmente cuando terminó de tragar –A veces pasaba por estos lugares pero nunca me atreví a entrar...

–¡¿Tú?! ¡¿No te atreviste a algo?! No te lo creo.

–Siempre había payasos en la entrada...

–¿Pa...yasos...? ¡¿Le temes a los payasos?! ¡JAJAJAAJAJA!

Ella asintió sacándole la tapa a la gaseosa y bebiéndola como si fuera un vaso normal –Tiene mucho hielo– murmuró.

–¡Jajajaa! ¡Cuando Lysandro sepa esto va a andar diciendo que eres un demonio débil a los payasos! ¡Jajaja!– seguía riendo Castiel, mirando alrededor buscando "algo".

En cuanto lo divisó rió más fuerte, casi macabramente, fue hasta la figura de cartón y la llevó hasta la mesa –¡Mira quien vino a saludarte!

La pobre chica se puso pálida como un papel –¡Ahhh un payasooo!

La gente del lugar se quedó viendo divertida la escena donde ese chico de cabello rojo asustaba con una figura de cartón, con la imagen de un famoso payaso, a la chica quien se alejaba lo máximo posible del aterrador payaso, gritando como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, arrojándole los cubitos de hielo de su bebida, luego su bebida y que finalmente acabó rompiendo el cartón a bandejazos.

Rodolfa continuaba defendiéndose de la figuta decapitada en el piso apuñalándola con mondadientes, cuando el personal de seguridad acudió a poner orden, echándolos a ambos del establecimiento. Ambos regresaron a la casa, Rodolfa aún alterada, girando rápidamente, blandiendo un peligroso mondadientes, ante cualquier sombra que pudiera parecerse de lejos a un payaso, y Castiel a punto de ahoharse por un ataque de risa como pocos en su vida.

–¡Payasos... le temes... a los payasos...!– se secaba las lágrimas el chico –¿Entonces llorabas mucho cuando te llevaban al circo de niña?

–Nunca fui al circo– negó.

–¿Ah no? ¡Así que el terror del sweet amoris nunca quiso ir al circo para no ver payasos!

–No sabía que hubiera payasos en el circo...

–¿No sabías? ¿De dónde creías que salían?

–De las cloacas...

–¡Jajajaja! ¡De las cloacas salió tu cerebro!– se rió nuevamente –¿Entonces porqué no ibas al circo?– le preguntó cuando al fin pudo calmarse.

–No lo sé... nunca fui– se encogió de hombros.

–¿A qué lugares salías con tus padres?

–Al psiquiatra.

–Por un momento olvidé que eres tú...– murmuró –Hablo de a qué lugares salían a divertirse.

–Al psiquiatra...

–¡Esa no es una salida por diversión! ¡Me refiero a otros lugares!

–No sé, sólo íbamos ahí...

–¿Tus padres no te llevaban al zoológico? ¿Al parque de diversiones?– preguntó viéndola negar –¿Un parque? ¿Una plaza pública? ¿Una vuelta a la manzana?

–No, nada– negó nuevamente.

–Seguro sabían que te portarías mal y no querían tener problemas...– dedujo.

–Si eso debe ser– asintió ella mientras llegaban a la casa.

–Me voy a dormir a la casa de Lysandro, no te quedes despierta, mira que hay un payaso en el barrio que visita a las chicas que no duermen por la noche– le dijo divertido por la cara de susto que puso ella –. Buenas noches, mañana es sábado así que vendré en la mañana para comenzar a levantar las paredes, no hagas nada hasta que llegue.

Ella asintió y corrió a acostarse, él se marchó a descansar también riéndose solo por el camino.

–Le teme a los payasos... jajaja...

* * *

El fin de semana los tres, incluido Lysandro, trabajaron en la casa, para la noche del domingo tenían varías paredes levantadas y el lugar cada vez parecía más una casa.

–Hicimos un buen trabajo– comentó Castiel sentado entre los escombros tomando una soda, a su lado Paco atrapaba una mosca, con la mitad de una cáscara de huevo en su cabeza como si fuera un casco de construcción.

–Así es, no hay nada como ver el fruto del esfuerzo– asintió Lysandro sentado a su lado comiendo unas galletas dulces.

Rodolfa seguía emocionada poniendo ladrillos.

–¿Qué nunca se cansa esa tonta?– preguntó Castiel mirándola.

–Tiene la energía de un demonio.

–¡Estúpida! ¡Deja eso y ven a descansar!– le ordenó Castiel.

–Cuando termine la última pared– dijo ella siguiendo.

–¡Deja eso ahora mismo o llamo al payaso!

–¡Nooo!– tiró las cosas a un lado y corrió a sentarse.

–¡Bien hecho! ¡Encontraste el punto débil del demonio!– lo felicitó Lysandro.

–¡Jajaja si, soy el mejor!– asintió Castiel –Anda come– le dijo a ella lanzándole un paquete de frituras.

–¡Mi libreta!– exclamó Lysando al verla entre los escombros –Esto explica porqué no volví a encontrarla desde aquel día– comentó yendo por ella.

–¿Sobrevivió? ¡Vaya! ¡Esa libreta es más lista que Rodolfa!– comentó Castiel viendo el cuaderno que apenas tenía una esquina quemada.

–Yo también sobreviví– le recordó ella comiendo.

–Por poco...

–¡Esta es la canción que compuse ese día! El hechizo no salió bien porque olvidé que tenía que cantarla luego de encender las velas– comentó Lysandro revisando su cuaderno.

–¿Habías compuesto otra canción? Enséñanosla, si no incendias las ruinas con eso, claro.

–Bien– asintió Lysandro aclarándose la garganta y comenzó a cantar –Te veo estás ahí... Te siento, estás en mi...Te rezo una oración, te sacudes... Te echo agua bendita, ¡te exorcizo!

–Ya me esperaba algo como esto...– murmuró Castiel mirándolo.

–No no no no voy a dejar que el demonio me tiente– cantó caminando hasta ella –, he visto a otros caer– señaló a Castiel –. No no no, no voy a dejar que el demonio me posea, ¡no podrá contra mi poder!– se dio un golpe en el pecho.

Rodolfa se movía a los lados al son de la canción.

–Te exorcizaré con mi manto divino...– cantó lanzándole una sábana sobre la cabeza –Al infierno de vuelta te enviaré con el poder de mi crucifijo– sacó su cruz de plata –Nunca de él podrás volver, te lo garantizo... porque ese es... ¡Tu cruel destino!

Castiel no sabía donde meterse cuando la gente que pasaba por la acera comenzó a detenerse para presenciar el espectáculo, mientras Lysandro cantaba el estribillo como enajenado. Rodolfa ya estaba de pie aún con la sábana cubriéndola bailando como un fantasma feliz.

–Demonio que has osado caminar entre los vivos... ¡Pronto sabrás con quien te has metido!– la señalaba como si fuera un personaje de algún anime de peleas retando a su adversario –Cuando te atrape te daré tu merecido... ¡Con mi poder que los dioses me han ofrecido!– al decir esto levantó el puño y un relámpago cayó cerca de ahí impresionando a todos.

Las personas que se habían reunido lo aplaudieron y le pidieron autógrafos, Castiel miraba a su amigo recibiendo un ramo de flores como si fuera una gran diva, sin saber si reírse o llorar por lo bizarro de la situación, mientras Rodolfa corría en círculos alrededor de él con la sábana aún cubriéndola, esperando marearlo, o crear un tornado que lo matara, con ella nunca se sabía. Fuera lo que fuera, falló cuando él le puso el pie haciéndola caer de cara con sábana y todo.

* * *

Ese lunes transcurrió con calma, los alumnos estaban preocupados por los exámenes por lo que no les importaba tanto lo que Rodolfa hiciera, y ella continuaba intentando portarse bien, aunque cada vez le costaba más.

–Maldita abstinencia...– caminaba por el pasillo temblando y mirando a los lados, casilleros, mochilas descuidadas, pobres alumnos incautos charlando sin otra preocupación en el mundo que conseguir los apuntes de los pocos que si asistían a clases en lugar de corretear de aquí para allá buscando una cita –_Cuando regrese a la casa le arrojaré cemento fresco a la gente que pase por la calle a ver si con eso compenso un poco tanta buena conducta innecesaria– _pensaba nerviosa.

En algún momento el paisaje frente a sus ojos desapareció y se encontró de nuevo de cara al suelo. Levantó la cabeza masajeándose su maltratada nariz, que últimamente se golpeaba muy seguido con el suelo, encontrándose a Amber y sus amigas.

–¡Jajaja! ¡El bichito rastrero encontró el suelo!– se rió pisando la espalda de Rodolfa cuando intentó levantarse –¡Quédate ahí, ese es tu lugar estúpida!

–Bueno...– dijo ella quedándose allí, robándole las hojitas que llevaban las hormigas y escondiéndoselas.

–¡Ya deja en paz a la pobre chica!– ordenó Kim quien presenció la escena –Está intentando hacerlo bien, ya tiene suficiente con las presiones de la directora como para soportar a una nena de papi como tú, Amber.

–¿Quién te crees tú para meterte en mi vida, eh Kim? ¿Tu agitada vida no te permite distinguir donde acaban tus asuntos?

–¡Vaya! ¡La hueca de la escuela puede hilar dos frase seguidas! ¿Leíste eso en la etiqueta de tu esmalte de uñas?

–¡Mph! ¡Eres una idiota, pero pagarás caro por esto! ¡Ya verás!– la amenazó Amber y se fue con sus amigas no sin antes dedicarle un gesto obsceno.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Allá va una dama!– ironizó Kim, luego miró a Rodolfa quien se veía entretenida haciendo pelear hormigas por las hojitas que les robó, así que la dejó en paz y se marchó.

* * *

Ese mismo día, a la hora de la salida, Kim se dirigió a su casillero a guardar sus libros, estaba muy apurada ya que tenía un compromiso muy importante, pero al abrirlo un papel cayó. Lo tomó con intriga encontrándose con una copia del periódico de la escuela, no le habría prestado atención si su nombre escrito en negritas y ocupando casi media página no hubiera llamado su atención. El titular declaraba: _"El secreto mejor guardado de nuestra Kim."_

Su rostro se desencajó y comenzó a leerlo de inmediato.

"_Todos en este instituto nos hemos preguntado alguna vez acerca de la vida de nuestra compañera Kim, ella jamás tiene tiempo para nosotros, ya que siempre dice estar ocupada o tener otros planes. Nuestra informante de lujo, la polémica pero carismática Rodolfa, ha desvelado el misterio, durante una entrevista realizada esta misma mañana. _

_Prepárense porque esto es una bomba, Rodolfa declaró:_

–_La chica está saliendo con un maestro, los vi muchas veces en horario de clase mientras me ocultaba de la directora entre los arbustos._

_También aseguró haberlos visto besándose y diciéndose nombres tiernos como ´dulcesito´ y ´corazón´..."_

–¿Dulcesito?– preguntó Kim a la nada misma, casi sin aliento entre furiosa, consternada y sorprendida.

"_Ahora tiene mucho sentido que nos llame ´pequeñas´, ya que una chica grande como ella solo puede salir con hombres de verdad y no con chicos de secundaria. _

_Pero aún nos queda un misterio por revelar, y este es; ¿Quién es el misterioso profesor, el afortunado que se ha ganado el corazón de nuestra querida amiga? _

_Rodolfa una vez más llegó al rescate, no nos dio su nombre, pero adelantó que se trata de un profesor rubio, con buena musculatura, que imparte educación física a los chicos. No dio más detalles, pero no los necesitamos, ¿verdad? _

_Le deseamos felicidad a la hermosa pareja, ¡y que viva el amor!"_

–¡¿C... con Boris?!– gritó Kim deshaciendo la hoja con furia –¡Me va a oír! ¡Yo la asesino!– aseguró saliendo de la escuela en busca de Rodolfa.

La encontró barriendo el patio delantero, sin demasiado éxito porque con los alumnos saliendo en estampida, las hojas secas volvían a dispersarse por doquier, pero no tenía otra opción ya que era una de las tareas extra que la directora le obligaba a hacer para solventar los daños causados.

–¡Maldita traidora y embustera!– le gritó a mitad del patio haciendo que todos los alumnos se detuvieran a verla.

Rodolfa continuó barriendo sin enterarse que era con ella la cosa, hasta que Kim le quitó la escoba lanzándola lejos.

–¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡A ti te estoy hablando!– la enfrentó, Rodolfa se señaló a si misma con signos de pregunta flotando sobre su cabeza –¡Vas a pagar caro por lo que hiciste! ¡Estoy tan furiosa que podría golpearte en este momento!– los compañeros comenzaron a vitorear y repetir a coro la palabra "pelea".

–¡Pelea! ¡Pe le a!– se contagió Rodolfa provocando aún más a Kim, ganándose que ésta la empujara haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

–¡Tienes suerte de que esté tan apurada! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Si quieres pelea entonces eso tendrás! ¡Pelearemos cuando quieras! ¡Te enseñaré a no andar diciendo esas mentiras tan... horribles! ¡Y menos de quien te defendió!

–Bueno– asintió Rodolfa sonriéndole.

–¡Ya tendrás noticias mías arpía traidora!– le aseguró y se marchó de allí dando grandes zancadas con los puños cerrados por la ira.

–¡Chau!– se despidió Rodolfa aún sentada a mitad del patio. El resto de los alumnos regresaron de a poco a sus casas emocionados por la pelea que se llevaría a cabo en la escuela en los siguientes días.

**Continuará.**

¡Hola a todos! Este fic ya llegó al capítulo 11, me pregunto si llegaré a los 20 capítulos... tengo planificado hasta el 18, pero toda mi planificación se ha ido corriendo así que tal vez llegue. Respecto al capítulo sólo puedo decir que estoy emocionada por la pelea, aún no la he escrito ni pensado en como será, pero la emoción está ahí.

Debo admitir que amé esta canción de Lysandro mucho más que la anterior, se las dejo aquí completa por si a alguien le interesa.

Te exorcizaré.

"_Te veo estás ahí..._

_Te siento, estás en mi..._

_Te rezo una oración te sacudes..._

_Te echo agua bendita, ¡te exorcizo!_

_No no no no voy a dejar que el demonio me tiente..._

_he visto a otros caer._

_No no no, no voy a dejar que el demonio me posea..._

_¡no podrá contra mi poder!_

_Te exorcizaré con mi manto divino,_

_Al infierno de vuelta te enviaré con el poder de mi crucifijo..._

_Nunca de él podrás volver te lo garantizo,_

_porque ese es... ¡tu cruel destino!_

_No no no no voy a dejar que el demonio me tiente..._

_he visto a otros caer._

_No no no, no voy a dejar que el demonio me posea..._

_¡no podrá contra mi poder!_

_Demonio que has osado caminar entre los vivos..._

_Pronto sabrás con quien te has metido._

_Cuando te atrape te daré tu merecido..._

_¡Con mi poder que los dioses me han ofrecido!_

_No no no no voy a dejar que el demonio me tiente..._

_he visto a otros caer._

_No no no, no voy a dejar que el demonio me posea..._

_¡no podrá contra mi poder!"_

Ahora si a responder los reviews que me dejaron, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y escriben, realmente es gratificante conocer sus impresiones acerca de la historia.

**D-Uzumaki: **¡Hola! Sobre si Rodolfa reaccionará algún día es algo que aún no tengo muy claro aún... tal vez más adelante... aunque creo que ya ha tenido un cambio enorme. Los antepasados de Lys, su abuelo, era un cazador de vampiro, supongo que heredó las cosas de él, otras las consiguió en una tienda de esotería, y otras las inventa, todo es válido en su incansable lucha contra el demonio. Sobre si habrá algún capítulo angustioso, pues, depende de con cuanta facilidad llores, pero si el del incendio no fue suficiente supongo que no lo habrá, aunque si habrá situaciones muy fuertes que tengo planeadas, pero ya veremos como irán dándose sobre la marcha. Sobre los motivos por los cuales Rodo es así, aún no puedo hablar mucho de eso, pero en uno pocos capítulos se sabrán unas cosas que responderán tu pregunta. Besos, gracias por escribir.

**AkaneSaotomee: **Es un GRAN avance, esa charla fue muy significativa para ambos, aunque Castiel con su temperamento no lo demuestre y Rodolfa con su cabecita en las nubes eternamente, ni se haya dado cuenta. Veamos si acertaste en cuanto a la información que tenía Farrés, gracias por tomarte tiempo de comentar. Besitos.

**Akasuna no akira:** Que bueno que te gustó, espero que siga haciéndolo, yo también me imagino a Castiel con los cardos en ese cabello que tanto cuida. Besos, gracias por leer.

**Rox siniestra:** Tal vez Castiel si te diera una copia si prometes distribuírla por todos lados, lo que sea por poner en vergüenza al soso delegado. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero quehaya sido de tu agrado, besos y gracias por pasarte.


	13. Capítulo 12

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 12: **

**Pierna aburridas y bolsas de arena humanas.**

Ese martes previo a los exámenes en la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa: la pelea.

–¡Explícame ahora mismo como es eso de que vas a pelear contra Kim!– le exigió Castiel sacándola de clase antes de que pudiera entrar.

–¡No... una vez que encontré el salón a la primera...!– se lamentó.

–¡Eso no importa! ¿Porqué dijiste esa cosas de Kim? ¡Es una chica muy fuerte! ¡Te va a destrozar!

–¿Se llama Kim?

–¿Ni siquiera sabías su nombre?– Rodolfa negó –Tú no dijiste esas cosas acerca de ella, ¿verdad?– le preguntó comenzando a entender un poco más.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Debes hablar con ella, es boxeadora profesional, ¿sabes? Si sigue con la estúpida idea de golpearte vas a terminar llena de hematomas y sin dientes... o sea más fea de lo que ya eres.

–¡Jajaja... si!– asintió divertida.

–¿Conoces algo que se llama instinto de supervivencia?– continuó hablando –Déjalo, no quiero saberlo... ¿Entonces qué harás?

–Mmm... ¿Entrenar?

–¡¿Entrenar?! ¡¿No piensas aclarar el asunto?!

–¡Quiero pelear! ¡Soy fuerte!– exclamó arremangándose y tensionando el brazo para enseñarle los músculos que no tenía –¡Será divertido!

–¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?!– exclamó al cielo.

–¡Así que ahí estás!– llegó Kim, quien se veía muy molesta aún.

El pasillo que estaba desierto hasta el momento se llenó de alumnos, y algunos profesores, todos esperando ver una pelea.

–¡Hola!– la saludó Rodolfa alegremente –¿Vamos a pelear ahora?

–¡No! Estamos en época de exámenes, y he decidido que mis calificaciones son más importantes que la lengua viperina de las personas de tu calaña– se escuchó una reacción general de desencanto ya que no habría pelea –. Pero esto no se quedará así, ¡después de los exámenes te daré tu merecido!

–¡Bueno!– asintió Rodolfa sonriente, mientras los demás aplaudían y silbaban.

–Después de los exámenes tenemos una semana de vacaciones– recordó Castiel –, entonces deberían dejarlo para la siguiente semana.

–¡Perfecto! ¡Será el lunes siguiente a las vacaciones!– confirmó Kim –Lucharemos en el patio de la escuela, y si gano deberás admitir frente a todos que sólo dices mentiras. ¡Y nunca más volverás a hablar de mi!

–Está bien– asintió Rodolfa –. ¿Y si no?

–Si no... no lo sé...– dijo pensativa –¡¿Porqué tengo que escoger tu recompensa yo?!

–¡Que Kim revele su secreto!– gritó algún alumno, y el resto comenzó a festejar y aplaudirlo.

Ella los miró algo molesta, pero era imposible que perdiera contra esa chiquilla –Está bien, si ganas le diré a todos qué es eso tan importante que hago al salir de la escuela... Pero no lo harás, ¡es imposible que me ganes!

–¡Si es imposible!– repitió Rodolfa sonriendo.

–_No sé si sentir lástima por como la van a dejar, o golpearla yo mismo..._– pensaba Castiel mirándola con una gota de sudor.

Kim que no la conocía tan bien, lo tomó como una ironía enfureciéndose más –¡Nos veremos ese lunes y ya no te quedarán ganas de hacer bromas!– le aseguró marchándose de allí.

–¡Hasta el lunes!– se despidió ella con la mano.

* * *

Esa tarde Rodolfa se quedó después de clases dibujando posters y pancartas como parte de su "campaña política" tal como el señor Farrés le recomendó.

–Amh...– murmuró pensando un buen lema para el cartel que colgaría en la entrada –¡Ya sé! ¡Vota por mi y tendrás una muerte rápida e indolora!– escribió eso en el cartel –¿Qué podría decir la pancarta del pasillo?– pensó –¿Qué tal algo como; Vota por Rodolfa y cada día habrán nuevas emociones?– se preguntaba a si misma no muy convencida.

–¿Te gustaría algo como; Vota por la chica más encantadora de la escuela?- le preguntó alguien que se detuvo frente a ella.

–No, no me gusta– negó levantando la cabeza –. ¡Tú eres el de la otra vez!– exclamó mirándolo –¡¿Es verdad que eres el pesado de Ken?!

–¡Yo no soy un pesado! ¡Y si, soy Kentin!

–¡Eres Ken!– se levantó del suelo donde estaba trabajando, Kentin esperó emocionado un abrazo pero en lugar de eso recibió un golpe en las costillas

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– le preguntó con una gota de sudor viéndola golpearlo con puñetazos y patadas por todos lados.

En otra época lo habría dejado retorciéndose en el suelo por los golpes, pero había aumentado muchísimo no solo su fuerza sino también su resistencia, cosa de la que por cierto, estaba bastante orgulloso.

–¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! No voy a llorar ¿sabes?– le dijo ya harto después de 10 minutos.

–¡Ya no me gustas!– se quejó ella frustrada por tanto golpe y no haber podido sacarle ni un quejido.

–¿Antes te gustaba?– preguntó con algo de emoción.

–Me gustaba golpearte– le sonrió.

–No sé que vi en ti...– murmuró decepcionado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó a seguir con las pancartas. Ken se sentó a su lado pensativo, por algún motivo ella siempre le gustó, cuando su padre lo sacó del instituto para entrenarlo en una escuela militarizada él decidió que regresaría y se vengaría por tanto desprecio y sufrimiento. El plan era simple, la conquistaría, la haría derretirse por él y luego la abandonaría de la forma más humillante posible, en esos momentos sonaba a algo justo, pero luego de regresar y poner en marcha su plan le parecía sumamente mezquino, sin contar que en esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo ineficaz que sería su patético plan. Si se sinceraba consigo mismo ya no quería vengarse, pero quería conquistarla, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo aunque le resultara casi imposible, alguna forma debía haber.

Finalmente optó por ayudarle con los carteles, al menos podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella, así que se quedaron hasta tarde escribiendo y dibujando carteles que cada vez daban más vergüenza ajena. Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando terminaron de colgarlos, le ofreció amablemente acompañarla a casa pero ella era muy rápida y ya se había marchado sin siquiera darle las gracias por la ayuda.

–Sabía que el amor estaba lleno de espinas... pero con ella solo tengo las espinas...– murmuró tristemente marchándose a casa.

* * *

–¡Eres terrible!– le decía Castiel esquivando sin problemas un puñetazo de ella.

Era la mañana del día siguiente, y durante los recesos Castiel intentaba entrenarla en el gimnasio.

–¡No me patees!– le gritó masajeándose la pierna donde ella lo pateó segundos antes –¡Es boxeo! ¡Sólo puedes usar los puños!

–¡Pero mis piernas se aburren!

–¡¿Cómo se van a aburrir?! ¡Deja de decir idioteces y golpea aquí!- le indicaba poniendo frente a ella la palma de su mano derecha.

–¡Tu tutututu!- gritaba ella golpeando lo más rápido que podía.

–¡Tus golpes son débiles y lentos! ¡¿Tantos años de golpear gente no te enseñaron nada?!

–¡Me enseñaron que las patadas son más efectivas!– se quejaba ella.

–No la culpes, le estás enseñando mal– comentó Ken acercándose.

–¡Largo de aquí estúpido! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

–Pues parece que ella entrenará mejor conmigo– dijo Kentin señalándola, ya que apenas lo vio comenzó a golpearlo en las costilla compulsivamente.

–Así que eres de los que les gusta que los golpeen, ¡cada vez me pareces más repulsivo!

–¡Claro que no soy de los que les gusta eso! ¿Y qué demonios haces pegado a ella la vida entera? ¡¿Acaso estás enamorado de Rodolfa?!

–¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡¿Enamorado de la cabeza de chorlito, ojos de pescado, cara de mono, cuerpo de escoba esta?! ¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como tú?!

–¡No me has dicho que no! ¡Y yo no soy un estúpido, deja de insultarme o e enseñaré lo que aprendí en la escuela militarizada!– lo amenazó enseñándole el puño.

–¡No estoy enamorado de nadie y menos de esa cosa deforme! ¡Y no vengas a amenazarme que un montón de esteroides inyectados en tus brazos no te hacen capaz de vencerme!

–¡Voy a demostrarte que este físico no es producto de nada de eso sino del trabajo duro!– dio un paso hacia él y Rodolfa también avanzó sin dejar de golpearlo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada, ambos se miraron con furia apenas contenida.

–Tienes suerte– se dijeron al unísono, Ken se marchó a clases seguido por Rodolfa quien no perdía una sola oportunidad de golpearlo un poco más.

Castiel salió del gimnasio después de ellos considerando la opción de asistir a clases, sólo porque los exámenes serían en dos días, entonces el señor Farrés lo detuvo.

–Castiel, ¿podemos hablar un momento?– le preguntó con su usual calma.

–Hola profesor, ¿qué sucede?– se detuvo viéndolo con intriga.

–Quiero agradecerte por acompañar a Rodolfa, ella realmente necesitaba un amigo en esta escuela.

–¿Acompañarla?

–Así es, he notado como has estado pendiente de ella, eso es muy noble de tu parte.

–Eh... si, en todo caso, ¿porqué le interesa tanto ella?

–Pues... cuando la directora decidió expulsarla, me sentí un poco culpable por estar allí avalando la expulsión siendo la primer vez que la veía, así que intenté averiguar un poco más de ella, tengo un conocido en la escuela donde estudió antes.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y qué averiguó?– preguntó Castiel intrigado.

–Hablé con el psicólogo de esa escuela, me confió cierta información confidencial, solo diré que todo en este mundo tiene una explicación, y Rodolfa no es la excepción.

–Eso no me dice nada...

–Digamos que su situación familiar no es la mejor, por eso me alegra que tenga a alguien fuera de su familia que la contenga.

–¿Contenerla?... Yo no hago eso, solo la soporto...

–Llámalo como quieras, ella se ve feliz, por lo visto necesitaba un amigo.

–¿Amigo?– preguntó viéndolo raro –No se ofenda, pero mejor dedíquese a la enseñanza, le sienta mejor.

El señor Farrés se rió –Tal vez tengas razón muchacho– asintió y se marchó a su clase.

–¿_Amigos? ¿Será que eso somos?_– pensó Castiel quedándose con la duda.

* * *

Por la tarde los tres regresaban a sus hogares.

–Demonio... tú que has resurgido de las cenizas como el fenix...– iba cantando Lysandro, el trozo de canción que había compuesto esperando que se convirtiera en su siguiente éxito –Te sellaré en una roca que luego arrojaré al mar...

–Si sigues componiendo canciones sobre Rodolfa creeré que estás enamorado de ella– bromeó Castiel solo por molestarlo.

Rodolfa no escuchó nada ya que iba delante de ellos dándole golpes al aire como si fuera una gran boxeadora.

–Por favor amigo, no bromees con esas cosas, enamorarse de un demonio es la peor maldición para un mortal.

–Estoy de acuerdo, ya viste al idiota ese de Ken, no puedo creer que ame a esa... cosa...– la señaló.

–Seguramente es presa de algún hechizo... mañana llevaré mis polvos más fuertes para ayudarlo...

–No te molestes, solo es un idiota, se lo merece por estúpido.

–No creo que exista alguna persona en el mundo que merezca tal maldición...– afirmó Lysandro con seriedad.

–A veces parece que realmente creyeras en todo este asunto de los demonios...

* * *

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Amber, sus compinches y algunos alumnos más con pancartas como si fueran una manifestación.

–¡Quitémonos de una vez esa molestia de encima! Mañana cuando vayan a votar, ¡voten por el no! ¡Esa estúpida no puede estar un día más en la escuela!– decía Amber por un megáfono a todos los que pasaban.

–Todos los días algo nuevo en esta escuela...– murmuró Castiel.

–Eso es lo que pasa cuando un demonio estudia en el mismo instituto que tú– le explicó Lysandro.

–¡Hola!– les apareció por atrás Rodolfa asustándolos como siempre, mientras comía un pastelito.

–¡No nos asustes!– le gritó Castiel, aún sabiendo que era en vano –¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Esa chica los está dando– señaló a Karla que tenía una bandeja en sus manos –Sólo tuve que prometerle que votaría por irme de la escuela– sonrió.

–Y tú lo prometiste, ¿eh...?– murmuró Castiel –Al menos se ven ricos, yo también quiero, sólo tengo que decir que votaré en tu contra, ¿no?– le preguntó yendo con Karla, Lysandro lo siguió, Roodolfa asintió esperándolos allí.

–Eres un traidor– lo acusó Ken viéndolo regresar con el pastelillo.

–Y a mi me importa lo que pienses– ironizó pasando a su lado sin prestarle atención –¿No seguirás haciendo campaña?– le preguntó a Rodolfa –Si te sacan de la escuela no podrás pelear contra Kim.

Entonces en el bullicioso pasillo reinó el silencio, todos los alumnos se observaron entre ellos como si no hubieran pensado en ese minúsculo detalle. A continuación lo murmullos regresaron multiplicados por diez.

–Nada puedo hacer– se encogió de hombros –. No puedo competir contra estos pastelitos.

–¿Ya te rendiste?– preguntó él mirándola casi sorprendido.

–Nop...– negó terminándose el último trocito del pastelito –¡Voy a entrenar!– le avisó y se marchó al gimnasio tomando a Ken del brazo y llevándolo de arrastro.

–¿Irás?– le preguntó Lysandro.

–¿Crees que iría tras ella?

–Últimamente no haces otra cosa...

–¿Así que eso crees? ¡Pues claro que no iré! ¡No me importa lo que haga!– dijo molesto sintiendo su orgullo herido y se marchó a la azotea.

Claro que al rato bajó a escondidas al gimnasio, no pensaba andar detrás de una loca de esas, ni le importaba lo que le pasara, pero esa tendencia reciente del idiota de Ken hacia el acoso y casi violación, sumada a su obsesión por ella, no le gustaba nada. Cualquier preocupación que tuviera desapareció al asomarse al interior del lugar y encontrar a Ken colgado del techo, y a Rodolfa golpeándole el abdomen como si fuera una bolsa de arena.

Se marchó rápido de allí antes que las carcajadas que estaban a punto de salir lo delataran.

* * *

–Una persona normal estaría estudiando...– comentó Castiel llegando esa noche a la que fuera su casa, Rodolfa que estaba amurando una puerta lo miró curiosa –Descuida, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no eres alguien normal...

–Lo dices por los exámenes de mañana, ¿verdad?– preguntó ella continuando con su labor.

–Por supuesto, debes sacar la nota máxima y casi no has ido a clases– explicó Castiel ayudándola a sostener la puerta.

–No puede ser tan difícil, desde hace unos años ningún examen me lo ha parecido– le contó.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–A los 10 años aprendí a leer, y desde entonces ya no fueron un problema.

–¡¿Como que a los 10 años?! ¡¿Además de loca retrasada?!

–Fue cuando me cambiaron la medicación, antes que eso todo se me olvidaba, las letras se movían por toda la hoja cuando intentaba leerlas.

–¿Medicación? ¡¿Qué demonios te daban?!

–No sé, no recuerdo casi nada de esa época, sólo sé que cuando suspendieron ese medicamento entonces ya volví a tener recuerdos y aprendí a leer, escribir y realizar operaciones.

–Eso es...– Castiel se quedó callado sin saber como continuar la frase –De todas formas que sepas leer no explica que los exámenes te resulten tan fáciles.

–Me aburría mucho, así que cuando pude leer me lo pasaba el día entero leyendo todo lo que podía... después de unos años, ya ningún examen volvió a representar un desafío...

–Así que eres un ratón de biblioteca... seguro quedaste loca por tanto estudiar, nunca imaginé que tu locura se llamara libritis aguda, ¡jajaja!– bromeó.

–No, se llama Mifepristona.

–Mifepristona? ¡Jajaja, qué nombrecitos raros te inventas!

Ella solo asintió –¿Tú estudiaste?

–Claro que no, no tiene caso... me sentaré a tu lado y te copiaré, ese es mi plan.

–Está bien– asintió terminando de amurar la puerta.

* * *

Finalmente el gran día llegó, ni Rodolfa, ni Amber y su séquito pudieron hacer campaña de ningún tipo, los exámenes comenzaron a primer hora y las votaciones se llevarían a cabo al finalizar el día, por lo que no se sabría el resultado hasta después de las vacaciones.

Al llegar al salón, Castiel divisó a Rodolfa sentada sola al fondo en una esquina, seguramente estaba allí por orden de la directora, él ni lento ni perezoso se ubicó en el asiento que había a su lado, Lysandro tomó su pupitre de siempre en el centro del salón.

–¿Nerviosa?– le preguntó Castiel aprovechando que el profesor aún no llegaba.

–¿Yo?– se señaló ella.

–No, el hipopótamo púrpura que está detrás de ti– ironizó, viéndola girar para ver al famoso hipopótamo –. ¡Claro que tú!

–No, yo nunca me pongo nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron charlando acerca de la reconstrucción de la casa mientras cierto grupo de amigas los observaban con fastidio y cierta envidia.

–¡Que esa loca aproveche a Castiel hoy, porque después de este día ya no volverá a verlo!– aseguró Amber muerta de celos.

–Creo que a Castiel le gusta ella– comentó Karla, ganándose tres pares de miradas de odio.

–¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No digas estupideces Karla!– la regañó Amber.

–Ese fue un comentario muy idiota– asintió Charlotte.

–Karla es una tonta– completó Li.

–No soy una idiota, sólo digo lo que veo, tal vez si enloquecieras le gustarías– le sugirió Karla a Amber.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías o te alejas de mi! ¡Yo soy perfecta así como soy! Castiel se hace el difícil conmigo, pero no tardará en caer a mis pies. Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

–Él pronto se dará cuenta de que eres la mejor– asintió Li.

–Sería un tonto si no lo notara– completó Charlotte.

Las tres se quedaron viendo a Karla, esperando su comentario halagador.

–Si Amber, tú eres el mejor partido– dijo ella sintiéndose algo presionada.

El profesor Farrés llegó finalmente cargando las hojas de los exámenes, le dio unas cuantas a Nathaniel quien se ofreció a ayudarle a repartirlas, y así comenzó el examen.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dos hojas de preguntas?! ¡Esto es un abuso, nos están explotando!– se quejó en voz baja Castiel mirando las hojas, leyendo preguntas al azar –¿Qué es esto? ¿Está en Arameo? ¡¿Qué demonios significa este símbolo?!

Mientras Castiel se quejaba solo, el profesor Farrés le entregó un examen especial a Rodolfa –La directora insistió en que hicieras este examen– le dijo algo apenado –. Si no puedes con él pídeme ayuda– concedió.

Castiel miró el pupitre de ella que contaba las hojas y casi le da algo –¡¿Cuantas hojas tienes?!

–Mmm... ocho... nueve... ¡diez!– terminó de contar sonriéndole.

–¡¿Entonces no es el mismo examen?! ¡Rayos!– exclamó furioso sabiendo que ahora si estaba perdido.

Después de pedir silencio el profesor les indicó que contaban con 3 horas para realizar el examen, dio las indicaciones usuales y comenzó a contar el tiempo.

–_¿Qué es un superlativo? ¡Yo qué sé! Será un superheroe... super... ¿lativo? Veamos si tengo más suerte con biología ¿Qué significa la metástasis? De tres ejemplos... Pasemos a matemáticas; __Calcule la integral impropia de... olvídalo, ¡esto es imposible!_– sufría Castiel como pocas veces en su vida.

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos y el chico ya se había dado por vencido, entonces miró a Rodolfa a su lado quien jugaba con el lápiz como si fuera un puñal, divertida por la cara de susto de algunos compañeros. Lysando la miraba de reojo sosteniendo su cruz ante cualquier eventualidad. Castiel se quedó viéndola divertido, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Karla codeó a Amber y le señaló la escena, logrando que la rubia quebrara su lápiz por la rabia.

El sonido del lápiz alertó a Farrés, quien levantó la mirada de su libro encontrándose con la escena.

–Rodolfa, por favor deja de hacer eso, asustas a tus compañeros– le pidió.

Ella resopló dejando el lápiz y apoyó la cabeza en su pupitre completamente aburrida.

Castiel esperó a que Farrés retomara su lectura para inclinarse hacia ella.

–Creí que lo intentarías un poco más– le susurró.

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para verlo.

–El examen... no te culpo por no hacerlo, pero creí que eras una super-genia para estas cosas.

–Lo hice hace rato, estaba muy fácil y aburrido...

–¿Fácil? ¿Aburrido? ¡¿Ya lo hiciste?!– exclamó intentando no alzar la voz.

Ella asintió sin entender porqué de pronto el masoquista tenía la mandíbula por el suelo.

–¡Haz el mio!– exclamó pasándole sus hojas luego de fijarse que el profesor no estuviera viendo.

Ella asintió contenta por tener algo para hacer y se puso a escribir.

2 minutos después...

–¡El tuyo es incluso más aburrido que el mio!– se lo devolvió decepcionada.

Castiel miró el examen resuelto con una gota de sudor en la frente –N_adie va a creer que yo hice esto_– pensó borrando la mitad de las respuestas, dejando lo necesario para obtener un apenas aceptable.

El resto del tiempo tanto Rodolfa como él lo pasaron durmiendo, él soñó que compraba una guitarra nueva, y ella que encontraba la forma de insertarle genéticamente unas bazookas a Paco.

* * *

Al terminar el examen todos fueron a votar y se regresaron a sus casas ansiosos por disfrutar la tan esperada semana de vacaciones. Rodolfa se quedó más tiempo limpiando el salón por orden de la directora.

–Espero que te quedes– le dijo Kentin apareciendo detrás de ella.

–Hola Ken!– lo saludó dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen.

–Dime Kentin y deja de golpearme por favor– le pidió él quitándole la escoba y terminando de barrer por ella.

–Me gusta golpearte... y Kentin es feo, suena estúpido...

–¡Claro que no! Ken es estúpido, Kentin es mi nombre real, a mi me gusta.

–Tienes gustos tontos– comentó ella sacudiendo los pupitres.

–Tú también me gustas– le sonrió de lado intentando verse sensual –Aún más que las galletas de chocolate.

–¿Piensas comerme?– se detuvo viéndolo.

–Depende de que forma...– le dijo con un tono bastante sugerente que por supuesto para ella pasó totalmente desapercibido.

–¡De ninguna! No dejaré que nadie me cocine– aseguró –. Paco me protegerá.

–¿Paco? ¡¿Quién es Paco?!– le preguntó soltando la escoba conmocionado –¡_No puede ser! ¡Tiene novio!_

–¡Pues Paco! ¡Y muy pronto te daré de almuerzo a él!– asintió feliz.

–¡_Su novio es un caníbal!_– seguía haciéndose la película –¡N..no me importa!– exclamó valientemente –¡Lucharé por tu amor contra quien sea!– aseguró levantando el puño en señal de decisión.

Rodolfa se rascó la cabeza sin entender, luego de encogió de hombros y continuó limpiando.

* * *

Castiel y Lysandro regresaban a la casa luego de pasar por la tienda de discos a comprar el último de Winged Skull.

–¡Este disco será genial, igual que los otros!– iba emocionado Castiel mirando la portada roja del CD.

–Escuché un par de temas y son muy buenos– asintió Lysandro –, uno de ellos habla de invocar al demonio, ¿no sería lo que estabas escuchando el día que la conociste?

–¡Jajaja, probablemente!– dijo de buen humor –Es una caja de sorpresas, ¿sabes? No puedo creer que alguien tan tonta sea tan lista, es una contradicción en si misma.

–No puedes entender a un demonio con la lógica humana– explicó Lysandro.

–Yo diría que simplemente está loca... hasta le puso un nombre a su locura.

–¿Un nombre?

–Así es, la llamó Mifepristona, ¡jajaja, se inventa unos nombres tan raros!

–Es sorprendente que no recuerdes los términos que nos enseñan en clases pero si cada cosa que ella te dice– comentó Lysandro.

–Pues si...– asintió pero luego reflexionó –¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

–Qué la influencia del demonio es muy fuerte.

Castiel lo miró de reojo –Espero que no trates de decir que tengo algún interés por esa estúpida, sabes perfectamente que solo la soporto porque vive en mi casa.

Lysandro ignoró las explicaciones de su amigo por completo, se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó Castiel.

–Si me lo preguntas, ese nombre parece el de algún medicamento.

–¿Medicamento?... ¡Es verdad! Si parece, tal vez sea el nombre de esos benditos anti-psicóticos que siempre nombra...

–Tal vez– asintió Lysandro –Es posible que ese sea el medicamento que necesite... desde que vive contigo no ha tomado nada de eso, ¿verdad?

–Si, es posible, deberíamos preguntarle a alguien que sepa...– se detuvo frente a una farmacia.

–¿Piensas entrar a preguntar?

–No perdemos nada, ¿no crees?

Lysandro asintió y ambos entraron, un viejito de bata blanca los atendió.

–Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿qué estaban buscando?

–Queremos algo llamado Mifepristona– pidió Castiel.

El rostro del amable señor se transformó, de pronto todos en la farmacia, incluso el par de clientas que allí habían, los miraban casi con odio.

–¡No vendemos esa clase de cosas aquí! ¡Salgan de mi local!– exigió el señor ante la confusión de ambos chicos.

**Continuará... **

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Imagino que alguno de ustedes averiguará algo acerca de la Mifepristona, si lo hacen y deducen alguna teoría acerca de qué puede estar pasando sería genial que me la contaran a ver que tan predecible es. Otra cosa que quiero avisarles es que a partir de este capítulo me puse al corriente con la publicación de los capítulos en el foro, por lo tanto el ritmo de publicación decrecerá un poco o no llego a escribir tantos capítulos por semana. La idea es publicar dos veces a la semana, seguramente los domingos y jueves. No prometo que no me atrasaré alguna vez, pero intentaré que no pase de una semana sin actualizaciones.

Ahora que ya di todos los avisos, a responder los comentarios.

**Rox siniestra:** Jajaja sería genial que Nathaniel encontrara el punto débil de nuestra loquita y lo use a su favor, tal vez más adelante. Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos el domingo, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** ¡Bien! ¡Acertaste! Castiel es genial cuando le dice cosas a Rodolfa y la amenaza, jajaja, me encanta esa parte de su personalidad. Lys es una fuente inagotable de tontería, también me encanta. Evidentemente no fue Rodo, y aunque aún no se sabe quien fue creo que es evidente, ese tipo de maldades tienen el sello personal de una que yo sé. Los payasos son malos... y más los que ofrecen comida, pobre Rodo someterse a eso. Gracias por el comentario. Besitos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Jajaja, ¡si! No tengo dudas de que su abuelo esta muy orgulloso de él, y que Lys se divierte es innegable. Vení y vamos a temerle a los payasos juntas... maldita peli "It" o "Eso" como la tradujeron acá, ¡que trauma...! Me pregunto si cierto pelirrojo será capaz de tanto, ojalá que si. Y sería genial que Kim notara que Rodo no fue, pero... está muy furiosa como para notarlo al parecer. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**Akasuna no Akira:** Gracias por comentar, estoy esperando tu MP porque hasta el momento no me ha llegado ninguno. Ojalá Kim sepa quien fue realmente, eso sería muy muy divertido. Besitos, gracias por pasarte a leer.


	14. Capítulo 13

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 13: **

**Mifepristona.**

Castiel y Lysandro regresaban a la casa algo confundidos, viéndose de reojo de vez en cuando.

–¿Crees qué ella...?– rompió el silencio Lysandro.

–No... imposible...– negó Castiel.

Los echaron de la farmacia después de un largo sermón acerca del valor de la vida y el uso del condón para no lamentarlo después.

–Pero... ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? El hombre de la farmacia dijo claramente que es una droga abortiva...

–Su concepto de amor se reduce a verle la cara azul a un tipo. ¡¿Cómo una persona así podría haber estado embarazada en algún momento?!

Lysandro asintió pensativo –Tienes razón, tal vez sea casualidad...

–No lo creo... tiene que haber algún tipo de relación– dijo Castiel convencido –. Hablaré con ella.

–Si, creo que lo mejor es preguntarle. Ve tú, por lo visto el demonio se sincera más contigo.

–¿Eh? ¿No vendrás?

–Debo ayudarle a mi hermano con el inventario, acabo de recordarlo– se excusó –. Suerte con eso– se despidió marchándose por su lado.

No era del todo mentira, si tenía que ayudar a su hermano, y si, lo había olvidado, pero la verdadera finalidad era darles su espacio. No necesitaba de sus aparatejos esotéricos para percibir la fuerte conexión que Castiel había generado con ese carismático demonio. Ambos se buscaban todo el tiempo, se veían a gusto estando juntos, su relación no parecía ser romántica, pero si existía una especie de fraternidad, que bien podría acabar decantando en amor.

–¿Castiel y el demonio juntos?– se preguntó –Me resulta imposible imaginarlo– murmuró con una expresión casi de terror.

* * *

Ken había insistido en acompañarla a casa, ella se negó pero él la siguió de todas formas, aún no entendía por qué el pesado decía que el camino podía resultar peligroso para una chica como ella, si hasta los perros callejeros del barrio se escondían cuando pasaba.

–Entonces... ¿Aquí vives?– preguntó Kentin viendo la casa en construcción.

–Si– asintió ella entrando.

–¡¿Cómo puedes vivir en un lugar así?!– exclamó siguiéndola –¡No tiene techo!

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué haces cuando llueve? ¿Y cuando hace frío?

–Me abrigo– se encogió de hombros –¡Hola Paco! ¡Mira él será tu cena muy pronto!– se lo señaló.

–¿Paco?– miró Kentin la inofensiva plantita –Oh... así que ese es Paco– dijo con alivio acercándose –Hola Pa... ¡Oye!– exclamó retirando la mano cuando la planta intentó comérsela.

–¡Eso es Paco! ¡Mi bebé es el mejor!– lo aplaudió ella.

–¡No festejes que me ataque!

–Debo darle un refuerzo positivo cuando hace algo bien.

Kentin prefirió no seguir discutiendo ese tema –En todo caso no puedes seguir quedándote aquí... llamaré a mi padre para pedirle permiso, te quedarás conmigo en mi casa.

–No– negó ella sentándose con Paco en brazos.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Mira esto! ¡No es una casa! ¡Ni siquiera hay donde cocinar unas ricas galletas!

–Es mi casa, no me iré.

Él la observó –Lo siento, no puedo regresar a mi casa sabiendo que vives en estas condiciones– le tomó la mano –Te llevaré conmigo.

–No.

–¡Si!

–¡No!

–¡Rodolfa por favor!

–¡No me iré!

–¡Tienes que estar en un lugar mejor! ¡No te voy a dejar a la intemperie!– tiró de su mano caminando hacia la calle llevándola de arrastro.

–¡No me voy!– exclamó ella tratando de patearlo mientras él la arrastraba –¡Paco! ¡Defiende a tu mamá!

Paco cerró su boca, seguramente por alguna partícula de polvo que voló hasta su boca activando su sistema de caza.

–¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!– Kentin se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Castiel.

–¡¿Por qué siempre tú?!– le preguntó molesto, Rodolfa aprovechó que se había detenido para patearlo.

–¡¿Por qué cada vez que te veo estás acosándola, idiota?! ¡¿No tienes cerebro o qué?!– caminó hacia él hecho una furia.

–¡No estoy acosándola! ¡No entiendes nada estúpido!

–¡Entiendo que si no la sueltas en este mismo instante lo lamentarás!

–¡No pienso soltarla!–exclamó aguantando el dolor porque Rodolfa estaba mordiéndole la mano mientras gruñía como un perro.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!- exclamó Castiel dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y acabó soltándola al caer.

–¡Antes eras un nerd estúpido, pero aún así era preferible al acosador con mal gusto que eres ahora!

–N...no soy un acosador– murmuró levantándose, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que emanaba de su labio –Sólo quería llevármela a casa, ¡¿no te das cuenta de que no puede seguir viviendo aquí?!

–Ha vivido en lugares mucho peores, y ella quiere quedarse, no puedes obligarla a irse.

–¿Mucho peores?– la miró, pero ella estaba jugando jugando a las palmas con Paco.

–Créeme, no necesita tu ayuda, y no hay forma de que puedas sacarla de aquí, este es su hogar.

–Vendré cada día a verte– le prometió viéndola con algo de pena, pero ella nunca le prestó atención.

–¿Qué estás esperando? ¡¿Una despedida con mariachis?! ¡Ya vete idiota!– lo apresuró Castiel.

–Un día de estos me las pagarás– le advirtió –. Hasta mañana Rodolfa, que descanses– se despidió y se fue.

–Tortillitas de manteca pa mamá que da la teta... tortillitas de cebada pa papá que no da nada...– cantaba Rodolfa que seguía jugando a las palmas con Paco.

Castiel esperó a que Kentin se alejara lo suficiente, no iba a ponerse a hablar de un asunto que podía ser algo delicado, con ese idiota escuchando.

–Rodolfa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte– le dijo sentándose a su lado.

–Estaba la muerte dibi dibi dibi...– cantaba otra canción ajena a todo.

–¡RODOLFA!– le gritó en el oído haciéndola saltar por la impresión –Necesito que me respondas algo– le dijo cuando ella lo miró.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Mifepristona... ¿Porqué me dijiste que así se llamaba tu locura?

–Escuché a mis padres decir eso– explicó acunando a Paco como si así fuera a dormirlo.

–¿Dijeron que ese es el nombre de tu locura?

–No... mi mamá se quejaba de mi, decía que no sabía qué hacer conmigo, y entonces mi papá le respondió que todo era por la Mifepristona.

Castiel la miraba intentando comprender qué relación habría –¿Tú... intentaste abortar alguna vez?– preguntó conociendo la respuesta, pero no se le ocurría otra explicación.

–No, nunca– negó mirándolo –. Yo les pregunté porqué decían eso– continuó contándole.

–¿Ah si? ¿Qué te dijeron?– le preguntó interesado.

–Se miraron unos segundos, luego mi padre me contó que cuando mamá estuvo embarazada de mi, ella se deprimió mucho, que intentó suicidarse inyectándose eso en el vientre.

–Intentó... suicidarse– repitió él mirándola.

–Papá dijo que ella falló, pero eso fue lo que me hizo tan rara.

¿Quien intentaría suicidarse inyectándose una sustancia en el vientre? Era claro que se trataba de una excusa...

–Rodolfa...– murmuró él estupefacto –Eso no se usa para suicidarse... es una droga abortiva...

–Lo sé– asintió –. Fue por eso que no pudo suicidarse de esa forma... mi mamá es un poco tonta– sonrió levantándose para dejar a Paco en su camita.

Él se puso de pie con los puños cerrados, estallando en ira como cada vez que debía enfrentarse a algo que lo superaba –¡¿Realmente creíste esa estúpida historia?! ¡Eres una completa idiota! ¡Tus padres intentaron abortarte! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!– le gritó furioso viéndola fijamente.

La analizó por completo, estudiando cada gesto, cada movimiento, buscando alguna reacción que le indicara sorpresa o un atisbo de comprensión, sin embargo no encontró nada de eso, ella ni se inmutó, no retiró la mirada, la sostuvo todo el tiempo... eso sólo podía significar que ya lo sabía, tal vez no era tan tonta, tal vez se engañaba a si misma para enfrentar la realidad. Sus padres intentaron abortarla, matarla antes de siquiera conocerla, era cruel... era la cosa más cruel en la que podía pensar en esos momentos.

–Odio a tus padres...– murmuró sentándose nuevamente con toda su adrenalina extinta, mirando el cielo completamente nublado, sintiendo la desolación que de pronto inundaba el lugar –No puedo creer que existan personas así. No puedo creer que aún les llames papá, o mamá...

–Son mis padres, nada cambiará eso– respondió ella arropando a Paco.

* * *

Lysandro despertó cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación, no ayudó que Demonio ladrara un par de veces como bienvenida a su dueño.

–Creí que no volverías– le dijo encendiendo la lámpara.

–Me quedé adelantando algunas cosas de la casa...

–Te ves raro, ¿qué pasó?

–Mañana te cuento...– se acostó.

–Está bien amigo, descansa– le dijo apagando la luz.

* * *

Al día siguiente al levantarse Lysandro encontró a Castiel en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

–¿Entonces llamaste a papá cuando lo supiste?– preguntaba él sonriendo –¿Y él qué hizo cuando se lo dijiste?... ¿De verdad? ¡Jajaja! No puedo imaginarlo gritando por la ventana... ¿Entonces adivinó que sería un varón?

Lysandro preparó el desayuno observando a Castiel con intriga, era raro verlo despierto tan temprano un sábado, y más aún hablando con su madre tan alegremente. Para cuando colgó el desayuno ya estaba pronto así que se sentaron a comer.

–Te veías feliz hablando por teléfono– comentó Lysandro.

–¿Ah si?– preguntó Castiel haciéndose el tonto –Hacía un tiempo que no charlaba con mi madre más que unos pocos minutos.

–Si, lo imagino– asintió –. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Averiguaste algo?

–Si...– asintió frunciendo el ceño –Sus padres intentaron abortarla, ¿puedes creerlo?

–Oh...eso es muy serio... Pero los jóvenes suelen ser muy imprudentes, si era un embarazo no deseado debió haberlos asustado– razonó Lysandro intentando quebrar una lanza a favor de ellos.

–¡Asustados mis narices! ¡Estamos hablando de los mismos padres que la abandonaron a su suerte! ¡Son unos malditos eso es lo que son!

–No debe ser fácil criar una niña como ella, seguramente hicieron lo mejor que pudieron...

–¡Y para acabar de completarla esa cosa rara que su madre se inyectó seguramente se le fue al cerebro! ¡Por su culpa Rodolfa está loca! ¡Ella nació así ¿entiendes?!– exclamaba sin escucharlo –¡Ha pasado su vida entera sabiendo que es diferente a los demás sin entender porqué! ¡Sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo! ¡Me da tanta rabia!

–Si, lo entiendo, pero...

–¿Y sabes qué es lo que me da mas rabia?– lo interrumpió –¡Que esas personas no estén aquí! ¡En cuanto los vea les gritaré tantas cosas! ¡Podría incluso golpearlos!– continuó sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo.

Lysandro escuchó el resto de su discurso ético y amenazas en silencio, de todas formas el chico no tenía interés en escuchar su opinión.

–¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?– preguntó cuando su amigo al fin terminó de descargarse.

–Iré a continuar trabajando en la casa, quiero terminarla lo antes posible.

–Entiendo amigo, cuídate. Yo ayudaré a Leigh, los sábados la tienda se llena.

–Nos veremos en la noche entonces– se despidió Castiel tomando un par de galletas para el camino y marchándose –¡Demonio nos vamos!– lo llamó.

Él y Demonio llegaron a la casa encontrando a Rodolfa con todo el cabello erizado, realizando la instalación eléctrica, por lo visto había recibido muchas descargas antes que llegaran.

–Deberías dejarle eso a un profesional– comentó tomando un palo y alejándola de los cables pelados cuando quedó pegada.

–No... yo puedo...– aseguró con terquedad volviendo a su tarea, Castiel observaba casi divertido el humo que se desprendía de su cabello.

–¿Hoy entrenaste?– le preguntó dejándola hacer eso, pero atento con el palo por si tenía que volver a despegarla.

–Si, un poco, pero sin nadie que golpear no es lo mismo.

–Una vez que necesitas al idiota pervertido ese no aparece...– murmuró aunque no tenía reales deseos de verlo allí acechándola.

–Creí que anoche te quedarías– comentó ella uniendo dos cables que hicieron cortocircuito haciéndola volar lejos.

Castiel la observó algo preocupado, pero cuando ella se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y regresó a continuar con su labor, él le respondió –Me quedé hasta que te dormiste... pero no tengo cama aquí, yo no soy tan masoquista como tú que duermes sobre unos trapos.

–¿Si consigo una cama te quedarás?

Creyó notar un brillo de emoción, algo muy fugaz, casi imperceptible, tanto que seguramente lo imaginó, después de todo ella era la cosa más insensible del mundo –_Creo que lo de anoche me dejó mal_– pensó pateándose mentalmente.

–No me quedaré hasta que tenga un techo y un baño– respondió alejándola de los cables para hacerlo él –. No eres compatible con la electricidad, ocúpate de la fontanería, sólo no te atravieses la cabeza con un caño.

–¿Puedo golpearte a ti con uno?

–¿Tú que crees?

–¡Que si!

–¡Pues no! ¡No puedes!

–Aburrido...– murmuró tristemente y fue a trabajar en eso.

* * *

El domingo Leigh y Rosalya invitaron a Lysandro y Castiel a la playa, también decidieron llevar a Rodolfa, Rosalya se veía sumamente emocionada, como si se tratase de un experimento científico el ver a esa chica tan rara en una playa. Lysando olvidó hasta el bloqueador solar, pero llevó cada amuleto existente, alegando que viajar y convivir con un demonio en un lugar tan peligroso requería toda la protección posible.

Castiel iba pendiente de que Rodolfa no molestara a Leigh quien conducía y los hiciera chocar, o explotara el auto. Demonio asomaba la cabeza por la ventana con la lengua afuera, y Rodolfa lo imitaba en la otra ventana, aparentemente emocionada.

Apenas se bajaron del auto chicos y chicas se dividieron para cambiarse.

–Ten cuidado– le susurró Leigh a Rosalya besándola, y luego la dejó ir con esa chica de la que tanto había escuchado.

Ya en los vestidores Rosalya le pasó un traje de baño a Rodolfa –Suelta esa cosa y ponte esto.

–Se llama Paco– le dijo Rodolfa tomando lo que Rosalya le daba –¿Qué son estas tiras de tela?

–No son tiras de tela, es un bikini, anda póntelo así vamos a tomar sol.

Rodolfa dejó a Paco cerca de ella y analizó las tiras de tela –Es ropa interior...

–No es ropa interior, es un dos piezas.

–Dos piezas de ropa interior.

–Es lo que se usa en la playa, ¡mira!– se giró con su traje de baño ya puesto.

–¿En la playa se usa andar en ropa interior?

–¿Nunca viniste a la playa?– Rodolfa negó –¡Oh cielos! ¿Creciste dentro de una burbuja? ¡Eso explica que seas tan rara! Tú solo póntelo, te buscaré un pareo para que te tapes un poco más– le dijo buscando en el bolso de ropa.

* * *

Los chicos ya estaban cambiados, todos excepto Leigh que jamás se quitaba su ropa victoriana.

–Hermano, ¿no tienes calor con eso?– le preguntó Lysandro.

–Un poco– se abanicó con la mano –, pero jamás se debe perder el estilo, no importa donde estés.

Castiel jugaba con demonio lanzándole un disco.

Rosalya y Rodolfa se les unieron al ratito, Rodolfa iba con el bendito traje de baño que tanto insistió Rosalya, pero sobre él una remera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en sus brazos iba Paco luciendo unos lentes de sol muy a la moda.

–¡JAJAJAJAJA!– resonó la risotada de Castiel cuando la vio –¡¿Qué es esa ropa?!

–La encontré tirada– dijo ella.

–¡La robó!– corrigió Rosalya de mal humor –El pareo que le conseguí no cubría lo suficiente según ella.

–¡Jajaja! La prefiero así, mira que tener que ver tu cuerpo de gusano artrítico todo el día.

–El demonio no quiere que vean su cuerpo, tal vez allí esté su punto débil– dedujo Lysandro.

Leigh la miraba con cara de sufrimiento, ya que para él ver a una chica vestida de esa forma era una tortura. –¿Estás segura de que no pudiste convencerla de llevar algo más... apropiado?– le preguntó a Rosalya.

–¡Ya se los dije, es imposible! ¡Olvidémosla y vamos a divertirnos!– exclamó llevándolo con ella del brazo.

–Ella insistió en traerla y ahora se desentiende– murmuró Castiel viéndolos alejarse –. ¿Qué estás haciendo?– le preguntó a Lysandro que levantaba disimuladamente la remera de Rodolfa.

–Busco puntos débiles.

–Ya deja eso, no encontrarás más que huesos y piel– murmuró y miró a Rodolfa que ajena a todo miraba la arena y el mar sorprendida –. Nunca estuviste en una playa me imagino– ella negó –. Quítate las zapatillas y vamos a meternos al mar.

Ella le obedeció, pero al pisar a arena caliente –¡Ahh! ¡Me quemo!– corrió dando saltitos hasta el agua –¡Ahh! ¡Qué fría!– regresó a la arena –¡Calientee!

–Eso se llama karma– le dijo él yendo hasta la orilla, mientras ella continuaba corriendo de un lado al otro gritando como una loca –Ya me cansaste...– murmuró quitándole a Paco cuando pasó a su lado –¡Métete de una vez!– la empujó al mar haciéndola sumergirse al estilo roca.

–Sabía que traer al demonio sería problemático– comentó Lysandro.

–Incluso las cosas más simples con ella lo son– murmuró Castiel –. Pero admito que hay un muy buen clima para la playa, en la ciudad habríamos muerto de calor.

–Así es, aunque creo que habría preferido un lugar con más árboles donde refugiarse.

–Oye, ¿tú la viste salir?– preguntó Castiel mirando al mar.

–Algunos demonios no necesitan respirar...

–¡Rayos! ¡Siempre lo mismo con ella!– exclamó molesto pasándole la planta a Lysandro y metiéndose al agua de inmediato.

Buceó hasta encontrarla en el fondo del mar, con un cangrejo aferrado a su cabello.

–_¡Mierda!–_ pensó sacándola del agua y cargándola hasta la arena donde la dejó acostada con cuidado.

Ella se sentó tosiendo el agua que había tragado, él le daba golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarla a escupir, cuando ya se veía mejor comenzó a gritarle.

–¡¿Eres una idiota o qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nadar?!

–Cof cof... no sabía... cof... que no supiera nadar...– le explicó ella.

–¡Si nunca lo hiciste por supuesto que no sabías tonta!

–Nunca ataqué a alguien con un cangrejo– aseguró ella mientras él la miraba sin entender –, pero sé hacerlo– completó la frase sacándose el cangrejo el cabello y poniéndolo frente a él, el crustáceo inmediatamente se aferró a su nariz.

Ahora era Castiel quien corría de un lado al otro gritando –¡Quítenmelo quítenmelo!

Cuando al fin pudo desprenderse al cangrejo lo arrojó con furia al agua.

–¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿Para qué hiciste eso?!– ella se encogió de hombros –¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Nunca lo hice pero ahora menos!

–¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hice para encontrarlos aquí también?– se quejó Nathaniel apareciendo detrás de ellos.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?– le preguntó Castiel viéndolo con fastidio –¡¿Ni siquiera en mis vacaciones puedo librarme de ti imbécil?!

–¡Lo mismo digo!

–Hola Castiel...– Amber se abrazó a su brazo –¿No te sientes afortunado de haberme encontrado aquí?– preguntó acariciándole el pecho con los dedos.

–¡Déjame en paz!– exclamó alejando su mano de él –No sé cual de los dos hermanitos idiotas me disgusta más.

–¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?!– exclamó Amber sin soltar su brazo –Ven Castiel, necesito alguien que me ponga bronceador en la espalda.

–¡Póntelo tú sola!– sacudió su brazo hasta que ella lo soltó.

–Era lo menos que podía esperar de un idiota grosero como tú– comentó Nathaniel algo molesto por como había tratado a su hermana.

–¡La carita azul!– exclamó Rodolfa viéndolo –¡Mi pitufito te extrañé!– lo abrazó por el cuello efusivamente.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya aléjate de mi!– comenzó a gritar Nathaniel esforzándose por despegársela.

–¡Oye loca suelta a mi hermano!– ahora Amber tomó del brazo a Nathaniel –¡Él es mi hermano y va a pasar todo el día conmigo!

Castiel las observó un momento tirando de Nathaniel una de cada lado, analizando la situación, así que ni lento ni perezoso puso en marcha su plan de escape –Lysandro, Demonio, vamos a nadar– les dijo metiéndose al mar –¡Delegado idiota! ¡Quedas a cargo de Rodolfa!– le gritó antes de zambullirse seguido por Demonio.

Lysandro dejó a Paco a los pies de Nathaniel y huyó de la misma forma que su amigo.

–¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen aquí con ella!– les gritó pero ambos se habían perdido en el horizonte.

Al rato Rodolfa lo soltó sólo para comenzar a corretear a Amber con el bloqueador solar –¡Ven aquí! ¡Yo te pongo!– le gritaba.

–¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi loca! ¡Auxilio!– huía la rubia.

Corretearon por la playa hasta que Amber tropezó con algo y cayó de cara en la arena.

Leigh se levantó de inmediato de su estera a ayudarla –Lo siento mucho, tropezaste con mis piernas– se disculpó aunque fue ella quien tuvo la culpa por no ver por donde corría.

Amber lo miró –¡Q_ué guapo!_– pensó intentando recordar de donde lo conocía –Eres... el chico de la boutique...

–Así es, soy Leigh, un gusto– le besó la mano educadamente.

–Oh... Leigh... el placer es mio...– se dejó ayudar olvidando por completo a Rodolfa, quien miraba divertida el rostro de Rosalya que cada vez se ponía más rojo.

–Parece que va a explotar...– comentó pinchándole la mejilla con una ramita.

–Estás bien, ¿verdad?– le preguntó Leigh a Amber.

–Si... yo...– lo pensó unos momentos y luego apoyó el pie poniendo cara de dolor –Ouch... ¡Creo que me torcí el tobillo!– fingió caer para que él la sostuviera.

–Oh... debería verte un médico– dijo él preocupado sin percatarse de Rosa que se acercaba lentamente por detrás.

–¿Podrías llevarme?– se le pegó un poco más Amber –_Es una pena que continúe vestido, aunque parece tener buen cuerpo_– pensaba tanteándole disimuladamente los pectorales.

–¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!– resonó una voz de ultratumba detrás de ellos.

Leigh se giró, su semblante se tornó copletamente pálido al ver el rostro desencajado de su novia quien lucía una veraniega aura flameante. Rosalya se lanzó sobre Amber y comenzaron a pelear girando sobre la arena, jalándose del cabello y arañándose mientras Leigh hacía todo lo posible por separarlas ganándose algunas marcas en el rostro y Rodolfa miraba divertida tomándoles fotos.

Nathaniel las miró de reojo exhalando agotado, pero sin deseos de meterse entre ambas y arriesgarse a que la chica loca esa volviera a pegársele.

–¿Una venus atrapamoscas con lentes de sol?– se preguntó viendo a Paco a su lado –Bueno, al menos no es una flor...– la levantó para verla mejor.

–¡Aww! ¡Ya conociste a mi Paco!– exclamó Rodolfa corriendo con él y sentándose en la arena a su lado.

Él la miró con algo de temor por tenerla tan cerca –¿Tú Paco?

–¡Sii! ¡Es mi bebé!– asintió mirando a Paco con ternura –¡Ven aquí bebé!– le abrió los brazos.

Nathaniel la miró y luego miró a Paco que obviamente no hacía nada, así que con algo de precaución se lo acercó, alejándose en cuanto ella lo abrazó.

–No pensé... que fueras capaz de querer algo...– comentó sintiendo casi ternura al verla acomodarle los lentes a la planta.

–Claro que lo quiero... es mi hijo, cuando crezca se volverá fuerte y... ¡Se los comerá a todos!

–Ya me parecía que nada bueno podía salir de ti– murmuró viéndola de reojo.

En el mar, Castiel murmuraba algo, mirando molesto hacia la costa.

–Creí que querías que Nathaniel se quedara con ella– comentó Lysandro mirando también.

–Quería que la padeciera, no que se sentaran a charlar tranquilamente..- corrigió él, mientras Demonio nadaba a su alrededor sumamente feliz.

–El demonio no tardará en actuar– aseguró Lysandro.

Rodolfa, como si lo hubiera escuchado miraba a un vendedor que pasaba por ahí, pensativa –_Me pregunto si podré robarle algunos dulces para el pitufito– _Entonces un cliente se le acercó, el hombre se distrajo atendiéndolo y ella caminó sigilosamente hasta ahí.

–¡¿Rodolfa?!– exclamó el chico que estaba comprando, como no podía ser de otra forma, galletas –¡Qué gusto encontrarte aquí! ¡Debe ser cosa del destino!

–¡¿Ken?! ¡Hola!– lo saludó golpeándolo en las costillas.

–Ugh... hola...– la saludó algo adolorido porque lo tomó por sorpresa –¿Quieres galletas?– le ofreció pero ella negó –¿Viniste sola?

–No, vine con el masoquista, el loquito, el hermano del loquito que se viste raro también y la anciana– dijo señalándolos mientras los nombraba.

–¿La anciana? Ah... Rosalya... Vaya, parece que también están Nathaniel y Amber, que extraño encontrarlos a todos aquí– ella solo se encogió de hombros –. Ven vamos a pasear por la playa– dijo él contento tomándola de la mano.

–¿A pasear?–preguntó ella dejándose arrastrar.

–Si... ¿O prefieres entrenar? El mar es un buen maestro

–¿El mar?– se soltó de su mano y corrió al agua –Señor mar, ¿me enseña a pelear?– le preguntó.

Kentin la siguió muerto de risa tomándole la mano nuevamente y metiéndola al agua con él. Las siguientes horas las pasaron de pie en el mar, con el agua hasta el cuello en el caso de ella ya que a él le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, practicando golpes aprovechando la resistencia del agua.

A pesar de que ella no hacía más que intentar golpearlo lo más fuerte posible, Ken estaba disfrutándolo en grande, verla concentrada en aprender y volverse fuerte, con gotitas cayendo de su flequillo mojado la hacía ver adorable. Era una nueva faceta de esa chica que tanto quería, en esos momentos estaba seguro de que había vuelto a enamorarse de ella.

* * *

Por la tarde decidieron comer todos juntos, aunque el ambiente no era el más amigable del mundo; Rosalya le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Amber, y no le hablaba ni miraba a Leigh quien se veía bastante deprimido. Amber estaba sentada a un lado de Nathaniel lloriqueando mientras le mostraba su rostro algo rojo y con marcas de uñas. Castiel y Nathaniel se observaban con odio mientras Lysandro purificaba el fuego arrojándole unos polvos sagrados. Paco y Demonio descansaban a un lado de Castiel. Rodolfa estaba a varios metros de allí terminando de enterrar Ken en la arena dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

–¡Por favor sácame de aquí!– le pedía él ya que lo había enterrado de pie y no podía salir –¡Tengo hambre!

–¡Yo te alimento!– dijo ella tomando un paquee de galletas y jugando a arrojárselas a la boca.

–¡Estúpida, deja de jugar con el pervertido y ven a comer!– la llamó Castiel cuando al fin terminaron de cocinarse las hamburguesas a la parrilla.

–¡Si, allá voy!– exclamó ella yendo a comer dejando a Ken ahí enterrado gritando por socorro.

Por mirarlo y reírse de él chocó con alguien antes de llegar con los demás, cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con un chico rubio que llevaba una tabla de surf.

–Hola, deberías tener más cuidado cando caminas, podrías tropezar con algún pervertido– le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

–Bueno– asintió ella retomando su camino, pero el chico la tomó por el brazo –Soy Dake, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Rodolfa.

–¡Que lindo nombre, tan hermoso como tú...! ¿Te gusta el surf?– le preguntó señalando su tabla.

–Eh... no sé...

–Ven vamos a averiguarlo...– se la llevó de la mano.

–¿Quién es ese chico?– preguntó Nathaniel desde donde estaba.

–¡Yo qué se!– respondió Castiel de mala manera comiéndose la hamburguesa de ella.

–¿Dejarás que se la lleve así sin más? ¡No podría esperar otra cosa de alguien tan responsable como tú!– ironizó el delegado.

–¡Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, por mi que se la lleve el viejo de la bolsa!- exclamó terminando la hamburguesa y levantándose por otra mientras observaba de reojo como ese extraño desaparecía de su vista llevándosela.

**Continuará... **

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me tiene un poco nerviosa la resolución de la mifepristona, tantas teorías demasiado complejas para mi solitaria neurona... pero en definitiva espero que les haya agradado. Acerca del cambio de Ken, no es mal chico, y últimamente lo había dejado como una basura, no es que haya dado un vuelco de 180 grados, es que la idea desde el inicio era que regresara con deseos de venganza pero de a poco fuera volviendo a ser el mismo chico dulce como las galletas que come, de siempre. Y ahora, ¿qué será de Rodolfa con Dake? ¿Será él quien pueda despertar el corazoncito dormido de nuestra loquita?

Ahora a responder los reviews.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Es verdad debí poner qué decían los carteles, atribuílo a mi falta de imaginación, aunque con Rodo decidiéndolo no es muy dificil imaginar que dirían, imagino que Ken también escribió alguno en el cual le echaba flores a su chica, seguro quedaban muy graciosos colgados por todos lados. Ken pobre siempre tiene todas las de perder... es que sólo él se enamora de alguien así, en cierto sentido se lo buscó. Los sobrenombres de Castiel son geniales, ojalá nunca se quede sin ideas, y es verdad Lys debería dejar la escuela y estudiar para sacerdote. Yo también quisiera ser inteligente como ella... Ken haciendo el papel de seductor, con ella, ¡ella que no se entera de nada! Tantas energías desperdiciadas, gracias por el comentario. Besitos.

**Akasuna no Akira:** Si, Rodo es la mejor, nunca te aburres con ella, gracias por el comentario, besos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Si es bastante fuerte lo que le pasó, hace mucho quería llegar a la escena de este capítulo, pero cuando lo hice me pareció que quedó muy pobre... espero que te haya gustado. Lamento lo de las actualizaciones, la frecuencia será poco más de la mitad de lo que era antes, pero al menos así me garantizo poder cumplir con los tiempos. ¡Maldita película! La volví a ver de grande y... la primera tiene una escena que aún me pone la piel de gallina, aunque las otras no son tan sugestivas. Yo también esperaba con ansias narrar la reacción de Castiel, con lo mucho que la protege enterarse de eso, sin dudas iba a ser un golpe bajo. ¿Entonces te hiciste otra cuenta para subir a Castiel? Yo los tengo a todos en -100, me encanta darles las respuestas equivocadas y verlos enojarse, y Nathaniel es terrible, responde horrible cuando tenés tan poca afinidad, sin embargo con Castiel es más o menos lo mismo, los insultos son casi iguales lo tengas como lo tengas, me parece que eso es lo que me cayó bien de él. Besos.

**Wendylove4:** Tuve que investigar lo del síndrome de cushing, y bueno ya viste lo que era, espero no haberte decepcionado, me gustaron tus teorías, cuando las leí me dije: ¡demonios, ¿porqué no las pensé antes?! Ahora, me dejaste intrigada con eso de que fuera probable que Rodo si muriera... Gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**Rox siniestra:** Espero que hayas quedado sorprendida, si, Castiel ya no puede disimular cuanto la quiere y Lysandro es el mejor, dan ganas de regalarle una botellita de agua bendita para verlo correr feliz purificando cosas. Gracias por leer y comentar, besitos.

**AnarchyShooter:** Bienvenido/a, Rodo y Lys sin dudas se llevan las palmas, ambos son personajes adorables y muy muy divertidos, sobre si Rodo se volverá razonable, no lo sé... aún es un misterio incluso para mi. Si, está claro que fue Amber, esa chica es un peligro, espero que te guste la resolución a lo de esa droga, y gracias por comentar y leer, besos.


	15. Capítulo 14

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 14: **

**Peleas y más peleas.**

Los minutos pasaban... y ella no regresaba, no hacía más de media hora que ese tipo se la llevó, pero para habían parecido horas. Sin embargo, jamás daría el brazo a torcer, y mucho menos frente al idiota ese.

Leigh le susurraba algo a Rosalya que ella claramente no estaba interesada en escuchar. Amber le hablaba sin parar, la veía hacer gestos y ademanes, normalmente no estaba interesado en lo que tenía para decir, menos aún en estos momentos cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar. Lysandro caminaba alrededor de la fogata con unas ramitas con hojas haciendo alguna especie de ritual santificador al cual tampoco le prestó mucha atención.

Nathaniel parecía estarlo disfrutando, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban el rubio hacía un gesto indicando el lugar por donde ella se había ido, su expresión de auto-suficiencia era exasperante. Lo sabía, ir tras ella era darle la razón a ese estúpido, jamás haría eso, él jamás seguiría una indicación de ese estúpido, no importaba que tanto hubiera en juego.

–Ya pasaron cuarenta minutos– comentó Nathaniel mirando su reloj, sólo él podía levar uno a la playa.

–Si tienes tanto interés ve tú– gruñó Castiel mirando el fuego fijamente.

–Tengo una mejor idea, ¡volvamos sin ella! Si desaparece para siempre todos saldremos ganando– sugirió Amber ganándose una mirada no muy amigable de su hermano, pero que parecía una dulce caricia comparada a la que Castiel le dedicó.

–No digas eso Amber, tal vez no es nuestra mejor amiga, pero no podemos desearle mal– la regañó Nathaniel.

En ese momento escucharon una explosión detrás de ellos, seguida de un grito de guerra que los paralizó por unos instantes. Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión observaron el origen de la explosión, la arena comenzaba a asentarse nuevamente y una figura podía vislumbrarse.

Ken emergió del hoyo en la arena, el viento movía su cabello de manera dramática, sus músculos se veían tensionados, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y su rostro se veía muy duro, como si estuviera apretando sus dientes. Su mirada feroz estaba clavada en una dirección, dirección hacia la que se dirigió sin dudarlo un instante.

–Rodolfa... yo te salvaré...– murmuraba mientras caminaba por la playa buscándola –No dejaré que nadie te toque...

Caminó unos minutos, desesperándose más a cada instante ya que ella no estaba por ningún lado. Finalmente al llegar a una parte de la playa que estaba desierta distinguió algo a varios metros de donde estaba. Corrió temiendo algo muy malo, pero lo que encontró era mucho peor que cualquiera de las escenas que su cerebro había recreado.

Ella estaba acostada en la arena, desmayada, y ese maldito sobre ella, acercando su rostro a los inocentes labios de su doncella, a punto de besarla.

–¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA O TE MATARÉ!– le gritó fuera de si, avanzando hasta ellos a tal velocidad que Dake no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar hasta que encontró a si mismo volando por los aires, acabó cayendo de espaldas a un par de metros de Rodolfa.

–Oye... no es lo que piensas...– se excusó levantándose.

–¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ ES?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, POR QUÉ ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE?! ¡EXPLÍCALO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

–¡No le hice nada! ¡Ella simplemente se desmayó!

–¡IBAS A BESARLA! ¡YO TE VI!

–Para despertarla... como en los cuentos de princesas... ya sabes, el beso de un príncipe...

–¿Como en los cuentos?– preguntó Kentin desconcertado –Pero esos solo son cuentos, y tú no eres un príncipe.

–¡No solo son cuentos! ¡Son moralejas de vida!– aseguró Dake enfadándose –¡Y soy lo más parecido a un príncipe que podrías encontrar aquí!

–¿No solo son cuentos?– preguntó Kentin viéndolo con el rostro desencajado –Entonces tu lees esas historias para...– razonó riendo pero un puñetazo justo en la nariz lo obligó a dejar de hablar.

–¡No te burles idiota!– le exigió Dake completamente molesto, porque si con algo nadie podía meterse frente a él, era con los cuentos de hadas.

–Me las... pagarás...– murmuró Kentin viendo sangre en la mano con la cual se cubrió si nariz luego del golpe.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes, fue una dura batalla pero Kentin era superior, así que salió victorioso, dejando a su oponente fuera de combate.

–Volvamos a casa...– le susurró a Rodolfa levantándola en brazos.

Los demás estaban charlando/discutiendo cuando comenzaron a escuchar la canción de "El guardaespaldas". Giraron en la dirección desde la cual provenía la música viendo aparecer a Kentin con Rodolfa en brazos, el sol se reflejaba en su cabello y su rostro tenía algunos golpes en los lugares específicos que lo hacían verse bien. Él se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos, mientras las olas chocaban contra las rocas detrás de él, y el cielo se tornaba naranja bañando toda la escena con esa tonalidad.

–¡¿Qué le pasó?!– se levantó de inmediato Castiel olvidando que debía fingir indiferencia frente a Nathaniel.

La música dejó de sonar en cuanto Kentin la dejó con cuidado en el suelo –No lo sé, estaba desmayada cuando llegué– explicó preocupado.

–¿Qué le habrá hecho ese tipo...?– preguntó Castiel abriéndole un ojo sin saber para qué, pero en las películas siempre lo hacían.

–¡Cuando llegué estaba a punto de besarla!– le contó mirándolo con molestia –¡Cuando está conmigo siempre estás molestando pero se la lleva un desconocido y no haces nada! ¡¿Porqué?!

–Porque a ti te conozco– respondió haciéndolo rabiar más, mientras vaciaba una botella de agua sobre el rostro de Rodolfa.

–¡Glub glub!– dijo ella despertando y moviendo los brazos y las piernas como si estuviera bajo el agua.

–¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo que te hizo ese idiota rubio!– le ordenó Castiel.

–Eres un idiota– comentó Nathaniel acercándose –. Acaba de despertar, debe estar confundida –se arrodilló a un lado de ella igual que Kentin y Castiel –. ¿Rodolfa, te sientes bien?– le preguntó ayudándola a sentarse.

–Cof cof cof...– asintió tosiendo porque le entró agua hasta por las orejas.

–¡El idiota es otro! ¡Vete de aquí, a ti no te importa lo que le pase!– le ordenó Castiel.

–Es una chica de mi clase, claro que me importa, aunque sea tan rara... y peligrosa...– murmuró lo último ya no tan convencido de cuanto le importaba –y me torture a cada instante...– continuó.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Hiciste que la expulsaran, así que ahora no vengas a hacerte el buen samaritano!

Rodolfa ya estaba más recuperada mirando a los chicos y la botella de plástico pensando en como construir una bomba que los dejara fuera de combate a los tres valiéndose valiéndose de la botella y un poco de arena.

–¡Yo no hice que la expulsaran! ¡Ella se lo ganó cuando golpeó a mi hermana!– exclamó Nathaniel.

–¿Cuándo la golpeé?– le preguntó Rodolfa mirándolo.

–¡¿Cómo que cuando?! ¡Esa vez en el gimnasio! ¡La dejaste colgando! ¡Tenía la cara marcada!

–¡Ahh, esa vez! Estábamos jugando– asintió ella.

–¿Estaban jugando? ¡Los juegos deben ser divertidos para ambas partes, y sólo tú te divertías mientras ella sufría!

–Ella también se divirtió– lo corrigió –, se reía mucho cuando era yo la que estaba colgada... cuando la gente se ríe es porque está divirtiéndose, ¿no?– preguntó mirándolos.

–¿Cuando.. tú...?– preguntó Nathaniel viéndola –¡Amber ven aquí!– la llamó con su rostro azul.

–¡Pitufitooo!– exclamó Rodolfa lanzándose a abrazarlo pero el agarre de Kentin y Castiel la obligó a volver a sentarse.

–Espero que sea importante hermano– se quejó Amber yendo con él –, ¡estaba bronceándome!– entonces vio a Rodolfa –¡Oh cielos...! La cosa ya despertó...– murmuró de mal humor.

–Rodolfa– la miró Nathaniel –, dime aquí frente a Amber que pasó exactamente ese día...

–Me levanté, saludé a Demonio, luego...– empezó a contar.

–Hablo de lo que pasó cuando colgaste a Amber, ¿qué pasó antes de eso?– especificó, viendo de reojo a Amber que se veía bastante nerviosa de pronto.

–¡¿Hermano para qué le preguntas eso?! ¡Esta loca seguro se inventa alguna historia rara! Yo... yo... ¡Tengo que volver a broncearme!

–¡Tú te quedas!– le ordenó a Amber –¡Habla!– le ordenó ahora a Rodolfa.

–Pues... creo que me caí o algo, cuando desperté estaba colgada de cabeza en el gimnasio, Amber y sus dos amigas estaban allí riéndose... yo también quería jugar así que me desaté y las até a ellas– resumió.

Los tres chicos miraron a Amber en ese instante.

–O...oigan...– retrocedió ella –Yo...yo no la golpeé, ¡ella a mi si!– se defendió.

–¡Si lo hiciste!– asintió Rodolfa alegremente –Recuerdo que me abofeteaste y luego me dijiste: "Castiel es mio y solo mio, solo yo puedo tenerlo"– dijo lo último remedándola, mientras Castiel la observaba con una expresión que claramente le decía: _"Eres una idiota"_.

–¿Es verdad eso, Amber?– le preguntó Nathaniel mirándola sin poder creerlo.

-N...no. ¡Claro que no... ella está mintiendo! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerle más a esa tipa que a tu propia hermana?!– comenzó a lloriquear.

–Ah... cuando desperté estaba desnuda, por eso le quité la ropa a esas chicas– recordó Rodolfa.

–No puedo creerlo...– se levantó Nahaniel viéndola con cara de decepción –Regresemos a la casa...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Hermano no me mires así!– le suplicó llorando –¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Fue idea de Charlotte! ¡Ella y Li me forzaron a hacerlo!

–Si... ellas dos son mala influencia para ti...- asintió Nathaniel –¿Pero te das cuenta de que hiciste que expulsaran a una chica inocente? Bueno tal vez no inocente... pero en este caso, ¡tú comenzaste a provocarla!

–¡Si... Si lo sé! ¡Estoy muy arrepentida! ¡Perdóname hermano! ¡No volveré a hacerlo!

–Lo pensaré...– murmuró él levantando sus cosas para marcharse –No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esas chicas, no me gusta las cosas que haces cuando estás con ellas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Son mis únicas amigas! ¡No puedo dejar de verlas!

–Ese idiota manipulable– murmuró Castiel viéndolos marcharse –Acabará disculpándose con ella, ya verán.

–¡Chau!– se despedía Rodolfa, alegremente como siempre.

–Rodolfa, si las cosas fueron así, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Kentin.

–¡Exacto! ¡Debiste haberle contado todo a la directora y te habrías ahorrado todos estos problemas!– la regañó Castiel –¡No entiendo como puedes ser tan estúpida!

Lysandro pasó por allí rociando a Rodolfa con arena sagrada –¡Sal de este cuerpo infame demonio!

Castiel prefirió ignorarlo y fue a comer las hamburguesas que habían quedado, dejando a Rodolfa tosiendo después de tragar arena sagrada.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó relativamente rápido, Rodolfa salía a correr cada mañana, y al regresar entrenaba un rato golpeando a Kentin ,quien se había llevado una tienda de acampar decidido a quedarse allí con ella hasta que la casa estuviera terminada.

Castiel no estaba muy feliz con ese intruso en su casa, pero acabó dejando a Demonio para que los vigilara por las noches, mientras que durante el día los cuatro, incluído Lysandro, continuaban con la reconstrucción de la casa.

Ese domingo por la noche observaban orgullosos el fruto de su trabajo duro.

–Con el techo y las puertas ya parece una casa– comentó Kentin.

–Entonces ya puedes irte– le dijo Castiel viéndolo de reojo.

–No me iré aún, es una chica, ¡no la dejaré sola! Yo no soy como otros...

–¡Si tienes algo para decirme dímelo de frente!

–¡Ven aquí y te lo diré con mis puños!

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡¿Pervertido sobre-hormonado?!

–¡Me tiene cansado tu actitud de malote rudo! ¡Sólo eres un idiota!

–¡Y a mi me tiene cansado la tuya de chico leal y bueno que solo sabe acosar mujeres!

–¡Eres un imbécil!– se gritaron a la vez dándose la vuelta y alejándose, pero ambos cayeron de cara uno para cada lado, ya que los cordones de sus zapatillas estaban atados entre si.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Míralos Paco, mamá es muy mala!– le enseñaba a ambos chicos estampados contra el piso..

Kentin levantó la cabeza con el rostro lleno de lodo, pero sonrió al verla tan feliz, por ella soportaría lo que fuera, aunque esos días que convivió a su lado nunca dio señales de tratarlo mejor, tenía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera.

–¡Eres una estúpida!– se sentó Castiel rápidamente desatando su cordón –¡No te aguanto!

Ella se agachó a su lado sonriendo –Ya tiene techo y un baño– comentó.

–Si, ¡¿y qué?!– preguntó él molesto parándose en cuanto se liberó –¡Lysandro nos vamos!– lo llamó.

–Hasta mañana– se despidió Lysandro de ellos y fue tras su amigo que ya iba por la acera sin despedirse de nadie.

–La vida es tan injusta...- comentó Kentin levantándose –Yo que si quiero vivir contigo solo recibo golpes, y él que es un idiota que solo te grita y no te soporta recibe tu cariño...– Rodolfa lo miró sin entender –Olvídalo... sólo espero que algún día despiertes y veas como son las cosas realmente...– murmuró yendo a su tienda de campaña.

* * *

–¿Nerviosa?– le preguntó Kentin mientras atravesaban los portones de la escuela.

–¿Nerviosa por qué?

–Hoy sabrás los resultados de los exámenes y de las votaciones, sin contar que en caso de que todo salga bien tendrás la pelea contra Kim.

–¡Si!

–Estás muy emocionada, no te da miedo que te golpee...

–No, sólo son golpes– sonrió –. ¡Hoy no será un día aburrido!

–Sólo son golpes, pero pueden doler mucho...

–Pero tienen un límite, luego que sobrepasan el umbral de dolor te desmayas y ya no pueden doler más.

Él asintió pensativo –Tienes razón... hay dolores peores, como el del amor no correspondido, ese jamás te desmaya no importa cuanto crezca... ese no tiene un límite... es el peor tipo de dolor...

–¿Ah si?

–Si... pero tú nunca lo sufrirás... te envidio por eso...

Ella lo miraba sin entender, pero se olvidó completamente de él cuando vio a Nathaniel caminando por el pasillo, se veía apesadumbrado, caminaba tambaleándose, y lo más importante, lucía su inmaculada carita azul.

–¡Pitufito!– exclamó ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

Él la esquivó hábilmente, al menos en todo ese tiempo había aprendido a no ser tomado por sorpresa –Ganaste...– murmuró totalmente deprimido.

–¿Gané? ¡Si gané!– festejó ella con los brazos en alto.

–¿Qué ganaste?– le preguntó Ken viéndolos sin entender.

–No sé, ¡pero gané!

–Tanto estudiar... tanto esfuerzo...– se lamentaba el delegado –tanta responsabilidad... y luego la loca de la escuela me gana...– continuó caminando alejándose de ellos como un alma en pena.

Ken lo miraba marcharse sin entender absolutamente nada.

–¡Lo hiciste!– exclamó un grupo de chicas acercándose a Rodolfa y llevándosela del brazo hasta la cartelera donde estaban los resultados de las pruebas.

–¡Si lo hice!– dijo alegremente aunque no tenía idea de qué le hablaban.

–¡Ahora que sacaste la calificación más alta en todo el instituto entonces podrá quedarte!– dijo una de ellas.

–¡Si! ¡Y la votación no es problema ya que todos votaron para que te quedaras!– asintió la otra chica.

–¡Eso significa que si habrá pelea!– exclamó la tercera con un brillo de emoción en la mirada.

–¡Tienes que ganarle a Kim!

–¡Así sabremos su secreto!

–¡Seguro es algo oscuro y sombrío!

–¡O muy bochornoso!

Rodolfa las observaba hacer conjeturas sin entender nada, cuando una mano la tomó del cabello arrastrándola lejos del grupo de chicas que la habían secuestrado.

–¿Cómo es que siempre estás metiéndote en problemas?– le preguntó Castiel caminando sin soltarle el cabello –Terminaste en medio de las tres chicas más chismosas de la escuela, comparada con ellas, Peggy es una blanca paloma.

–¿Peggy es una paloma?

Castiel se detuvo ignorando su pregunta –Al parecer casi todos votaron por que te quedes, tienes suerte de que la escuela esté llena de chusmas morbosos que no les importa lo que hiciste si pueden ver una pelea.

–¿Votaron por mi?– preguntó ella –Vaya... podría ser presidente...– comentó pensativa mientras Castiel la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, más raro, ya que a ella jamás le interesaría algo como eso –¡Y dominar el mundo!

–Tonta, me habías asustado– dijo él sonriendo un poco –. Parece que lo lograste, pasaste el examen y la votación, si puedes pagar la cuota doble entonces te quedarás en la escuela.

–¡Si! ¡Me quedaré!– asintió sonriendo.

–Eso significa que después de clases pelearás con Kim...

–¡Así es!– exclamó Kim apareciendo frente a ellos con sus guantes de boxeo –¡Me alegra que te hayas quedado así podré partirte la cara!

–¡Si!– asintió Rodolfa muy feliz.

–Oye Kim, no te pases con ella, es realmente mala, gánale y ya– se metió Castiel.

–¡Le haré pagar por todo lo que dijo de mi! ¡Al finalizar las clases, en el patio! ¡No vayas a escapar!– le advirtió y se marchó.

–Deberías contarle que tú no dijiste esas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Olvídalo... arrojaré la toalla luego del primer golpe– aseguró yéndose a la azotea –¡Ve a clases! ¡Después de tanto trabajo no hagas que vuelvan a sacarte!

–¿La toalla? ¿Se irá a bañar?– se preguntó ella dirigiéndose al salón de clases.

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases había sonado hacía varios minutos, sin embargo la salida de la escuela estaba completamente desierta, ni un alumno había regresado a casa aún, en el patio interior se encontraba la totalidad del alumnado, incluidos algunos maestros.

–Parece que se lo tomaron muy en serio...– comentó Castiel observando el ring que habían armado a mitad del patio.

–Todos están muy emocionados con la pelea– asintió Kentin mirando a Rodolfa –¿Estás lista?

–¡Lalaralala a pelear!– dijo ella corriendo al ring.

Castiel se golpeó la cara con su mano cuando ella intentando entrar al ring acabó totalmente enredada con las cuerdas, retorciéndose como un caracol en sal –La va a hacer polvo...

Kentin la ayudó a entrar al ring, una vez que ella se puso de pie dentro del mismo todos los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar su nombre animándola.

–Muéstrame tus puños– le pidió Ken esquivando un puñetazo que ella le lanzó –¡No así!– tomó sus manos y le puso unos guantes de box que había en el gimnasio. Castiel se mantuvo fuera del ring pero en su esquina vigilando que todo estuviera bien.

–¿Para qué es esto? ¿Para pegar más fuerte?– preguntó ella mirándolos con curiosidad.

–Todo lo contrario, es para que los golpes no sean tan dañinos.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡No, yo quiero algo que pegue más fuerte! Si les ato un alambre de púas por fuera podría ser más interesante.

–¡Ni lo pienses! Si tú haces eso ella podría hacer lo mismo y entonces lastimaría tu hermoso... rostro...– le susurró acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

Una toalla voló directo al rostro de Kentin rompiendo el romanticismo –¡Déjate de idioteces! ¡Kim ya llegó!– le gritó Castiel de mal humor.

–¡Veo que ya estás preparada para perder!– aseguró ella subiendo al ring con la maestría de quien lo ha hecho miles de veces, mientras todos los espectadores gritaban su nombre animándola.

–¡Si! ¡Si estoy!– asintió Rodolfa muy feliz y emocionada.

–Ten cuidado...– le susurró Ken ganándose un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

–¿Es verdad que no duele?– le preguntó ella con tristeza.

–Si duele... mucho...- murmuró él bajando del ring quedándose en la esquina al lado de Castiel quien se veía de muy mal humor.

–¡Comencemos!– exclamó Kim ansiosa golpeando sus guantes, alguien hizo sonar la campana anunciando el primer round.

Ambas se acercaron al centro del cuadrilátero, Kim se movía con maestría y confianza, Rodolfa permanecía parada mirándola sin saber bien que hacer.

–¡Golpéala estúpida!– le gritó Castiel.

Ella obedeció lanzándole un golpe a lo bestia solo logrando que Kim lo esquivara inclinándose y le conectara un uppercut directo a la mandíbula que la hizo volar aproximadamente medio metro. Castiel y Kentin pusieron expresión de dolor sólo al ver eso. El alumnado comenzó a aplaudir y corear porras a Kim quien miraba satisfecha a Rodolfa en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a contar, algunos le gritaban a Rodolfa que se levantara o la pelea sería demasiado corta y aburrida.

–Qué no se levante...– suplicó Castiel en voz baja al cielo, pero en ese momento ella se puso de pie –¡No puede ser tan idiota!

–¡Así que no te rindes eh...!– dijo Kim poniéndose en guardia.

–¡No!– exclamó ella con una linda sonrisa que daba miedo porque su encía estaba sangrando demasiado y sus dientes se veían todos rojos.

La pelea continuó, por cada golpe que Rodolfa intentaba darle torpemente, Kim respondía con una ráfaga de puñetazos muy veloces que no se detenían hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio. La superioridad de Kim era evidente sin embargo Rodolfa se ponía de pie en cada ocasión sonriendo alegremente aunque su rostro estuviera hinchado y cada vez esa mueca pareciera menos una sonrisa.

Entonces Kim le dio un golpe devastador, ella cayó boca abajo, la cuenta comenzó pero ella no se movía. Kentin la miraba preocupado, y Castiel con su mejor cara de demonio, apretaba la toalla con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces cuando la cuenta casi acababa ella se levantó con mucha dificultad, dejando varias manchas de sangre donde cayó.

La toalla voló al centro del ring antes de que Kim comenzara un nuevo ataque, pero Rodolfa la ignoró y continuó atacando así que su oponente no tuvo otra opción que continuar con la pelea.

–¡Eres una idiota! ¡Te va a matar estúpida! ¡Ríndete!– le gritaba Castiel viéndola caer nuevamente.

Pero ella volvió a levantarse, sus piernas temblaban y le costaba respirar, pero continuaba adelante. Castiel continuaba gritándole que parara, arrojando todas las toallas que encontró, su abrigo, balones, y a algún estudiante despistado al ring, pero ella nunca se dio por aludida. Él incluso hizo sonar la campana hasta dejarlos sordos a todo pero no había forma de detenerla.

–¡Eres su entrenador! ¡¿Le enseñaste las reglas de esto?!– le preguntó finalmente a Kentin que observaba todo sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Eh? ¿No las sabía?– preguntó el chico mirándolo.

–¡Demonios! ¡Sólo le expliqué que no debía usar los pies!

Otro golpe en el estómago la dejó sin aire, el siguiente se dirigía a su rostro con fuerza desmedida, Kim quería terminar con esa masacre de una vez, pero algo se interpuso entre ellas recibiendo el golpe.

–¡Oh! ¡Castiel!– exclamó retirando el puño del ojo del chico que se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó.

–¡Se terminó! ¡Tú ganaste Kim!– dijo en medio de ambas.

Rodolfa que ya ni veía le lanzó un golpe con la fuerza de un bebé o tal vez menos.

–¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Se terminó Rodolfa! ¡Deja de pelear!– le gritó ahora a ella con una mano presionando su propio ojo el cual comenzaba a hincharse rápidamente.

–Aburrido...– murmuró Rodolfa deteniéndose.

–Estúpida...– respondió él de mal humor –Vamos a la enfermería a que te curen esas heridas– poniendo la mano en el único lugar de su cabeza que no estaba herido y llevándosela a empujones.

–Rodolfa, ¿estás bien?– preguntó Kentin que acababa de subir al cuadrilátero, pero ella no se molestó en responder.

Él exhaló frustrado, siempre era lo mismo con ella, Kim que estaba recibiendo halagos de toda clase por su victoria reparó en él.

–¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Te entristece que haya perdido?– le preguntó acercándose en medio del alboroto.

Él negó –Sabía que algo así pasaría, por cierto... buena pelea...

–Gracias, pero si no es eso, ¿entonces qué es?

–No importa lo que haga, soy invisible para ella...– se sinceró, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien.

–¿Invisible como el aire?–preguntó Kim.

–¿Como el aire?– preguntó él viéndola confundido.

–Así es, no importa cuan necesario sea para vivir, el aire es algo que siempre tienes, algo que siempre está allí, jamás debes pensar en él, incluso respiras por inercia, entonces pierde importancia para ti– Ken la observaba con atención –. Todo lo que siempre está allí tarde o temprano deja de importar... así que... nunca seas aire para nadie...

–Nunca... ser aire...– repitió –Entonces, ¿qué debo ser?

–Puedes ser... una rica comida, o bebida... algo que no siempre esté allí, por lo que debas luchar, esas son las cosas que más se valoran.

–Algo que no siempre esté allí... algo por lo que haya que luchar...– repitió sopesando las palabras de Kim –Creo... que estás en lo cierto, eso es lo que haré, gracias Kim, eres muy sabia.

–No es nada pequeño– le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Lysandro entró a la enfermería en busca de su amigo, se encontró a Castiel sentado con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo, a un lado de la camilla donde Rodolfa permanecía inconsciente, con numerosos apósitos y vendas en su rostro.

–Creí que Kim no había podido nockearla– comentó acercándose a Castiel.

–La había nockeado hace mucho, sólo que esta tonta no se había dado cuenta.

–¿Cómo?

–Se desmayó en cuanto abrimos la puerta de la enfermería y la golpeó la brisa.

–Oh... ¿Y cómo está tu ojo?

–Estará bien, Kim golpea más fuerte que el idiota de Nathaniel, ¿sabes?– preguntó Castiel a lo que Lysandro sólo rió un poco –Oye, gracias por el tiempo que me permitiste vivir en tu casa, mañana iré por mis cosas y le daré las gracias a tu hermano.

–¿Qué? ¿Entonces volverás a vivir en tu casa?

–Así es, anoche después de acostarme me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir...

–Lo que quiso decir... ¿Quién?– Castiel miró hacia la camilla –¿Qué te dijo el demonio?

–Que el techo y el baño estaban listos...

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–En el momento no lo recordé, pero hace unos días ella me preguntó si regresaría, le respondí que no lo haría hasta que esas cosas estuvieran listas...

–Entonces vuelves porque el demonio quiere que regreses...

–Vuelvo porque yo quiero regresar, es mi casa, es donde debo estar.

–_Pero no lo habías pensado hasta que supiste que ella te quería de vuelta_– pensó Lysandro, pero sabía que decírselo sólo lo haría enfadar –. Está bien amigo, extrañaré tenerte en la casa.

–Iré a visitarte cada vez que me saque de quicio, y créeme... será muy seguido.

–Cuento con eso– sonrió Lysandro –. Hasta mañana, que se recuperen ambos– se despidió marchándose.

Castiel volvió a mirar la camilla con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Tonta... fue algo que dije por decir... no tenías que recordarlo...

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como habrán visto las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte pero siempre me divierte escribirlas. Mil gracias pro sus comentarios, a continuación paso a responderlos.

**Rox Siniestra:** Definitivamente los papás de Rodo no se llevarían el premio de los padres del año, me pareció bien contar eso, si bien podía ser chocante para las personas muy sensibles, ya que es una parte importante para entenderla un poco más. Jajaja, como lo querés a Dake, espero que te haya gustado como acabó. Lys te lo agradece de corazón y si tenés unos talismanes por ahí mucho mejor hay demasiado mal en el mundo que necesita ser exterminado. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Ojalá Castiel se encontrara con los padres de Rodo eso sería de época, creo que se enfermaría de ira y no mediría sus palabras... o tal vez sus puños. Rosalya arañó un poco a Amber pero no fue suficiente, debió ser más. Bueno ya viste lo que pasó con Dake, adoré a Ken en esa parte aunque como siempre acabe como el looser que es. Gracias por comentar, besitos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** La verdad que los papás de Rodo son una joyita, y es verdad ella tiene a Paco y a Castiel, y ya es feliz con ellos. Yo también creo que ese brillito de emoción era cierto, pero Castiel es medio desconfiado, sobre todo con ella. Es hermosa, esa inocencia que tiene es maravillosa, adoro a este personaje, es el primer personaje original que me invento al cual quiero tanto. Y si, a Castiel se le pasó el detallito del nado, por suerte la sacó del agua a tiempo y con nueva arma. Ken siempre tiene todas las de perder pobre, me da una mezcla de lástima y risa muy rara. Y a Castiel se le notan de kilómetros los celos, pero él es obstinado como él solo. Gracias por el review, espero que este te haya gustado. Besos.

**Mimime:** Definitivamente ese trío es genial, tan tierno y divertido, me va a dar mucha pena cuando el fic acabe. Tenés razón Rodo es adorable, una ternurita que es imposible no querer, y cuanto más se conoce de ella más linda es. Y Castiel que la conoce tanto no puede no caer ante su encanto, sin dudas la adora y tiene como meta protegerla, es realmente encantador de esa forma. Jajaja Ken da ternura y risa a la vez, y Nath ni hablemos, el pobre ya no tiene un día de paz, si hasta en la playa se la encuentra. Besos, gracias pro comentar.

**Alexandra67374: **No ofendés, ella salíó así de divina por culpa de sus papás, pobrecita, suerte que ahora tiene un amigo. Jajaja si, Castiel siempre con sus celos a flor de piel, y él creyendo que los oculta. Gracias por pasarte a leer y escribir, besitos.

**WendyLove4: **Si, sería demasiado triste... todo estaría tan tranquilo y aburrido sin ella... y Castiel... yo creo que Castiel lloraría pobrecito. Jajaja que risa lo que pusiste, lo de Amber sería una tragedia, ¡Rodo te queremos! Gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**AnarchyShooter:** Hola chica, perdón por la confusión es que nunca sé. ¿Yo? ¿Parecida a Rodolfa? Cof cof... ojalá tuviera la mitad del carisma que esa loquita linda. Uy si, sería genial que lo ayudarás, no creo que él se atreviera a golpear a una mujer pero si que lo merece. ¡Jajaja que buena idea! Lástima que ya había escrito el capítulo y no lo dije, pero tú imagina que si tropezó con la cabeza de Ken. Besitos y mil gracias por el comentario.

A propósito, publiqué un día antes porque mañana tengo examen parcial y tal vez llegue un poco tarde. Nos vemos el domingo. Besos a todos.


	16. Capítulo 15

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 15: **

**El pitufo asesino.**

Abrió sus ojos apenas, algo le impedía abrirlos más, todo su cuerpo dolía, en especial su rostro, era casi tan intenso como el dolor que sintió al despertar luego del incendio. Se sentó lo más ágil-mente que su estado le permitió, de inmediato escuchó ese grito que siempre tan familiar.

–¡No tan rápido idiota!– la regañó el masoquista –¡Si te mareas y te caes tendré que cargarte hasta la casa!

–¿Gané?– le preguntó ella intentando sonreír.

–¿Tú que crees?

–¡Que si!

–Esto parece un deja vú...– murmuró algo cansado –No, no ganaste, ni siquiera le atinaste un golpe.

–¡Fue divertido!

–Tuviste suerte, creí que te tiraría un par de dientes, habría pagado por verte de esa forma– comentó divertido, en cierta forma aliviado por verla consciente.

–¡Jaja si!– asintió ella.

–¿Te duele mucho el rostro? Lo tienes muy hinchado...

–Si, duele—asintió bajándose de la camilla –Me voy, Paco y Demonio deben estar aburridos en la casa.

–Es increíble que puedas caminar... ¿De qué estás hecha?– preguntó él poniéndose de pie y saliendo con ella de la enfermería.

–De...– comenzó a decir antes de chocar de frente con los casilleros.

–¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres terminar de matarte?!– la tomó del brazo –¡¿Es que no ves por donde vas?!

–No, no veo– negó –Apenas veo unos bultos, pero no distingo nada...

Tampoco pudo ver la expresión de horror de Castiel –Espero que no te haya afectado permanentemente la visión... cuando lleguemos a la casa te pondré hielo para que baje esa hinchazón, si luego sigues sin ver bien entonces te llevaré con un médico.

–¿Lleguemos?– preguntó dejándose conducir por él que la llevaba tomada del brazo alejándola de todo con lo que pudiera golpearse.

–Si, lleguemos... decidí que hoy mismo regreso a la casa– le informó mirándola con atención.

Nunca sabría qué significó esa mueca exagerada que hizo, pero estaba casi seguro de que estaba sonriendo, casi podía sentir su felicidad, felicidad por volver a torturarlo, a no dejarlo dormir o comer en paz, por verlo temer por su vida a cada instante... pero felicidad al fin.

* * *

–¡Quédate ahí quieta! ¡No te muevas!– le dijo ya en la casa dejándola acostada en la cama que ella "consiguió".

–Esta es tu cama yo duermo allá– dijo señalando una pared que nada tenía que ver con su lecho, mientras se levantaba.

–¡Hoy dormirás en mi cama o traigo al payaso!

–¡No!¡ Al payaso no!– exclamó acostándose y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

–No dejes que se levante– le indicó a Demonio y salió a comprar hielo.

* * *

–Te ves terrible...– comentó Lysandro al verlo en el pasillo durante un receso caminando como un zombie sin recordar a donde pretendía ir.

–No dormí por cuidar al diablillo...– explicó luego de un sonoro bostezo –Es como estar a cargo de una niña de cinco años...

–¡El demonio absorbió toda tu energía vital!– exclamó al verla pasar llena de vitalidad asustando a todos con su horrible rostro deforme.

–Ella tampoco durmió, se veía muy adolorida, aunque nunca se quejó... o tal vez estaba riéndose, ahora que no distingo su expresión la entiendo aún menos que antes... pero al menos parece que ya puede ver normalmente.

–Tal vez esta sea su verdadera forma, quizás subió de nivel demoníaco y eso la hace más fuerte, tal vez los golpes de Kim fueron lo que sacaron al demonio de su...– se detuvo cuando sintió el peso de Castiel en su hombro, que se quedó dormido escuchándolo.

* * *

–¡Pitufito!– exclamó ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

–¡Un monstruo!– gritó él viendo esa cosa deforme ir hacia él.

–¡No soy un monstruo, soy yo Rodolfa!

–¿Rodolfa? ¡No! ¡Eso es peor!– huyó despavorido.

–¡Iuck! ¡Que cosa más horrible! Me dan ganas de vomitar...

–¡Hola Amber!

–¡Escúchame cosa asquerosa! ¡Pagarás muy caro por haberme delatado con mi hermano! ¡Haré que esa paliza que Kim te dio parezca nada!

–¡Bueno hazlo!– dijo poniéndose en guardia.

–¡No te burles de mi, pronto estarás llorando lágrimas de sangre! ¡Te lo aseguro estúpida!– se giró y se marchó con sus amigas.

–¿Qué le harás?– preguntó Charlotte cuando ya se hubieron alejado bastante.

–¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero será algo muy muy grande! Casi no logro convencer a mi hermano esta vez, ¡quería obligarme a ofrecerle una disculpa! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!

–¡Inconcebible!– exclamó Li.

–¡Eso hubiera sido muy humillante!– asintió Charllote.

–¡Exacto! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Esa imbécil debe pagar por eso y por meterse con mi Castiel, hizo las dos peores cosas que pudo hacer! ¡Va a sufrir! ¡Como que me llamo Amber Genoveva Cornelia Teresa Ramirez!– declaró ante la mirada atónita de sus amiga –¿Qué?

–Nunca nos habías dicho tu nombre completo...– murmuró Charlotte –No creí que tuvieras cuatro nombres.

–Una princesa como yo debe tenerlos– explicó altaneramente –eso es lo que me distingue de los plebeyos.

Ambas chicas asintieron sin mencionar una palabra más acerca del tema.

* * *

–¿Volvemos a casa?– preguntó Rodolfa picándolo con una varita.

Pero Castiel estaba profundamente dormido, con su espalda recargada en la cerca de la azotea. Después de picarlo un rato más se aburrió.

–Si sólo tuviera la boca abierta le metería unas abejas– se lamentó viendo que comenzaba a atardecer –. Paco debe extrañarme– comentó cargándolo a la espalda y bajando de la azotea con él.

Ella pasó a un lado de Ken sin notarlo siquiera, pero él si la notó... él siempre la notaba.

–_Invisible como el aire..._– recordó las palabras de Kim, apretando los ojos con fuerza intentando contener un par de obstinadas lágrimas que aún así bajaron por su mejilla –¿_Por qué debe doler tanto...?_

* * *

Algo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un manto negro, pestañeó un par de veces aclarando su visión, así pudo distinguir el oscuro cabello frente a él, siendo mecido suavemente por la brisa.

–¿Qué pasó...?– preguntó aún algo dormido.

–No te despertabas, así que te cargué– explicó ella continuando el camino.

–¿Me... cargaste?– sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la espalda de ella –¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡¿Cómo vas a cargarme?!– exclamó separándose –¡Soy un hombre! ¡No puedes cargarme!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Debo pesar el doble que tú! ¡Aún estas adolorida por la pelea de ayer! Y además... ¡Es humillante que una mujer me cargue!

–No iba a cargarte mucho, sólo hasta allí– señaló un pequeño acantilado.

–¿Y qué pensabas hacer ahí?– preguntó mirándola con desconfianza.

–¡Arrojarte!– dijo animadamente.

–¡¿Cómo que arrojarme?! ¡Eres una loca homicida! ¡Vamos a la casa!– exclamó molesto caminando adelante –_Aunque estamos muy cerca, si no la conociera creería que realmente estaba llevándome de vuelta_– pensó sintiéndose estúpido por considerar siquiera esa opción.

* * *

El día siguiente ambos se reunieron a comer en el patio del instituto.

–¿Qué conseguiste?– preguntó Castiel.

–¡Empanadas!– le mostró la bolsa llena de ellas.

–¿Cómo pudiste comprar tantas con el dinero que te di?– la miró unos segundos –Olvídalo... No quiero saberlo.

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, lo más tranquilamente que se podía comer con Rodolfa claro, Kentin los observaba a unos metros de distancia. Desde su charla con Kim había decidido no volver a buscarla, esperaría a que ella tomara la iniciativa, que se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba y diera el primer paso. Pero habían pasado dos días y no daba señales de recordar su existencia siquiera, y para terminar de completarlo cada vez que la veía estaba con ese tipo tan grosero y estúpido.

–Me molesta tanto verlos juntos– murmuró con rabia apretando sus puños.

–¡Se ven tan patéticos así! ¡Castiel debería estar almorzando conmigo no con esa loca imbécil y horrible!– comentó Amber deteniéndose a su lado con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Kentin la miró sorprendido, ella y sus amigas solían molestarlo mucho antes de que "pegara el estirón", claro que no tanto como Rodolfa, nadie lo lastimaba tanto como ella. Seguramente Amber ni siquiera lo reconocía, de todas formas eso no importaba ahora, al menos no era el único que los miraba con celos, eso era bueno, ya se estaba sintiendo como un acechador.

–¡No puedo creer que me cambie por esa! ¡Soy atractiva! ¡Lista! ¡Increíblemente codiciada por todos en la escuela!– se lanzaba alabanzas mientras Kentin la observaba con una gota de sudor –¡Sólo un idiota no se fijaría en mi! ¡Mentira!– se corrigió automáticamente –¡Ni siquiera un idiota lo haría! ¡Castiel no deja de desearme, pero le gusta jugar al difícil!

–_Bueno, su autoestima no se vio afectada... a veces me gustaría ser un poco así, ya no dejarme deprimir..._– pensó mirando nuevamente hacia la pareja que en estos momentos estaba en una posición muy peculiar; Rodolfa tenía inmovilizado a Castiel intentando meterle una empanada por la nariz mientras él gritaba y manoteaba desesperado por quitársela de encima –Es lo malo de ser invisible para la persona que quieres– dijo algo melancólico.

–¿Invisible? ¡Yo jamás seré invisible para nadie! ¡Le daré una lección! ¡Él no puede ignorarme de esa forma!

–¿Una lección a ese idiota?– la miró –Si es así me ofrezco a ayudarte.

Amber lo observó con detenimiento –_Mmm... no me había fijado, es un poco guapo, y su cuerpo también está bien... no sería mala idea._

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?– preguntó él algo nervioso por esa mirada incisiva.

–¿Te gustaría darles una lección? ¿A ambos?

–¿Qué tipo de lección?– preguntó Kentin algo nervioso.

–¡Celos!– él la miró sin comprender.

Amber se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo sin previo aviso.

–A...amber... ¿Q...qué estás... haciendo?– preguntó él esquivando sus labios.

–¡No seas idiota! Sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿no quieres que la cosa esa sienta celos al verte conmigo?

Kentin miró a Rodolfa y Castiel, ambos estaban viéndolos.

–¿Lo ves? ¡Llamamos su atención! ¡Sólo debemos seguir besándonos hasta que reaccionen!– decía ella acercándose nuevamente.

–E...está bien...– dijo no muy seguro dejándose besar, respondiendo incómodamente –_No es muy gratificante tener mi primer beso bajo estas circunstancias... pero al menos ya no soy invisible_– pensó algo deprimido.

–¿Qué están haciendo?– preguntó Rodolfa mirándolos intrigada.

–Perdí el apetito– murmuró Castiel dejando la empanada –. Ver a Amber besar a un tipo es tan... desagradable... pero que ese tipo sea el estúpido ese de Ken es lo más asqueroso que vi en la vida.

–Pues si da un poco de asquito– asintió Rodolfa dejando de verlos –¡Mía!– exclamó robándose la media empanada que él dejó.

–Tú eres más asquerosa que esos dos– se rió tomando otra y volviendo a comer.

Ken y Amber continuaban besándose sin dejar de verlos.

–Ya no están viéndonos– dijo él entre besos.

–Sólo se hacen los indiferentes, pero ya deben estar muertos de celos– dijo ella muy segura enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Ken y atrayéndolo para besarlo con más intensidad.

–¿Entonces durante las clases de la tarde darás tutorías?– le preguntó Castiel ignorando a los otros dos.

–Si, la directora me ordenó que lo hiciera, ¡voy a enseñar matemáticas!– dijo feliz, su rostro ya solo tenía algunas marcas pero estaba deshinchado así que se podían entender sus expresiones.

–¿Te emociona la idea de enseñar?

Ella se encogió de hombros –Supongo que será divertido.

Unos minutos después Amber y Ken los vieron marcharse al interior del instituto, Rodolfa se despidió de ellos con la mano alegremente como siempre. Ambos se separaron mirando con molestia como desaparecían tras las puertas.

–Sabia que no funcionaría...– murmuró Ken algo agitado por el beso tan largo.

–¡Fue tu culpa!– lo miró molesta, agitada por el mismo motivo –¡No fuiste convincente!

–¡¿Cómo voy a ser convincente si me besas tan inesperadamente?!

–¡Si fueras un hombre de verdad lo serías!

Ambos se miraron con odio unos segundos, y como si se tratara de los polos opuestos de un imán unieron sus labios salvajemente volviendo a besarse, con genuina intensidad.

* * *

–Maté a una persona– declaró Rodolfa abiertamente ganándose la inmediata atención de todos en el salón donde dictaba la tutoría –La corté en partes, conservé los mejores cortes y deseché el resto... las partes con las que me quedé eran: un octavo y dos cuartos... si en el mercado negro me pagan quinientos dólares por cada octavo entonces, ¿cuánto dinero haré?– acabó de plantear el ejercicio viéndolos.

Todos, del primero al último la veían aterrados, un par saltaron por la ventana del tercer piso.

–¿No saben como resolverlo?– preguntó ella y se giró para escribir en la pizarra la solución mientras les explicaba, al terminar se dio la vuelta encontrando el salón completamente desierto –¿Dónde se metieron todos?– se preguntó viendo pasar una planta rodadora frente a ella –Nunca entenderé esa aversión de la gente hacia la matemática.

* * *

Por la tarde Castiel regresó a su casa con Lysandro, Rodolfa estaba allí jugando con Demonio y Paco a las cartas.

–No pienso preguntar– murmuró Castiel luego de ver a Demonio con el cuatro de bastos en su hocico –Tendremos que pedir unas pizzas porque aún no hay cocina– le dijo a Lysandro quien asintió absteniéndose de intentar exorcizar al demonio tarotista dentro de esa casa.

–¡Mira lo que me encontré!– exclamó Rodolfa mostrándoles un corta-fierro.

–¿De dónde lo robaste?

–De una ferretería– dijo sonriendo.

–No lo esperaba– ironizó –¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?– preguntó con desconfianza.

–¡Mira tiene agarraderas de goma! ¡Cortaré la cerca electrificada!

–-¿La de tu antigua casa?

–¡Si!

–¿Para qué harás eso? ¿Quieres regresar a vivir allí?– preguntó con extrañeza –¿_Soportó vivir entre los escombros a la intemperie y ahora que esto parece una casa se va? Bueno... es ella, no debería extrañarme... _

–No, sólo quiero traer una cosa.

–¿Algún arma?

–¡No! ¡A Bromista!

–¿Bromista?– preguntó confundido –¿Qué demonios es Bromista?

–¡El Pitufo Bromista! ¡Mi peluche!

–¿Tienes un peluche? No te imagino como una niña buena que abraza su muñeco.

–Parece que al demonio le gustan mucho los pitufos...– comentó Lysandro –No es de extrañar, los pitufos tienen una tradición sombría...

–¿De qué hablas ahora?– le preguntó Castiel.

–Los pitufos representan los siete pecados capitales, de hecho existe la leyenda urbana de "El Pitufo Asesino".

–¡¿Asesino?!– preguntó Rodolfa muy interesada.

–Voy a llamar a la pizzería– dijo Castiel algo cansado de las locuras de su amigo.

–Así es, cuenta la leyenda que había una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro años, sus padres le regalaron un peluche de un pitufo, ella se fue a dormir esa noche abrazando al muñeco, y entonces al día siguiente encontraron a sus padres muertos, la niña estaba allí de pie con su camisón blanco manchado de sangre, su mirada estaba perdida y en su mano sostenía al pitufo el cual sonreía macabramente– acabó de contar con una linterna bajo su rostro.

–¡¿Entonces si traigo mi Pitufo Bromista atacará a Castiel?!– preguntó ella emocionada.

–Tal vez...

–¡Voy por él!– salió corriendo con el corta-fierro en alto.

–¿Qué le dijiste para que esté tan emocionada?– preguntó Castiel regresando después de llamar.

–Que el pitufo podría matarte...

–Ah... con razón...– dijo con naturalidad –En un rato llegará la pizza.

* * *

Habían pasado tres horas desde que ella salió, y aproximadamente dos desde que se había desatado una tormenta de época, Castiel miraba la ventana constantemente escuchando el fuerte sonido que hacía el agua al golpear el cristal.

–Parece que hicimos un buen trabajo– comentó Lysandro mirando el techo –la lluvia está muy fuerte pero no se ha filtrado nada al interior.

–Aja...– respondió, ahora mirando el par de trozos de pizza, ya fría, que le habían reservado a ella.

–Por la ventana tampoco está entrando, es increíble que esto haya sido construido por estudiantes de instituto.

–Si...

–¿Pasa algo?– preguntó Lysandro mirándolo –Te ves preocupado...

–No regresa...

–Ya lo hará– dijo calmadamente.

–Es muy tarde... hace mucho que salió...

–Los demonios suelen sentirse a gusto en la noche, la oscuridad hace juego con sus almas.

–No lo entiendes... está lloviendo... Rodolfa odia la lluvia, normalmente regresaría de inmediato.

–Está en su casa, a salvo de la lluvia.

–¡Esta es su casa!– exclamó recibiendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de su amigo –La conozco, ella regresaría...– explicó más calmado.

–Espera un rato, tal vez esté esperando a que se detenga para salir.

–Está bien... esperaré un rato...

Cinco minutos más tarde.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?– preguntó Lysandro viéndolo ponerse la chamarra y tomar un paraguas.

–Voy a buscarla.

–Ya no lo disimulas nada...– comentó viéndolo con complicidad.

–No pienses cosas raras, es mi responsabilidad por hacerme cargo de una estúpida como ella... cuida la casa– le pidió antes de salir apresuradamente.

* * *

Las calles estaban muy oscuras y la acera sumamente resbalosa, la lluvia dificultaba mucho transitarlas, y el viento no ayudaba, periódicamente algún oportuno relámpago iluminaba el camino, aunque eso no facilitaba demasiado la travesía. A pesar de todo, él caminaba rápidamente, quería llegar lo antes posible a esa casa, podía imaginarla electrocutada con esa cerca, o aplastada por escombros al hacer estallar algún tipo de explosivo dentro de la casa por diversión, o secuestrada, violada, asesinada, cada sombría posibilidad se presentaba como muy probable. Después de todo, ella era la persona con peor suerte que conocía en el mundo.

Siempre pasaba algo, ella salía de las dificultades ignorando todo lo malo, pero lo malo estaba allí, era como una maldición pesando eternamente sobre ella...

–Lysandro me está influenciando demasiado...

Era increíble saber que desde antes de nacer su suerte ya era mala, su destino estaba sellado. ¿Qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Si su madre nunca hubiera hecho esa... no encontraba palabras para describir tan atroz acto. ¿Ella sería una chica normal? ¿Habría tenido una infancia como la de todos los demás? ¿Sus padres la habrían querido entonces? ¿Ella y él se habrían llegado a conocer alguna vez? Y si lo hubieran hecho, ¿la habría mirado siquiera?

Sólo la última pregunta tenía una respuesta clara, no, él nunca se hubiera interesado en una chica tan... normal. ¿Eso significaba que en cierta forma agradecía que ella fuera así? No, claro que no, jamás le desearía tanto sufrimiento y soledad a alguien, por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de conocerla.

Aunque... Había sido muy divertido, sufrido y agotador sin duda, pero no podía recordar época de su vida en la cual se hubiera divertido tanto como en los últimos meses. Más le valía estar bien, sana y salva y regresar con él a la casa, diciendo estupideces, haciendo travesuras, correteando de aquí para allá metida en su propio mundo, sonriendo estúpidamente como siempre.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar a la casa, observó con sorpresa como el alambre de púas y la cerca eléctrica habían sido retirados, incluso el jardín lucia un verde y muy bien cortado césped, ya no había rastros de los hoyos producto de las minas. La casa se veía limpia e iluminada, podía distinguir personas a través de la ventana.

–Regresaron...– murmuró sorprendido.

Se quedó unos minutos allí, de pie bajo la intensa lluvia mirando hacia la casa, asimilándolo, enfadándose más y más.

–¡Oh... claro! ¡Por supuesto!– exclamó –¡Ellos hacen lo que se les antoja! ¡Le arruinan la vida! ¡La abandonan! ¡Ponen incluso una cerca electrificada, púas y minas para lastimarla! ¡Y apenas regresan ella vuelve con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado!

Apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura del paraguas, sus ojos fríos como el hielo estaban clavados en la casa, en las sombras que se movían de aquí para allá, tal vez intentando determinar cual de ellas eran sus padres y cual era esa traidora, esa maldita que jamás agradecía nada de lo que él hacía.

Traición, no había otra palabra, le estaba haciendo lo mismo que hicieron con ella... La habían abandonado y él que la recibió en su casa, que la cuidó y se preocupó por ella, ahora era el abandonado.

–¡¿Abandonado?! ¡Ja! ¡En sus sueños! ¡Liberado! ¡Si eso es! ¡Me siento feliz... Ya no tendré que soportarte nunca más, fea! ¡Tonta! ¡Desalmada!

Sus gritos eran cubiertos por el sonido de la lluvia, él lo sabía, sabía que ella no lo escucharía, pero aún así necesitaba gritarlo. La odiaba, sólo odio y rencor podía sentir por ella, maldecía la hora en que la conoció, en que consideró la estúpida idea de tenerla en su casa para siempre.

–¡Y ahora se va sólo porque sus padres regresaron!

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su mirada se suavizó un poco, exhaló melancólicamente.

–Supongo... que si mi padres volvieran... yo también querría vivir con ellos...– murmuró mirando la casa ya más tranquilo.

No podía culparla, nadie podía, ella lo había dicho claramente; eran sus padres, nada lo cambiaría. Finalmente y aunque no quisiera en realidad, eso era lo correcto, lo que estaba bien, ese era el lugar donde debía estar... en casa, con su familia.

–Espero que tengas una vida feliz con ellos...– se despidió bajando la mirada y marchándose lentamente.

**Continuará.**

Van a matarme por lo de Ken y Amber, lo sé... lo siento en el aire... ¡Buaa! ¡Yo tan buena que era, tantas maldades que me quedaron por hacer! Ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ahora paso a responder los reviews.

**D-Uzumaki: **Sin duda Rodo y Castiel se llevan mucho mejor, parece que se complementan muy bien, es como si al pelirrojo le gustara que lo hagan rabiar de vez en cuando. Yo tampoco imagino a Rodolfa corriendo tras Ken mientras él mira para otro lado haciéndose el interesante. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también, gracias por comentar. Besos.

**WendyLove4: **Tú lo has dicho, Rodolfa es más dura que el platino, ella aguanta lo que sea. Ya veremos que sucede con la relación Kim/Rodo en los siguientes capítulos, y respecto a Ken... bueno... ya ves... Jajaja y ¿tú dices que la loquita si tiene corazón? Yo creo que alguien si llegó hace tiempo... Gracias por tu comentario, besos.

**CandyGiirl12:** El día que Lys deje sus locuras será un día muy muy triste... los dioses llorarán sobre la tierra provocando un diluvio de proporciones bíblicas... ok ya me calmo. Sin duda la vida de Castiel sin Rodo será muy muy aburrida, el pobre ya se acostumbró a tenerla pululando por allí. Y si, está mucho más blando y se ve más feliz. Muchas gracias por el comentario y bienvenida nuevamente al fic, besos.

**Rox Siniestra:** ¡No, no mueras! Lysandro es un grande, amo sus cosas, ojalá nunca cambie, por cierto envíale los más poderosos que tengas, no de fuego porque el demonio ya demostró ser resistente, unos de trueno tal vez, la cerca eléctrica demostró ser efectiva. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Hola, si, Dake está loco, y Ken es todo un protagonista de película de acción. Si, Rodolfa es increíble, ella siempre tramando alguna maldad. Y Nathaniel es un tonto manipulable como dijo Castiel. Ken tiene un grave problema con Rodo, el pobre no dé en qué está pensando para enamorarse de esa forma de alguien como ella, supongo que es porque el amor es ciego. Las chicas del instituto son unas interesadas si, parece que hay gente muy loca allí, o tal vez todos quedaron mal después de tener a Rodolfa cerca, Lysandro diría que se trata de una maldición o algo por el estilo. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, espero que este te haya gustado. Besos.

**Suli c: **Bienvenida al fic, que bueno que te haya gustado espero que siga haciéndolo, ¿tú crees que a golpes podemos curarla? Tal vez le desacomodaron las neuronas más, con ella nunca se sabe. Besos.

**AnarchyShooter:** La escena de Ken fue muy de película, el chico se cree un Stallone cualquiera, Yo en tu lugar probaría a golpearlo bastante hasta que reaccione o deje de respirar... lo que suceda primero. (seguro pasa lo segundo) Si, Castiel está celosooo... Pues parece que ya no sabremos el secreto hasta que alguien más la desafíe o la misma Rodolfa tenga ganas de otra paliza. Y si... Rodo es Rodo... no hay otra como ella. Muchísimas gracias por escribir, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos.


	17. Capítulo 16

******Disclaimer:**Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar un par de avisos:

Este capítulo se lo dedico a DannySaotome, porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Sé que este capítulo le gustará mucho, y como este año me porté mal y no le envié regalo, este es mi regalo. Feliz cumpleaños bonita :D.

La segunda cosa es que cuando acaben de leer el capítulo se fijen en las nota finales, hay algo de contenido extra, pero mejor verlo al terminar el episodio.

Ahora si, sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **

**La debilitante lluvia.**

¿Cómo iba a ser todo de ahora en adelante? Seguramente sería como antes de que ella llegara a su casa, una vida tranquila, estable, normal, al fin tendría un poco de paz...

–Es lo mejor... para todos...– murmuró –Tal vez extrañe un poco a Paco...

Extrañar... era complicado para alguien como él admitirlo, ni siquiera cuando se separó de sus padres se atrevió a aceptar que los extrañaba. La comida de su madre... sus abrazos y sonrisas, la ironía mordaz de su padre que sin duda él había heredado, salir los fines de semana al parque, esos tiempos que sus padres, sin importar cuanto trabajo tuvieran, siempre disponían para estar con él. No era un lecho de rosas, peleaban mucho, tantas reglas caprichosas lo hacían volverse rebelde y su rebeldía los hacía molestarse, pero por algún motivo, en estos momentos tomaba consciencia de cuanto necesitó esas vivencias, esos gestos... a esas personas.

Nunca era perfecto, no tenía porqué serlo, eran personas, con defectos, con días malos, pero eso no desmerecía la fortuna de vivir con ellos... era una lástima no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando aún estaba a tiempo de decidir acompañarlos. Él se negó a seguirlos a esa ciudad para no avergonzarlos, para no continuar siendo una molestia, la vergüenza de la familia, su intensión era buena, pero en esos momentos, después de haber dejado ir a la molestia más grande en su vida... podía identificarse un poco con ellos... sin dudas habrían preferido soportar sus rebeldías antes que alejarse de él.

La tormenta continuaba arreciando la ciudad, no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, pero él caminaba lentamente, tomando el camino más largo, como si no quisiera regresar a su casa, tan silenciosa, solitaria... tan... sin ella... Aquella vez cuando sus padres se marcharon, al volver del aeropuerto recorrió el mismo trayecto, era una especie de ritual, necesitaba asimilarlo todo antes de entrar por esa puerta y así seguir su vida con normalidad pretendiendo que nada importaba, que no necesitaba de otras personas.

Sus pasos lentos lo llevaron hasta el Sweet Amoris, un oportuno relámpago lo iluminó todo permitiéndole distinguir una figura en lo alto del muro. Se acercó curioso, ¿quién podría estar allí a esa hora, con ese clima?

–¿Rodolfa?– preguntó al reconocerla, sólo ella podía estar haciendo tamaña locura –¡¿Qué haces allí tonta?!– exclamó molesto, pasando de un estado de melancolía a uno de furia en un instante.

Ella no respondió, ni se movió, estaba allí sin expresión en el rostro, viendo hacia la puerta principal del instituto. Su ropa y cabello chorreaban agua, el viento sacudía su remera ancha, parecía absorbida por ese lugar en el cual su mirada estaba clavada, como si allí pudiera ver algo que no existía para nadie más.

–¡Anda tonta, baja de allí, te vas a resfriar!– le ordenó sin obtener respuesta –Tus padres regresaron, ¿lo sabías?

Ella lo miró –¿Regresaron?

–Así es, estuve en tu casa, había gente dentro, creí que estarías allí con ellos– le contó con cierto alivio pasajero... ella no lo había abandonado aún, aunque ahora que lo sabía no tardaría en suceder...

Rodolfa negó dejando de verlo –Esos no son mis padres...

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo que no, quienes son entonces?

–Las personas que compraron la casa.

–¿Compraron? ¿Tus padres vendieron la casa también? ¡¿Ni siquiera fueron capaces de dejarte un lugar donde vivir?!– preguntó molestándose –¡Los odio cada día más!

–Se las vendió el banco.

–¿El banco? No entiendo...

–Mis padres están muertos– declaró sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Castiel la observó sumamente sorprendido y consternado –¿Q...Qué?– balbuceó confundido.

–Cuando fui a la casa esas personas me lo dijeron, los antiguos dueños fallecieron en un accidente hace casi un mes, así que el banco hizo los arreglos en la casa y la vendió.

–... N... no... Dios...– murmuró sin dejar de verla, sin que su cerebro pudiera armar una frase coherente.

¿Qué decir en esos momentos? El típico; "Lo siento mucho" sonaba tan poco oportuno, quería consolarla, quería ayudarla, pero no podía pensar en nada. Ella no parecía buscar consuelo, no parecía estar haciendo nada en realidad, solo tomarlo "bien" y soportarlo de la forma más rara posible, como siempre lo hacía. Finalmente optó por lo único que podía hacer; acompañarla en silencio, así que permaneció la siguiente media hora recostado al muro, cobijado bajo su paraguas, viendo la lluvia repiqueteando en el asfalto. Las luces de los automóviles que por allí pasaban a toda velocidad daban un ambiente mucho más desolador, el mundo seguía adelante sin importar como te sintieras en esos momentos... a nadie le importaba.

–Rodolfa...– la llamó al rato –¿Por qué viniste aquí?

–Aquí los vi por última vez– explicó –. Mi padre me arrastró por allí– le contó señalando el trayecto hasta la puerta –, y me dejó atada en el pasillo dentro del instituto, mi madre se quedó en el auto– ahora señaló hacia la calle, el lugar donde recordaba que ellos habían estacionado.

Esa no era ninguna locura, ningún acto al azar que no hubiera sido planificado, ella estaba allí, en el lugar donde había tenido el último contacto con ellos, eso sólo demostraba lo triste que se sentía, cuanto los extrañaba. Estaba sufriendo, ella jamás habló mal de ellos, jamás los culpó por tanto daño, y ahora sabía que ya no volverían, no podía llegar a imaginarse como se sentiría eso.

La miró unos segundos, su rostro estaba empapado pero ella no había derramado una sola lágrima, no tenía una expresión de tristeza, de nada en realidad, sólo estaba allí, dejando el tiempo pasar.

–Deberías refugiarte de la lluvia– sugirió, nunca había sido muy bueno con esos asuntos, nunca encontraba las palabras correctas.

–No...

–Tú odias la lluvia, ¿por qué ahora no quieres cubrirte?

–La lluvia solo trae cosas malas– declaró aún mirando hacia la puerta del instituto –. Mi mamá me decía que si te quedabas mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia te deprimirías y comenzarías a llorar... la lluvia sólo te vuelve débil... mi papá decía que ser débil es la peor característica de una persona.

–¿Qué? ¡Todas las personas son débiles! ¡Todas lo somos! ¡Todos lloramos! ¡Es parte de ser un humano! ¡No eres un maldito robot! ¡Eres una humana! ¡Debes llorar si lo necesitas!– exclamó furioso –¡Eres una chica aunque no lo parezcas, acabas de perder a tus padres! ¡Si no lloras enloquecerás!... ¡Más!

–Lo sé...– asintió –Por eso estoy aquí... No entiendo por qué, pero siento que hoy quiero ser débil... quiero que la lluvia me convierta en alguien débil... pero... no funciona...

–Has pasado muchas horas allí, continuar remojándote como una lenteja no servirá de nada, baja, regresemos a la casa...

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento, la vio bajar de un salto, y comenzar a caminar, pero él la detuvo tomando su muñeca. En cuanto giró viéndolo con intriga él tiró de su brazo acercándola a su pecho, el paraguas cayó olvidado por allí, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban aferrándola con fuerza. Acunó la cabeza de ella en su pecho apoyando la barbilla en su cabello en actitud protectora. Rodolfa no respondió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazó, se quedó allí quieta, como si no supiera como reaccionar.

–No estás sola...– le recordó en un susurro, esperando que esas fueran las palabras correctas...

Y lo fueron...

La sintió algo agitada, no entendió qué le sucedía hasta que escuchó sus sollozos, débiles al principio, pero intensificándose gradualmente, hasta convertirse en el llanto más fuerte e intenso que jamás escuchó. Cerró los ojos intentando soportarlo, jamás admitiría frente a nadie que escucharla de esa forma le resultaba desgarrador , pero necesario, ella necesitaba sacar tanto dolor, tanta soledad de su interior.

Podía ser una hora o dos, podía continuar así hasta el amanecer, él permanecería allí bajo esa intensa lluvia, sin moverse, sin hacer más que acariciar su cabello y su espalda el tiempo que ella necesitara, si con eso lograba limpiar tantos años de tristeza enterrada en lo profundo de su alma, entonces valía la pena.

Cuando al fin se calmó ambos emprendieron el camino a casa, caminaron juntos, escurriendo agua, la lluvia comenzaba a amainar, deteniéndose por completo en cuanto llegaron. Lysandro estaba dormido en el sofá de una plaza, Castiel prefirió no despertarlo, no estaba de ánimos para explicarle lo que había pasado, menos con ella escuchando.

–Báñate, esta noche dormirás en mi cama– le dijo a Rodolfa, quien asintió sin oponer la usual resistencia, y entró al baño.

* * *

Después de bañarse él también y asegurarse que ella estuviera dormida, tomó la guitarra que Lysandro le había prestado y salió al patio, sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, sentía esa necesidad tan rara en él de componer... no sólo música como siempre lo hacía, necesitaba expresar en palabras algo que en esos momentos desconocía, pero ese sentimiento se revolvía con fuerza en su pecho intentando salir.

De hecho era la segunda vez que le sucedía, la primera fue cuando Debrah se marchó, él compuso un tema, música y letra, claro que jamás se lo enseñó a nadie.

Tocó y cantó por varias horas, él no anotaba sus canciones, todas debían quedarse en su cerebro, jamás dejar evidencia. Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo quedó satisfecho con el tema, así que la cantó completa una última vez.

"_Probablemente no lo comprendas... _

_Nunca fuiste muy despierta... _

_Cuando de emociones humanas se trata... _

_Tú siempre te encojes de hombros y me das la espalda..._

_Algunos te llaman demonio... _

_Pareces una muñequita de trapo, _

_siendo pateada por todos lados. _

_Cada uno de tus días es malo..._

_Pero eso no importa, _

_jamas te detuvo, _

_jamás retrocediste..._

_Y en llamas mi casa encendiste_

_Aunque el mundo se ponga en tu contra, _

_aquí tienes un amigo o algo parecido. _

_Y si mañana algún sentimiento de ti aflora... _

_Nunca olvides que ya no estás sola..._

_No estás sola, _

_siempre allí estaré... _

_No estas sola, _

_no tengo otra opción en mi casa vives..._

_Sé que esto terminará mal, _

_que con la poca cordura que me queda acabarás, _

_que tal vez nunca volveré a la normalidad. _

_Pero decidí tomar el riesgo... porque soy un masoquista._

_No estás sola, _

_siempre allí estaré... _

_No estas sola, _

_no tengo otra opción en mi casa vives..."_

Cuando la canción acabó miró unos segundo el sol que comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

–Otra noche sin dormir... hoy también me saltaré las clases...– se levantó dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa –¿Qué haces ahí?– preguntó sorprendido viéndola sentada en el escalón de la puerta, con sus pies descalzos apoyados en el césped húmedo –¿Escuchaste... la canción?– Ella asintió poniéndose de pie –Tienes algo para decir?– preguntó sabiendo que seguramente esa letra estaba demasiado lejos de su comprensión.

Tal como lo supuso ella negó, no había duda, su insensibilidad seguía allí, lo acontecido hacía unas horas sólo fue una excepción, se adentró en la casa, despertaría a Lysandro para que desayunaran y fueran al instituto.

–Si tienes otra opción– le dijo ella cuando pasó a su lado.

–Si eso piensas entonces no entendiste la canción– respondió él sin voltear a verla, y continuó su camino.

* * *

–No debiste venir– le dijo Castiel camino al instituto.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó ella viéndolo.

–Por... por nada...– negó, ignorando la expresión de intriga con la que ella lo miraba.

Lysandro los observaba, mientras desayunaban y ella cazaba moscas para Paco, Castiel le contó acerca del fallecimiento de sus padres, él estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso de no tocar el tema frente a ella, pero el demonio se veía bastante normal, como si las heridas ya hubieran sanado. Aunque desde que despertó no la vio hacer ninguna maldad, y eso era muy raro.

–_Tal vez si era un demonio débil a la lluvia y tantas horas bajo el agua hicieron que escapara de su cuerpo_– dedujo mientras atravesaban los portones del instituto.

Los ojos de Rodolfa se clavaron en la puerta, el mismo lugar hacia el cual miraba durante la noche, Castiel lo notó e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar como un idiota.

–Oye loca desquiciada– le dio un golpecito en la cabeza intentando llamar su atención –, hoy tengo ganas de molestar a Nathaniel– comentó cuando ella lo miró –. ¿Te gustaría vestirlo de pitufo y tomarle fotos?

–¡Si! ¡Con el gorrito blanco!– dijo ella emocionada imaginándolo.

–¡No olvides los pantalones! ¡Jajaja tendré otro video para mi canal de Youtube!

–¿Y tu peluche satánico?– preguntó Lysandro acordándose.

Ella lo miró dejando de sonreír –Me dijeron que tiraron todas las cosas que no les servían.

–¡_Idiota!_– pensó Castiel mirando a su amigo con deseos de golpearlo –Era el bromista, ¿no? Pronto lo tendrás contigo– ella lo miró confundida –. No intentes entenderlo, entremos antes que la directora nos de un sermón.

–¡Creo que me debes algo!– apareció Kim frente a Rodolfa.

–¿Te debo?– preguntó ella confundida.

–¡Gané la pelea, ahora tienes que decir frente a todos que todo lo que dijiste es mentira!

–Escucha Kim– interrumpió Castiel –, no es el mejor día para esto.

–¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todos tienen que escucharla! ¡Estoy harta de las burlas con Boris! ¡Y lo peor es que él se lo creyó! ¡Recibí un largo sermón acerca de la diferencia de edad y la barrera moral que separa un profesor de su alumna! ¡Incluso me dijo que no me culpaba por fijarme en alguien como él, pero mi amor era platónico!

–Rodolfa no le dijo esas cosas a Peggy– aseguró él.

–¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Eso no es verdad si hubiera sido así ella me lo habría dicho!

–No la conoces aún– aseguró Castiel –. Creeme ella no fue, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre antes de la pelea.

–¡¿Entonces porqué aceptó pelear conmigo?! ¡¿Quién lo dijo si no fue ella?!

–Aceptó pelear porque está completamente loca– explicó mirando algo preocupado a Rodolfa quien había vuelto a hipnotizarse con la puerta –. Y quien fue no lo sé, debiste molestar a alguien, pero la loca esta no fue.

–Mmm... hablaré con Peggy...– decidió luego de pensarlo unos segundos y se marchó decidida a aclarar el asunto.

–¡Despierta!– le gritó Castiel a Rodolfa dándole una patada en el trasero que la hizo caer.

Ella se levantó con piedritas cayendo de su rostro, en el momento que sonaba la campana.

–Ve a clases– le ordenó señalando la puerta del instituto, ella asintió y entró –. Te la encargo– le dijo a Lysandro, yendo directo a la azotea.

–Yo me ocupo– asintió él sacando una estaca de madera y entrando tras ella.

* * *

Las clases se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial para Castiel quien durmió toda la mañana en la azotea. En el salón de clases todos esperaban que sonara la campana que marcaría el comienzo de la libertad al menos por ese día. Lysandro exhalaba aburrido, cuando el demonio no se comportaba como un demonio las cosas eran menos interesantes. Kentin por su parte había permanecido todo el día mirando la mesa de su pupitre, no se atrevía a mirarla siquiera unos segundos después de lo que había hecho.

–_No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo pude engañarla de esa forma? ¿Cómo pude besarme con otra chica...? ¡Frente a ella! ¡Y con esa chica precisamente! Debería recibir un castigo..._– se auto-flagelaba.

Escuchar los murmullos y risas egocéntricas de esa rubia pedante e insoportable empeoraba aún más las cosas. Cuando al fin acabaron las clases Rodolfa pasó a su lado sin golpearlo, ni siquiera una patadita o un pisotón, nada de nada. Kentin cayó de rodillas derrotado.

–_Ahora si la perdí para siempre..._– pensó dejando caer una lágrima.

Era de tarde, el instituto estaba casi desierto, Nathaniel entraba a la sala de delegados llevando algo de papeleo consigo. Notó con extrañeza que la luz estaba apagada, en el momento en que buscó el interruptor la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Giró en esa dirección encontrándose con una silueta que apenas se distinguía con el tenue reflejo de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas cerradas.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntó algo nervioso pero manteniendo la calma.

–Tu peor pesadilla...– dijo una voz masculina muy grave.

–Dudo que seas Rodolfa– murmuró encontrando el interruptor y encendiéndolo –. Sabía que serías tú, idiota...– dijo molesto al ver que esa silueta recargada en la puerta sólo era Castiel.

–Yo.. y...

–¡Pitufito!– escuchó ese aterrador grito detrás de él, giró de inmediato usando los papeles que llevaba como escudo –¡Mira!– ella le mostró un gorrito blanco y los pantalones con botitas de pitufo también blancos.

–¿Q... qué demonios?– preguntó él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, se giró al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta –¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Abre esa puerta en este instante!– le ordenó al guitarrista.

–Mira el caso que te hago– respondió este mostrándole como guardaba la llave en su bolsillo –. Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá– le dijo sonriendo macabramente mientras levantaba una lata de pintura azul.

–¡NOOO!– gritó desgarradora-mente el delegado mientras los papeles volaban de sus manos y el par de figuras se abalanzaban sobre él.

* * *

Kentin caminaba por el pasillo como alma en pena –_Sería mejor que regresara a casa, mientras no vuelva a hacer algo tan horrible tal vez mis pecados sean perdonados._

–¡Ahh!– escuchó un grito femenino, se detuvo mirando en esa dirección alerta.

Entonces vio a Amber correr desesperada por el pasillo, al llegar hasta él lo tomó del brazo.

–¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ocultarme!

–¡¿Q... Qué?!– preguntó confundido –¿,Qué pasó?

–¡Kim está persiguiéndome! ¡Esa estúpida de Peggy me delató! ¡Vamos ayúdame!

–Pero... ¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?

–¿Vas a dejar que me golpee? ¡¿Que me deje como a la cucharacha trastornada?!

–¡No hables así de ella!– se soltó molesto –¡No pienso ayudarte!

–¡Te encontraré Amber!– escucharon el grito de Kim muy cerca de allí.

–¡Ay no! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Vas a dejar que golpeen a una chica inocente?!

–Dudo que seas inocente...

–¡¿Eso significa que no te importa que me golpeen?! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?!

–Sólo intentabas darle celos a Castiel...

–Si eso quieres creer...– murmuró esquivando su mirada.

Kentin la observó sin saber qué interpretar... ¿Eso significaba que ella si tenía un interés en él? ¿Que de alguna forma él había llegado a gustarle a la chica más pedante y engreída del instituto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Kim.

–¡Ahí estás!– exclamó desde al fondo del pasillo –¡Me las pagarás Amber!

Él tomó a Amber de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella.

–¡Con delicadeza! ¡No puedo correr tan rápido! ¡Tengo tacones idiota!– le gritaba ella golpeándolo en la cabeza con su cartera.

–¡¿Quieres que te alcance?!– le gritó Kentin quitándole la cartera y lanzándola al suelo, para luego levantarla en brazos y continuar corriendo, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse.

–¡No! ¡Mi bolso! ¡Mi celular! ¡Oh Dios mi brillo labial!

–_No puede ser más hueca..._– pensaba él mirando hacia atrás a Kim que los perseguía gritándoles –¡Cierra la boca o no podremos ocultarnos!

–¡A mi no me das órdenes!

–¡Entonces te dejo aquí y que Kim haga lo que desee contigo!

–¡No! ¡Eso no!– exclamó ella aferrándose a su camisa.

Unos minutos después lograron perder el rastro de Kim, ocultándose en el vestidor de hombres del gimnasio.

–¡¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?! ¡Que asco!– exclamó Amber.

–¡¿Puedes callarte un momento?! ¡¿Quieres que nos encuentren?!

–¡Claro que no!– dijo más bajo –¡No puedo creer que hayas tirado mi bolso! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

–Tienes razón, soy un idiota, no sé porqué te ayudé.

–Porque soy irresistible, ¿por qué más? Nadie puede evitar seguir mis órdenes.

–¡Eres insoportable! ¡Cada día me pareces más detestable!– le gritó abriendo un paquete de galletas.

–Dame una– le ordenó ella con su mano extendida.

–Podrías pedirla amablemente...– murmuró él dándosela.

–Así pido yo las cosas– dijo ella comiendo.

–Tal vez por eso nadie te soporta...

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy muy popular!

–Kim ya debe haberse ido...– se levantó –Me largo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No!– exclamó ella tomándolo del brazo –¿Qué haré si ella aún sigue ahí? ¡¿Y si algún hombre entra aquí?!

–No es mi asunto.

–¡Claro que lo es, me trajiste aquí es tu responsabilidad!

–¡¿Pretendes que me quede toda la noche aquí contigo?!

–¡Si fueras un caballero no te importaría!

–¡Si fueras una dama me comportaría como un caballero!

Ambos se miraron con odio y repulsión, acercándose sin notarlo...

* * *

–Cof cof... ¡No puedo creerlo, estoy tan furioso!– exclamó Nathaniel entrando al vestidor de chicos, escuchando como la puerta de una de las duchas se cerraba –Hay alguien más...– murmuró mirándose a si mismo sonrojado debajo de la pintura –¡O_h cielos, si alguien me ve así mi carrera como delegado habrá terminado...!_

–¡¿Qué hacemos?!– le susurró Kentin aterrado pegado a ella en esa angosta ducha.

–¡Enciende el agua o nos escuchará!– ordenó Amber –Aunque odiaría mojarme el cabello... pero prefiero cualquier cosa a que mi hermano me vea así contigo...

Ken la observó con molestia girando el grifo empapándolos a ambos –¡Mira en los líos que me meto por tu culpa!– le susurró al oído.

Nathaniel tomó su equipo deportivo del casillero y entró a la ducha contigua a la que compartían Ken y Amber.

–_¡Detesto a esos dos! ¡Esta maldita pintura no sale!_– se tallaba el cuerpo con fuerza ignorando que a medio metro de donde él estaba...

–Eres... insoportable... Sólo sabes... quejarte...– le decía ella besándolo con pasión mientras introducía sus manos bajo la remera que cubría el tan bien formado pecho.

–Tú eres... insufrible... no te... soporto...– respondía él los besos acariciándole el empapado cabello pegándola más y más a su cuerpo.

* * *

–¡Jajaja! ¡Nathaniel se veía demasiado ridículo!– exclamó Castiel caminando con Rodolfa de vuelta a casa.

–¡Nunca lo había visto tan lindo! ¡Lo amo!– aseguraba ella radiante viendo las fotos del celular de Castiel –¡Si todos lo vieran así sería muy popular!

Él sonrió viéndola tan feliz y malvada como siempre, sin dudas se recuperaba de lo que fuera con mucha rapidez.

–Pasemos a imprimir varias copias de esta foto– comentó, ella lo miró con intriga –Mañana las pegaremos por todo el instituto– le dijo con un brillo de maldad en la mirada.

–¡Si debemos hacer eso! ¡El pitufito nos adorará por hacerlo famoso!

**Continuará.**

Espero que les haya gustado, este fue un capítulo muy importante para mi, espero que haya quedado bien, y los haya emocionado porque esa era la intensión.

Respecto a lo que dije antes de comenzar el capítulo, el punto es que como ya vieron algo sucedió en la ducha, consideré narrar esa escena porque podría ser un buen complemento para la historia, pero no la agregué a este fic porque tendría que subir la clasificación a M, y no me parece ético hacerlo. Así que tomé la decisión de comenzar un fic independiente el cual contendrá unos pocos one-shots con temática adulta, que no serían más que escenas que se desprenden de esta historia.. Aclaro que su lectura no es necesaria para la continuidad de la historia, es complemento, pero independiente, porque tampoco es necesario haber leído este fic para entender aquel. Así que queda bajo su criterio si leerlo o no. Pueden encontrarlo entre mis fics con el título "El precio de la pasión".

Ya aclarado este tema paso a responder los comentarios.

**AnarchyShooter:** Estoy de acuerdo, Rodo es la mejor profesora, no entiendo porqué nadie se quedó... que raro... Algo me dice que no me conviene terminar el fic... glup... Alexy aún no ha aparecido, tal vez pueda sacar a Ken de las garras de Amber. Y sobre los papás.. pues... ya viste... Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**CandyGiirL:** Claro que el que Amber no sepa quien es en realidad Ken ayuda mucho, me pregunto que pasará cuando se entere... supongo que el nuevo cuerpo de Ken ayuda también. Lo de Lys puede ser una estrategia para encontrar los puntos débiles del demonio, aunque creo que él los sabe mejor que nadie... y si, Lys se está encariñando con ella después de tantas cosas que han pasado. Y Castiel evidentemente ya no oculta su preocupación y cariño hacia ella, es un muy buen chico en el fondo, y muy sensible, al pobre le dolió demasiado que ella lo abandonara, pero ahora ya sabés lo que pasó... Espero que te haya gustado la resolución, gracias por comentar. Besos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Buena pregunta... creo que tuvo buena suerte cuando Castiel decidió apiadarse de ella.. y nunca más... Pues como habrás leído si mal interpretó todo el pobre muchacho, y sobre como la ve... creo que en el fondo la ve bonita, no sé si bonita como una chica que pueda gustarle, pero si como una a la que querer y proteger por mucho tiempo. Jajaja me mató lo de casa totalmente purificada... y si le falta inundarla e invocar un huracán, ah... y un tsunami... pobre Castiel con esos dos, a veces me da pena. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este, besos.

**Rox Siniestra:** Ok, se agradece que me alargues la vida, y no fue Nathaniel, espero en este haberte compensado un poco. Busqué la leyenda de la Curupira porque no la conocía, está muy buenaa ver que puedo hacer con ella. Mientras tenga a Castiel pendiente ella estará bien... y no, no era una señal nada buena, ya se olía que algo muy feo estaba pasando, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Besos.

**Akasuna no akira:** Bueno ya leíste lo que era... espero que haya colmado tus expectativas. Me alegra que no te afecte en nada lo de Ken y Amber, sino ya estaba muerta y enterrada después de este. Y si, ya viste que se sintió muy mal pobrecito, es un dulcesito bajo todo ese mal humor. Muchas gracias pro comentar, besitos.

**AkaneSaotomee: **Si, realmente es una suerte de que Castiel esté cuidándola, Lys es un chiste, siempre tiene algo para decir. No me cabe duda de que si Amber y Rodo se enfrentaran Amber acabaría llorando y quejándose con Nath, si, sería divertido verlo, y Amber, ¿no te parece toda una princesa? Jajaja, ella está muy orgullosa de su nombre. Ken es un masoquista... ahora los dioses le harán pagar, diría Lysandro. Quien sabe que habría pasado si Castiel no se despertaba, tal vez esa noche durmiera con los peces, jajaja. La verdad es que si Ken espera por Rodo pues... Y a mi también me parece que hacen buena pareja con Amber, aunque ambos deberían cambiar algunas cosas, por el momento están divirtiéndose en grande. Jajaja, si, pobre Castiel, no a poder dormir tranquilo, aunque él no se veía muy asustado, y si son como hermanos, Castiel tiene muy afianzado el papel de hermano mayor. Y si, tiene una explicación lógica, espero que te haya gustado. Falta bastante para el final, si bien este capítulo fue clave, calculo que acabará entre el 23 y 25 más los extras. Besos, gracias por el comentario.


	18. Capítulo 17

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 17: **

**Técnicas descriptivas de emociones para idiotas.**

–¡Señorita Ponzoñosa! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!– apareció frente a ella la directora completamente furiosa.

–¡Mire, quedó muy lindo!– exclamó Rodolfa, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta una de las cientos de fotos que había pegadas en el pasillo.

Le enseñó con orgullo la fotografía donde posaba abrazando a un claramente consternado Nathaniel disfrazado de pitufo, la cual Castiel había tomado al igual que las demás, durante la tarde del día anterior.

–¡¿Usted pegó estas fotos en mi inmaculado pasillo?!– Rodolfa asintió –¡Ese es el delegado general! ¡¿Usted le hizo eso?!

–¡Si! ¡Se ve hermoso!

–¿Hermoso?– la miró casi con miedo –O_h cielos esta chica si está muy mal_– pensó observando las demás fotos, una en particular en la cual ella estaba a caballito del pobre Nathaniel quien lloraba probablemente de impotencia –¡¿Cómo pudo someter usted sola a un muchacho fuerte como el joven Nahaniel?! ¿Tuvo ayuda de alguien?– Rodolfa estuvo a punto de responder pero la directora continuó hablando sin prestarle atención –¡Los implicados tendrán graves problemas! ¡No toleraré una falta así a la autoridad!

–¿Graves problemas?

–¡Así es! ¡Usted y quien quiera que la haya ayudado lo lamentarán! ¡Ahora dígame quien fue su cómplice!

–¿Mi cómplice?

–¡Exacto, quiero su nombre!

–¿Su nombre?

–¡Dígame su nombre ya!

–¡Su nombre ya!

–¡Señorita! ¡¿Me está tomando el pelo?!

Ella le miró el cabello –¿Se toma? ¿Es rico?

–¡Basta! ¡Está a un paso de que vuelva a expulsarla! ¡Así que compórtese! ¡Ahora mismo quitará todas esas fotografías del pasillo y después de eso irá inmediatamente con el psicólogo del instituto mientras pienso un castigo para usted!

–¿Aquí hay psicólogo?

–¡Claro que si! Aunque claro hubieron unos recortes de personal y el señor Farrés trabaja unas horas como psicólogo, así que vaya con él en cuanto termine de ordenar esto, luego venga a verme a la dirección para que le de su castigo– ordenó y se marchó.

–Con lo lindas que quedaron...–murmuró Rodolfa mirando las fotos con tristeza.

* * *

Farrés estaba llenando unos expedientes en la oficina del psicólogo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

–Adelante.

–¡Hola!– saludó Rodolfa entrando de buen humor y sentándose en la silla destinada a los pacientes.

–¡Rodolfa! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Nunca habías venido...– comentó dejando a un lado los papeles.

–A mi también me sorprende que aún no me hubieran enviado, en los demás institutos me enviaban el primer día– respondió ella mirando el lugar –. _Todas estas oficinas son iguales..._

–En cualquier caso, ¿qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó él algo nervioso ya que lidiar con asuntos amorosos de estudiantes que sólo necesitaban a alguien que los escuchara era una cosa, pero inmiscuirse en la psique de una chica con verdaderos problemas era demasiado para alguien sin formación alguna en psicología.

–La directora me mandó, después tengo que ir a que me de un castigo.

–¿Un castigo por qué, qué pasó esta vez?

–Colgué fotos del pitufito por el pasillo.

–¿Fotos? ¿Qué pitufito?– preguntó él intrigado.

–¡Mire!– sacó un montón de fotos de sus bolsillos y las puso sobre la mesa –¡¿No se ve lindo?!

–¿E... este no es... Nathaniel, el delegado?– preguntó Farrés mirando las fotos con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–¡Si! ¡Anoche lo disfrazamos y nos divertimos mucho!

–¿Lo disfrazaron? ¿Tú y quién más?

Ella lo miró recordando las palabras de la directora, luego miró a los lados –¡Mire un florero verde!– señaló lo primero que vio.

Farrés miró el florero sin entender, pero luego volvió a mirar a Rodolfa sonriéndole –No quieres decirme quien te ayudó, ¿verdad?– ella negó –Es muy noble de tu parte no querer que él tenga problemas...

–¿Noble?

–Así es, Castiel es alguien muy querido para ti, ¿verdad?

–No... no... sé...– respondió insegura.

–¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué sientes por ese muchacho?

–Yo... yo no siento, padezco de una psicopatía crónica que impide sentir, o presentar empatía hacia las personas, se trata de una serie de síntomas pertenecientes al espectro autista que tiene como efecto la desvinculación social y afectiva además de...– comenzó a recitar lo que tantos psiquiatras solían repetirle.

–Rodolfa...– la interrumpió –Yo no creo que tú no puedas sentir... de hecho estoy seguro de que sientes mucho más que la mayoría de las personas– ella lo observaba boquiabierta ya que nunca, jamás le habían dicho eso –. Si realmente no sintieras, entonces no estarías sorprendida en estos momentos, ¿no crees?– le hizo ver sonriéndole.

–Eso... es verdad...– murmuró ella pensativa.

–¿Porqué hicieron esto con Nathaniel?– le preguntó levantando una de las fotografías.

–¡Porque es divertido!

–Él no se ve muy feliz– comentó viéndola.

–¿No?– preguntó ella mirando al foto –¿Está seguro?– lo miró.

Farrés asintió devolviéndole las fotografías –Creo que entiendo cual es el problema– informó caminando por la habitación con una mano en la barbilla.

–¿Ya? ¿No me va a hacer ver manchas en cartones o conectar al electroencefalógrafo antes del diagnóstico?

–¡Jajaja! No tengo nada de eso aquí, y no es necesario... No soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, así que no me atrevería a darte un diagnóstico, sin embargo si me permites te diré mi humilde opinión.

–Si, dígame...– asintió ella expectante.

–Tal como lo dije antes, tu problema no es que no puedas sentir, creo que el problema es que no has aprendido a descifrar las emociones ajenas– ella seguía mirándolo sin decir palabra –. ¿Qué opinas?

–N...no sé... nunca pensé en... las emociones...– reflexionó –Nunca me fijé...

–Hagamos una prueba, ¿qué crees que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos?– le preguntó él sonriendo.

–Eh... no... no sé... ¿Picazón?– tiró a acertar.

–¡Jajaja... no, nada de eso!– negó divertido –Estoy seguro de que ahí radica tu problema, ahora hay que encontrarle una solución.

–¡No más pastillas!– suplicó levantándose de golpe con tal ímpetu que hizo caer la silla hacia atrás.

–¿Pastillas?– preguntó él desconcertado, después de unos segundos lo comprendió –Tranquila, sólo pensaba darte un libro, te gusta leer, ¿verdad?

–¡¿Un libro?! ¡¿Mi cura está en un libro?!– preguntó ilusionada viéndolo ir hasta la biblioteca que había en una de las paredes y buscar algo.

–¡Aquí está!– exclamó al encontrarlo, tomando un libro de bolsillo y entregándoselo –No creo que sea muy exacto, pero te ayudará.

Ella leyó el título del libro –"Técnicas descriptivas de emociones para idiotas".

–No te guíes por el título, se trata simplemente de una lista de emociones y qué señales corporales las ponen de manifiesto.

–Entonces... ¿así podré saber que sienten las personas?– preguntó ella ojeando el libro.

–Esa es la idea, repito, no es muy exacto, pero es mejor que nada.

–¡Gracias!– exclamó emocionada y salió corriendo a probarlo en alguien.

–Por nada...– dijo él pero ella ya se había ido –Sólo espero que funcione...

* * *

Kentin caminaba por el pasillo lentamente, su rostro estaba demacrado y lleno de ojeras, y sus ánimos aún peor que su apariencia.

–No puedo creer lo que hice... no... no...– murmuraba a cada paso –No tengo perdón...

Se detuvo al ver a Rodolfa quien iba por el pasillo con un libro en las manos mirando a todos lados seguramente buscando una víctima. Entró de inmediato a la primer puerta que encontró antes que ella lo viera.

–No puedo verla así, no soy digno de ella... ya no...– murmuró recostándose en la puerta –No después de lo que hice...

–Puedo notar claramente que algo te atormenta– comentó Lysandro quien estaba pasándole pulidor a su cruz de plata, sentado en uno de los pupitres.

–Lysandro...– dijo Kentin levantando la mirada –Creí que no había nadie aquí...

–Pero lo hay, dicen por ahí que las cosas no se dan por casualidad, tal vez sea el destino el que te ha traído hasta mi...

–¿Hasta ti?– preguntó Kentin sin entender.

–Necesitas una guía espiritual, ¿no es así? Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

–Bueno... supongo que si necesito un par de consejos...– murmuró Kentin asintiendo.

–Bien, ven aquí hijo mio– lo llamó señalando una silla a su lado –. Acércate y cuéntame tus pesares...

* * *

–¡¿Te robaron el bolso?!– exclamaron a coro Li y Charlotte.

–Así es, anoche tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con un ladrón muy feo...– se inventó ya que jamás admitiría ante nadie lo que sucedió dentro de esa ducha el día anterior –Por fortuna tengo diez bolsos iguales y siempre compro cincuenta unidades de cada maquillaje... Pero ahora no tengo celular, no sé que haré... ¡Moriré de incomunicación!

–¡Eso es terrible Amber!– exclamó Charlotte.

–Horrible, horrible...– asentía Li –¿Qué harás ahora?

–¡Es claro lo que haré! Le diré a mi hermano que me compre uno muy bonito que vi en el bazar. Iba a hacerlo anoche pero está muy raro.

–¿Raro?– preguntaron ambas.

–Si... raro... cuando llegué estaba encerrado en su habitación, no quiso salir ni para cenar, y hoy en la mañana se vino muy raro al instituto.

–¿Cómo vino?– preguntaron ellas.

–Pues...

* * *

Melody organizaba unos papeles en la sala de delegados cuando alguien entró. Al verlo ella soltó los papeles y se cubrió la boca reprimiendo un grito.

–¿Q...quién... es usted?– preguntó asustada al hombre misterioso que llevaba una camisa blanca, guantes, bufanda, lentes de sol y un gorro de lana.

–No te asustes Melody, soy yo...– dijo el hombre.

–¿Quién?– preguntó ella ya que con la bufanda cubriéndole la mitad del rostro no podía distinguir la voz.

–Nathaniel...– explicó pero ella lo seguía mirando con miedo así que exhaló resignado y se bajó la bufanda –De verdad soy yo Melody, perdona si te preocupé.

–¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llevas todo eso?– preguntó acercándose –Tienes... el rostro azul...– notó.

–No sólo el rostro...– murmuró con pesar quitándose los lentes y el gorro –Estoy cansado de esto...– se sentó.

–¿Cansado de qué? ¿Qué te pasó?– preguntó ella preocupada sentándose a su lado.

–Esa chica... Rodolfa y Castiel me emboscaron ayer por la tarde y me hicieron esto... me pintaron el cuerpo de azul y me disfrazaron de... pitufo, incluso tomaron cientos de fotografías...

–¡Oh Dios... cuanta crueldad!

–Para colmo de males esta pintura no sale sin importar cuanto me talle el cuerpo.

–Desde que esa chica llegó no has tenido un día de paz...

–No... ni uno... estoy cansado... antes me gustaba tanto venir al instituto, ahora lo hago porque es mi deber, como alumno y delegado, pero es una verdadera tortura...

–Pobre...– murmuró ella abrazándolo –Esa chica ha causado problemas desde que llegó.

–S..si...– asintió él nervioso por el abrazo.

–Quiero... que estés tranquilo... yo voy a ayudarte de alguna forma, no dejaré que esa chica vuelva a acercarse a ti...

–Gracias... Melody...– le sonrió él algo sonrojado aunque con la pintura azul no se le notaba –Y no te preocupes, yo podré con esto, pero gracia por escucharme.

Ella se separó un poco viéndolo –Encontraré la forma, te lo prometo– aseguró sonriéndole.

–Gracias... eres una buena amiga– le respondió la sonrisa.

Ella se separó por completo manteniendo la cortés sonrisa aunque algo dolida por lo de "amiga".

* * *

–Limpia limpia... frota frota... limpia frota... frota limpia...– cantaba Rodolfa lavando unas ventanas.

La directora la había encontrado en el pasillo y le había puesto la tarea de limpiar todos los ventanales del instituto ya que el personal de mantenimiento también era escaso.

–Hola– la saludó Kim deteniéndose a su lado.

–¡Hola Kim!– la saludó alegremente sonriendo, con el cabello y rostro llenos de espuma.

–Te tienen trabajando... ahora que lo pienso el otro día te vi barriendo el patio, parece que la directora piensa que eres una empleada más.

–¡Si! ¡Me ponen a hacer muchas cosas!– asintió continuando con las ventanas.

–Oye... Rodolfa... lamento lo que pasó, no debí dejarme llevar por la ira y averiguar bien antes de culparte.

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó ella mirándola con intriga.

–Que tú no dijiste esas cosas de mi, fue Amber, ¡esa estúpida nos puso una trampa!

–¿Amber nos puso una trampa?

–¡Si! ¡Ella fue la culpable de que peleáramos! Y yo... te golpeara tan... espantosamente..– dijo lo último con culpa.

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Amber es genial!

–¡¿Genial?! ¿Eres masoquista? ¡¿Te gustó que te golpeara así?!

–¡Si!

Kim la observaba con algo de recelo –Si que estás loca... pero aún así me caes bien...– admitió sonriéndole.

Rodolfa la miró unos segundos y sacó su librito ojeando las páginas a una velocidad que sólo ella era capaz.

–¿Feliz? ¿Estás feliz?– le preguntó mirándola.

–¿Eh?... Si, algo... ¿Por qué?

–¡Funciona!– exclamó dando saltitos –¡Ahora podré saber lo que sienten las personas! ¡MUAJUAJUAJUA!– rió malévolamente como si hubiera descubierto el secreto mejor oculto por la humanidad, mientras Kim la miraba casi asustada.

–Adiós– se despidió y desapareció antes que esa chica loca la tirara por la ventana o algo.

* * *

Terminó con las ventanas casi de noche, así que al llegar a la casa encontró a Castiel y Lysandro que ensayaban desde hacía horas.

–Mi piel te busca...– cantaba Lysandro mientras Castiel acompañaba con la guitarra.

Rodolfa fue por Paco y se quedó viéndolos mientras lo mecía como si intentara dormirlo.

–No, esto no funciona...– murmuró Castiel dejando de tocar –Nunca ganaremos esa guerra de bandas siendo sólo dos.

–Deberíamos preguntarle a Nahaniel, él los acompañó en la batería a ti y Debrah algunas veces, ¿no?

–¡No menciones a ese tipo! ¡Y menos me hagas recordar esa época!– exclamó Castiel dejando la guitarra a un lado.

–Sólo digo que si le dijéramos tal vez tendríamos más probabilidades...

–¡No me importa si tenemos que usar a Paco como baterista! ¡Ese tipo no!

–¡Enfado!– exclamó Rodolfa levantando la cabeza de su librito, ambos la miraron sin entender –¡¿Estás enfadado verdad?!– corrió hasta Castiel emocionada.

–¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Qué haces con ese libro?

–¡¿Lo estás?! ¡Sii! ¡Ahora lo sé todo! ¡El universo ya no tiene misterios para mi! ¡Pronto dominaré el mundo de las emociones y entonces nadie podrá derrotarme!

Lysandro y Castiel se miraron mientras ella seguía desvariando, por lo visto tenía para rato, así que continuaron ensayando sin prestarle atención.

–¡Paco! ¡Pronto todos nos temerán! ¡Nadie se salvará de nuestro poder!– seguía ella.

–¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja ensayar, pareces un loro!– le gritó Castiel, molestándose aún más cuando la vio abrir el libro y pasar páginas como desesperada –¡Deja de leer!– le quitó el libro levantando la mano para que ella no lo alcanzara –¡Estoy enfadado!– le gritó mientras ella saltaba alrededor de él como una ranita intentando recuperar su preciado libro.

Lysandro se quedó viéndolos pensativo unos segundos –Incluyamos al demonio en nuestro grupo– sugirió.

–¡¿Que qué?!– gritó Castiel mirándolo desconcertado olvidando mantener el brazo levatado, permitiendo así que Rodolfa le quitara el libro.

–Piénsalo, podríamos darle a tocar la pandereta, incluso podría hacer los coros, no tiene mala voz, así seríamos tres en el grupo.

–¿Pero porqué ella? ¡¿Porqué no cualquier otra persona?! ¡Demonio sería una mejor opción!– exclamó señalando a su mascota que movió la cola feliz por la atención.

–¡Exasperación!– declaró Rodolfa luego de una lectura rápida al libro.

–Porque pensé en algo que nos hará ganar.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Intriga!

–Una canción... ¡Haremos un exorcismo en vivo!

–¿Eh?– lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

–¡Desconcierto!

–Escribiré la canción esta noche, mañana continuamos ensayando.

–Está bien– asintió Castiel sabiendo que de seguro harían el ridículo en ese concurso –Te acompaño, compraré algo de comer.

–¡Resignación!

–¡Ya deja de mirar ese libro!– le gritó viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se quedó quieta viéndolo con un ojo mientras "disimuladamente" bajaba el otro para seguir leyendo.

–¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¿Tú eres humana?– le preguntó extendiendo un brazo para detener a Lysandro quien ya iba con un encendedor a prenderla fuego.

–¡Si soy!– asintió ella sonriendo.

–Vamos...– le dijo a Lysandro –Rodolfa, ¿vienes?

–¡Si! ¡Vamos Paco! ¡Vamos a pasear con mami!– lo tomó en brazos –¡Demonio, tú también!

Los cinco salieron, en el camino Lysandro le hacía pruebas de entonación a Rodolfa quien fue cantando a grito herido todo el rato, mientras Castiel se tomaba la cabeza con cara de sufrimiento.

–¿Estás bien amigo?– le preguntó Lysandro deteniéndose frente a su casa.

–Si, sólo me duele la cabeza por los gritos de esta tonta desafinada.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme, que te mejores– se despidió –. Nos vemos Demonio, Paco, y demonio.

–¡Hasta mañana!– dijo ella moviendo la hoja de Paco de un lado al otro como si fuera una manito.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

–Estás...– abrió el librito intentando leer algo valiéndose del alumbrado de la calle –¿Pensativo?

–¿Qué?– la miró.

–O... ¿Enfadado? O, ¿triste? O...– iba diciéndole todas las alternativas que le presentaba el libro.

–¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Me duele la cabeza! Necesito silencio, sólo quiero llegar y descansar...

–Oh...– dijo ella viéndolo –Shh...– le hizo a Paco poniéndose el dedo en la boca en señal de silencio.

Castiel la miró de reojo y continuó caminando –¿Crees que podrás hacerme un favor?– ella asintió silenciosa –Toma– le entregó un poco de dinero –, compra algo de cenar, sólo quiero llegar a la casa ya– ella volvió a asentir –. ¡No le pongas veneno!– ella negó –¡Ni vidrio picado!– ella volvió a negar –¡Ni nada que pueda lastimarme!

Cuando ya se sintió seguro de que no intentaría matarlo se marchó a la casa mientras ella se desviaba al supermercado que abría las veinticuatro horas. Dejó a Demonio con ella para que la protegiera, después de todo era muy tarde y los tipos raros que merodeaban no tenían porqué saber que ella era una loquita peligrosa con la que mejor no meterse. Al llegar a la casa notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

–¿No cerré? Vaya, esos dos juntos van a acabar enloqueciéndome a mi...– murmuró entrando.

Cerró la puerta y dejó su abrigo en el sofá, se dirigió al baño pero antes de llegar un hombre con el rostro cubierto salió de la cocina.

–¡¿Quién es usted?!– exclamó Castiel sorprendido al verlo, olvidando el dolor de cabeza de inmediato.

–¡Mierda! ¡Nos descubrieron!– blasfemó el hombre sacando su arma.

Castiel reaccionó de inmediato lanzándose sobre él en un intento por quitarle el arma –¡Maldito ladrón pagarás por esto!– le gritó mientras ambos caían al suelo.

Forcejearon girando por el piso un rato hasta que el sonido de un disparo retumbó en el lugar. Ambos se detuvieron observándose fijamente...

–Esto te enseñará a no jugar con fuego, niño...– dijo el hombre con frialdad.

–M...mal...di...to...– murmuró Castiel viéndolo con odio mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hasta caer a un lado del ladrón.

Un segundo hombre salió de la cocina alertado por el disparo –¡¿Qué pasó?!

–Ignóralo, ya no podrá hacer nada– se levantó el primer ladrón guardando el arma –. Terminemos con esta casa rápido, debemos robar tres más esta noche– ordenó alejándose del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Ambos hombres entraron a hurgar el cuarto, dejando a Castiel al borde de la inconsciencia, viendo las baldosas del suelo que él mismo ayudó a colocar tiñéndose del líquido carmesí que emanaba de su pecho.

–_Estoy muriendo..._– fue su último pensamiento antes abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

**Continuará...**

Cof cof... volviendo a las raíces... hace mucho que no veía sangre, ya la extrañaba.

Ya que tuve un par de pedidos dejaré en mi perfil una imagen de Nath como pitufito, si tienen curiosidad solo tienen que pasarse por ahí.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y mil gracias por sus comentarios, ya mismo los respondo.

**D-Uzumaki: **Nuestra loquita es un dulce de leche en el fondo, y Castiel no se queda atrás, ambos son demasiado dulces cuando se dejan de tonterías. Y si, los tres se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, y si son unos amores. En mi perfil dejé un link a una foto del Pitufito. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos.

**AkaneSaotomee: **Hola, si, Rodo es muy muy fuerte, realmente admirable. Castiel es una ternura, y cuando se trata de torturar al delegado insulso, él siempre está dispuesto. Lysandro es genial, él todos los días con algo nuevo. Si, la relación de Ken y Amber es muy chistosa, a mi al menos me resulta de lo más cómico como se atraen y se repelen a la vez. Si, he pensado en hacer un álbum con estas y alguna mas que ponga más adelante, pero necesito quien me las cante. Gracias por comentar, besitos.

**Rox Siniestra:** Pobre Nath, a ver cuando puede sacarse esa pintura. Si, lo de Rodo fue un golpe bajo, es una suerte que ella sea tan fuerte y que tenga a Castiel que bien o mal no va a dejarla sola. Jajaja, repito lo que dije en el comentario anterior, puede que sea un poco polémica esa pareja pero para mi es de lo más chistosa. No, definitivamente no lo es, pero por suerte Lys seguirá con sus cosas por mucho tiempo más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por pasarte y comentar siempre, besos.

**WendyLove4: **Gracias por el comentario, lo de Rodolfa da mucha pena pero como decís tiene a Castiel a su lado y eso mejora mucho su situación. Para mi hacen linda pareja, yo me rio mucho escribiendo sobre ellos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besitos.

**AnarchyShooter:** Si sos psiquíca, y es raro, uno los detestaba y ahora que no están no puedes decir: pues mejor. Porque Rodolfa sufrió muchísimo esa pérdida, lo bueno es que ella es fuerte y lo supera rápidamente, o al menos esa es la impresión que da. En mi perfil dejé una imagen de Nath como pitufo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Besos.


	19. Capítulo 18

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 18: **

**La chica demonio y el can del infierno.**

Rodolfa caminaba alegremente por la calle comiendo una de las croquetas de arroz que había comprado.

–Mmm... ¡Están muy buenas!– exclamó escuchando un ladrido de Demonio que la miraba hambriento –Toma aquí tienes– sacó una de la bolsa que llevaba colgada del brazo y se la dio –. Tú no Paco, aún eres un bebé, pero cuando lleguemos te daré unas suculentas moscas que atrapé ayer para ti– le decía deteniéndose unos segundos en lo que Demonio tragaba de un bocado la croqueta.

Los tres retomaron el camino llegando a la casa, Rodolfa abrió la puerta con su copia de la llave y entraron, de inmediato Demonio se detuvo alerta olfateando el aire. Ella lo observó y olfateó también no sintiendo absolutamente nada, él corrió hasta la sala, más precisamente hasta el lugar donde su dueño yacía sobre un charco de sangre, el animal gimió lastimeramente empujando la mano del pelirrojo con su hocico. Rodolfa llegó con ellos arrodillándose a un lado de Castiel.

–Oye, ¿te dormiste en el piso?– le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Ensuciaste las baldosas con jugo de frutilla...– comenzó a moverlo –Traje croquetas, no están envenenadas, la chica de la tienda me lo aseguró.

El no despertaba así que lo movió más fuerte hasta hacerlo girar con brusquedad, quedando boca arriba, el hoyo ensangrentado por el que entró la bala se veía claramente. Rodolfa se quedó observándolo estática, su rostro mantenía su usual sonrisa pero completamente vacía, su mirada estaba clavada en el agujero de bala. Una de sus manos se desplazó lentamente hasta el cuello de Castiel, apoyando un par de dedos allí.

Escuchó a Demonio gruñir furioso, al tiempo que sentía algo frío y duro apoyarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza, escuchó el sonido característico de alguien quitándole el seguro a un revolver.

–Quédate quieta niña si no quieres acabar como él– dijo el hombre detrás de ella.

Bajó a Paco dejándolo en el suelo, y se levantó girando rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Quedarme quieta? ¿Es un juego? ¡Si, vamos a jugar!– aplaudió desconcertando al tipo.

–¡No me tomes el pelo o te mataré como a ese!– la amenazó el ladrón algo desorientado por tan extraña actitud, levantando el arma a la altura de su rostro.

–Ahh... ¡¿Fuiste tú?!– preguntó alegremente con cara de emoción –¡Jugar contigo será muy divertido!

El tipo la observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero entonces notó por el rabillo del ojo como el enorme perro se posicionaba para saltar sobre él, así que con rapidez le apuntó a Demonio dispuesto a matarlo antes de que lo atacara.

El arma voló por los aires cuando Rodolfa aprovechando la momentánea distracción del sujeto la pateó con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera una pelota de fútbol.

–¡Que comience el juego!– gritó lanzándose sobre el tipo –¡Ven Demonio no te pierdas la diversión!

Demonio se le fue encima como todo un perro de ataque mordiéndole el cuello y apoyando sus patas con las garras por fuera sobre uno de los brazos del tipo, haciéndole aún más daño. Rodolfa saltaba sobre el ladrón con sus rodillas impactando una y otra vez en el abdomen y sus puños golpeándolo por todos lados.

–¡Que divertido!– exclamó inclinándose sobre él para morderle el cuello del otro lado imitando a Demonio.

El segundo ladrón salió de la habitación de Castiel con un bolso lleno de cosas, alertado por los festejos de Rodolfa y los gritos de dolor de su cómplice.

–¡Otro con quien jugar!–se levantó ella dejando a Demonio ocupándose del primer tipo quien ya estaba inconsciente de todas formas.

–¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Ay no! ¡Gimeno!– se asustó viéndolo ahí tirado con un perro enorme atacándolo.

–Yo soy...– dijo ella tomando una vela roja que Lysandro dejó por ahí y encendiéndola mientras caminaba hasta él –Un... ¡Demonio!– lo miró con una sonrisa macabra.

La luz de la vela iluminando su rostro desde abajo ayudaba a crear la ilusión. El tipo abrió la boca para gritar aterrado, pero la vela, aún encendida metiéndose en su boca hasta la garganta no se lo permitió.

–Aghh...agh...– se quejaba el hombre con una mano en su cuello y otra en su boca tratando de quitarse eso que lo estaba ahogando.

Hubiera querido divertirse más con el tipo, recitarle alguna de las oraciones que Lysandro solía decir en latín, luego atarlo y torturarlo de alguna forma ingeniosa, pero sabía mejor que nadie que las pulsaciones de Castiel eran demasiado débiles, así que sin perder tiempo tomó una silla y se la partió en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate instantáneamente.

* * *

Dolor, sólo podía sentir dolor, intentó abrir sus ojos pero la claridad le hacía daño, exhaló intentando darse fuerzas pero también eso dolía, se quedó aún más quieto si era posible temiendo incluso respirar, intentando comprender qué estaba pasando.

Poco a poco su mente se aclaró, recordó haber entrado a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, se sintió un idiota por no darse cuenta en ese momento de lo que sucedía, luego ese tipo apareció, forcejearon, aún podía escuchar el estruendo del disparo, y sentir esa aguda punzada en el pecho, seguida por una debilidad extrema que se acrecentó segundo a segundo hasta perder el conocimiento.

Entonces sintió como alguien o algo lamía su mano, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la cabeza de Demonio frente a él, llevando puesto un gorro verde claro de tela del que usan los cirujanos.

–Demonio... ¿Qué...?– preguntó con dificultad.

–¡Te dije que no te quitaras del tapaboca!– escuchó a Rodolfa exclamando alterada, de inmediato la vio abalanzarse sobre él a colocarle la tela sobre el hocico afirmándola bien.

–Rodolfa...– la llamó ya que ella no parecía haber notado que él había despertado.

Ella dejó de ajustarle las botitas de tela que lo obligaba a llevar en las patas y para mirar sorprendida a Castiel.

–Vas a quedarte todo el día con la boca abierta como un pescado fresco?– preguntó él, con dificultad.

Rodolfa asintió pero entonces notó que demonio intentaba quitarse una de las botitas –¡No demonio! ¡Si haces eso no podré dejar que te quedes!– lo detuvo forcejeando con el perro encima de la camilla.

–¡Oigan duele!– les gritó él como pudo.

Ambos se detuvieron viéndolo asustados, Demonio puso la cabeza sobre la cama aullando lastimeramente viéndolo con culpa. Castiel sonrió aunque algo adolorido y le acarició la cabeza, luego vio con vergüenza ajena como Rodolfa imitaba a Demonio.

–A ti no te acariciaré la cabeza– le dijo, no sabía porqué estaba molesto con ella, tal vez porque no le preguntó en ningún momento como se sentía –. _Como si fuera a importarle alguien más que ella y su planta..._– pensó viéndola de reojo –Deja de hacer tonterías y dime qué pasó.

Ella se incorporó –Demonio intentaba quitarse las...

–¡¿Qué pasó esa noche?! Sólo recuerdo que ese tipo me hirió...

–Cuando llegamos estabas en el suelo, entonces Demonio y yo jugamos un rato con los ladrones, luego una ambulancia te trajo aquí y te operaron– resumió escuetamente.

–¿Jugaron?– miró a Demonio quien gruñó suave –¿Los ladrones? ¿Había más de uno?

–Dos– asintió ella.

–¡No te pregunté a ti!– murmuró –¿Dónde está Lysandro...?– preguntó asumiendo que fue su amigo quien llamó la ambulancia, ya que ese bichito insensible frente a él nunca pensaría en el bien de otros.

Rodolfa miraba una manchita en el techo con mucha atención.

–¡Ahora si te pregunté a ti!

–En el instituto, llegará en media hora– le dijo ella mirando la hora en el celular que tomó del bolsillo de Castiel el día del incidente.

–¡Eso es mio dámelo!– le ordenó ya que cuando se sentía mal de peor humor se ponía.

Ella se lo entregó, y no volvieron a hablar, él se concentró en Demonio, su fiel compañero. Rodolfa observaba atentamente el monitor cardíaco que estaba conectado a él, y la guía con suero que dejaba caer una gotita cada un segundo aproximadamente. Durante ese tiempo Castiel se percató el pequeño detalle de que Demonio estaba sobre su camilla en un hospital, ¿en qué clase de hospital permitían esas cosas? Miró a Rodolfa aún molesto, seguro ella tuvo algo que ver, esa estúpida con sus locuras acabaría matándolo. ¿Y por qué no sonreía estúpidamente como siempre? ¿Por qué estaba así de seria? Si no quería estar ahí bien podía irse, mejor sólo que mal acompañado.

Poco más de media hora más tarde entró Lysandro –¡Ya despertaste!– exclamó sonriendo feliz mientras se acercaba a la cama –¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

–¡Al fin alguien me lo pregunta!– exclamó mirando de reojo a Rodolfa –Si duele... pero puedo con ello, gracias por venir– le sonrió a su amigo.

–Claro que vendría– asintió Lysandro sentándose a su lado –. Saliste de una situación muy complicada, estaba preocupado, pero sabía que podrías con esto amigo.

Demonio bajó de la cama yendo hasta la puerta y ladró un par de veces. Rodolfa tomó a Paco, quien también lucía un gorro de tela como el de Demonio, de una repisa y abrió la puerta.

–Voy a acompañar a Demonio al baño– les avisó saliendo.

–Tonta... Demonio no necesita ayuda para eso– bufó el enfermito malhumorado.

–No lo dejarán entrar si no va con él– le informó Lysandro.

–¿Qué puede hacer esa estúpida...?

–Nunca subestimes los poderes demoníacos.

–Dejemos de hablar de esa desagradecida que al fin me dejó en paz un rato.

–¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con ella?– lo miró Lysandro con intriga.

–¿Enfadado? No puedo enfadarme con alguien que es como una roca para mi una roca grande, pesada y tonta con la que debo cargar.

Lysandro sonrió –No, claro que no estás enfadado...

–¡No te burles de mi o te puedes ir yendo y te llevas a la tonta esa con planta y todo!

–¿Cuánto hace que despertaste?– preguntó Lysandro ignorando sus arranques de ira como siempre lo hacía.

–No lo sé... una hora, creo que menos...

–¿Ya te vio el médico?

–No... ¿Quién iba a llamarlo? ¿La idiota esa?

–Llamaré al médico...– se levantó Lysandro, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta el doctor estaba frente a él con un par de enfermeras.

–¿Ya se fue esa chica?– le preguntó el hombre, Lysandro asintió.

–¿Y el perro?– preguntó una de las enfermeras asomándose a la habitación.

-Están a salvo, pasen– les sonrió Lysandro.

–No puedo creerlo...– murmuró Castiel que había escuchado todo –N_o solo no le importa lo que me pase, además asusta a todos para que no me atiendan..._

El doctor lo revisó rápido, y le hizo las preguntas de rutina, las enfermeras parecían muy interesadas en Lysandro quien les sonreía amablemente y respondía a sus preguntas con cordialidad, auqnue no tuviera real interés en sus atenciones.

–¡¿Dos semanas más?!– exclamó Castiel horrorizado –¡¿Qué voy a hacer tanto tiempo aquí?!

–Un disparo en el pecho es algo muy grave joven, tuvo mucha suerte de que la bala no haya tocado su corazón, sin embargo debemos ser cuidadosos.

–¡Maldición! ¡Las cosas no pueden estar peor!

–Tal vez si pudiera lograr que ese can del infierno y la chica demonio se vayan entonces su atención será más regular, y podría regresar a su casa un poco antes– negoció con él el médico.

–¿Chica demonio?– preguntó mirando a Lysandro.

–¡Esa chica es aterradora!– exclamó una de las enfermeras sacando su crucifijo.

–¡Le temo a los perros, y más si vienen del infierno!– se quejó la otra, Castiel le lanzó otra mirada de molestia a Lysandro.

–No ha habido forma de sacarlos de aquí– explicó el doctor –. Mientras estén aquí nadie vendrá a atenderlo, no arriesgaré a mi personal a una infección por una mordida infernal o una maldición demoníaca.

–¿Mordida infernal? ¿Maldición demoníaca?– preguntó Castiel –¡_Oh cielos! ¡¿En qué clase de hospital me metí?!_

–¡Doctor, vamos antes que regresen!– suplicó impaciente una de las chicas.

–Ya sabe muchacho, haga que esa niña y el perro se vayan, su amigo dice que sólo usted puede conseguirlo– dijo antes de marcharse con ambas enfermeras.

–Lysandro...– murmuró Castiel mirándolo con seriedad -¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas?

–Porque es la verdad– dijo el joven victoriano con calma –. Ninguno de ellos se iría si no se los pides tú.

–Pues me da pena por Demonio, pero eso haré... ¡¿A qué clase de loca estúpida se le ocurre armar todo este lio en un hospital?!

–A una que está muy preocupada por ti...

–¡¿Preocupada?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¡Esa estúpida ni siquiera me preguntó como me sentía cuando desperté! ¡Se puso a jugar con los ladrones en lugar de llamar a la ambulancia!

–No sé qué te habrá dicho... pero... en estos días que estuviste inconsciente descubrí el punto débil del demonio.

–¿Días?

Lysandro asintió –Estuviste tres días inconsciente, los doctores dijeron que era normal, aún así estábamos asustados.

–Oh... ya entiendo porqué me cuesta tanto moverme...– dijo levantando apenas uno de sus brazos con dificultad –¿Estaban? ¡Ja! ¡Seguro!

–Todos los demonios sin importar que tan poderosos sean tienen alguna debilidad– continuó explicando.

–Lysandro, no empieces con esas cosas... no estoy de humor...

–En estos días– siguió sin prestarle atención a las quejas de su amigo –. Descubrí que tú eres su punto débil.

–Si... claro...– murmuró mirando al lado contrario.

–Ella me avisó esa noche desde tu celular que estaban en la emergencia– comenzó a contarle.

–Creí que tú habías llamado la ambulancia– dijo Castiel volviendo a mirarlo.

–No había forma de que supiera lo que sucedió– negó –. Al llegar ella estaba en la sala de espera, ya que tú estabas en el quirófano, y créeme, si la hubieras visto no la reconocerías.

–¿Qué? ¿Se peinó? ¿Estaba festejando que al fin acabó conmigo?– preguntó él descreído.

–Estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de Demonio, abrazando a Paco, tenía una mirada de pánico que no puedo describirte, jamás pensé que vería un demonio tan aterrado sin haberlo atacado ni siquiera con un pergamino.

–Eso no te lo creo– intentó cruzarse de brazos pero pronto desistió por el esfuerzo y dolor que eso representaba.

Lysandro exhaló ante la terquedad de su amigo, pero continuó, sabiendo que si de ella se trataba sus palabras no iban a pasar desapercibidas –Desde que te trajeron a la sala no se ha movido de tu lado, ha peleado y asustado a todo el personal del hospital para tener a Demonio aquí contigo, diciendo que tú querrías verlo cuando despertaras, como las enfermeras no se acercan ella es quien te da la medicación, te limpia la herida, y se ocupa de cada cosa que necesites.

–¡¿Esa loca me ha atendido?! ¡¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?!

Lysandro negó, estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero unos gritos en el pasillo los distrajeron, ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió entrando primero un alegre Demonio quien de inmediato se subió a la cama moviendo la cola por debajo de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta. Rodolfa entró de espaldas mirando a todos los que estaban afuera con cara de loca neurótica para que no se le acercaran a Demonio.

–Rodolfa...– la llamó Castiel.

–¿Si?– preguntó ella cerrando la puerta volviendo a su cara seria.

–¿Por qué Demonio tiene tanta cosa encima?

–Leí que las heridas se infectan muy fácil, por lo tanto la tierra en sus patas o su pelaje podrían ser peligrosos, eso te haría correr más peligro, así que lo bañé muy bien y lo vestí así, pero... ¡Demonio!– le gritó descubriéndolo mientras intentaba quitarse el gorro rascándose con la pata trasera.

Demonio se detuvo y volvió a recostarse en la cama a un lado de Castiel, quien la observaba pensativo. ¿Era posible que Lysandro tuviera razón? ¿Qué ella realmente estuviera cuidándolo? ¿Qué hubiera algo en el mundo que la asustara aparte de los payasos? El resto de la tarde charló con Lysandro, comió su cena demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero estaba tan hambriento que hasta ese potaje sin sabor era aceptable. Estaba confundido respecto a lo que le habló el médico, prefirió no tomar decisiones apresuradas, lo consultaría con la almohada, y en la mañana decidiría si decirles que se fueran o no.

–Me voy a mi casa, demonio– le avisó Lysandro en voz baja cuando Castiel se quedó dormido.

–Hasta mañana– respondió ella seriamente ajustando la guía del suero para que la gotita cayera con la frecuencia debida, ya que con los movimientos se había aflojado un poco.

–Esto te ha cambiado mucho demonio... pero es hora de que vuelvas a sonreír... Castiel despertó, se ve bien.

–Estuve leyendo sobre esto...– Lysandro miró la pila de libros de medicina que ella le pidió que le llevara de la biblioteca del instituto el primer día –En este punto cualquier cosa puede hacerlo recaer, no debo descuidarme.

–Está bien demonio, lo que digas, hasta mañana– se despidió marchándose.

* * *

Intentó girar pero el dolor en el pecho lo despertó , abrió los ojos incómodo, todo estaba oscuro, miró hacia la ventana y allí estaba ella, iluminada por la luz que la luna reflejaba, aparentemente absorta en sus pensamientos.

–_¡Como si pensara!_– se corrigió internamente –Oye, ¿no vas a dormir?– le preguntó, ella lo miró y negó –¿Por qué?

–Tengo que estar pendiente...

Si se sinceraba debía admitir que si se veía preocupada, a su modo pero preocupada al fin.

–Ven... siéntate– ella se acercó y se sentó donde él le indicó –. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por cuidarme?

–No quiero que mueras...

Entonces lo comprendió, lo de sus padres estaba muy fresco, ella temía volver a perder a alguien, pero... ¿Eso significaba que él era alguien importante para ella? ¿O simplemente esa situación le traía malos recuerdos?

–No voy a morir...– le aseguró –Aún te duele... lo que pasó con tus padres... ¿Verdad?– preguntó percatándose de que no habían vuelto a hablar de ello desde aquella noche.

–No sé...– murmuró –Es... raro...– confesó ella.

–Dime... ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?– le preguntó observándola con atención, eran raros los momentos en los cuales ella se permitía bajar de esa nube de euforia permanente y hablar sinceramente de lo que le dolía.

–Cuando mamá me escribió esa carta... dijo que algún día nos veríamos, era como cuando me dejaban en esas clínicas psiquiátricas, sabía que sería mucho tiempo, pero siempre acababa volviendo a verlos...– tal vez fuera el brillo de la luna, o el efecto de los calmantes, pero juraría que podía percibir un semblante de nostalgia bajo esa cara de poker, bajo esa voz monótona –Pero esto es diferente... morir significa que ya nunca regresarán...

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día?– preguntó él, ella asintió –Un estúpido cretino con un arma no hará que rompa mi promesa... Aún tengo mucho por hacer en este mundo... ¿Quién te sacará de los líos en los que te metes si no estoy?– le sonrió –Ahora quiero ver esa sonrisa de mono drogado otra vez –le pidió logrando que sonriera –. ¿Y cómo es eso de que jugaron con los ladrones?

Ella le contó lo acontecido tratando de no levantar mucho la voz ya que Demonio dormía a un lado de Castiel. Era una noche muy tranquila, sólo se escuchaba algún movimiento de Paco que estaba cerca de la ventana atrapando sabrosas moscas.

–¡¿En la mezcladora de cemento?!– preguntó él, riendo dentro de lo que la sutura le permitía.

–Los habría llevado a la policía, pero debía esperar a la ambulancia, así que los metí hasta el cuello en el cemento y le pegué una nota en la frente a uno de ellos explicando lo que hicieron.

–Tienes cerebro...– le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente como si llamara a una puerta –Aunque aún suena a hueco...– bromeó.

* * *

Despertó esa mañana, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, probablemente durante el parloteo incesante de Rodolfa. Tenía hambre, así que la buscó con la mirada, la encontró sentada en el sofá del acompañante leyendo un enorme libro de medicina.

–¿Me trajeron algo de comer? Muero de hambre- le preguntó

–Aún no, ¡pero voy a pedir!- dijo ella dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose para ir por la comida.

–Espera... dudo que te hagan caso, no sé que hiciste para que todos te teman aquí.

–No hice nada, sólo les dije que si se llevaban a Demonio me divertiría con uno de los bisturís que me robé del quirófano– se encogió de hombros.

–Casi nada...– ironizó –Escucha, ayer mientras no estabas vino el doctor, me dijo que mientras tú y Demonio estén aquí no me atenderán...

Ella lo miró –¿Debo irme?

–No...– negó él –Pero si no me van a atender no tiene sentido que me quede en este hospital, así que tienes que ayudarme a escapar.

–¿Qué?– le preguntó mirándolo sorprendida –¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Tú te quedas aquí! ¡Una herida como la tuya necesita asistencia médica!

–¡¿Desde cuándo haces caso a las reglas?! ¡Tú te escapaste apenas despertaste, cuando pasó lo del incendio!

–Leí que si no cuidas esa herida puede presentar complicaciones, no vas a irte de aquí... ¡Demonio y yo nos vamos!– decidió.

–¡¿Sabías que los libros no siempre tienen la razón?!– le preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero ella le mantuvo su mirada decidida –¡Al diablo contigo y con todo! ¡Si no quieres quedarte, ahí está la puerta!– la señaló –¡Puedes largarte! ¡Me da igual si no te vuelvo a ver!

Ella sacó su librito de emociones echándole un vistazo rápido. Él estaba alterado según el libro, y sabía bien que ese estado era peligroso para alguien en su estado.

–¡Vete!– le gritó fuera de si.

Rodolfa asintió tomando a Paco –Nos vamos Demonio...

Demonio miró a Castiel son súplica, pero él estaba demasiado enfurecido, así que finalmente accedió a marcharse con el rabo entre las patas. Así fue como finalmente se quedó solo en la habitación intentando calmarse, sintiéndose traicionado una vez más.

–Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido...– murmuró recostándose con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

* * *

–¿Has vuelto a sucumbir en tentaciones?– preguntó Lysandro con voz profunda.

–No... he dormido con la ramita de ajenjo cada noche tal como me lo dijiste, y bueno, también he estado evitándola, he hecho lo que sea por no verla.

–Ya veo– comentó Lysandro sentado en su pupitre con una mano en su barbilla –Eso ha estado bien hasta ahora, pero no puedes seguir así para siempre, debes enfrentar a ese demonio seductor y resistir– Kentin lo miró algo inseguro –. Esta noche quiero que duermas con 3 ajos y una cebolla bajo la almohada.

–Eso... será un poco incómodo...– murmuró Ken.

–Lavar los pecados requiere sacrificio...

–Está bien... lo haré... pero no sé si estoy preparado para verla...

–Cuando la enfrentes y no vuelvas a caer, entonces tus pecados estarán perdonados.

–Eso espero... Rodolfa no ha regresado, la extraño... quiero estar limpio para volver a acercarme a ella...

–Todo a su tiempo hijo mio...

–Gracias padre Lysandro– asintió Kentin y se marchó.

–¡El que sigue!– gritó Lysandro desde adentro del salón, a los 50 alumnos que estaban formados a un lado de la puerta.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Lysandro visitó a su amigo como cada día.

–No creí que se fuera...– dijo pensativo luego de que Castiel, quien rebozaba de su característico buen humor, le contara lo acontecido en la mañana.

–¡Pero lo hizo y mejor! ¡Así tendré menos problemas y me preocuparé por mejorarme e irme de una vez de este lugar! ¡Eso es lo único que me importa!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera con gasas y vendajes.

–Al menos ya están atendiéndote...– comentó Lysandro.

–Si... así está mejor... ¡Todo está mucho mejor sin esa estúpida!– exclamó dejándose abrir la bata a la altura del pecho, para que la enfermera comenzara a trabajar.

–Quizás tengas razón, los demonios no son buena influencia en un lugar con tantos enfermos, aunque mi octavo sentido me dice que el mal acaba de entrar en la habitación...– comentó mirando a la enfermera que trabajaba muy concentrada en la herida de Castiel sin mirar a nadie.

–¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Soy muy feliz de no volver a ver su cara de hipopótamo ebrio!– seguía despotricando –Oiga, ¿a qué hora traerán la cena? Estoy hambriento– le preguntó a la enfermera.

Ella negó nerviosamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, apresurándose con el vendaje.

Castiel miró de reojo a Lysandro quien ya había sacado su frasquito de agua bendita.

–Y... ¿Desde cuándo las enfermeras usan tapaboca?– preguntó quitándole de un tirón la tela del rostro.

Lysandro destapó la botellita –El demonio camina nuevamente entre nosotros...– murmuró con voz profunda buscando algo en su bolsillo –¿Dónde dejé mi biblia?

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, finalmente no lo maté :(... pero eso sólo significa que podrá sufrir más. Mil gracias por sus comentarios hermosamente decorados con amenazas, los amo, de verdad, extrañaba eso.

Respecto al capítulo me dio un poco de pena que no hubiera más escenas de otros personajes y casi todo fuera enfocado a Castiel y Rodolfa, pero realmente lo ameritaba.

Sin más paso a responder comentarios.

**Rox Siniestra:** ¿Lo mataste? ¡Que bueno eso! Tengo que hacerme tiempito para leer. Me parece muy buena tu filosofía de "Si leo comento", yo lo hago sólo si tengo algo para decir, últimamente no leo nada porque el poco tiempo libre lo dedico a escribir. Estoy de acuerdo en que está para que entren más locos a escena, a ver si encuentro donde meter a Armin y Alexy, que cuando pensé el fic aún no sabía de la existencia de ellos, pero en algún lado los voy a meter, aunque sea como víctimas en alguna explosión que ocasione Rodo. Muchas gracias por el review, besitos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Aish... debí matarlo porque ahora me quedé con la intriga de que cosas feas pasarían... Bueno para la próxima si lo mato. El libro de la revelación es justo lo que ella necesitaba, ahora nuestra pequeña revoltosa lo sabe todo. Lys se está acercando mucho al demonio, me preocupa que algún espíritu maligno lo posea y entonces, ¿quién podrá exorcizarnos? Farrés es un gran tipo, a mi también me encanta. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besitos.


	20. Capítulo 19

**********Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 19:**

** Zombies cantores y revelaciones traumáticas.**

–¡Rodolfa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Shh...!– lo hizo callar mirando hacia la puerta –¡Nadie puede verme!– habló bajito.

–Así que te colaste disfrazada de enfermera...– comentó.

Rodolfa asintió y él... comenzó a reír sin parar, mientras ella lo miraba confundida, y Lysandro la rociaba con agua bendita y de paso lo salpicaba un poco a él por las dudas que la influencia del demonio lo estuviera endemoniando también.

–¿De qué disfrazaste a Demonio y Paco?– le preguntó dejando de reír.

–De nada...– murmuró ella –Los dejé en la casa... ¡Pero pensaré una forma de meterlos!

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Porque... tienes que recibir atención profesional pero... ¡no está bien que estés solo todo el día!

–¿Qué harás cuando venga una enfermera de verdad? ¿O el doctor?– preguntó intentando ser razonable.

–¡Me esconderé! ¡Bajo la cama! ¡Dentro del baño! ¡O, saldré por la ventana! ¡Pero no dejaré que me vean!

–¿Por la ventana? ¿En qué piso estamos?

–El quinto– informó Lysandro sacudiendo al botellita sobre al cabeza de Rodolfa para que salieran las últimas gotas.

–¡La ventana no!– le advirtió viéndola seriamente.

–Pero...

–¡Nada de peros! ¡No te acerques a esa ventana o te vas!

–Está bien– asintió.

En ese momento alguien giró el pestillo de la puerta para entrar, Rodolfa sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó por la ventana.

–¡No!– gritó Castiel en el momento en que el doctor entraba.

–¿Qué sucede joven? ¿Algún problema?– preguntó el doctor acercándose.

Castiel distinguió los deditos de ella sosteniéndose del marco inferior de la ventana –_¡Maldita loca suicida, me va a matar de un infarto!_– pensó sin prestarle atención al hombre.

El doctor miró en la misma dirección que Castiel pero Lysandro se paró frente a la ventana –Buenos días doctor, nos alegra tenerlo aquí tan temprano– lo saludó con su sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

–¡Perfecto! ¡Este teléfono es perfecto!– caminaba Amber por las calles del centro de la ciudad apreciando su nuevo celular.

–Espero que esto funcione...– murmuraba Ken mirando los cebollas y ajos en su bolsa del supermercado –Mañana tendré que ventilar la habitación...

Ambos chocaron de frente, Ken perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre ella, la aferró contra su pecho con un brazo, mientras ponía el otro en el suelo evitando así que se golpeara.

Se levantó lentamente sin dejar de abrazarla –Lo siento mucho, ¿se hizo daño?– la miró –¡¿Amber?!

–¡¿Tú?!– lo miró alejándose bruscamente –¡Mi celular!– gritó levantando los pedazos del aparato de la acera –¡¿Qué tienes en contra de mis cosas, idiota?!

–¡¿Yo?! ¡Te recuerdo que eres tú quien tropezó conmigo!

–¡¿Si es así por qué te disculpaste?!

–¡Porque no sabía que eras tú!

–¡Pues me da igual! ¡Rompiste mi celular, ahora me lo pagas!

–¡En tus sueños!– tomó su bolsa de verduras –¡Adiós!– continuó caminando por su lado.

–¡Nada de eso! ¡No pienso dejarte ir!– fue tras él.

–¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No conseguirás nada!

Caminaron un par de cuadras, Ken delante, y Amber detrás gritándole. Él se detuvo ya harto de la escena que llamaba la atención de todos alrededor.

–¡¿Piensas seguirme hasta mi casa?!– se giró enfrentándola.

–¡Me lo debes! ¡Tiraste mi bolso hace unos días y ahora rompes mi celular!

–¡No me recuerdes lo que pasó hace unos días!

Ella sonrió mirándolo de una forma extraña –Así que no has dejado de pensar en eso desde entonces...

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo fue un error de mi parte y ya lo olvidé! ¡Pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar!

–¡Oh vamos...! Jamás me olvidarás, un hombre jamás olvida su primer experiencia... aunque eso de hombre te queda grande claro.

–¿La primer?... ¡Oye! ¡¿De dónde sacaste que es la primera?! ¡Y deja de insultarme, fuiste tú quien me sedujo!

–¡Tú me llevaste a ese baño y me encerraste contigo en la ducha!– declaró mientras la gente alrededor se detenía a escuchar la discusión que cada vez se volvía más interesante.

–¡Pediste mi ayuda! ¡Y yo tan idiota te la presté! ¡Nunca debí hacerlo! Descuida, no volverá a pasar– se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino.

–¡Oye tú! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mi celu...!

–¡¿Tengo nombre, sabes?!– se giró él, interrumpiéndola furioso, ¿cómo podía hacer eso con alguien de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

–¡¿Qué más da el nombre que tengas?! ¡Sólo es una palabra!

–¡No es solo una palabra, es lo que soy! ¡Soy Kentin, Amber! ¡Kentin! ¡¿Me recuerdas?!

–¿K... Ken...tin?– preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos viéndolo casi con pánico –Te llamas igual que... el idiota ese...

–¡No! ¡YO SOY ÉL! ¡SOY EL CHICO AL QUE TANTO TORTURASTE! ¡Al menos ahora que lo sabes me dejarás en paz!– exclamó lo último marchándose.

La gente se dispersó poco a poco, dejando a Amber a mitad de la acera con una mano en el pecho y una expresión traumatizada en su rostro.

–Yo... yo estuve... con... el ñoño ese...

* * *

El doctor finalmente terminó el examen, tardó aproximadamente una hora entre preguntas y algún estudio físico, cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Castiel miró inmediatamente hacia la ventana.

–Aún siento la presencia del demonio– lo tranquilizó Lysandro.

Rodolfa levantó su cabeza dejando que apenas se vieran sus ojos desde adentro –¿Ya se fue?– preguntó en un susurro.

–¡Entra en este mismo instante y no vuelvas a hacer una locura de esas!– le gritó Castiel liberando así un poco de la preocupación que sintió todo ese rato.

Ella soltó una mano de la ventana aún colgando del lado de afuera para tomar su libro y averiguar que sentía ahora el masoquista.

–¡Entra o voy y te traigo de los pelos!– le gritó, ahora destapándose para bajarse de la cama.

–¡No! ¡No, el doctor dijo que no te movieras!– entró de inmediato corriendo a la cama y volviendo a arroparlo –¡Quédate quieto!– lo regañó hablándole como si fuera Paco.

–Lo único que me faltaba... ahora me tratas como a tu hijo– murmuró Castiel fingiendo molestia.

–Debo irme– avisó Lysandro viendo la hora –Cuídate amigo, te dejo con el demonio enfermera.

Lysandro se marchó y ambos se miraron unos momentos, Castiel reflexionando acerca de todo lo que ella hizo para quedarse allí, y ella...

–_Cuánto gastará en tintura de cabello por mes?_

* * *

Nathaniel escuchó la puerta, miró hacia la entrada desde la mesa del comedor donde estaba estudiando, con gusto lo haría en la tranquilidad de su habitación, pero su escritorio de proporciones normales no era suficiente para las decenas de libros que desparramaba por ahí mientras hacía sus tareas, sólo la mesa tamaño familiar le ofrecía el espacio necesario.

–Buenas tardes, Amber– la saludó cortésmente, sus padres quienes disfrutaban de una película sentados en el sofá, hicieron lo mismo.

Ella subió a su habitación a paso lento y cansado sin responder a nadie.

–¡Ve!– ordenaron al unísono ambos padres mirando a Nathaniel, una vez que escucharon la puerta del cuarto de su hija cerrarse.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy...

–¡Ve!– volvieron a ordenar, su padre hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá.

–¡Estoy yendo!– avisó de inmediato, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto golpeó un par de veces –Amber... ábreme– le pidió pero ella no respondió –. Vamos Amber sé que estás ahí, abre y charlemos sobre lo que te pasa...– ella seguía sin responder, él exhaló sabiendo que no podía regresar al comedor sin una explicación –¿No te alcanzó el dinero que te di para el teléfono? ¿Necesitas más?

–Si...– se escuchó un murmullo desde adentro, no importaba cuan deprimida estuviera, no podía perder la oportunidad.

–¿Cuánto necesitas?– le preguntó resignado.

–Necesito lo suficiente para otro... el mio... se rompió...

–¿Qué? ¡¿Se rompió el que acababas de comprar?!

–Si...

–Bueno...– murmuró mirando a un lado pensativo –No tengo mucho dinero, pero veré como consigo lo suficiente... Ahora sal de la habitación, nuestros padres están preocupados.

–No quiero...

–¡Amber! ¡No te pongas en ese plan por favor! ¡Ya dije que te compraré el famoso celular!

–¡No voy a salir!

Él puso su cara azul, inmediatamente miró a los lados por instinto, ya que siempre que hacía ese gesto tan suyo, el monstruito aparecía de la nada. No había nadie, claro, era su casa, ¿qué iba a hacer ella ahí? Aún así por las dudas revisó detrás del espejo y dentro del florero que había en el pasillo, cuando terminó de asegurarse que no había peligro regresó a la puerta de su hermana.

–Está bien Amber... veré que le digo a nuestros padres.

Esperó una respuesta pero ella no dijo nada, así que bajó.

–Rompió el celular que se compró, por eso está así– ambos padres lo miraron fijamente –. ¡Pe... pero yo le daré el dinero para que compre otro!

–Así me gusta hijo, tienes que ser un buen hermano– asintió su padre.

–¡Aww! Son como los hermanos en los animes donde el mayor protege a la hermanita pequeña, ¡que tiernos!– exclamó la madre.

Nathaniel exhaló y regresó a sus estudios –_Cuanto antes termine mis estudios antes podré irme a vivir solo._

* * *

Las dos siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, Castiel estaba evolucionando según lo esperable. Rodolfa pasaba el día entero cuidándolo, y escondiéndose en el baño con Demonio cuando alguien entraba, sólo salía de la habitación por la noche mientras él dormía con una sábana en la cabeza a asustar a la gente que esperaba en la emergencia. Lysandro iba cada día a visitar a su amigo y ensayar para el torneo de bandas que sería en un par de semanas más.

–Repito que no creo que ganemos con algo así– dijo Castiel cruzado de piernas en la cama tocando algunos compases en la guitarra.

–Cuando yo te diga eso tú te sientas, debemos pedir que nos dejen una silla– dijo Lysandro enseñándole la canción que había compuesto a Rodolfa.

–¿Me están escuchando?– preguntó Castiel dejando la guitarra y cruzándose de brazos.

–Cuando cantes esta parte giras la cabeza trescientos sesenta grados– seguía él, dándole indicaciones.

–¡No le digas eso! ¡Que esta tonta cabeza de chorlito igual lo trata de hacer y se desnuca!– le gritó, golpeándose la cara con la mano cuando la vio empujando su cabeza con las manos a ver si podía girarla más –¡Rodolfa! ¡Deja eso!

–Pero... yo puedo...– dijo ella intentando con más fuerza.

Castiel tomó el soporte del suero y se levantó yendo hasta donde estaban lo más rápido posible –¡Que lo dejes!

–¡¿Qué haces levantado?!– exclamó ella que se ponía histérica cuando él quería saltarse alguna de las indicaciones del doctor –¡A la cama!– exclamó dejando eso y llevándolo del brazo hasta la cama y volviendo a acostarlo, arropándolo muy apretado para que no pudiera salir.

–¡Déjame mover! ¡Detesto cuando haces esto!– le gritó tratando de salirse pero el agarre de las sábanas era demasiado fuerte para él.

Ella regresó con Lysandro y ambos siguieron viendo la canción sin prestarle atención.

* * *

El día que Castiel se reintegró al instituto llegó acompañado por Lysandro y Rodolfa, el médico indicó que podía hacer vida normal, pero nada de esfuerzos físicos hasta que le quitaran los puntos en una semana, lamentablemente el pequeño tormento que caminaba a su lado llevando sus libros lo, había escuchado y ahora no le dejaba ni levantar un vaso.

–Buenos días padrecito– saludó una chica a Lysandro.

–Que el bien esté contigo– la saludó él, con la mano.

Castiel lo miraba como si fuera un alien naranja, con antenas y tentáculos –¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?

–Sólo he estado prestando algo de ayuda espiritual a unos alumnos, nada importante– respondió Lysandro tranquilamente.

Miró a Rodolfa que iba alerta mirando todo alrededor como si caminaran por un campo minado –¿_Qué hice yo para andar con este par de locos?_– pensó exhalando.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, el gran día llegó, la Batalla de las Bandas. Rosalya maquillaba a Rodolfa tras bambalinas al mejor estilo zombie de película de terror de los '60. Leigh mientras tanto ayudaba a Lysandro con su traje estilo victoriano el cual llevaba un estampado de una cruz en lentejuelas bastante complejo.

–No me gusta esta cosa nueva del maquillaje– murmuró Rodolfa –, se siente raro –se pasó la mano por la cara.

–¡No hagas eso! ¡Te lo quitarás!– le tomó las manos, Rosalya –¡Sólo déjate maquillar, quedarás horrenda te lo aseguro!

–¿Y daré miedo?

–¡Si! ¡Mucho miedo!

–¡Oh si!– exclamó feliz.

–Ya está listo hermano– dijo Leigh admirando su diseño –¿Dónde está Castiel? Aún debe vestirse.

–No lo sé, tampoco encuentro el micrófono– dijo Lysandro con una mano en la barbilla.

–¡¿Ya?!– preguntó Rodolfa dando saltitos en la silla, porque no era de las que pudieran quedarse quietas mucho tiempo.

–Si ya...– se dio por vencida Rosalya –Está bastante bien a pesar de todo...

–Deberíamos buscarlo– sugirió Leigh con la mano en la barbilla al igual que su hermano.

–Y al micrófono– asintió Lysandro.

–¿Van a encontrarlo ahí parados?– preguntó Rosalya –¡Vamos muévanse, muévanse!– los llevó a empujones.

Rodolfa aprovechó para ir a asustar a los demás artistas con su cara de monstruo, y luego de un rato de recorrer el lugar casi matando de un infarto a unos cuantos, encontró a Castiel en una esquina oscura sentado sobre un parlante.

–¡Buuu!– saltó delante de él para asustarlo.

Él levantó la mirada desinteresada-mente –Vuelve con los demás o te perderás, voy al rato.

–¡Estoy asustándolos a todos! ¿Por qué no te asustaste?– preguntó intrigada.

–Te veo cada día, ningún maquillaje te deja peor que al natural.

–¡¿De verdad?! ¡Noo! ¡Entonces me quitaré esto! ¡Quiero dar el mayor miedo posible!– dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro embarrándose todo el maquillaje.

–Por favor Rodolfa, vete– le pidió volviendo a mirar el piso.

Lo miró con atención sacando su libro de emociones que siempre llevaba encima –¿Tristeza? ¿Estás triste?– le preguntó.

–Odio ese maldito libro...

–¿Si está triste?

–Ya déjame...

–Entonces, ¿no estás triste?

–¡Si lo estoy! ¡¿Contenta?!– le gritó viéndola molesto.

–Que raro...– murmuró ella pensativa –Siempre estás enfadado, o feliz, o intrigado, pero nunca habías estado triste– comentó.

–Ya dejemos de hablar de esto– se levantó sabiendo que no se la sacaría de encima –. Volvamos con los demás– comenzó a caminar.

En unos minutos llegaron con los chicos, Rosalya pegó un grito al ver a Rodolfa y la arrastró para volver a maquillarla mientras la regañaba. Lysandro se acercó a Castiel.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó viéndolo con atención.

–Nada, no te preocupes por eso... tenemos que prepararnos para el concierto.

–¿Ella está aquí verdad?

Castiel lo miró sorprendido, iba a comenzar a creer que su amigo realmente tenía poderes –La vi pasar... creo que no me vio... pero...

–Reviviste los acontecimientos del pasado– completó Lysandro.

–Tú... sabes como se dieron las cosas... si hubiera sido por mi no...

–Lo siento chicos– interrumpió Leigh –, pero si no preparamos a Castiel ahora, no habrá tiempo.

* * *

Rodolfa logró escaparse de Rosalya y ese maquillaje que se sentía raro, y huyó hacia el sector de butacas donde la gente y los jueces tomaban sus lugares. Se escondió detrás de un puesto que había al fondo donde vendían jugos, despistando a Rosalya. Cuando la vio alejarse, salió de su escondite mirando el lugar, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro... era el lugar perfecto para hacer travesuras. Sonrió con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Se acercó en puntitas de pie a una mujer que tenía un vaso de jugo en su mano, saltó frente a ella de la nada, con sus manos como garras como si fuera un monstruo haciendo que la mujer gritara y soltara el vaso que fue a caer sobre otra chica. Mientras esas chicas se insultaban a los gritos y algunas personas intentaban separarlas antes de que llegaran a las manos, Rodolfa continuó asustando a algunos chicos y niños por el camino, pero entonces Rosalya, siguiendo el camino de gente histérica, la descubrió.

–¡Rodolfa ven aquí!– le gritó.

Ella corrió nuevamente al escenario, escondiéndose tras la consola que manejaba el sonido, la cual estaba descuidada ya que el encargado huyó al ver un bicho muy feo correr hacia él. En ese momento las luces se apagaron por completo y los reflectores del escenario se encendieron en colores azules y magenta.

–¡Bienvenidos a la batalla de las bandas!– anunció el presentador del evento –Tenemos diez bandas amateur inscritas este año, y para abrir el concierto presentamos la banda profesional "Stars of Nightmares". ¡Un aplauso para ellos!– pidió el hombre retirándose del escenario mientras los reflectores iluminaban al grupo y la gente los aplaudía.

La batería marcó el ritmo, seguida por la guitarra y el bajo, entonces la cantante comenzó a cantar su canción más famosa, siendo acompañada armónicamente por el tecladista. El público aplaudía y gritaba emocionado escuchando la melodiosa voz de la chica. Rodolfa ajena a todo eso se puso de pie olvidándose de Rosalya viendo con curiosidad la consola de sonido llena de botones y perillas. Tocó un botón que hizo sonar una chicharra a todo volumen.

La vocalista miró inmediatamente hacia uno de los parlantes con cara de extrañeza, pero continuó cantando. El publico se quedó en silencio escuchando, sin entender ese sonido tan poco oportuno. Rodolfa apretó otro botón y esta vez sonó el mugido de una vaca, el público comenzó a reír. La chica continuó cantando ya algo exasperada.

Entonces llegó el turno de las perillas, comenzó a moverlas al ritmo de la música subiendo y bajando el sonido y el pitch, haciendo que la canción se convirtiera en una extraña mezcla de una voz monótona muy grave con un tema de las ardillitas. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la cantante lanzó el micrófono al suelo y caminó furiosa a un lado del escenario donde estaba Rodolfa muerta de risa aún jugando con la consola.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué arruinas mi show?!– la enfrentó mirándola con odio.

Rodolfa seguía apretando botones que hacían sonar todos los sonidos posibles.

–¡DEJA DE HACER ESO ESTÚPIDA SI NO QUIERES QUE...!– le gritó siendo interrumpida por

el sonido de una yegua relinchando.

Se giró unos segundos para mirar con odio a sus músicos que no pudieron evitar reírse, acto seguido se lanzó hacia Rodolfa tomándola de los pelos y tirándola al suelo –¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A BURLARTE DE MI!

–¡Bueno enséñame!

–¡CALLA!– le gritó dándole un puñetazo en el ojo que no era muy fuerte pero esos anillos le cortaron un poco la piel –¡DISCULPATE!

–Si me callo no puedo disculparme– explicó ella con un ojo negro, divertida por la cara de furia de esa chica.

–¡ARGHH! ¡TE ODIO!– le arañó el rostro.

–¡Basta Debrah!– la separó alguien, pero ella forcejeaba intentando llegar a Rodolfa nuevamente –¡Debrah, por favor!

–¡Déjame voy a...!– se quedó sin palabras al girar la cabeza y ver quien la sostenía –¿Castiel?

Él asintió –Es bueno verte... tan llena de energías... Debrah.

Ella se giró por completo para verlo –Yo también te extrañé... amor...– le susurró enredando sus dedos en su cabello –No me gusta ese color– le susurró muy cerca de su oreja –. Pero sigues oliendo bien– le besó el mentón.

Mientras Castiel se sumergía en el pasado, perdiéndose en la mirada de esa mujer que tanto amaba, Leigh se acercó a Rodolfa preocupado.

–Estás muy lastimada, ven, tenemos que curarte.

–¡No! ¡Déjala así! ¡Esas heridas se ven mucho más realistas que el maquillaje!– lo detuvo Rosalya.

–¿Qué están haciendo?– preguntó Rodolfa señalando a Castiel y Debrah.

–Están recuperando el tiempo perdido– declaró Lysandro con voz profunda –. Ahora que el destino se ha encargado de unirlos, ni los dioses podrán separarlos.

El público comenzó a impacientase, así que el presentador llegó al rescate –¡Un aplauso para el grupo Stars of Nightmares!– pidió y algunas personas aplaudieron por cortesía –¡Ahora pasemos a escuchar nuestra primer banda concursante!

* * *

–Entonces, ¿nunca pensaron en unirse y dominar el mundo con su fuerza?– le preguntaba Rodolfa al par de mastodontes sobre-hormonados de seguridad, que habían puesto a vigilarla para que el evento se desarrollara con normalidad.

Los hombres se miraron pero no respondieron, hacía aproximadamente una hora que estaban vigilándola y ella no dejaba de hablar incoherencias.

–¿Por qué no me responden? ¿Díganme? ¿Pueden estallar un cráneo apretándolo con una mano?

Mientras ella acosaba a los pobres chicos de seguridad, algo lejos de allí Castiel y Debrah charlaban muy bajito riendo cada tanto y susurrándose cosas al oído, Rosalya los miraba desde donde estaba con bastante interés. Lysandro y Leigh observaban el desempeño de la competencia.

–Son bastante buenos, pero sé que ganarás hermano– lo alentó Leigh.

–Lo haremos– asintió Lysandro –, el poder del universo está de nuestro lado.

–Espero que Castiel pueda concentrarse en la guitarra...

–Al menos no está deprimido– respondió mirando a la parejita al igual que su hermano –, aunque también me siento algo inquieto...

* * *

Finalmente llegó su turno, Rodolfa y Lysandro salieron a escena y se ubicaron en sus lugares tal como lo habían ensayado.

–Suerte– le dijo Debrah a Castiel antes de dejarlo ir –, con la banda que tienes la necesitarás.

–Créeme... aún no has visto nada...– comentó él, yendo a su lugar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y un millón de sensaciones revolviéndose furiosamente en su pecho de tal forma que ya no le importaba tanto el ridículo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector iluminó a Lysandro –Hace dos meses y un día que intento exorcizarla...– comenzó a cantar –Hace dos meses y un día que todo lo he intentado– Castiel acompañaba en la guitarra siendo iluminado por otro reflector que se mantendría permanentemente encendido –. Y aunque no he tenido éxito aprendí a vivir con ella... pero al ir acostumbrándome una noche vino por mi...

El tercer reflector iluminó una puerta a mitad del escenario –¿Quién es?– cantó él.

El reflector que iluminaba a Lysandro ahora cambió a Rodolfa –¡Soy yo!– cantó ella.

–¿Qué vienes a buscar?– ahora fue el turno de Lysandro, mientras el reflector continuaba alternando para iluminar a quien cantaba.

–¡A ti!

–¡Ya es tarde!

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque ahora conseguí el super hechizo que te acabará!– cantó con mucha energía mientras Castiel cambiaba el ritmo a uno más fuerte.

–Por eso entra– abrió la puerta –, siéntate ahí, espera mientras organizo todo y ¡no te muevas!

–¡Soy una demonia muy poderosa!– cantó ella "entrando".

–¡Quédate ahí quieta y prepárate para sentir mi poder que es el más grande que hayas imaginado!

–¡Hablaré en lenguas y giraré mi cabeza!– se sentó moviendo la cabeza en círculos porque Castiel la había amenazado con payasos si intentaba volver a voltearla.

–Ahora voy a comenzar– continuó Lysandro mientras la música volvía a enlentecerse –, recitaré estas palabras mágicas, rociaré estos polvos sagrados y revolcándote en el suelo estarás... no podrá salvarte... ni satanás.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia adelante siendo seguida por la luz –En busca de almas frescas un día de las cenizas resurgí, de espíritus nobles y muchos encontré– cantó tranquilamente –. Ahora de oscuridad sus corazones mancharé, ¡a todos en este mundo mataré!– ahora cantaba más alto –y hoy que hay un eclipse lunar... ¡tu alma he venido a buscar!– exclamó señalándolo.

El reflector volvió a iluminarlo, él tenía una cruz en una de sus manos –¡Muere!– cantó, acercando la cruz a ella.

–¡No podrás!– ella se hizo hacia atrás.

–¡Desaparece en una nube de vapor!

–¡Soy demasiado poderosa!– le gruñó moviendo los brazos como si fuera un fantasma.

–¡Ya es tarde!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque mi hechizo es el más poderoso... ¡Y acaba de comenzar!– aseguró, y ella puso cara de sorpresa mirando al público.

–Por eso entra, siéntate ahí, espera mientras organizo todo y ¡no te muevas!– continuaron con el estribillo.

–¡Soy una demonia muy poderosa!

–Quédate ahí quieta y prepárate para sentir mi poder que es el más grande que hayas imaginado

–Hablaré en lenguas y giraré mi cabeza... blublubluuu...– giró con los brazos en cruz.

–Ahora voy a comenzar, recitaré estas palabras mágicas, rociaré estos polvos sagrados y revolcándote en el suelo estarás– sacó una bolsita y le echó en la cara un polvo blanco –. ¡No podrá salvarte ni... satanás!– cantó finalmente mientras ella caía al suelo gritando y retorciéndose.

El público se quedó estupefacto, Debrah tenía el mentón por el suelo totalmente incrédula, pasaron los segundos y sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Rodolfa que continuaba pataleando en el suelo, entonces alguien comenzó a aplaudir tímidamente, un par de personas lo siguieron, luego cinco más y así hasta que todos en el lugar los aplaudían de pie, emocionados por el gran espectáculo.

Lysandro se inclinaba agradeciendo la ovación, Castiel miraba a todos sin entender, pero finalmente levantó una mano para agradecerle al público, sintiendo que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien ese día.

–Oye... ya terminó– le avisó a Rodolfa moviéndola con el pie, pero ella seguía gritando y esos gritos cada vez de le hacían más realistas –. ¡Lysandro!– le gritó entre los aplausos –¡¿Le echaste ácido?!

–Claro que no– dijo tranquilamente él, firmando autógrafos a un par de chicas de otra banda –Sólo son polvos pica pica.

–¡Por favor Lysandro, cada día das más miedo!– lo regañó –Ven a lavarte los ojos– le dijo a Rodolfa inclinándose para ayudarla a pararse.

Pero alguien lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a incorporarse –Oye, ¿qué fue eso?– le preguntó Debrah.

–Te lo dije, ¿no?

–Estás muy raro...mi gatito jamás se hubiera prestado a tal papelón...

–Bueno... hace mucho dejé de... ser... eso– murmuró.

–Eso se puede arreglar... ven, vamos a tomar algo– tiró de su brazo.

–No, espera tengo que...

–Ya alguien la ayudará, aunque por mi que la dejen morir– dijo ella arrastrándolo fuera del escenario.

Vio a Rosalya y Leigh acudir en auxilio de la loquita esa, así que por esta vez siguió a Debrah prometiéndose a si mismo que sería algo excepcional, no volvería a ilusionarse tanto con alguien, no volvería a salir herido como antes.

**Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado, debo admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, en especial la canción, que por cierto, si bien el 90% de la letra es mía, ¡digo... de Lysandro! Está inspirada en una canción muy muy conocida, pero algo vieja, me gustaría saber si la reconocieron.

Sé que lo de hacer aparecer a Debrah es algo bastante poco original, pero me gusta explorar la reacción de la mayoría de los personajes del juego cuando se exponen al efecto Rodolfa, además esta chica tendrá un papel decisivo, ya verán. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, es increíble que ya casi estemos en el capítulo 20, calculo que tendrá 26 o 27 en total, más el epílogo y uno extra, así que técnicamente estamos en la recta final.

Amé sus reviews, me ponen muy feliz cuando llegan, mil gracias por enviarlos, ya mismo los respondo.

**Rox siniestra:** Jajaja, claro que si, Lys está rematadamente loco, y más después de lo de hoy, Castiel no sabe donde meterse con esos dos. Tú lo has dicho, no murió... por ahora... Me hizo mucha gracia imaginarlo con hambre y las pobres enfermeras padeciéndolo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por escribirme, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** ¡Hola! Yo sabía que había un review tuyo, pero cuando lo busqué no lo vi, ¡qué tarada no me fijé en el 1! Rodolfa y Demonio son una combinación fatal cuando se meten con Castiel, creo que no tiene conciencia de los buenos guardaespaldas que tiene. Y si, ella se hizo la fama de insensible y ahora ya nadie le cree las cosas buenas. Si... va a mejorar... no puedo matarlo... aún no ha sufrido lo suficiente. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besos.

**Alexandra67374:** Pues si, Rodolfa es adorable, imposible no amarla. Jajaja, tal vez sientan ambos... ya hablando en serio creo que se tienen un cariño muy grande que dudo que alguno de los dos entienda... tal vez Lys lo entiende con la ayuda de los dioses y todas esas cosas. Yo tampoco creo que ella llore por algo como eso, pero si, Castiel fue un poco cruel, ya lo haré pagar por eso. Jajaja, todos están un poco fuera de personaje, debo admitirlo, pero Lysandro es el que más, aún así me gusta, tal vez solo sea la influencia Rodolfa, una especie de virus que se te mete y te hace enloquecer. Gracias por todo, tranquila Paco no me comerá hasta que el fic acabe y él se convierta en el amo incuestionable del universo. Besos, gracias por comentar.

**D-Uzumaki:** ¡¿De verdad?! Estoy comenzando a sentirme culpable... Jajaja, si, Castiel entró en modo Tsundere en ese capítulo, estaba insoportable pobre. Lysandro encontró su verdadera vocación al parecer, se nota que se divierte mucho. Castiel la adora, se nota desde lejos y muchas veces la trata como a una niña pequeña, cuando lo hace con dulzura se me hace demasiado tierno. Besos, espero hoy dejarte dormir, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tiempito para comentar a escondidas.

**CandyGiirL:** Hola de nuevo, es verdad sin Castiel la historia no seguiría, o seguiría demasiado aburrida. El padre Lysandro ya es muy popular en el instituto, Amber le envidiará la popularidad. Hablando de ella, Ken realmente quiere lavar sus pecados, él nunca dejará de amar a Rodolfa auqnue sea un amor masoquista. Y si, Rodolfa hace todo lo que se le ocurre por cuidar a Castiel, y demonio debe verse muy tierno con todo eso encima. Besitos y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Mimime:** Tenés razón, Rodolfa realmente es encantadora cuando deja aflorar su lado protector. Los ajos y las cebollas, hay que ver si le dan buen resultado a Ken, y si no funcionan al menos que las coma así Amber ya no se le acerca. Yo también adoré esa charla tan sincera que tuvieron, a pesar de vivir juntos rara vez se toman tiempo para hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, besitos.

**AnarchyShooter:** Si no respondí el del capítulo anterior es porque no lo vi... tal vez se me pasó. Si es uno de los protagonistas del fic, igual eso nunca me detuvo de matar a alguien en realidad. Pero en este caso la historia se volvería demasiado depresiva si él muriera, dudo que Rodo lo superara. Jajaja, me gustó la idea de Ken como sucesor de Lysandro. Pronto aparecerá Alexy, tranquila no falta mucho. Gracias por escribir, besos.

**Florixta:** Bienvenida al fic, lees muy rápido. Y si, Lys ya esta haciendo su carrera en el instituto, a mi también me hace gracia imaginarla con ese tipo de sonrisa, adoro los apodos que Castiel le pone. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

**DarlynM:** Bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar, publico los jueves y domingos, hasta el momento no me he retrasado, espero no hacerlo en los que quedan. Cuando publiques el tuyo lo leeré, estoy algo vaga y no estoy leyendo demasiado pero ya regresará la lectora compulsiva que era antes y me pasaré por allí. Muchas gracias por unirte, besitos.

Hasta el jueves gente.


	21. Capítulo 20

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 20: **

**Nuevos alumnos, nuevos problemas.**

–Chicos, les presentaré a alguien– dijo Debrah al llegar tomada del brazo de Castiel, con los demás integrantes de la banda –. Su nombre es Castiel, tuvimos una relación mientras viví aquí, sean buenos con él.

Los demás chicos lo saludaron afablemente, Castiel respondió los saludos aunque algo tímidamente, había olvidado lo idiota que se ponía cuando estaba con ella. Debrah soltó su brazo para buscar dentro de la hielera un par de cervezas, y le ofreció una.

–Anda, celebremos nuestro reencuentro– le lanzó la botella.

Él miró la cerveza, hacía bastante que no bebía ni fumaba como siempre solía hacerlo con ella, tal vez porque tener cigarrillos o bebidas alcohólicas en una casa con una loca psicótica y un amigo pirómano no era una idea muy brillante –Lo siento Debrah, aún estoy tomando medicación, no puedo beber alcohol– le explicó dejando la botella sobre una mesa –. ¿Tienes alguna gaseosa?

–¿Medicación?– preguntó ella buscando otra bebida.

–Más tarde te explico.

–Esto es lo que hay– le ofreció una lata de gaseosa de dieta –. Vamos afuera y me cuentas que has hecho este tiempo– volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

–¿Afuera? Debería esperar a que anuncien los ganadores.

–¿Para qué? ¿Crees que tienen alguna posibilidad de ganar con eso?

Él la miró unos segundos sopesándolo –Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Había música de suspenso, en el escenario el presentador, con un sobre en sus manos, hacía tiempo hablando de cosas que a nadie le importaban en lugar de anunciar los ganadores. Todos o casi todos los participantes estaban a la expectativa, al igual que el público. Rodolfa abría y cerraba los ojos, el ardor ya había desaparecido pero aún no veía con claridad.

–El tercer lugar es para...– anunció finalmente –¡The bests of the bests!

–¿Somos nosotros?– le preguntó Rodolfa a Lysandro.

–No demonio, son ellos– señaló a un grupo de chicos vestidos con cuero y cadenas, con peinados muy coloridos, quienes no se veían muy felices con el tercer lugar.

–El segundo lugar es para... ¡"Locos de placer"!

–¿Somos nosotros?

–No...

–¡Y el primer lugar es para!– todos quedaron en silencio expectantes –¡Las Anguilas sensuales!

–¡No!– le respondió Lysandro cuando ella abrió la boca para preguntar –No ganamos...

–Pero entonces, ¿quienes somos?– preguntó Rodolfa, mientras las chicas que ganaron se marchaban con un cheque y la guitarra del premio.

–Y tenemos una mención especial por originalidad para... ¡"Los exorcistas de la nueva era"!

–¡Esos somos!– exclamó Lysandro sorprendido yendo, en medio de aplausos, por el premio que era una camiseta del evento para cada uno.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando llegó a la casa, Demonio despertó al escuchar la puerta y fue a recibirla, Paco la esperaba en su lugar a un lado del sofá donde ella dormía.

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Están hambrientos? Yo también, a ver qué encuentro de comer– los saludó y golpeó la puerta de Castiel –¿Ya te dormiste? ¿Vas a cenar?– le preguntó.

Como nadie respondió abrió la puerta y se asomó notando que la cama estaba vacía –¿No ha vuelto?– le preguntó a Demonio quien negó con la cabeza –Entonces buscaré algo para nosotros tres– se fue a la cocina, que ya estaba más equipada desde lo del incendio, a preparar algo.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó a la casa, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido en su compañía. Entró despacio para no despertarlos, lo menos que quería eran las preguntas incisivas de Rodolfa. La encontró dormida en el sofá con Paco y Demonio, en la mesa había algo de comida, seguramente para él, y si no, daba igual, moría de hambre.

Mientras comía, hacía un tiempo le había perdido el miedo a la comida de la loquita esa, reflexionaba acerca de lo acontecido ese día. Debrah... había soñado con volver a verla durante tanto tiempo, y cuando comenzaba a olvidarla ella aparecía. Se sentía confundido, los besos que se regalaron esa noche habían sido demasiado gratificantes, pero sólo había sido eso, besos y caricias que probablemente no volvieran a repetirse, ella seguiría con su vida y él no volvería a verla más que en la portada de una revista alguna vez.

Al terminar de comer se fue a dormir sabiendo que esa noche soñaría con ella.

* * *

Despertó al mediodía aún con sueño, pero continuaba hambriento así que se levantó, al salir de su habitación encontró al remolino destructor llamado Rodolfa correteando por ahí seguida por Demonio, por lo visto estaban divirtiéndose en grande.

–¿Qué pasó anoche?– le preguntó yendo a la cocina –¿No ganamos verdad?

–¡Si ganamos!– lo siguió –¡Mira!– le mostró que llevaba puesta la remera tres talles más grande que ella.

–¡¿Ganamos algo?! ¡Vaya, este mundo está loco!

–¡Si!– exclamó ella y corrió detrás de Demonio con los brazos extendidos, jugando a algo que mejor no intentar comprender.

Se sentó a desayunar/almorzar recordando la noche anterior, era increíble como su solo recuerdo, el saber que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes lo deprimía tanto. Por fortuna era domingo y no había clases, así que optó por pasar la tarde entera mirando televisión.

–¿Estás triste de nuevo?– preguntó Rodolfa de la nada, sentándose a su lado con el librito.

–No...– negó mirándola –Sólo estoy pensando...

–Ah... está bien– asintió mirando la televisión.

–¿Qué opinas de Debrah?– le preguntó sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de hablarlo con alguien.

–¿De quién?

–La chica de anoche, con la que peleaste...– señaló las heridas en su rostro.

–¡Ahh! Pues, pienso que golpea menos fuerte que Kim, pero sus uñas están muy afiladas, es una buena idea, le preguntaré con qué las afila.

–¿Nos viste juntos verdad?

–Si, el loquito dice que están reviviendo el pasado.

–Ojalá...– murmuró exhalando tristemente –¡Si estoy triste!– le quitó el libro que ya estaba abriendo y lo lanzó lejos.

–¿Esa chica te pone triste?

–No... ella no tiene la culpa... ¿Nunca deseaste algo que jamás podrás tener?– ella negó –¿No desearías... volver a ver a tus padres por ejemplo?– ella asintió esta vez –¿Eso no te entristece?

–¿Eso es sentir tristeza?

–Si... es algo parecido a lo que yo siento... aunque... no es tan grave realmente...

Rodolfa lo miró unos segundos aparentemente pensativa, para luego acercarse y abrazarlo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?– preguntó desconcertado.

–La tristeza no es buena, se siente feo... muy feo– comenzó a decirle –. Cuando me abrazaste ese día ya no sentí eso, no sabía que los abrazos hicieran tanto bien, creo que son la cura de la tristeza.

–¿Y tú... quieres curarme?– le preguntó él conmovido sonriendo un poco.

–Si.

–¿Sabes...? Eso sólo funciona si la persona que te abraza es la correcta.

–Entonces, ¿llamo a alguien más?– preguntó ella alejándose para verlo.

–No– dijo atrayéndola nuevamente –. Quédate así un rato- le pidió, pero pocos segundos después notó unos movimientos raros detrás de él –¿Estás intentando cortarme el cabello?

–No...– dijo ella dejando las tijeras a un lado –Ya no...

Castiel cerró los ojos y la aferró más contra si, permitiéndose por esta vez quedáarse un rato así, disfrutando del abrazo y la paz que irónicamente, esa loquita le regalaba.

* * *

El día siguiente Castiel amaneció de buen humor, llegaron al Sweet Amoris charlando de trivialidades.

–Y entonces Mazinger lanzó sus puños así... ¡Fiuushhh!– le contaba ella haciendo los ademanes –Quisiera poder lanzar mis puños.

–Tendrías que ir a buscarlos– respondía él, siguiéndole la charla.

–Entonces les pongo una cadena.

–Debería ser muy larga y tropezarías.

–Es verdad...– dijo pensativa –Tendría que poder controlarlos remotamente.

–Jajaja... yo creo que ya eres suficientemente destructiva así como estás.

Alguien tomó a Castiel del brazo –Gatito... ¿Qué haces con esa chica?– le preguntó Debrah con expresión de descontento.

–¡Debrah! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– preguntó sumamente sorprendido.

–¡Hola!– la saludó Rodolfa alegremente.

–Responde tú primero.

–No hacíamos nada, sólo me contaba de un programa de televisión– explicó él –. Pero dime... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–¿Te molesta tenerme cerca?– preguntó muy seductora.

–N...no... claro que no.

–Vamos a la azotea, quiero hablar a solas contigo.

Él se dejó conducir mientras Rodolfa se despedía con la manito de ellos, inútilmente porque ninguno volteó a verla. Cuando ambos desaparecieron al final del pasillo ella fue a clases, esta vez encontró el salón lleno a la primera, sin embargo el profesor aún no había llegado.

–¡Rodolfa! ¡Hola!– la interceptó Kentin abrazándola.

–¡Hola!– lo saludó con un puntapié en sus partes nobles que lo dejó doblado.

–¿P...por qué.. me haces esto...?– preguntó lastimeramente con voz finita.

–¡Porque es divertido!– le pateó una rodilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y se puso a saltar sobre él cuando cayó al piso.

Amber exhaló sentada en su pupitre con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos viéndolos desinteresadamente. Sus amigas la miraban con preocupación, desde hacía unas semanas ya no era la misma, se la veía muy deprimida y pensativa, ya no hablaba de maquillajes o moda, e hicieran lo que hicieran se negaba a contarles que era lo que la tenía así.

–Creo que mi teoría es cierta– le susurró Charlotte a Li.

–Si es así deberíamos llamar a un doctor.

–Creo que lo más inteligente sería comprarle el celular, el que su hermano le compró no tiene ni cámara, así no se puede vivir.

–Pero esos celulares son demasiado caros... ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?

–No lo sé, ¡pero es eso o esperar a que muera de incomunicación!

Lysandro terminó de aconsejar a una de sus "clientas", y llamó a Rodolfa.

–Demonio, ven aquí un momento.

–¡Hola!– lo saludó ella dejando en paz a un agonizante Kentin y yendo hasta su pupitre.

–Anoche no pude hablar con Castiel, parece que olvidé... despertar...– le contó tranquilamente como si fuera lo más común del mundo –¿Cómo está él? ¿Ha pasado algo con su ex novia?

–¿Su ex novia?

–Así es, Debrah es su ex, ¿no te lo comentó?

Ella negó –Sólo me dijo que está triste.

–Oh... cielos...– murmuró preocupado –El regreso de esa chica está dañando a Castiel.

–¡¿Lo está dañando?! ¡¿Más que yo?!

–Dudo que algo pueda dañarlo más que tú, demonio.

–Uff... ¡Que alivio!– sonrió ella –Aún así le preguntaré a esa chica como lo hace.

En ese momento llegó Farrés con una pila de libros que comenzó a repartir.

–Lo siento chicos, me entretuve por unos alumnos nuevos que llegaron... Kentin, ¿qué haces en el suelo?

–N..nada profesor...– dijo él arrastrándose hasta su asiento, mientras el resto del grupo cuchicheaba acerca de los nuevos alumnos.

* * *

–¡¿Te quedarás?!– preguntó sorprendido, intentando no ilusionarse en vano.

–Así es gatito... ¿No te alegra? Lo hago por ti, ¿sabes?– preguntó apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él mientras lo veía a los ojos.

–¿Por... mi?– preguntó perdiéndose en su mirada –Pero... ¿Tu carrera, tus giras?

Ella se separó lentamente y comenzó a caminar frente a él –Verás, como tal vez sepas por esas revistas de farándula, nuestro grupo ha tenido algunos problemas.

–No suelo leer esas cosas... _a menos que salgan tus fotos_– completó en su mente.

–Pues, las peleas se dieron por varios factores– continuó explicándole –. El principal fueron esos fósiles de las emisoras de radio que catalogaron nuestra música de aburrida y hueca– murmuró con rabia –. El hecho es que las cosas han estado muy tensas desde entonces por lo que decidimos separarnos.

–¿Eso significa que todo volverá a ser como... antes?

–Exacto– asintió volviendo a acercarse a él –. ¿No tienes una novia de la que yo no sepa verdad?– preguntó obteniendo como respuesta una negación nerviosa por parte de él –Entonces... ¿Qué dices gatito?– se acercó a su rostro –¿Volveremos a estar... juntos?

–No te irás... ¿Verdad?– preguntó algo inseguro aún.

–Eso estoy diciendo... ¿Es que no confías en mi?

Él sonrió más tranquilo y la atrajo hacía si, su respuesta fue el beso más apasionado que jamás le hubiera dado. El mundo comenzaba a resplandecer de nuevo, todo volvía a estar bien.

Permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que las clases terminaron, como dijera Lysandro en su momento... recuperando el tiempo perdido.

* * *

–Los demonios odian el amor, ellos hacen todo lo posible por truncar tu camino, la única forma de vencerlos es levantarte ante ellos con valor y decisión, sólo así serás la dueña de tu propio destino.

–¡Oh... padrecito Lysandro, es tan sabio!– exclamó la chica con emoción y nuevos ánimos –¡Mil gracias!

–Estoy para servirte– dijo él desde atrás de una pila de cajas que había en el sótano, que en estos momentos cumplían la función de confesionario.

–¿Le debo algo padre Lysandro?

–No es nada hija mía... Aunque...– murmuró segundos después –Si pudieras encontrar mi libreta...

–¡Claro! ¡Enseguida voy a buscarla!

–Si hay alguien más afuera hazlo pasar– le pidió.

–Yo era la última.

–En ese caso ve hacia tu destino.

Una vez que la chica se marchó, él salió de detrás de las cajas y subió a la planta baja satisfecho por su trabajo. Caminó un par de pasos hasta que Amber se interpuso en su camino.

–Amber, buenas tardes– la saludó amablemente.

–Lysandro, tenemos que hablar– dijo ella con decisión, apretando los puños.

–Claro, dime de qué se trata– pidió curioso.

–Aquí no... tiene que ser a solas– dijo bajito.

Lysandro iba a responderle pero unos gritos los hicieron mirar hacia el final del pasillo.

–¡Vuelve aquí con mi PSP!– gritaba un chico de cabello negro que ninguno había visto jamás, corriendo tras Rodolfa.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un arma? ¿Por donde dispara?– le preguntaba ella corriendo mientras miraba el aparato con curiosidad buscándole el gatillo.

–El demonio se vuelve más activo cuando su sello no está cerca– comentó Lysandro viéndolos aproximarse.

–Olvídala y vamos a ese confesionario tuyo, ¡necesito que me escuches!– exclamó Amber poniéndole el pie a Rodolfa haciéndola caer de cara –¡Vamos!– se llevó a Lysandro a la fuerza.

Rodolfa levantó la cara roja por el golpe del suelo, viendo el extraño aparato hecho pedazos –Quizás así se activa– murmuró intentando entender como funcionaba.

El chico la alcanzó pronto –Devuélveme mi...– se quedó mudo al ver su preciada consola destruida en el piso –No... no... esto... ¡No puede estar pasando!– dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con cara de tragedia –¡LO MATASTE!– le gritó señalándola con el dedo acusador.

–No entiendo esta cosa– dijo Rodolfa levantando algunos trozos e intentando encastrarlos a la fuerza.

–¡No profanes su cuerpo!– exclamó arrodillándose y quitándole los trozos de mala manera –Les daré un sepelio adecuado– murmuró lagrimeando.

Ella lo miró con atención y sacó su librito –¿Estás... triste?

Él giró la cabeza lentamente viéndola con fuego en la mirada –Estoy... ¡Furioso!– se levantó con los trozos de la consola en brazos –¡Juro por mis figuras de acción de Devil May Cry, que pagarás por esto!

–¡Si! ¡Pagaré por esto!– asintió ella feliz aplaudiendo como idiota.

–¡Te mataré como a un Sim!

–¿Como a un Sim?– preguntó viéndolo.

–¡Si! ¡Te atraparé entre cuarto sofás y morirás de hambre!

En ese momento llegó un chico de cabello azul –¿Armin, qué sucede? Tus gritos se escuchan desde la sala de profesores– entonces vio a Rodolfa que estaba boquiabierta –. Jajaja, ¿sorprendida?– le preguntó divertido ya que causaban esa impresión en todos la primer vez que los veían juntos.

–¡¿De verdad se pueden matar personas así?!– le preguntó a Armin emocionada.

–¡Claro que se puede! Aunque lleva bastante rato, pero para eso está el botón para acelerar el tiempo.

–¡¿De verdad existe esa botón?!– preguntó ella emocionada.

–Jajaja, ya hermano, la estás confundiendo– le dijo Alexy –. Por cierto, soy Alexy y él es mi hermano Armin, ¿cómo te llamas?

–¡Rodolfa!

–Es un gusto conocerte, Rodolfa.

–Habla por ti, ¡mira rompió mi PSP!– se quejó Armin con su hermano.

–Debió ser un accidente, además, tienes 5 de esos.

–Ahora son cuatro– murmuró lastimeramente –, y este era la edición limitada del Pokemon Verdecito Hoja de Sauce Llorón.

–No le hagas caso– le dijo Alexy a Rodolfa acercándose a ella y abrazándola por los hombros –, somos nuevos aquí, ¿nos llevarías a conocer la escuela?

–Que te lleve a ti, yo tengo una pérdida que llorar– murmuró Armin deprimido.

–Está bien hermano, vamos Rodolfa, luego iremos a comprar ropa, por lo visto te hacen falta un par de consejos de moda– se la llevó en dirección al patio.

–Mi PSP...– murmuró Armin mirando los restos de su amada consola.

* * *

–Creo que aún no comprendo el problema de... tu amiga...– comentó Lysandro con una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

–¡¿Cómo que no lo comprendes?! ¡A ella le gusta ese tipo estúpido e idiota, que no sirve para nada y nunca debió haber nacido!– exclamó Amber dando vueltas en círculos bastante alterada.

–Si ella piensa todo eso de él entonces no creo que le guste realmente.

–¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡LE GUSTA! Le gusta... ¡Sólo se siente atraída por su cuerpo y nada más!

–No lo creo...– negó él ignorando la mirada fulminante de Amber –En todo tipo de atracción siempre hay algo más, probablemente ese chico le agrada en el fondo, sólo se niega a aceptarlo.

–¡Claro que me niego! ¡Ese ñoño no puede gustarle a alguien como yo!–Lysandro la miró y sonrió de lado –¡No! No soy yo es mi amiga que...– exhaló resignada –¡Bueno ya lo sabes! ¡¿Vas a aconsejarme o seguirás ahí parado todo el día?!

–¿Qué es lo que te impide dejarte llevar por tu instinto?

–¿No escuchaste todo lo que dije? Si ando con ese idiota, ¿qué será de mi status social? ¡Mi popularidad se iría a pique!

–Hay cosas más importantes que la popularidad...

–¡Claro que no! ¡No hay nada más importante! ¡Fue un error venir a hablar contigo! ¡Sólo eres un idiota más!– dijo caminando hacia la puerta –¡Y más te vale que ni pienses en contarle esto a alguien!– se detuvo a amenazarlo.

–Amber...– la llamó con su usual paz.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Cuando el corazón y la mente libran una batalla ni los mismos dioses pueden intervenir... sólo tú podrás determinar al ganador, pero una vez que lo hagas, lucha por tu felicidad. Si te permites dar ese gran paso y dejar que tu corazón salga victorioso estoy seguro de que jamás te arrepentirás.

Ella escuchó cada palabra en silencio –Cuando tome una decisión regresaré– le informó y se machó de allí más tranquila.

* * *

–Así que este es el patio...– comentó Alexy mirando el lugar –¿Qué hacen todas esas chicas?– le preguntó señalando a decenas de alumnas inclinadas entre los arbustos, trepadas a los árboles, mirando debajo de las bancas y detrás de los bebederos.

–Buscan una libreta– dijo Rodolfa mientras caminaban rumbo al gimnasio.

–¿Una libreta? ¿Qué tendrá que es tan preciada? ¡Seguro tiene diseños de ropa!– la miró –¿Y qué tal la escuela? ¿Es divertida?

–¡Si mucho!

–¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosas divertidas se pueden hacer?

–¡Golpear a Ken!

–¡Jajaja! ¡Qué graciosa! ¿Y quién es Ken?

–¡Él!– lo señaló mientras entraban al gimnasio.

Alexy miró al chico que hacía lagartijas sin camisa –Vaya... justo mi tipo...– sonrió de lado.

Rodolfa asintió –¡Ven! ¡Es muy divertido golpearlo!– se lo llevó del brazo corriendo –¡Hola Ken!

Ken la miró emocionado porque al fin ella era quien lo buscaba, pero su instinto lo hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo y alcanzó a esquivarla cuando se lanzó sobre él con el codo extendido, buscando quebrarle algunas costillas por lo visto. Al instante se arrepintió de haberla esquivado ya que su codo chocó contra el duro piso de madera con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar claramente como el hueso se resquebrajaba.

–¡Rodolfa! ¡¿Estás bien?!– la levantó asustado, Alexy la observaba con cara de dolor.

–S...si...– dijo ella alejándose de Kentin tambaleándose un poco ya que el intenso dolor estaba mareándola.

–No se ve bien– dijo Alexy mirando a Kentin con preocupación.

–Definitivamente– asintió, sosteniéndola antes que se cayera y cargándola –. Llevémosla a la enfermería.

Alexy asintió y siguió a Kentin quien sostenía fuerte a Rodolfa que forcejeaba como siempre que alguien intentaba llevarla al médico.

* * *

–¡¿Ella vive contigo?!– preguntó Debrah mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y celos.

–Así es, pasaron muchas cosas y acabó quedándose en mi casa.

–Entonces...– se separó de él aparentemente consternada –No puedo... creerlo...– negó.

–Debrah... no es lo que piensas...– dijo él exhalando.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Te pregunté si había alguna chica en tu vida!

–Escucha Debrah...– fue hasta ella tomándola por los hombros –Rodolfa no es precisamente una chica, es más bien una... mascota... pero créeme, entre nosotros no hay nada, absolutamente nada...

–¿Nada? ¡Están viviendo juntos! ¡¿A eso le llamas nada?!

–¡Si! ¡Sólo es eso! ¡Si la conocieras te darías cuenta de que es imposible que me interese en ella! Es... no sé como explicarlo, simplemente está loca... completamente loca, no puedo verla de esa forma, ¡jamás la vería así!

–Entonces... ¿No te interesa?

–Claro que no– negó viéndola con sinceridad.

–Bien...– asintió viéndolo con seriedad –Que se vaya de tu casa.

–¿Qué?– preguntó negando sin darse cuenta.

–¡Que le digas que se vaya! No tiene por qué vivir contigo.

–Debrah... no puedo hacer eso...

–¡Si puedes! ¡Es tu casa! ¡Ahora tienes novia! ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré sabiendo que vives con una mujer?

–Es que... no es así... ella es...

–¿Qué sentirías si yo viviera con un chico? ¿Lo soportarías?– preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

Él lo sopesó unos segundos, luego exhaló –No... no podría soportarlo...– murmuró desviando la mirada.

–Yo tampoco... entonces elige... ella o yo.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, con la aparición de los gemelos fantásticos, y aderezado con un poquito de veneno cortesía de nuestra nunca bien ponderada Debrah.

Estoy muy contenta de haber llegado a los 20 capítulos, es oficialmente mi historia más larga, creoq que me extenderé un poco más de mi planificación de 26 capítulos más los extras, espero que no mucho.

Agradezco de corazón sus reviews, los amé, y ahora mismo paso a responderlos.

**Rox Siniestra:** ¡No, no dejes de quererme! Hacerle daño a Debritah suena interesante, ya veremos que sucede. Jajaja, yo también estoy comenzando a ver a Lys con otros ojos, me pregunto si me tomaría como su pupila. Que bueno que te gustó la canción, y a mi me gusta mucho esa pareja, siempre los vi como el par de perdedores del juego, creo que se entenderían bien y pelearían mucho lo cual es divertido. Me pregunto que le gritarás a Castiel después de haber leído este capítulo. Besos y muchísimas gracias por comentar.

**CandyGiirL12:** Definitivamente sin Rodo o Lys el fic sería muy aburrido, y es verdad Castiel se queja pero se divierte en grande con ellos. A mi también me pareció interesante la reacción de Rodo a Debrah y la de Debrah a Rodo por eso apareció. Yo también sentí que el anterior fue de los mejores capítulos, pero bueno, las canciones de Lys aportan mucho. Besos, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Lamento haberte arruinado el momento de diversión con la aparición de Debrah, pero así de mal soy. Y si, mientras estuvieron en el hospital los papeles se cambiaron y ella se convirtió en quien lo cuida a él. Jajaja, si Pimpinela, que bueno que te haya gustado la versión de Lys, espero que no el hagan una demanda por plagio. Ken estaba con la sangre en el ojo, en algún momento iba a estallar, la pregunta es; ¿Qué hará Amber ahora? Y si, algún trauma tenía que tener el perfectito delegado para ser tan estructurado. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, espero que este también te haya gustado. Besos.

**Florixta:** Jajaja, esa era la intensión con la canción, que bueno que te haya gustado. Yo tampoco los imagino como hermanitos tiernitos del anime, pero esa mujer debe vivir en su propio mundo por los hijos que crió. Los polvos pica pica de Lys fueron lo más, creo que es de los pocos que puede devolverle a Rodo un poco de la tortura que ella inflige sobre los demás, y es lógico después de todo ella es un demonio y él un exorcista. Yo sigo en el episodio 15, me spoileaste... jajaja, no importa, si como ves ellos volvieron y Debritah de mi vida ya comenzó a hacer maldades. Gracias por comentar, besos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** ¡Hola Akane! Amber es increíble, ella besa y luego pregunta, y así se gana los traumas de su vida. Los padres de Amber son una explicación de porqué ellos son así. Si, Lys está tratando de matar al demonio por otros medios por lo visto, ya que el agua bendita y los polvos mágicos no funcionan, aunque los pica pica dieron buen resultado. Estoy de acuerdo en que Rodo tiene dotes de actriz, seguro si se lanzara saldría en más revistas que Debrah. Y hablando de ella, créeme... cada vez te va a caer peor. Espero qe te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias pro comentar, besitos.

**AnarchyShooter:** Es posible, las redes nos trolean, ¿quién podrá defendernos, Super Lys? No quería hacer un drama de lo de Castiel, y es un chico joven y fuerte, claro que iba a salir bien, Rodo y la ventana, ella siempre tan obediente. Metió a Demonio en uno de los carros esos de ropa sucia que siemrpe salen en las películas... estaba preocupada por Castiel y no fue muy original esta vez, respecto a Paco claro que lo llevó, no iba a dejarlo solo en la casa, ¡es un niño! Algún día saldrá del shock, algún día... aún así el shock no le impide seguir manipulando, y si, Nath es un idiota, se lo merece. Si, si ve anime, se pasa en eso y no cría a los hijos. Rodo es genial, ni Debrah se salva de sus locuras, y veo que vos también adorás a Debrah como todos aquí. Exacto... Castiel haciéndose el superado, hasta que ella le guiña un ojo y vuelve a ser su tierno e indefenso minino. Respecto a Alexy, que sepas que pensé en vos cuando planifiqué este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado su aparición. Gracias por comentar, besitos.


	22. Capítulo 21

**********Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**.**

**Capítulo 21:**

**Tenemos que hablar.**

–No me hagas esto Debrah... ¡por favor!– le suplicó consternado.

–Escúchame bien... podría vivir en cualquier parte, si decidí quedarme en esta pequeña ciudad es por ti, así que si mi dedicación a nuestra relación es completa espero que la tuya también.

–¡Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

–Estoy haciendo muchos sacrificios, renunciando a muchas cosas por estar contigo... y tú, ¿no puedes hacer siquiera uno por mi?

–¡No se trata de eso, no es por mi...! ¡Ella no tiene familia, no tiene casa... no puedo decirle que se vaya si no tiene a donde ir!

–¡Entonces resuélvelo... que viva con alguien más y listo! ¡¿Porqué tiene que ser contigo?!

–No...– negó cansadamente –No creo que nadie confiable la acepte en su casa...

–Por lo visto no tienes intenciones de mover un dedo... pero está bien– se alejó bruscamente de él –. ¡Ya entendí quien es más importante para ti!– declaró dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Él la observó alejarse con esa horrible sensación en el pecho, la misma que sintió aquella vez que ella le habló sobre el contrato de solista, sólo había una diferencia, esta vez si podía hacer algo por detenerla.

–¡Espera!– exclamó apretando los puños por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!– se detuvo ella y lo miró –¡¿Planeas dejarme aún más claro que la prefieres a ella?!

–No...– murmuró –Hablaré con ella... le pediré que se vaya– accedió sabiendo que estaba mal pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

–¡¿En serio?!– exclamó Debrah regresando con él y abrazándolo –¡Ese es mi gatito! ¡Te daré una recompensa!– lo besó, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Él se dejó besar... nunca un beso de ella le supo tan amargo.

* * *

–Al parecer se fracturó el codo en varios pedazos– dijo la enfermera revisando a Rodolfa –Habrá que enyesarla, pero no tengo los materiales aquí, por favor llévenla a un hospital.

–¡Claro que si!– asintió Ken asustado, viendo a su amada con preocupación, hacía quince minutos que estaban allí y no había intentado golpearlo ni una vez, sin duda no estaba nada bien –Vamos Rodolfa, en unos minutos estaremos en el hospital y te atenderán– le dijo cargándola.

–¡No! ¡Hospital no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Los huesos sueldan solos!– empezó a patalear.

–¿Piensas salir así?– le preguntó Alexy.

–¿Qué? ¿Así como?– lo miró Kentin.

Alexy le mostró su ropa la cual había recogido de una de las gradas del gimnasio antes de seguirlo hasta ahí –Te recomendaría que te cubrieras un poco, podrías llamar la atención de algún pervertido por la calle– le dijo sonriendo divertido.

–No me había dado cuenta con todo esto– murmuró dejando a Rodolfa y tomando su ropa para vestirse.

Cuando acabó de ponerse su remera y la camisa buscó a Rodolfa debajo de la camilla donde había aprovechado para esconderse mientras él se vestía, y salió de la enfermería caminando rápido.

–¡No! ¡No quiero ir!– gritaba ella siendo completamente ignorada.

–¿Vendrás?– le preguntó a Alexy quien había salido con él.

–¡Claro! No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que está bien, además debo cuidarte de los pervertidos– bromeó.

–¡Ahhh, suéltame!– seguía gritando, intentando golpearlo pero el dolor la debilitaba y apenas eran unos puñetazos de bebé.

–No te había visto nunca– cayó en cuenta Kentin, mientras salían del instituto.

–¡Claro! Hoy comencé.

–Ah... eres el nuevo... un gusto, soy Kentin.

–Yo Alexy, ¡el gusto es mío!

Kentin miró a Rodolfa que seguía retorciéndose tratando de soltarse –¡Vaya primer día! Aunque si planeas acercarte a Rodolfa deberías ir acostumbrándote.

–¡Ya lo noté! Oye, y ustedes son buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Se nota que se quieren.

–Pues... yo la quiero, pero ella...– la miró intentando apuñalarlo con una de las chapitas médicas que él siempre llevaba colgadas –¡Mejor apresurémonos!– cambió de tema apretando el paso.

Al llegar la atendieron, le enyesaron el brazo entre tres médicos cinco enfermeras y dos guardias de seguridad, pero el yeso le duró lo que un suspiro ya que en un descuido encontró la forma de escapar y se lo quitó mientras corría a la casa.

* * *

Castiel regresó a su hogar en la noche, el día con Debrah habría sido perfecto, ideal, si no fuera por lo que había prometido. La encontró dormida, tapada hasta la cabeza, era extraño que se durmiera tan temprano, pero no le prestó atención, lo tomaría como un golpe de suerte, si hubiera estado despierta tendría que habérselo dicho.

Esa noche no durmió, recuerdos felices de esa tarde con Debrah se mezclaban con imágenes que su mente creaba acerca de como serían las cosas de ahora en más... seguramente Demonio se molestaría bastante por quitarle su compañera de andanzas. Amaneció y él continuaba explorando miles de formas de decírselo, se levantó y la vio dormida aún, pensó en despertarla y hablar con ella de una vez. Pero finalmente optó por la salida del cobarde y se marchó al instituto antes de que despertara.

* * *

–¡Me dormí!– gritó Rodolfa al despertar y ver el reloj que marcaba las once de la mañana.

Se levantó de un salto haciendo una mueca de dolor por el brazo, pero lo ignoró y corrió por sus libros.

–Oye masoquista nos dormi...– entró al cuarto de él antes de irse –Ah, ya se fue...– murmuró sin tiempo para pensar en cuanto hacía que no lo veía –¡Hasta luego chicos!– se despidió de Demonio y Paco y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

Al llegar vio a Kentin caminando tranquilamente, seguramente yendo a clase, así que pasó corriendo a su lado, enganchando su brazo sano al de él y continuó corriendo arrastrándolo con ella.

–¡Rodolfa! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ayer me quedé preocupado cuando dijeron que te habías escapado!– dijo él dejándose arrastrar.

Ella entró con él a la sala de profesores –¡Quédate ahí quieto!– le ordenó soltándolo y yendo a hacer algo.

–Está bien– dijo él inocentemente –¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?– le preguntó mirando el lugar.

–Porque hay suficientes sofás– dijo ella arrastrando uno de ellos.

–¡¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?! ¡Deja que te ayude, no puedes hacer fuerza con el brazo así!

–¡Yo puedo!– negó y continuó hasta encerrarlo entre cuatro sofás.

–¿Qué... estás tratando de hacer?– le preguntó él con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–¡Matarte!– respondió feliz mirando para todos lados –¿Dónde estará ese botón para acelerar el tiempo?

–¡¿Cómo que matarme?! ¿Qué botón?– la vio dirigirse a la pared –¡Oye no! Esa es la...

Una sirena estridente y constante resonó en todo el instituto.

–Alarma de incendios...– terminó de decir en medio del ruido.

* * *

–¡No puedo creer que la perra esa haya regresado!– se quejaba Amber con sus amigas –¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto?

–Parece una alarma– murmuró Li mirando hacia arriba.

–¡Es la alarma de incendios!– exclamó Karla –¡Rápido tenemos que salir!

–¡Yo primero!– exclamó Amber tomando su bolso y corriendo hacia la puerta.

–¡No! ¡Tiré mi labial!– se lamentó Li agachándose para buscarlo debajo del pupitre.

Mientras Li gateaba bajo los pupitres, Amber, Charlotte y Karla intentaban salir las tres a la vez por la puerta empujándose, insultándose y hasta golpeándose.

* * *

Debrah abandonó los labios de Castiel mirando hacia atrás –¿Un incendio?

–¡Mierda!– exclamó él, tomándola del brazo y bajando de la azotea a toda velocidad con ella, no quería otra mala experiencia con el fuego.

–¡Estas cosas no pasaban cuando estudiaba aquí!– dijo ella asustada corriendo por el pasillo viendo como todos los alumnos huían de la misma forma.

–Aún no había llegado Rodolfa, y Lysandro no se había convertido en un pirómano– respondió él pero en medio del susto, la alarma y los gritos, Debrah no lo escuchó.

* * *

–¿Ves? Todos creyeron que hubo un incendio de verdad– le dijo Kentin mirando por la ventana a todos reunidos afuera.

–Aish... yo quería matarte como dijo el chico ese...– murmuró ella viendo como él saltaba por encima de los sofás.

–Deja de bromear y vamos antes que nos involucren en esto– le dijo saliendo de la sala de profesores.

Ella exhaló lastimeramente por el plan fallido y lo siguió. Al llegar al patio se perdieron en un mar de alumnos histéricos, separándose entre la marea de gente.

–¡Hey! ¡Ken!– lo llamó Alexy quien intentaba desesperadamente abrirse paso entre la gente.

–Alexy... ¿qué sucede?– le preguntó preocupado por verlo tan alterado.

–¡Mi hermano! ¡No lo veo por ningún lado! ¡¿No lo has visto?!

–No conozco a tu hermano...– negó Ken.

–¡Es igual a mi! ¡Si lo hubieras visto te habrías dado cuenta!– dijo nervioso mirando a todos lados.

–Lo siento no lo vi...– negó Ken –Pero debe estar por ahí, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

–¡Porque debe seguir ahí dentro! ¡Seguro no escuchó la alarma por estar jugando con esa estúpida consola!

–Ah... tranquilo, no hay ningún incendio, Rodolfa activó la alarma.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No hay?!– preguntó viéndolo –Uff... qué alivio... creí que me quedaba sin hermano...– exhaló calmándose –Oye, ¿y por qué hizo eso?

–Un consejo; nunca intentes encontrarle una razón a sus acciones.

Alexy lo miró unos segundos y luego asintió –Ok, entiendo, ¿y cómo está? ¿La encontraste ayer luego de que se escapó?

–No, fui a su casa pero por más que golpeé nadie me atendió, sin embargo hoy se ve bastante activa, parece estar bien.

–¿Quién lo diría? ¡Mira que es resistente!

–No imaginas cuanto.

–Parece que eres muy popular– comentó Alexy con una sonrisa pícara levantando las cejas, mientras observaba hacia algún sitio detrás de Kentin.

Él volteó encontrándose con la mirada de Amber, quien al instante se puso roja como un tomate y se giró dándole la espalda como si estuviera ofendida.

–Le gustas...

–¡Claro que no!– dejó de verla, molesto –Seguro está planeando como vengarse del gafotas idiota...

–¿Gafotas idiota?– preguntó Alexy confundido.

–Olvídalo... Busquemos a tu hermano de todas formas.

* * *

–¡Hey Rodolfa!– la llamó Castiel aliviado por verla afuera y no de nuevo atrapada a mitad de un incendio –¿Viste a Lysandro? ¡No lo encuentro!

Ella corrió hasta donde estaban él y Debrah –No lo vi– negó sonriendo llena de energías como siempre.

–¡Podría estar atrapado en el incendio!– exclamó Castiel asustado –¡Tal vez estaba en el sótano donde puso ese tonto confesionario y no pudo salir! ¡O quizás se haya quedado buscando su libreta!– exclamó tratando de entrar pero Debrah lo detuvo.

–¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo vas a entrar a un edificio en llamas?!

–¿Qué incendio? ¿Dónde hay llamas?– preguntó Rodolfa.

–¡¿Cómo que cual incendio?! ¿No escuchaste la alarma?

–¡Sii, yo la toqué!– asintió sonriendo.

–¿Entonces no hay fuego?

–Nop– negó

–¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Para qué hiciste esa estupidez?! ¡¿Sólo por asustarnos a todos?!– la regañó Debrah.

–No...– respondió ella tristemente –No había pensado que podía asustar de esa forma– se lamentó –. Si sólo se me hubiera ocurrido antes...

–Menos mal que fue una falsa alarma...– comentó Castiel más tranquilo.

–¿Menos mal? ¿Te gusta que te asusten? ¡¿Así de masoquista te volviste?!– le reclamó ella.

–¡Si! ¡Él es un masoquista!– le dio la razón Rodolfa.

Ella lo miró con deseos de quemarle las pestañas –¡¿Qué han hecho ustedes para que te llame masoquista?!

–¡Deja de pesar estupideces, Debrah! Me llama así desde la primer vez que me vio, aún no entiendo porqué.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza cruzándose de brazos, luego se dirigió a Rodolfa –Entonces, ¿cuándo te irás de su casa?

–¿Irme?– preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

–¡Debrah! ¡Te dije que no había podido hablar con ella!

–¡Pues ahora puedes! Díselo!

–¡No me presiones!– le dijo viéndola con seriedad –Vamos a dar una vuelta, de todas formas dudo que haya clases en lo que queda del día– se la llevó de la mano lejos de allí, dejando a una confundida Rodolfa atrás.

–Regresó– se escuchó una conocida voz detrás de ella.

–¡Pitufito!– exclamó intentando abrazarlo pero él puso su mano en la frente de ella alejándola toda la extensión de su brazo y continuó hablando mientras ella seguía haciendo fuerza para acercarse.

–Ese estúpido volvió a caer en sus redes, casi siento lástima por él, aunque lo merece por idiota.

–¿Quién?– preguntó ella, agitando los brazos en un intento por tocarlo, o arañarlo, lo que sucediera primero.

–Castiel, y tú deberías tener cuidado, si interfieres en lo que sea que esté planeando Debrah, no lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerte daño.

–¿La gente piensa dos veces?– preguntó confundida dejando de comportarse como un zombie frente a un jugoso cerebro.

–Sólo ten cuidado, Debrah no es trigo limpio– le advirtió alejándose nuevamente.

–¿Debo lavarla antes de comerla?– preguntó, pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

Castiel entró desganado a su casa, estaba anocheciendo y sabía que Rodolfa estaría allí desde hacía rato, tal como lo esperaba, la encontró con Demonio y Paco.

–¡Qué grande estás Paco! ¡Pronto serás un adolescente!– le decía orgullosa –¡Mami te dará insectos más grandes para que vayas practicando!

Él se recostó en la pared viéndolos, probablemente sería la última vez que podría ser testigo de una bizarra pero tierna escena como esa. Estaba muy claro que no quería hacerlo, durante su paseo por el parque con Debrah volvieron a discutir por ese asunto, incluso le contó lo que sucedió luego del incendio, que ella había reconstruido la casa con sus propias manos y en su opinión eso convertía esa casa en propiedad de Rodolfa también. Pero su novia había gritado y llorado, ella tenía la habilidad de exponer sus argumentos con tal contundencia que lo dejaba sin palabras en cuestión de minutos, así que no tuvo más opción que jurarle que esa noche lo haría sin falta.

–¡Hola!– exclamó Rodolfa al verlo, Demonio fue a recibirlo moviendo la cola.

–Hola...– respondió él acariciándole la cabeza a Demonio –Rodolfa, tenemos que hablar– le dijo sentándose en el sofá y palmeando el lugar a su lado para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ella se sentó allí con Paco en su regazo –¡Si hablemos! Blablablabla...

–Rodolfa...

–Blablabla...

–¡Rodolfa, escúchame!– exclamó saliéndose de sus casillas –Como ya debes haberte dado cuenta Debrah y yo estamos... juntos– comenzó a decir cuando ella hizo silencio.

–¿Están juntos?– preguntó buscando a la otra chica alrededor de Castiel –No la veo... ¡¿Encontró la forma de hacerse invisible?!– Castiel intentó continuar pero ella ya estaba corriendo por la sala manoteando el aire –¡Dime como lo haces, yo también quiero ser invisible como tú!

–¡Vuelve aquí en este mismo instante!– le gritó él levantándose y sentándola en el sofá a la fuerza –¡No está aquí! ¡Hablo de que somos novios!– ella lo miró sin entender –¡Bueno, eso no importa! El punto es que a ella no... le agrada que tú... eh... bueno... que estés aquí...

–¿Aquí sentada?

–No... Aquí...

–¿En la sala? ¿Quiere que me quede en la cocina?

–No...

–¿En el baño?– preguntó sin permitirle proseguir –¿En tu habitación?

–¡Ya deja de interrumpirme!– le gritó –¡En la casa! Ella no quiere que sigas viviendo aquí...– murmuró esquivando su mirada.

–¿Y?– preguntó, después de unos segundos de silencio.

–Y...– exhaló –Tienes que irte...

–¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta más cuerda que ella o alguien le hubiera hecho alguna vez, de hecho era la pregunta que él se hacía desde el día anterior, pero la decisión estaba tomada –Ya te lo expliqué... ella se siente insegura contigo aquí.

–Intentaré no golpearla...

–¡No en ese sentido!– volvió a mirarla –Escucha, ella y yo fuimos novios antes, pero tuvo la oportunidad de lanzarse como solista y se marchó, comprendo que era una gran oportunidad que no podía rechazar... Pero cada día desde entonces me he preguntado si realmente le di todo lo que necesitaba, tal vez si hubiera sido mejor novio ella no se hubiera marchado– confesó, aún sabiendo que no entendería una sola palabra de lo que intentaba explicar.

–Si me voy, ¿ella se quedará contigo?– preguntó con seriedad obteniendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de Castiel.

–¡Estabas escuchando lo que dije!

–¿Se quedará contigo?– volvió a preguntar.

–Si...

Rodolfa se levantó del sofá sosteniendo a Paco con su brazo sano y caminó hasta la puerta –¡Chau!– se despidió de Castiel –¡Adiós Demonio!

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!– fue tras ella –No tienes que irte hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte.

–Ya tengo donde quedarme– aseguró, acariciándole la cabeza a Demonio que la miraba tristemente.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes? ¡No vayas a quedarte en la calle!

–Nop, en la calle no.

–¡Tampoco con el idiota ese de Ken!

–No– negó sonriéndole.

–Entonces, ¿dónde?

–¡Hasta mañana!– exclamó con aparente alegría saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El sonido de la puerta retumbó en su interior, un arranque de ira se abrió paso desde lo más profundo de su ser, siendo liberado en forma de puñetazo hacia una inocente pared. Demonio lo miró de una forma extraña, casi parecía decepción, y fue a hacerse un ovillo en su camita.

–¡No me mires así! ¡Hice lo que debía hacer!– le gritó pateando la mesita ratona que cayó volteándose y haciendo un gran estruendo cuando su base de vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos –¡A la larga será lo mejor!

Demonio abrió un ojo para verlo y giró la cabeza mirando a otro lado, volviendo a recostarse. Castiel se sentó mirando el lugar, de pronto se veía demasiado vacío, y distinto, como si ya no reconociera su propia casa.

Por algún motivo sentía que había hecho la peor elección de su vida, pero eso no tenía sentido, Debrah era su chica nuevamente y ella era quien debía estar primero, era lo más lógico. Encendió su equipo de audio, y subió el volumen hasta que los estridentes sonidos de sus bandas favoritas de metal, lograran acallar su conciencia. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto intentara perderse en la música, una pregunta continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su interior.

–_¿Qué hice?_

* * *

–¡Vamos Paco, vamos o te resfriarás!– gritaba ella corriendo por las calles haciendo todo lo posible por que su planta no se mojara con la intensa lluvia que había comenzado de un momento para el otro.

Dejó de correr al llegar al Sweet Amoris, los portones estaban cerrados, pero eso nunca la detuvo, y aunque le fue difícil y doloroso trepar valiéndose de una sola mano mientras sostenía a Paco con el brazo herido, finalmente logró entrar y meterse al invernadero.

–¡Este será nuestro nuevo hogar!– le dijo a Paco demostrando felicidad –¡Mira tienes muchos amigos para charlar!– lo dejó cerca de unas plantas –. Voy a buscarte una maceta seca para que te cambies.

Varias horas después, se había dormido en el suelo usando una bolsa de fertilizante como almohada, pero algo la despertó.

–Un poco más... Mucho... Apasionadamente... Con locura... ¡Nada de nada!– escuchó mientras abría los ojos.

Entonces vio esa silueta brillante que había olvidado –¡Tú eres el fantasma!– exclamó levantándose y yendo hasta ella.

–¡No! ¡No te acerques a mis margaritas! ¡O te mataré! ¡Buu!– le dijo la fantasma moviendo las manos como garras.

–¡¿Puedes matar?! ¡¿Son tus margaritas?!

–Eh... si, buuu...– respondió, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber bien que hacer con alguien que no huyera de ella.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Y en serio eres un fantasma?! ¡¿Cómo matas a la gente?! ¡¿Haces que les de un infarto?! ¡¿O puedes levantar cosas y lanzárselas?! ¡¿Puedes echar maldiciones?!– preguntaba Rodolfa muy eufórica, mientras la fantasma se alejaba lentamente, sintiéndose algo acosada.

–Buu– probó suerte a ver si lograba asustarla.

–¡Buu!– pero Rodolfa la imitó creyendo que era una especie de juego.

Finalmente la fantasma huyó lejos, traspasando una de las paredes del invernadero, Rodolfa la siguió pero se dio de cara contra los vidrios de la pared y cayó inconsciente. Al despertar por la mañana salió a cazar el desayuno de Paco, y luego de alimentarlo entró al instituto con alegría y deseos de hacer travesuras como cada día.

Al final del pasillo divisó a Lysandro –¡Loquito!– corrió hasta él –¡Vi un fantasma!

–Buenos días demonio, ¿un fantasma? ¿Dónde lo viste?

–¡En el invernadero! Aunque ya lo había visto aquí dentro una noche que me quedé. ¡¿Cómo pueden matar los fantasmas?!

–Pues...– dijo pensativo con una mano en su barbilla –Depende mucho de la forma en la que hayan muerto, normalmente lo que hacen durante su vida no terrenal está relacionado con ello.

–¿Entonces tengo que preguntarle como murió?

–No es necesario, dime como era ese fantasma que viste.

–Una chica, brillaba y flotaba, también hacía; "Buu".

–Típico fantasma– asintió él –¿Cómo vestía?

–Eh... no sé... como todos...

–Mmm... hay una leyenda en el instituto, dicen que el fantasma de una alumna que se suicidó, vaga por este lugar por las noches, tal vez sea el fantasma que viste.

–¡Si! ¡Ella es la que vi! ¡¿Cómo se suicidó?!

–Fue bastante trágico, al parecer se quedó sin puntos de acción a mitad de una calle muy transitada y un camión la arrolló.

–Oh... ¡¿Crees que ataque con camiones?!

–No lo creo...– negó pensativo –Cambiando de tema demonio, ¿cómo está Castiel? Anoche lo llamé a su celular pero no respondió, y hoy no lo he visto por aquí– comentó preocupado por su amigo.

–No lo sé– negó ella –, no lo he visto desde anoche.

–¿Cuándo despertaste hoy ya no estaba en la casa?

Ella se encogió de hombros –No dormí en su casa.

–¿Su... casa?– levantó una ceja suspicaz –Creí que era tu casa...

–Lo era, pero ya no.

–¿Te fuiste?

–¡Si!

–¿Por qué?

–Su novia quería que me fuera.

–¿Qué?– preguntó consternado, sin percatarse de la directora caminaba hacia ellos.

–¡Señorita Rodolfa, tenemos que hablar!– ordenó la mujer que se veía bastante molesta.

–¡Últimamente todos dicen eso!– dijo ella sonriendo.

–¡Aún no ha pagado su cuota del mes anterior!

–No tengo dinero.

–¡¿Por qué no lo tiene?! ¡Sabe que debe reservar el que sus padres le dan para la escuela!

–Tuve muchos gastos– le sonrió.

–¡¿Y por esos "gastos" desperdició el dinero de sus estudios?!– Rodolfa asintió alegremente –¡Tiene una semana para reunirlo y pagar o será expulsada del instituto definitivamente! Aquí no hacemos caridad, ¡¿sabe?!

–¡Si!

–¡Ahora salga de mi vista!

–¡Wii!– se fue corriendo por un lado y la directora se marchó por el suyo.

Lysandro se quedó allí pensativo –¿_Muchos gastos? ¿No será que...?_

* * *

Castiel se levantó de su cama de mal humor, esa persona no dejaba de golpear la puerta insistentemente, justo ese día que no quería ver a nadie.

–¡YA VOY IDIOTA!– gritó llegando a la puerta y abriendo –¡¿Lysandro?!– preguntó sorprendido, su amigo no solía ser tan insistente, normalmente era el primero en respetar sus deseos de soledad.

–Sacaste al demonio de su hábitat– dijo sin anestesia, con su voz calmada de siempre pero había un dejo de dureza en ella.

Él exhaló, lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran lo que hizo –¡Si viniste a hablar de eso ya puedes irte marchando no estoy de humor para reproches!

–No he venido a hablar de eso, sólo a recordarte que los demonios vienen en muchas formas, algunos buscan debilitarnos alejándonos de nuestros afectos.

–¡Debrah no es ningún demonio! ¡Es mi chica y estoy feliz con ella!– exclamó molestándose aún más.

–Engáñate cuanto quieras... eso no lo hará realidad.

–¡Basta, Lysandro! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Ve a tu casa a meterte en tus asuntos!

–Está bien eso haré, sólo responde una pregunta– le pidió –. ¿Tú pagaste los gastos del hospital cuando estuviste internado?

–¡No! ¡Te pagaré lo que sea que hayas gastado en eso, no tienes que venir a reclamármelo ahora!– exclamó ya enceguecido por la ira.

–Gracias por responder, necesitaba confirmar algo– dijo marchándose.

–¡Espera! ¡Dime de qué hablas!– le exigió.

–Hasta mañana– se despidió Lysandro –. Otro día continuamos esta charla, tengo algo que hacer– aseguró comenzando a caminar nuevamente haca a calle –Por cierto, no me debes nada, no fui yo quien pagó esos gastos.

Castiel lo vio marchar entre furioso y confundido por tanto misterio, se metió a la casa dando un portazo y se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó en silencio viendo el reloj de pared, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, y él se sentía cada vez peor.

–No puedo seguir así...– murmuró tomando su teléfono y marcando el número de Debrah.

* * *

Su propia voz resonó en el lugar, tardó unos segundos en tomar el celular, amaba ese tono en el cual ella cantaba una de sus canciones más populares.

Tomó el aparato –Castiel...– leyó en la pantalla y atendió –Hola gatito...

–Hola Debrah, ¿cómo estás?– preguntó él, en su voz se notaba claramente que no estaba de buenos ánimos.

–Estoy bien, te extrañé hoy en la escuela.

–No me sentía bien... ya lo hice...– le comentó.

–¿Ya lo hiciste?– preguntó ella sin entender –¡¿Ya la sacaste de tu casa?!

–... Si... se fue anoche...

Ella miró a un lado, su productor, un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, se le había acercado entregándole una copa de champagne y besándole el cuello apasionadamente. Ella no pudo reprimir una risa suave, apenas alcanzó a cubrir el micrófono para que su interlocutor no escuchara, y luego le dedicó una mueca de enfado por casi hacerle cometer ese desliz.

–¿Debrah?– preguntó Castiel ante el silencio.

–¡Lo siento gatito, me quedé sin palabras por la emoción!– inventó, disfrutando de los besos del hombre a su lado –¡Eres el mejor, te amo!

–Aún no estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto...

–¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡No podías seguir viviendo con una chica que no es nada tuyo!

–Debrah... no me siento muy bien, ¿podrías venir? Necesito distraerme...

Ella miró a su representante quien le llenaba la copa nuevamente –Oh... ahora no puedo, tengo que acabar de desempacar todo, pero en unas horas iré gatito.

–Está bien... estaré esperándote– accedió él.

–Hasta luego mi amor, piensa en mi– se despidió y colgó –¡Idiota, casi me descubre por tu culpa!– le reclamó al hombre.

–Vamos muñequita, tus gatitos jamás se enteran de nada...

–Lo sé, aún así no tienes porque hacérmelo más difícil.

–Si, ya, ya... entiendo lo de tus amoríos con ese chico, es lo mismo que con los que conoces en cada ciudad en la que paramos, pero lo que no comprendo es por qué inscribirte en esa escuela si nos vamos en dos semanas.

–Castiel es un mojigato anticuado, si no hacía eso no creería que me quedaría para siempre aquí y no volvería conmigo– explicó ella bebiendo unos sorbos más.

–No entiendo por qué él, podrías haber elegido a cualquier otro.

–Fue mi primer amor... ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica...

–Voy a ponerme celoso... ¿No irás a dejarme por él...?

–Claro que no...– dejó caer la copa acercándose a él –No te dejaré– susurró pegando sus labios a los de él –, no mientras continúes consiguiéndome buenos contratos.

El hombre sonrió de lado –Eres perversa... Es lo que me encanta de ti– le susurró tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, bueno ya sé que quieren meterme en una bolsa junto con Debrah y Castiel y apalearnos a los tres... lo tengo asumido, pero estoy bien escondida.

Muy bien, aclaremos algo, cuando hago un malo lo hago malo malo, aún no conozco bien a Debrah, estoy al inicio del capítulo 15 así que no sé nada de ella, sólo un poco de la historia porque lo consulté con unas amigas para no irme demasiado lejos de la trama original, pero por lo demás es todo inventado, así que si la chica está muy OOC pido disculpas, tómenla como un personaje como Lysandro que no es ni parecido al original, pero aporta mucho a la historia.

Dicho esto... ¿Quién me ayuda a clavarle cuchillas en los ojos a Debrah?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no pasaron cosas muy felices pero ya estamos en la recta final y las cosas comienzan a ponerse color hormiga... pero créanme... empeorarán... ¡MUAJUAJUAJUA!

Ahora si, a responder comentarios.

**Rox Siniestra:** Imagino que las cadenas no fueron tan fuertes como para evitártelo esta vez... ¡Yo te ayudo a patearlos! Amber tiene sentimientos... eso si es tremendo dato, yo creo que ella también lo veía como una aventura, pero es una nena de mamá y si no puede tener algo más lo desea. Alexy es genial, ya le echó el ojo a Ken, jajaja, me pregunto que pasará con eso... de verdad porque ni idea que hacer con ese triángulo amoroso con ramificaciones extrañas. Me encanta Armin, siempre me gustó, aunque en el juego no me quiere demasiado, pero yo si lo quiero, y adoro sus frases gamers... lo más triste es que las entiendo todas... soy una friki... ¿Me llevas de viaje? Jajaja, mentiras, espero que lo pases lindos... traeme algo. Gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**Florixta:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, si ya lleva más de 100, ¡soy feliz! Todo es gracias a ustedes, ahora vamos por los 150... como los pokemons, diría Armin... los del primer juego claro. No te preocupes por el spoiler, ya tengo amigas que son pequeñas máquinas de ellos y por como odian a Castiel y Debrah en esas partes, pues... ya me lo imaginaba. Los gemelos son geniales, me encanta Armin con sus cosas gamer y Alexy con su actitud desenfadada... amo que se junten para molestar a Ken, son geniales. Jajaja, Rodolfa es la maestra en la rotura de escenas emotivas, y si, yo siemrpe tuve esa duda... ¿irá a una peluquería o se hará la tinta él mismo? Si, ella es mala donde sea, me encanta como personaje. Y Lys es genial, tiene a todas las sucrettes buscando su cuaderno, bueno... igual que en el juego... Muchos besos, gracias por el comentario, que Paco aparezca en tus sueños.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Si, las bandas de hoy en día tienen unos nombrecitos... Y a mi tampoco me gusta ese Castiel, pero así de tonto se pone cuando la tiene enfrente. Rodo es una ternura, ya casi es adorable que intente hacer una travesura mientras intenta hacer el bien, es como compensar lo bueno que está haciendo. Yo también siento pena por Ken... no mentiras, me encanta que Rodo lo trate así, ¿si el chico es masoquista qué culpa tiene ella? Armin está medio loquito si, no te preocupes después de Rodo va a quedar peor. Amber tiene un cerebro maravilloso, realmente admiro su capacidad intelectual, siempre me rio mucho con ella. Yo creo que Castiel lo dijo para tranquilizar a Debrah, igual de esa forma creo que realmente no le interesa... y bueno ya viste que si es así de imbécil el pobre, la tinta se le fue al cerebro o algo... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el comentario. Besitos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Pues si... Debrah llegó para arruinarles la vida... al menos Rodo no se fue a las cajas de cartón, pero si me dio mucha tristeza que se fuera... ¿Viste lo divertido que es? Nath es de los personajes que más cambian con el lovometro bajo. A mi también me gustaría tener a un Lys por aquí, aunque si anda echando agua bendita por los muebles no sé... ya hay suficiente humedad aquí... Y eran muchas sucrettes, o sea... algo así como todas nosotras que tarde o temprano acabamos en esa situación, aunque el jutsu de multiplicación es buena idea... lástima la cantidad de PA que se gastarían... Si, yo también entiendo a Armin, si alguien me rompiera mi amado DS creo que lo mataría con un fideo cocido... y si... justo cuando se entienden y son más sinceros... llega Debrah... Muchísimas gracias por escribirme, besos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Wendylove4:** Emh... a ver como te lo digo... Kgjlkhg kldjflkdj dlkfj. Dkfljfg timm fsdo. ¡fk fk fiii fdf lgablfb fnmmxsdlf dfjkhh dfrhtihg! Hwdiorug.

**Agos:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que siga gustándote, besito y muchísimas gracias por comentar.

**AnarchyShooter:** Si, ganaron originalidad, creo que lo merecían. Estoy de acuerdo, cuando se memorice el libro el mundo será suyo y finalmente podrá cortarle el cabello a Castiel. Jajaja, ¿tú dices que Alexy podrá sacarle de la cabeza a Rodo? No es mala idea, aunque no sé que va a pasar con eso realmente. Jajaja, no sé si volvió precisamente para eso... pero si sus intensiones no son las mejores... Pues sucrette está ahí... de hecho todas lo estamos, ¿quienes crees que son las cientos de chicas que están buscando la condenada libreta? Lysandro nos explota... Jajaja... Encerrada dándose cabezasos contra la pared, me gustó esa... Si... así debería ser, Rodo debería estar antes que Debrah... pero ya ves... maldito masoquista idiota... se merece todo lo que Debrah lo hará sufrir. Jajaja, si es verdad eso de que pensé en vos y que ahora cuando lo veo me acuerdo. Me encantan los reviews largos, aunque arranque a responder a las 11 AM y acabe a las 4 PM, me encantan, muchas gracias por escribir, besitos.


	23. Capítulo 22

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 22: **

**El día en que el mal fue liberado.**

Había pasado la noche con Debrah, no podía quejarse, realmente le sirvió para despejarse y rememorar viejos tiempos. Permaneció varias horas en su cama, viendo la espalda desnuda de la chica que dormía a su lado, más tranquilo, pensando las cosas con claridad. Cuando ella despertó se giró sorprendida al verlo despierto.

–Gatito... ¿No dormiste?– le preguntó abrazándolo.

–No, estuve pensando.

–¿Continúas deprimido por eso?

–No, ya entendí, Rodolfa es Rodolfa, sólo una chica a la que le di asilo mientras se recuperaba, tú eres mi novia, la elección es clara.

–¡Ese es mi gatito!– le sonrió.

Esa mañana llegaron a la escuela juntos, pero acordaron separarse, ella no había estado con sus amigas por pasar tiempo a su lado, y él quería charlar con Lysandro. Bajó al sótano y lo encontró acomodando unas cincuenta sillas en filas mirando hacia una tarima improvisada.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó viendo el lugar decorado con estrellas de cinco puntas y cruces en las paredes, velas por todos lados y demás cosas raras.

–Buenos días, Castiel– lo saludó –. Es bueno verte en la escuela nuevamente.

–Amh, si... Disculpa por gritarte ayer, estaba de mal humor– le dijo rascándose la cabeza, nunca fue bueno disculpándose.

–Tranquilo, ya lo olvidé– asintió dejando la última silla en su lugar y acercándose a su amigo –. ¿Tienes tiempo para charlar?

–Si, de hecho a eso vine– se sentó en una de las sillas –. No entiendo como lo hace... No debería tener tanto poder sobre mi...

–Los demonios son muy poderosos– explicó Lysandro sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente a él.

–No hablo de Rodolfa...

–Tampoco yo– Ambos se miraron unos segundos –. Me alegra verte abrir los ojos– continuó él.

–No me mal interpretes, Debrah no es mala chica, la amo, pero...– pensó unos segundos como decirlo –Durante su ausencia construí una vida, no es perfecta, pero es la forma en que me gusta vivir, si ella no puede ser parte de esa vida yo... No sé...

–Creo que antes de tomar una decisión precipitada deberías atender un asunto más urgente...

Castiel asintió –Rodolfa...

–La directora descubrió que ha estado viviendo en el instituto.

–¡¿Ha vivido aquí?! ¡¿La directora lo sabe?!

–Así es, hace un rato vino por ella muy molesta, aún deben seguir charlando en su oficina.

–¿Qué hacía Rodolfa aquí?– le preguntó parándose.

–Estaba hablándome acerca del fantasma del instituto.

–¿Fantasma?– preguntó desconcertado, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que interiorizarse en las tonterías de sus amigos –Mejor luego me cuentas, iré a ver como van las cosas.

–Sé que harás lo correcto– Lysandro le sonrió mientras lo veía salir –. Me pregunto si el agua bendita funcionará con el demonio mayor– murmuró pensativo refiriéndose a Debrah.

* * *

–¡Le advierto! ¡Una sola infracción más a las reglas de la escuela y no regresa en lo que le queda de vida!– le gritó la directora furiosa.

–¿No podía quedarme? No rompí nada– dijo ella viendo en su librito que la mujer estaba enojada.

–¡Míreme cuando le hablo!– le ordenó quitándole su preciado libro y guardándolo en su cajón.

–¡No! ¡Mi libro!– exclamó ella parándose para recuperarlo.

–¡Sentada!– Rodolfa se sentó –Ese libro está incautado– cerró el cajón con llave ignorando su mueca de tristeza –¡¿Entendió que no puede quedarse aquí?!

–Si...

–¡Entonces regrese a clase!– dijo yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola, a sus pies cayó Castiel –¡Joven Castiel! ¡¿Qué hacía escuchando tras la puerta?!

–Eh... ¡Nada!– dijo él levantándose –¡Ya nos vamos!– tomó a Rodolfa del brazo y salió rápido de allí llevándosela.

Cuando llegaron a la seguridad del jardín, él se detuvo –Rodolfa, tenemos que... ¿Qué tienes?– preguntó preocupado viéndola muy pálida con expresión de dolor.

–N...nada...– negó ella tambaleándose.

Él la sostuvo antes que cayera –¡Claro que algo te pasa!– exclamó observándola –Tu brazo... ¡Está demasiado hinchado!

–Duele... un poco...– aceptó ella apretándolo a ver si dejaba de doler.

–¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Por qué lo tienes así?!

–Me lastimé...

Él la arremangó con cuidado –Se ve feo... te llevaré a la enfermería.

–No, la enfermera dijo que ella no puede tratar las quebraduras– dijo ella esforzándose para resistir el dolor.

–¡¿Quebradura?!– gritó asustado, la levantó en brazos encaminándose al hospital.

–No... yo estoy bien...– dijo ella moviéndose un poco.

–¡No lo estás! ¡¿Quieres quedarte sin brazo?! ¡¿Como cuidarás a Paco después?!– preguntó logrando que ella se quedara quieta.

* * *

–¡Debrah, eres fantástica! ¡A pesar de ser tan famosa no cambiaste ni un poco!– comentaba Iris emocionada.

–¡Claro que no! ¿Creías que la fama se me iba a subir a la cabeza?– le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

–No, claro que no, te conozco bien, sabía que siempre serías igual– negó su amiga sonriéndole.

–¡Perra!– escuchó la voz de Amber.

–Hola rubia– se giró para verla –¿Qué pasa? ¿Continúas tras MI novio?– preguntó altaneramente.

–Sólo eres una idiota, pero Castiel pronto se dará cuenta de la realidad, ¿verdad chicas?– le preguntó a su séquito.

–Si, lo hará– asintió Li.

–Te ves ridícula con esa ropa– dijo Charlotte viéndola con desprecio.

–Mejor vamos Debrah– sugirió Iris, incómoda con la situación.

–Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a las envidiosas– le sonrió Debrah.

–Te salieron arrugas en este tiempo– comentó Amber –. Para que veas que soy una buena chica te regalaré una mascarilla de belleza– Debrah la observó sin entender –. ¡Chicas!

En ese momento Li y Charlotte comenzaron a atacar a Debrah con bolas de lodo que tomaron del jardín. Ella e Iris huyeron ocultándose en uno de los salones, poniendo un pupitre para trancar la puerta.

–¡Esas tres son aún más odiosas que antes! ¡Mira como me dejaron!– exclamó Debrah intentando quitarse el barro del cabello y la ropa.

–¡Son terribles!– asintió Iris limpiándose ya que también había recibido algunos proyectiles.

–¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Esa idiota va a aprender la lección!– aseguró Debrah más que furiosa.

* * *

El médico le entregó una receta de anti-inflamatorios para Rodolfa, ella lo esperaba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo, con su brazo enyesado, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de todo lo que le inyectaron para bajar un poco la inflamación y el dolor.

–Vamos, volvamos a casa– le dijo regresando con ella.

–Tengo clases– negó ella levantándose.

–Tienes que descansar si quieres curarte.

–Paco está en la escuela, iré por él y luego iré a mi casa.

–Llamaré a Lysandro, le pediré que lo lleve a casa cuando acaben las clases.

–Pero... tu casa ya no...- comenzó a decir ella.

–Lo es...– la interrumpió –Siempre lo fue, ¡pero eres una estúpida que se marcha apenas digo unas palabras!

–¿Qué?– lo miró sin entender.

–¡Que tenías que decir que no! ¡Negarte a irte!

–Pero... tú querías...

–¡NO QUERÍA! ¡¿EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DIJE QUE QUISIERA?!– ella se quedó pensativa y él continuó gritando –¡CUANDO TE EXPULSARON DEL INSTITUTO SEGUISTE YENDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE LO MISMO ESTA VEZ?!

–Si me quedaba ella se iría de nuevo y volverías a estar triste– explicó con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

Él la miró y exhaló –Demonio está muy molesto desde que te fuiste– murmuró –, yo también lo estoy...

–¿Están molestos conmigo?

–No... conmigo... ambos lo estamos.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque soy un completo idiota!– explicó –¡Te pedí que te fueras por un capricho de Debrah! ¡No sé que me pasa! ¡Y tú vas y me haces caso!– la miró –¡Cuando te diga estupideces de ese tipo golpéame!

–¡Bueno!– exclamó sonriendo.

–Pero no muy fuerte eh...– aclaró luego de reflexionar unos segundos con quien hablaba.

–Aburrido...

–Te extrañé– le puso la mano en la cabeza y la despeinó, sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió –¿Extrañar es cuando sientes feo por no ver a una persona?– preguntó curiosa.

–Si... es una buena definición.

–Entonces yo también los extrañé, a Demonio y a ti...

–Lo sé, vivir sin mi debe ser terrible– bromeó ya de buen humor.

* * *

–Estamos reunidos en este recinto sagrado para celebrar nuestro primer encuentro divino donde intentaré enseñarles el camino hacia la luz– decía Lysandro subido al escenario al montón de estudiantes que se habían reunido a escucharlo –. En unos momentos mi asistente pasará por sus asientos con la charola de las limosnas, una alumna de este mismo instituto padece problemas económicos y necesita de nuestra ayuda para permanecer aquí, por lo que les pido que colaboren en lo que puedan, el espíritu luminoso los recompensará.

Ken pasó por los asientos con la charola mientras Lysandro continuaba dando su especie de misa, mezclada con sección espiritista y charla de auto-ayuda.

Una hora más tarde finalizaron el encuentro, mientras los alumnos se marchaban con sus ánimos renovados y Lysandro los despedía en la puerta, Kentin salió a devolver las sillas al gimnasio. Al finalizar ambos se encontraron en el pasillo.

–¿Cómo nos fue?– le preguntó Lysandro.

–A ti muy bien por lo visto, tienes muchos seguidores, pero... el dinero no es suficiente, conseguimos menos de la mitad...

–Eso no es nada bueno... Es una desgracia que el negocio de mi hermano esté algo quieto, si no fuera así me habría adelantado algo de dinero.

–Si... y si yo tuviera algo le pagaría este y todos los meses para que se quedara aquí a mi lado, pero mi padre apenas me da lo suficiente para un paquete de galletas por día.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el piso deprimidos, intentando pensar en alguna forma de conseguir el dinero restante.

–Buenas tardes muchachos– los saludó el profesor Farrés –¿Qué sucede? No se ven muy alegres.

–No es nada profesor, no se preocupe...– murmuró Kentin quien se veía extremadamente abatido con la idea de no volver a ver a su princesita sádica, pululando por el instituto.

Farrés lo observó preocupado y luego miró a Lysandro a ver si con él tenía más suerte.

–Sucede que no hemos podido recaudar el dinero suficiente– explicó el chico.

–¿Dinero suficiente para qué?– preguntó el hombre curioso, imaginando que lo querrían para asistir a algún concierto o comprar un aparato de esos tan populares entre los jóvenes.

–El demonio no tiene dinero para pagar el instituto, estuvimos pidiendo donaciones pero no llegamos a la cantidad necesaria.

–¿Demonio?

–Así le llama a Rodolfa– le explicó Kentin.

–Ah... Ahora entiendo– asintió –¿Cuánto dinero les falta reunir?

–La mitad– informó Lysandro.

–Está bien, no se preocupen, yo pondré el resto– le sonrió a ambos chicos que lo miraron sorprendidos –. Aunque me resulta un poco extraño que sus padres no le faciliten el dinero.

–Sus padres fallecieron hace unos tres meses– explicó Lysandro.

–¡¿Cómo?!– exclamaron al unísono Kentin y Farrés.

–Así es, en un accidente según tengo entendido, lo supimos hace algo más de un mes.

–Oye... yo... no sabía eso...– murmuró Kentin con lo ojos muy abiertos –Ella nunca dice nada...

–El demonio es bastante reservado para esas cosas– asintió Lysandro viendo a Farrés –. Profesor, ¿qué sucede?

El hombre estaba completamente pálido, su rostro desencajado como si estuviera en shock.

–Señor Farrés, ¿se encuentra bien?– preguntó Ken.

–Eh... Si si...– asintió saliendo del trance –Guarden ese dinero para ella, díganle que no se preocupe por la cuota, yo la pagaré de ahora en más.

–¡¿Usted pagará su cuota?!– preguntó Kentin, Lysandro analizaba al hombre con una mano en su barbilla.

–Así es, tengo algo que hacer, regresen a clase– les indicó, marchándose rápidamente aún algo nervioso.

–¿Qué fue eso?– preguntó Kentin.

–Las personas tienen derecho a guardar ciertas cosas para ellos– respondió Lysandro –. Por cierto, ¿has visto mi libreta?– le preguntó buscando en sus bolsillos.

* * *

–¡Deja de correr! ¡Volverás a lastimarte!– le gritó Castiel viéndola jugar con Demonio quien no paraba de mover la cola feliz de volver a tenerla ahí.

–¡Estamos jugando, aburrido!– se quejó ella.

–¡Seré aburrido, pero te descuidé dos minutos y te quebraste el codo en varios pedazos!

–¡Es que vi ese golpe en una pelea de lucha libre!

–¡No vuelves a mirar esas cosas!

–¡No! ¡A mi me gusta!

–¡Ya cállate que estoy llamando a Lysandro!– le ordenó, marcando en el celular.

–¡¿Para que traiga a Paco?!

–Si, para eso, así que deja de gritar... Lysandro, hola– le habló cuando su amigo atendió –Estoy en la casa con Rodolfa, ¿podrías traer a Paco después de clases?– preguntó –Muchas gracias, no lo olvides eh... Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

–¡¿Lo traerá?!

–Si se acuerda...

–Pobre mi Paco toda la noche rodeado de plantas que no conoce– se lamentó ella que ya conocía a Lysandro.

–Estará bien, Paco sabe cuidarse– la tranquilizó –_¡Mierda! ¡Ya estoy hablando como ella!_

* * *

Guardó su teléfono después de hablar con Castiel –Será mejor que haga eso antes que lo olvide– le dijo a Ken –. Nos vemos luego– se despidió.

–Hasta luego– se despidió Ken dirigiéndose a clases.

Lysandro dio unos pasos y se detuvo –¿Qué tenía que hacer?– se preguntó mirando el lugar buscando una pista que se lo recordara.

–Lysandro– lo llamó alguien.

–Oh... Debrah, buenas tardes– la saludó amablemente metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y aferrándose a su cruz, sólo por precaución.

–¿Dónde se metió Castiel? ¡Lo he buscado por horas!

–Creo que está en su casa.

–¿Se fue sin avisarme? ¿Justo cuando lo necesito? ¡Oh genial! ¡Este día empeora a cada instante!– se quejó –Hasta luego– le dijo marchándose molesta.

–Algo me dice que empeorará aún más– dijo para si mismo, con una sonrisa traviesa viéndola marchar –. ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡La planta del demonio!

* * *

Se escabulló pegada a las paredes, ocultándose tras los casilleros cuando él miraba hacia atrás sintiéndose observado. No podía creer su mala suerte, ese pasillo que normalmente estaba vacío, justo hoy que quería hablarle a solas, rebozaba de alumnos. Pero no todo estaba perdido, él se dirigía hacia las escaleras, seguramente allí no habría nadie, para su desgracia en ese momento vio a un par de chicos acercarse a su objetivo.

–_Son iguales, excepto por el color de cabello_– pensó Amber, observándolos –, _y son algo guapos, __pero no me interesan... ¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?!_

–¡Hey, Ken! ¡¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?!– lo llamó Alexy, llegando con él.

–Ah, hola chicos– los saludó Kentin –Estaba buscando mi salón.

–Vaya, creí que éramos los únicos a los cuales se nos perdía el salón– comentó Armin –. Y eso que no eres nuevo.

–Pues... este es un instituto especial en ese sentido– comentó Ken.

–En la mañana te vimos con el chico ese, el consejero, no me digas que es tu amigo especial– comentó Alexy mirándolo con atención, Armin miró de reojo a su hermano.

–¿Amigo especial?– preguntó Ken confundido –¡Oh... No no nada de eso...! Yo no...– negó con su cabeza y sus manos –Estábamos planificando una misa.

–¿Una misa?– preguntó Armin viéndolo raro.

–Entonces, ¿eres una especie de monaguillo?– preguntó ahora Alexy.

–¡No, claro que no! Era por una buena ca...– no pudo terminar ya que los hermanos comenzaron a molestar.

–¡Así que un Cleric! ¿Dónde está tu báculo? Tienes poderes de curación, ¿no es así?– preguntó Armin, mientras Kentin lo veía sin entender.

–¡Jajaja, debes verte muy bien en sotana!– bromeó Alexy –Seguro se te ve mejor que esa ropa pasada de moda.

–Oigan, ¿están burlándose de mi?– les preguntó frunciendo el ceño –¡Y mi ropa no está pasada de moda!

–¡Vamos! ¡Pareces salido del Medal of Honor!– dijo Armin.

–¿No tienes otra cosa que ponerte? Siempre te veo con lo mismo– comentó Alexy.

–¡Tú también siempre usas lo mismo!– exclamó Ken, ya molesto de verdad.

–¡Pero mi ropa es genial!– dijo Alexy sonriendo con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

Kentin refunfuñó –¡Vamos a clases antes que los golpee a ambos!– y se dirigió a un salón.

–¡Sabes que no vas a golpearnos! ¡No le harías eso a dos buenos amigos!– aseguró Alexy siguiéndolo.

–Mejor no intenten probarme– los amenazó entrando a una salón.

–¡Diablos! ¡Me queda poca batería!– se quejó Armin quien ya había encendido su PSP mientras entraba al salón.

–¡Diablos!– exclamó Amber saliendo de su escondite, cuando la puerta se cerró –¡Tengo que encontrar un momento a solas con ese idiota!

* * *

Lysandro llegó a la casa un rato después de la hora en que acabaron las clases.

–Buenas tardes– lo saludó entrando.

–¡Te acordaste!–exclamó Rodolfa corriendo hacia él y quitándole a Paco –¡Mi niño grande! ¡¿Extrañaste a mami?!– se lo llevó abrazándolo con el brazo que no tenía enyesado.

–Gracias por traerlo– le sonrió Castiel sentándose en el sofá –. ¿Cómo estuvo todo en la escuela?

–Normal– respondió sentándose también –Tú y el demonio se ven mejor.

–Pues... yo lo estoy, creo que ella también– asintió Castiel, viendo a Rodolfa jugando a las escondidas con Paco y Demonio.

–Debrah estaba buscándote– le informó –. ¿Qué harás con eso?

–Pues... No lo sé... Supongo que dejaré que pase lo que deba suceder– Lysandro lo observó con intriga –. La amo... Cada vez más, pero... No volveré a hacer tamaña idiotez por un antojo de nadie... Si ella lo acepta estará bien, sino... Nada puedo hacer...– murmuró lo último con tristeza.

–Todo sucede por algo, si ella es tu destino, nada podrá interponerse– intentó animarlo.

–Tienes razón, sucederá lo que deba suceder– asintió levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, Castiel se levantó a atender.

–Suerte– le deseó Lysandro quedándose sentado allí.

Castiel lo miró sin entender y abrió la puerta –Debrah...

–¡Gatito! ¿Por qué te fuiste?– se colgó de su cuello y lo besó –¡Te necesité! ¡Esa idiota de Amber sigue siendo una...!– se detuvo al ver a Rodolfa dentro –¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!– le preguntó soltándolo.

–Pasa...– la invitó, cerrando la puerta una vez que ella entró.

–¡¿Vas a responderme?!

–Esta es su casa, es donde debe estar...– explicó él, viéndola –No voy a cambiar eso, espero que puedas entenderlo.

–¡¿Entenderlo?! ¡Lo único que entiendo es que estás poniéndola a ella antes que a mi!

–¡No es así y lo sabes!

–¡No sé nada! ¡Dime una cosa Castiel! ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo?

–¡Claro que si! Pero esto...

–¡Entonces que se vaya!– lo interrumpió.

–¡NO! ¡No soy nadie para sacarla de su hogar!

–¡No es su casa! ¡Es la tuya!

–¡Es suya también! ¡Ella se la ganó! ¡No volveré a cometer una idiotez como esa por un capricho de nadie!

–¡¿Un capricho?! ¡Me estás llamando caprichosa!

Mientras ellos se gritaban Lysandro le pasaba la bolsa de palomitas a Rodolfa.

–¡Es muy divertido!– dijo ella emocionada comiendo.

–Si, pero creo que deberíamos detenerlos– asintió Lysandro –. Los demonios del sub-infierno como ella son demasiado poderosos cuando se enfadan.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

–Mmm... podría enfrentarlo yo, pero creo que una batalla entre demonios sería más interesante. ¿Te gustaría ser mi familiar?

–¿Familiar? ¿Cómo tu... tío?

–No, hablo de un espíritu o demonio con el cual el brujo hace un pacto y a partir de ese momento, el familiar obedece todos sus designios.

–¡¿Eres un brujo?!

–Algo así, piensa en mi como un mago blanco.

–Ah... Por eso tu cabello es de ese color...

–Entonces, ¿hacemos el pacto?

–¡Si!– se levantó –¿Cómo la ataco? ¿La golpeo?– preguntó levantando una silla.

–Esas cosas no funcionan contra los demonios, deberías saberlo... mejor usa esto– le entregó una botellita –. Arrójale el agua bendita a los ojos, si grita habremos confirmado que es un demonio.

Rodolfa asintió y corrió hasta ellos, que seguían discutiendo completamente enfurecidos, con la botellita en mano.

–¡Pues me tienes bien cansada! ¡No eres más que un idiota cabeza hueca que no valora a la mujer que pudo tener!

–Si soy todo eso entonces, ¡¿qué haces saliendo conmigo?! ¡Y siempre te valoré, eres tú la que está terminando conmigo por una estupidez!

–¡Claro que estoy terminando contigo! ¡Yo no soy la segunda de na...!– en ese momento Rodolfa le lanzó el agua bendita directo al rostro –¡AHH!– se cubrió la cara –¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!

–¡RODOLFA!– le gritó Castiel cuyo humor no era el mejor y cualquier cosa lo enfurecía.

–¡Gritó! ¡Si es un demonio!– dio saltitos ella festejando emocionada, Lysandro le levantó el pulgar por el trabajo bien hecho.

–¡Rodolfa, Lysandro! ¡Ya dejen de comportarse como idiotas! ¡Esto es entre Debrah y yo!– exclamó, ya enfadado con todos allí.

–¡Te equivocas!– corrigió Debrah enfrentándolo –¡Entre tú y yo ya no hay ni habrá nada más!– aseguró viéndolo con odio –Tú y esa estúpida– dijo señalando a Rodolfa –, ¡van a pagar por todo esto! ¡Lamentarán el día en que decidieron burlarse de mi!– amenazó y se marchó completamente endemoniada sin cerrar la puerta.

–Justo este mes todos quieren que pague cosas...– comentó Rodolfa viendo a Castiel quien caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta y la cerraba.

Él se quedó allí, observando el picaporte, nuevamente lo había arruinado, la había perdido, de la peor forma posible y esta vez si sería para siempre.

Lysandro se puso de pie –Castiel...– lo llamó suavemente.

–Estaré en mi habitación... que nadie me moleste...– dijo dejando la puerta y encerrándose en su cuarto.

Lysandro y Rodolfa se miraron –¿Y ahora?– preguntó ella.

–Ahora temed, porque el mal se ha liberado, me pregunto quien será ese héroe que nos proteja a todos...

–¿Paco?

–Todo es posible demonio, todo lo es...

**Continuará...**

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo publiqué miércoles de noche ya que mañana tengo examen parcial y no voy a poder. Ahora si paso a responder los reviews, que por cierto estoy muy feliz y emocionada con ellos :D

**Padfoot Orion Black:** ¡Hola, bienvenida! No puedo creer que hayas llamado Paco a tu cactus, ¡que honor! Ahora le enseñarás a matar, ¿verdad? Es verdad, Debrah siempre lo arruina todo... maldita... Es verdad que Rodolfa es más humana y normal, mientras los demás va enloqueciendo de a poco, ¡jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, al fin Castiel reaccionó, a ver cuanto le dura ahora el sentido común. Gracias por las felicitaciones, es un placer, besos.

**Rox Siniestra:** Si, el fantasma eres tú, la llamaré Roxie, ya me hacía falta un nombre, ¡gracias! Si, veamos si Rodo puede matar a Debrah o al menos dejarla medio maltrecha, y yo voy y le doy el golpe de gracia. Espero que Castiel se haya redimido un poco ahora, él no es malo, solo idiota en extremo y más cuando la víbora esa está cerca. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos el domingo, besos.

**Florixta:** Rodolfa es increíble, sólo ella puede convertir una situación tan incómoda y casi trágica en un chiste. Acabo de terminar el capítulo 15 así que creo que ya conozco un poco mejor a Debrah, en los siguientes capítulos resaltaré partes de su personalidad que hasta ahora no. No me creerás, pero yo interpreto exactamente eso con lo de la flor, más adelante voy a seguir haciendo algo con la fantasma, sólo un poco más. Jajaja, me encantó la idea de que la fantasma te mate quitándote PAs, tal vez lo use si me lo permites. Muchas gracias por el comentario y las ideas. Besos.

**PennyLane98:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por la felicitación, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ellos dos son los mejores personajes del fic. Y si me lo pides así claro que la mato, si, puedes ayudarme... ahora pensemos donde esconder el cadáver... jajaja. Muchas gracias por escribir, besos.

**D-Uzumaki: **Si, así de maldito es... No pensé que te hiciera llorar con esto... tal vez con lo que pasará dentro de unos capítulos... ¡No no, digo! ¿Yo? ¿Hacer llorar a alguien? ¡Jamás! Espero que te haya gustado como se enteró, y lo idiota que se siente ahora. Besos, y gracias por comentar.

**AkaneSaotomee:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Castiel es un idiota cuando de Debrah se trata... y cuando no también, pero menos. Jajaja, si Rodolfa cada vez tiene más fuerza por lo visto, y si está re loca, y más cuando le dan ideas. Amber y sus amigas son geniales, apenas hay una amenaza no les importa que las otras se mueran, y si, la chica esta mirando a Ken con otros ojos, eso si es revelador. Yo creo que Castiel se siente demasiado culpable y cuando no sabe como reaccionar se enfada con el mundo, y Rodolfa es el optimismo en persona, jamás se deja vencer por ninguna situación, es genial... yo quiero ser como ella. ¿Lys, loco? Tal vez seas un demonio difamador que intenta vencerlo... jajaja. Si, la muerte de la fantasma fue muy trágica, y eso que aún no contaron las penurias de la pobre cuando se quedaba sin puntos de acción y tenía ganas de usar el baño. Si, así como la ves a Rodo, ella le pagó el hospital a costa de su cuota del instituto, pero él no se enteró nunca... ¡Que bueno, ya tengo tantas ayudantes en mi plan secreto para asesinar a Debrah! Besitos, y muchísimas gracias por el review.

**Mugetsu:** Bienvenida, bueno Ken no tuvo precisamente sexo con ella, pero si casi llegaron a eso, me pareció una reacción normal de dos despechados por las personas que aman. Castiel si es un masoquista, él vuelve y vuelve con Debrah a pesar de todo lo que sufrió... que siga sufriendo, se lo merece por tonto, igual en este capítulo se portó bien. ¿Tengo una fan? ¡Que emoción! Muchísimas gracias por escribirme e intentaré torturar bastante a las viboritas estas. Besos.

**Aguitos:** Bienvenida, y si, Debrah siempre tratando de manipularlo para su propio beneficio. No, el idiota este no se da cuenta de nada... Mira que cuando quiere ser un masoquista lo es con todas las letras. Lys es genial, y con Rodo y Castiel hacen un trío estupendo, lástima que se haya metido esa tipa en el medio y desbaratado todo, se merece un castigo ejemplar. Muchas gracias por comentar, besitos.

Nos vemos el domingo gente.


	24. Capítulo 23

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 23: **

**Tropezando con la misma piedra.**

–¿Qué sucede muñequita? Desde que llegaste no has dicho una palabra– preguntó el hombre, bajando el volumen de la estridente música que Debrah había puesto apenas llegó.

–¡Sucede que los hombres son unos imbéciles! ¡Todos, del primero al último!– le gritó ella subiendo el volumen nuevamente.

–¿Debo entender que peleaste con ese chico?– le preguntó él, apagando la música –Si los demás inquilinos del hotel se quejan seré yo quien tenga que dar la cara– le explicó cuando ella lo miró de forma asesina.

–¡Claro que peleé! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Un pobre diablo incapaz de decirle que no a cualquier chica estúpida que se cruza por su camino!

–Ah... eso... ¿Qué importa? En menos de diez días nos iremos de todas formas.

–¿Qué importa? ¡¿QUÉ IMPORTA?! ¡La eligió a ella, debió elegirme a mi! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

–¿Y es una chica atractiva?– preguntó revisando unos papeles, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de histeria de su muñequita malévola.

–¡No! ¡Es horrenda! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

–¡Jajaja! ¡Te abandonó por una chica fea!

Ella se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza –¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?!

–Bueno, ya déjalo, mejor que te enfoques en los ensayos– recomendó alejándose de ella antes que decidiera golpearlo en sus partes nobles como solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba.

–¡No dejaré nada! ¡Voy a vengarme, de él y de esa estúpida!

–¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? No tienes mucho tiempo.

–¡Aún no lo sé! ¡Pero lo haré, te lo garantizo! ¡No permitiré que esos dos sean felices viviendo juntos como el par de idiotas que son!

–Repito que deberías enfocarte en tu carrera.

–¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡Y no me importa nada más que destruir la vida de esos dos! ¡Comenzando por el imbécil de Castiel! La estúpida esa solo es una chica, la haré trizas con facilidad– aseguró muy segura de si misma.

Su representante negó observándola, siempre era lo mismo con ella, así que continuó trabajando sin prestarle atención.

* * *

Castiel salió de su habitación recién en la mañana del día siguiente, continuaba sintiéndose mal, pero poco a poco lo aceptaba, no era como si tuviera otra alternativa. Encontró a Rodolfa dormida en el sofá.

–_Esos calmantes deben ser muy fuertes_– pensó moviéndola con suavidad –Rodolfa, despierta o se te hará tarde.

–¿Mmm...? Si Paco, mami te da permiso de ir a quemar ese hospital– murmuró dormida.

–¡Deja de soñar tonterías y despierta!– le gritó no obteniendo respuesta así que buscó una bolsa de papel en la cocina, la sopló llenándola de aire y se la explotó cerca del rostro.

–¿Ah?– preguntó ella abriendo los ojos tranquilamente como si una suave brisa de verano la hubiera despertado.

–Ve a prepararte que en un rato nos vamos a la escuela– le dijo él regresando a la cocina a desayunar algo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos salieron caminando con a la escuela.

–El loquito dice que tu novia te hace mal– le contó ella mirándolo.

–Ya no es mi novia...

–¿Por qué no?

–Nos escuchaste discutiendo ayer, ¿verdad?– ella asintió –Pues terminamos, y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

–Pero...

–¡No quiero hablarlo!

Ella asintió y continuó caminando mientras lo veía de reojo, no sabía bien por qué, pero había algo en la actitud del masoquista que estaba molestándola, como si las cosas ya no fueran como antes. Al llegar, fue abordada por la directora, quien se la llevó a su despacho casi de arrastro. Castiel se sentía lo suficientemente deprimido para no prestarle atención, después de todo era Rodolfa, ella salía de cualquier problema en el que se metiera. Además sabía que Debrah estaba en el instituto, así que se dirigió al sótano donde no la vería y podría charlar con Lysandro en privado.

* * *

–Que raro...– murmuró Kentin entrando a un salón vacío con una nota en la mano –Me pregunto quien habrá dejado esta nota en mi casillero...

–Yo...– escuchó una voz tras él.

–¡¿Amber?!– frunció el ceño girando para verla –¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!– preguntó entre molesto y nervioso porque no tenía ninguna cebolla a mano.

–¡A ti!– se lanzó a sus brazos pero él la separó de inmediato –¡¿Qué haces?!

–¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Ya sabes quien soy! ¡¿Por qué continúas acosándome?!

–¡Me gustas idiota! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta?!

–¿Te... te gusto?– preguntó sonrojándose.

–¡Claro que jamás andaría contigo en público! No eres mi tipo, ni de mi nivel social. Pero... en privado puedo darte el placer de mi compañía.

–¿Sabes algo?– preguntó él, apretando los puños –¡Eres una idiota!

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?!

–¡Idiota! ¿Te lo deletreo? ¡No, mejor no, tu minúsculo cerebro no es capaz ni de entender eso!

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estoy ofreciéndote un romance con la chica más hermosa y popular del instituto y en lugar de agradecerlo y arrodillarte frente a mi alabándome por la gran oportunidad que te brindo, me insultas!

–No sé en que momento creaste ese mundo en tu cabeza, pero no me arrastrarás contigo, ¡no seré un idiota más que alimente tu ego! ¡No te amo! ¡Amo a Rodolfa, ella es la más linda para mi!¡ Así que déjame en paz, no quiero amoríos con cualquiera!

–¡¿Me estás llamando cualquiera?!– enfureció tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa –¡Decirme esas cosas sólo demuestra lo poco hombre que eres!

–¡No soy poco hombre! ¡Estoy cansado de ser utilizado! ¡No soy una maldita marioneta! ¡Tengo voluntad y sentimientos! Si sólo entendieras eso...

–¡¿Si entendiera eso, qué?!– preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

–Si entendieras eso...– se quedó unos segundos meditándolo –¡Nada!– se apartó de ella –No vuelvas a buscarme...– dijo tajante.

La miró por última vez antes de marcharse, ella lo observaba decepcionada y dolida, pero era Amber, así que seguramente había algún error, tal vez pudiera sentir su orgullo herido, pero no sería capaz de entristecer por algo así.

Ella se quedó sola allí una vez que él desapareció tras esa puerta, en silencio, con la mirada perdida, se sentía extraña, era lógico, ese nerd la había rechazado... eso era algo que nunca le había pasado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero había algo más, un sentimiento demasiado parecido al que sentía al ver a Castiel con Debrah.

–_¿Despecho?_– se preguntó internamente, esforzándose por descartar ese pensamiento.

* * *

–¡¿Todas esas cosas ha hecho?!– preguntó Debrah sorprendida.

–Esas son las que la directora sabe, también ha atacado a Nathaniel con flores, dulces, pintura, el pobre pasa todo el día metido en la sala de delegados para no ser interceptado por ella. Lo ha pasado tan mal...– se lamentó Melody con expresión de pesar –Me encantaría poder hacer algo por él.

–¡Eso es terrible!– fingió sorpresa –. ¿_Así que gracias a ella el estúpido mojigato no se ha aparecido a molestarme? Eso le suma puntos–_ pensó mirando a Melody –. Estoy segura de que podrás hacer algo por él– le sonrió –. Siempre has sido una gran ayuda para Nathaniel– aseguró.

–¿Tú crees?– preguntó emocionada –Siempre he querido hacer algo especial por él, tú sabes... como me siento...– confesó sonrojándose.

–¡Claro que si! Siempre he pensado que son tal para cual– aseguró ganándose la mirada agradecida de Melody –. _Estúpidos y aburridos los dos..._– completó en su mente.

Continuó charlando con su amiga mientras un plan tomaba forma en su cerebro, esa nueva información era muy útil, esos dos pagarían por todo y pronto, muy muy pronto.

* * *

Kentin caminaba por el pasillo, debería sentirse bien por poner a Amber en su lugar aún sin cebollas protectoras, sin embargo jamás le había hablado a una chica de esa forma, y aunque fuera una que realmente lo merecía, no le gustaba nada comportarse como un desalmado. Lo peor de todo era esa mirada que le dedicó, esa que desprendía emociones tan raras en ella. ¿Era posible que él pudiera despertar algún tipo de sentimiento en esa chica tan superficial? ¡No, claro que no! Ella era un demonio seductor que sólo intentaba engañarlo... Aunque se le hacía una treta muy elaborada para salir de ese minúsculo cerebro. Definitivamente necesitaba a su guía espiritual, así que se dirigió al confesionario, sólo Lysandro podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Al llegar al sótano la puerta estaba entre-abierta, escuchó la voz de Lysandro dentro, seguramente estaba atendiendo otra alma atormentada así que esperaría, pero entonces escuchó a Castiel mencionando a Rodolfa, así que olvidando toda clase de respeto a la intimidad, se pegó a la puerta a escuchar.

–Creo que lo que dices es... comprensible– dijo Lysandro.

–¡¿Comprensible?! Estoy diciendo que detesto a Rodolfa por lo que pasó y, ¿tú me dices eso?– exclamó Castiel claramente molesto consigo mismo.

–Dije que es comprensible, no estoy dándote la razón– aclaró Lysandro con tranquilidad.

–Sé que no la tengo, no es justo para ella, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si no existiera yo seguiría con Debrah... Sólo eso se interpone entre nosotros... y si me me sintiera atraído por ella de alguna forma sería mi culpa, pero sabes bien que Rodolfa para mi no es más que...

–¡Anda dilo!– exclamó Kentin ya no pudiendo mantenerse escondido –¡¿Qué es ella para ti?! ¡¿Un perro, un payaso?!

–¿Ahora escuchas a escondidas?– preguntó Castiel parándose para enfrentarlo –¡Este no es tu asunto así que lárgate!

–¡Todo lo que concierne a Rodolfa es mi asunto!

–¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de verte a ti mismo como su dueño, cuando ella no te ve más que como un saco de arena al cual golpear!

–¡No me importa si me ve así! ¡No voy a permitir que un estúpido como tú, que tiene la suerte de vivir con ella, la trate de esa forma!

–¡Cállate idiota tú no sabes nada!– lo tomó por la camisa –¡Estoy de muy mal humor! ¡Así que te recomiendo que te largues de aquí de una vez antes de que me saque la rabia contigo!

–¡Eres un canalla que culpa a la pobre Rodolfa de sus problemas!– lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra unas cajas apiladas, que cayeron sobre él.

Castiel se levantó furioso –¡Me lo pagarás!– se lanzó sobre Kentin asestándole un puñetazo directo al rostro.

Kentin respondió la agresión, y mientras ambos intercambiaban golpes, Lysandro les echaba agua bendita en un intento por separarlos. Al rato, cuando ambos quedaron agotados y adoloridos, se miraron con rencor.

–Espero que hayas aprendido a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás– murmuró Castiel bastante agitado y magullado.

–¡Y yo que tú dejes de pensar estupideces de Rodolfa!– respondió Kentin aún con energías –¡No te mereces todo lo que ella hace por ti!

–Deja de juzgarme idio...– se quedó sin palabras mirando hacia la puerta detrás de Kentin.

Kentin y Lysandro miraron en esa dirección, encontrándose con Debrah parada en la puerta.

–Oh... Dios, ¡¿qué te pasó?!– exclamó ella demostrando preocupación, mientra se acercaba a Castiel y ponía su mano sobre las heridas de su rostro.

Él se alejó de su roce –¿Qué sucede Debrah?– le preguntó fríamente.

–Necesito hablar contigo... a solas...– dijo con expresión de tristeza –Te estaré esperando en la azotea...– y se marchó si decir más.

–¿Esa quien es?– preguntó Kentin viendo a su contrincante muy serio y a Lysandro aferrado a su cruz.

Después de unos segundos sopesándolo, Castiel se marchó sin decir palabra. Lysandro se quedó viendo hacia la puerta preocupado por su amigo, mientras Ken pasaba la mano por delante de su rostro sin entender por qué esa chica los había dejado tan raros.

* * *

El señor Farrés entró a su oficina, sonrió al encontrar alguien esperándolo.

–¡Rodolfa, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

–¡Hola, la directora me envió!– lo saludó

–Buenos días, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?– preguntó preocupado.

–Me lastimé– explicó –. La directora dice que le de las gracias por pagar la cuota del instituto.

–Ah... eso... No te preocupes, no es nada– le restó importancia –Y... ¿cómo has estado? No hemos charlado desde aquella vez que me visitaste.

–¡Bien! Pero la directora me quitó el libro, intenté recuperarlo, hasta dejé escapar a su perro, pero el escritorio estaba bien cerrado y no tenía nada de dinamita a mano, así que no pude...– murmuró lastimeramente.

Él la miró sonriendo de lado a imaginar toda la escena –Apuesto a que lo memorizaste el mismo día que te lo di.

–Si, pero... cuando lo abría el masoquista se enojaba y me gritaba, era divertido...

–¡Jajaja, se nota que se llevan bien!– dijo de buen humor, pero luego se enserió –¿Podemos hablar acerca de un tema difícil?– le preguntó invitándola a sentarse.

–¿Un tema difícil?– preguntó ella sentándose –Nunca entendí por qué dicen que los electrones pueden comportarse como ondas y partículas a la vez, porque yo sé que no existen físicamente sino en un campo de probabilidad y a la vez...– comenzó a decir, pero Farrés la interrumpió.

–No Rodolfa, no hablo de física cuántica, luego podemos charlar sobre eso si lo deseas, ahora quería hablarte sobre...– se quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas –Lysandro me comentó lo que sucedió con tus padres, quiero saber como estás superando esa pérdida...

–¿El accidente?– preguntó ella.

–Si... imagino que te habrá afectado demasiado... Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca te noté triste, supongo que no presté suficiente atención– ella lo miraba sin entender a donde quería llegar –. ¿Estás quedándote con algún familiar?

–¡No, estoy viviendo con el masoquista!

–¡¿Con el joven Castiel?!– preguntó sorprendido –¿Él te llevó a su casa cuando... pasó eso?

–No, fue antes, un día...– comenzó a contarle la historia.

* * *

–¿_Cuándo llegará el estúpido ese? ¡¿O es que planea no venir?!_– pensaba Debrah de brazos cruzados esperando a Castiel en la azotea.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, él apareció con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a ella.

–Creí que no vendrías– dijo ella no pudiendo ocultar su molestia.

–Fui a lavarme el rostro antes– mintió, no pensaba decirle que había dado mil vueltas al pasillo intentando quitarse los nervios.

–Escucha...– comenzó sin perder tiempo –Estuve pensando en lo que sucedió ayer... creo que tal vez fui un poco... intolerante...

–Yo también dije cosas que no quería...– confesó –Sólo intentaba que lo comprendieras... ¡Es que ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

–Tal vez tengas razón...– murmuró mirando a un lado, haciendo fuerza por que las lágrimas salieran –Escucha gati... Castiel... yo... Yo te amo demasiado...– lo miró con los ojos húmedos –Siento que no puedo vivir sin ti...

Él la miró, tan sincera, tan frágil, tan hermosa y tierna como la recordaba, sin darse cuenta acarició su rostro –No llores...– le dijo con ternura –Sabes que no soporto verte llorar...

–Yo... yo... ¡Quiero volver contigo!– exclamó aferrándose a él –¡Por favor Castiel... Regresemos... No quiero estar sin ti un segundo más!– le decía llorando, sabiendo que de esa forma no existía la posibilidad de que él la rechazara.

–Y... yo...– balbuceó abrazándola –Yo también quiero... pero...– ella lo miró –¡Entiende que no puedo sacarla de su casa!– le dijo viéndola casi con desespero.

–Lo entiendo... no volveré a quejarme por eso– aseguró –. Entonces... ¿Regresamos?

Él sonrió feliz nuevamente, feliz como nunca, era como un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero si de alguien jamás desconfiaría sería de ella, era su sol, un ángel hermoso en su vida que siempre le traía felicidad.

–Claro Debrah... claro que regresamos– asintió besándola con intensidad en un intento por demostrarle que ahora la amaba incluso más que antes.

Farrés estaba pálido, por fortuna se había sentado cuando ella comenzó a hablar o ya se habría caído por la impresión.

–No lo puedo creer...– murmuró negando con la cabeza.

–No estoy mintiendo– dijo ella mirándolo.

–No hablo de eso– le sonrió lo mejor que podía –. Sólo me sorprende que tu madre te haya... pues... Que se haya ido sin ti...

–Los padres son así– aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Eso crees?

–¡Si! Los padres del masoquista tampoco están con él, ni los del loquito... Es normal que huyan de sus hijos, más aún de mi por como soy– explicó con naturalidad, sin una pizca de resentimiento o tristeza.

Él apretó sus puños mirando a otro lado –Está bien Rodolfa, puedes volver a tus clases.

–¡Bueno!– se levantó enérgica –¡Hasta luego!– se despidió y salió corriendo ya que no había realizado ninguna maldad en todo el día y ya le cosquilleaba la consciencia.

–La vida es injusta...– murmuro el hombre levantándose y yendo a buscar algún libro para distraerse.

Esa tarde Debrah llegó a la suite que compartía con su representante, cantando uno de sus temas más populares, de bastante buen humor.

–Te ves feliz, muñeca– comentó el hombre –. ¿Ya te vengaste?

–Aún no... pero ya sé como hacerlo...– dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas.

–¿Ah si?– preguntó él besándole el cuello –Entonces saldremos esta noche a festejarlo.

–No, esta noche no, iré a casa de Castiel– él la miró sin comprender –. Nos reconciliamos.

–Creí que lo odiabas...

–Lo hago, lo odio con toda mi alma y por eso mismo planeo destruirlo... Pero me será mucho más sencillo estando cerca de él– comentó con su mirada llena de maldad –. Sacaré el mayor provecho de esto, para él seré la pobre mártir que lo ama tanto que acepta que viva con otra chica, nunca sabrá que fui yo quien lo alejó de todos...

–Eres mala...

–Y eso te encanta...

–Oh si, me gusta demasiado– volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más pasión.

–¿Seguro que no puedes llevártela a dar una vuelta?– le preguntó Castiel a Lysandro por teléfono, mirando de reojo a Rodolfa quien le ponía un marcador en el hocico a Demonio para que le firmara el yeso.

–Para quedarte solo con el demonio mayor...– completó Lysandro.

–No la llames así por favor.

–Pensaré en algo, ¿a qué hora voy a recogerla?

–¡Te debo una! Ven a eso de las ocho... realmente quiero recompensar a Debrah por ser tan comprensiva, nos merecemos un tiempo juntos.

–Si eso piensas...

–Ni siquiera intentas disimularlo...

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Lysandro sin entender.

–Que Debrah no te cae bien, te molesta que haya regresado con ella.

–Estaré allí a las ocho, nos vemos– se despidió y colgó.

Castiel refunfuñó y miró a Rodolfa –¿Qué? ¡¿A ti también te molesta que haya vuelto con ella?!

–Creí que habías vuelto conmigo– dijo ella refiriéndose a la vuelta del instituto –. No la vi mientras veníamos para acá...

Él se golpeó la cara con la mano –Olvídalo...– y se metió al baño a prepararse para la cita con su chica.

Cerca de las nueve treinta, después de tres llamados de Castiel, Lysandro llegó finalmente a recoger a Rodolfa.

–¡Ya era hora!– murmuró Castiel entre dientes, luego de abrirle.

Lysandro observó la escena, Debrah estaba sentada en el sofá claramente incómoda y asqueada, mientras Rodolfa le enseñaba el plato con insectos con los que alimentaría a Paco, explicándole las proteínas que le aportaría cada uno.

–Parece que se están pasándolo bien– comentó divertido.

–¡Deja de bromear! Rodolfa no ha dejado de acosar a Debrah desde que llegó... Te tardaste a propósito, ¿no?

–No, se me olvidó.

–¡Te llamé tres veces!

–Se me olvidó las tres veces– explicó tranquilo –, luego de colgar– completó –. Demonio, nos vamos– la llamó.

–¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó ella yendo con él.

–Vamos a cazar un fantasma...

–¡¿Con quién lo vamos a casar?!

–Vamos demonio...– dijo él saliendo, sin molestarse en corregirla –Hasta luego...– se despidió de Castiel y Debrah.

–¡Chau!– se despidió Rodolfa saliendo con su planta –¡Vamos ver una boda Paco!

Castiel cerró la puerta y la miró –Lo siento, Rodolfa normalmente no es tan molesta...– hizo silencio unos segundos –En realidad siempre lo es... pero no pensé que no se te despegara, supongo que le caíste bien.

–¡¿Le caí bien?! ¡Esa chica intentaba matarme de asco!– se quejó –Por fortuna ya se fue, ahora acércate gatito– le extendió los brazos –. Disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos– le dijo viéndolo ir hacia sus brazos como la marioneta que era.

Lysandro, Rodolfa y Paco llegaron a la escuela, él apartó unos arbustos que había a un lado del muro, dejando a la vista un boquete en el mismo.

–Entremos...

–No sabía que hubiera una forma de entrar sin escalar– dijo ella pasando.

–Castiel y yo lo descubrimos una vez que nos quedamos encerrados porque se nos pasó el tiempo en la azotea ensayando.

–Ah... ¿y dónde vamos a casar a esos fantasmas?– preguntó emocionada.

–Primero tenemos que encontrarla– dijo él encendiendo una linterna –. ¿Dónde crees que esté?

–¿Vas a casar a la fantasma que yo vi?

–Así es.

–La he visto en el pasillo y en el invernadero.

–Entonces busquemos allí– dijo encaminándose al interior del instituto.

Ella lo siguió tarareando la marcha nupcial, al llegar al pasillo él la detuvo.

–Siento una energía que no es de este mundo– susurró mirando el lugar –. Silencio– le pidió cuando la vio abrir la boca para decir alguna tontería.

Ella le cubrió la boca a Paco y ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio esperando. Rodolfa ya estaba bostezando cuando un resplandor llamó su atención.

–¡Es ella!– exclamó señalándola.

–La pelotita desapareció... y apareció debajo del palo...– se lamentaba flotando por el pasillo hacia ellos –Nunca obtengo más de tres miserables puntos de acción en ese juego...

Lysandro tomó su cruz, se veía bastante más pálido que de costumbre, sin embargo conservó la calma. Rodolfa movía la hojita de Paco saludándola.

–¡Hola fantasma!

La fantasma se detuvo y los observó –¡Váyanse de aquí!...– les ordenó con su fantasmal voz.

–Lamentamos molestar tu paseo nocturno– habló Lysandro con calma –. Pero nos gustaría charlar contigo.

La fantasma lo miró y de pronto su aura blanca se tornó rosa –¡Oh cielos...! ¡Qué guapo!– exclamó tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Lysandro la miró sorprendido ya que excepto por Nina, nadie le había dicho nunca eso.

–¿Entonces tú te casarás con ella?– preguntó Rodolfa.

–¡¿Casarnos?!– exclamó la fantasma –¡Oh si! ¡Si! ¡Al fin alguien me quiere con locura!

Lysandro las miró a ambas –No, esperen... Temo que hay un error... Nosotros vinimos a...

Pero ella no lo dejó seguir –¡¿Dónde puedo conseguir un vestido de novia?!

–Señorita por favor...– la detuvo él –. El demonio se equivocó, no vine a casarme, sino a devolverla al mundo de los muertos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no te casarás conmigo?!

–Lo siento...– negó él.

–¡ME ILUSIONASTE EN VANO!– le gritó furiosa a Rodolfa haciendo temblar los cimientos del instituto –¡MORIRAS POR ELLO!

–¡Al fin sabré como matas!– festejó Rodolfa.

El pasillo entero se tornó rojo y la fantasma la miró fijamente con sus ojos despiadados brillando con intensidad.

Lysandro observó a su amiga preocupado –¿Qué te hizo?

–No lo sé– dijo ella intentando negar, entonces se dio cuenta –. No puedo moverme– lo miró confundida.

–¡JAJAJA! ¡TE QUITÉ TODOS TUS PUNTOS DE ACCIÓN!

El piso comenzó a temblar cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que los casilleros se tambalearan. Lysandro soltó la cruz y se quitó su saco con rapidez, ya que llevaba tres litros de agua bendita, varias estacas de madera y un incensario en sus bolsillos. Corrió hacia ella levantándola en brazos y la sacó de allí justo a tiempo para que el pesado casillero no le cayera encima.

–Eso estuvo cerca...– murmuró viendo el desastre que habían dejado atrás.

–¡Otra vez!– exclamó Rodolfa emocionada.

–Yo... lo siento...– dijo la fantasma apenada –Cuando me enojo no mido las consecuencias... ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?– les preguntó mirando especialmente a Lysandro, quien se veía muy bien con su camisa llena de vuelos con un par de botones desprendidos en el pecho.

–Está bien...– dijo él –Soy Lysandro, ellos son Rodolfa y Paco.

–Yo soy Rocío... es un placer conocerlos– les sonrió.

Un rato más tarde estaban charlando amenamente en el invernadero, Rodolfa aún inmóvil los miraba desde su cama improvisada sobre unas bolsas de fertilizante. Lysandro escuchaba a la fantasma con interés.

–Cada día deshojaba la margarita para saber si él me quería... si alguien lo hacía... Pero siempre salía que me quería nada... nada de nada...– murmuró ella al borde del llanto.

–Eso es muy triste...– dijo Lysandro compresivo –Debiste sentirte muy mal.

–Si, terrible... Lo intenté de todas las formas, pero ninguna funcionaba, nunca me amaba con locura.

–Sólo tenías que buscar una flor con una cantidad de pétalos que fuera módulo de cinco menos uno– se metió Rodolfa desde su lugar, todos, incluido Paco la miraron como si fuera un alien –¿Qué?– preguntó ella sin entender.

–La cantidad de los pétalos no cuenta, a veces sacas uno y caen dos o tres, no importa lo que hagas... siempre saldrá nada...

–Entonces eso es lo que te mantiene en este mundo– comentó Lysandro –Hasta que no cumplas tu última voluntad, es decir; que la margarita te diga que te ama, no podrás descansar en paz.

–Eso es imposible, estoy condenada a esta no vida por toda la eternidad...– se lamentó.

–Tranquila, encontraremos la forma– aseguró él sonriéndole.

La película que estaban viendo terminó, Castiel se levantó del sofá desperezándose, ella lo observaba con atención.

–Voy al baño– le avisó él –. Cuando regrese cenamos.

–Claro gatito, aquí te espero– respondió Debrah sonriéndole.

Le sonrió de vuelta y se metió al baño, apenas se cerró la puerta ella se abalanzó sobre el celular que él había dejado en la mesita ratona.

–_¡Creí que nunca se me iba a despegar ese idiota!_– pensó buscando algo entre los contactos del aparato.

Sonrió con maldad al encontrar lo que buscaba, anotó ese número tan importante en su propio celular y dejó el de él en su lugar. Miró su pantalla, acariciándola con su dedo índice, disfrutando del momento, la perdición de ese idiota llegaría muy pronto.

–_Disfruta de esto mientras puedas gatito... porque acabará muy pronto..._

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue uno de transición, realmente esperaba que pasaran más cosas pero finalmente llegué a las 12 páginas y decidí dejar lo demás para el siguiente. Respecto a Castiel... sin comentarios... se merece sufrir por estúpido... Así que aquí esperaré las cartas bomba y a los aldeanos con antorchas que siempre vienen por mi.

Agradezco de corazón a Florixta y Rox Siniestra que me dieron ideas para la fantasma (su ataque y nombre). A mi no se me habrían ocurrido cosas tan geniales.

Les cuento que subí a mi perfil unas imágenes hechas en ChibiMaker, de algunos personajes del fic, como lo hice en su momento con Nath/pitufo. Si quieren verlas ya saben donde están.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, descubrí con sorpresa que este es actualmente el fic de Amour Sucré con más comentarios en este sitio, nunca pensé que llegaría a eso, les agradezco tanto el honor, porque es gracias a ustedes.

Y hablando de reviews, paso a responderlos:

**AnnieKuran/CandyGiirL12:** ¡Hola de nuevo, cuanto tiempo! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, una; en que Lys es adorable y dos; que manda a Rodo porque sabe que Castiel es muy especial con ella y más de un par de gritos no pasan sus enojos. Si, Debrah llegó a eso... lástima que no se fue tanto como parecía... Rodolfa es adorable, imposible no quererla, así que es lógico que se llene de amigos, y si, cada vez está más humana. Que mal que no hubiera de esas plantas... y si, tienen un clima muy específico... yo nunca vi que vendieran por aquí tampoco, si tuviera una estaría gorda porque mi casa se llena de insectos, al menos tenés el bonsai, espero que le quede bien la gorrita a ese. Pues por la hora en la que me dice a mi que publicaste el mensaje la diferencia horaria es que vos tenés dos horas menos que yo, jajaja, ¡Uruguay siempre dos horas adelante! Muchas gracias por comentar, besitos.

**Rox Siniestra:** ¿No esperabas a la Amber ninja? Es hermana del pitufo ninja, creo que era lo lógico, jajaja. Los gemelos son geniales como amigos, y si, Lys cada día más loco. Respecto a tu nombre, ahí tienes la respuesta en el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por dejarme tu review, besitos.

**Aguitos:** Si, Rodo había tenido una temporada tranquila, pero y pasó, regresó el terror del Sweet Amoris. Realmente Castiel es un tonto, y después de este capítulo peor, yo también espero que Rodo se vengue de Debrah, aunque conociéndola va y le pide la receta para hacer sufrir a la gente... Muchas gracias por escribirme, besitos.

Florixta: Gracias por la idea del ataque de la fantasma, como viste ahí lo usé. Si vas por el capítulo 10 entonces te he spoileado mucho... lo siento... El negocio de Lys es un verdadero éxito, y Ken de ayudante me encanta, Amber loquita por el nerd de la clase, que chistoso... ¿No crees que Debrah pueda empeorar la reputación de Rodo? Mmm... acepto el reto... Muchas gracias por comentar y si, ¡que Paco nos salve a todos! Besos.

AkaneSaotomee: ¡Hola! Si, por culpa de la maldad de Debrah y la estupidez de Castiel Rodo tuvo que irse de su casa. Lys tiene clarísimo quien es Debrah, y no, nuestra loquita linda sigue con el bracito mal... Jajaja, a mi también me cayó muy bien Amber en ese capítulo, Castiel todo un engreído pero al menos entró en razón. Lys y Ken son adorables intentando mantener a Rodo en la escuela, y Farrés un genio, siemrpe viene a salvar el día. Entiendo tu sentimiento hacia Debrah, es que es una cosita llena de pura maldad y manipulación... y si, las cosas poco a poco se iban arreglando... pero ya me conocés... cuando las cosas mejoran es porque algo muy feo se nos viene encima. Cuando acabe este fic me pondré a terminar los de Ranma y luego a escribir algún original, pero para eso falta un buen tiempo. Besitos, muchas gracias por comentar.

**AnarchyShooter:** Jajaja, esa frase quedará para la posteridad, en este capítulo nos enteramos que Rubius esta a bajo la mesa de su oficina, abrazándose a sus rodillas, meciéndose y chupándose el dedo mientras repite: "No quiero ser un pitufo". La muerte de la fantasma si fue terrible, jajaja, nunca entenderé como las sucrettes pueden vivir así. Jajaja, me gustó lo de jugar con muñecas vudú en el club de fans de Debrah. Y si, Farrés es un genio, y no sé cual de los dos es más idiota, yo creo que a esta altura saldrían empatados, aunque Castiel está haciendo muchos puntos. Lys falló en esa, pero supongo que no quería exorcizar al demonio sino descubrirlo frente a Castiel. Si, lo de la directora es imperdonable, ¿cómo se atreve a quitarle su fuente del saber a Rodo? Igual para ella es lo mismo, pero con el librito era más divertido. Me gustó lo de que Paco y Demonio entrenen para vencer al demonio, sería genial. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, besitos.

**D-Uzumaki:** Definitivamente si es por loco, Lysandro es el sabio más grande de todos los tiempos. ¿Rodolfa en sus días? Imagino que sería como una chica normal, sin ansias de matar, ni locuras... así de aburrida. No se avecina algo muy malo... se avecina el infierno sobre la tierra... eso dice Lys al menos. Farrés... lindo apellido, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamará? Lalaralala... Otra pregunta. Pues tienen la edad que en el juego, entre 16 y 17, aunque Rodo parezca de 8. Nunca la describí, me gusta que cada uno imagie esas cosas como las desee, aún así subí esos dibujos en ChibiMaker, más o menos así la imagino. Muchas gracias por el comentario, besitos.

**Mugetsu-chan xd:** Hola, Rodo y Lys son geniales, y si, Lys está loco loco. Castiel se había librado de la tipa esta pero ya ves... a idiota no le ganan... Ahí salió de nuevo la fantasma, besitos, gracias por comentar.

Hasta el jueves.


	25. Capítulo 24

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 24: **

**La venganza acaba de comenzar.**

El amanecer iluminó poco a poco el invernadero, Rodolfa despertó encontrándose a Rocío y Lysandro charlando muy a gusto.

-¡Hola!- los saludó llamando su atención.

-Buenos días demonio, ¿ya puedes moverte?- le preguntó él, con unas enormes ojeras pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella se incorporó –¡Si, ya puedo!- asintió feliz.

-Ya amaneció- comentó Rocío –Es hora de que me marche...- murmuró con tristeza, nunca había podido charlar con un chico tan a gusto como con él.

-Nos volveremos a ver- aseguró Lysandro –. Y tranquila, encontraremos la forma de que descanses en paz.

Ella asintió sonriéndole –Espero verlos pronto- se despidió y desapareció.

-Demonio...- la llamó Lysandro.

-¡¿Si?!- preguntó ella corriendo hacia él, con Paco en sus brazos.

-Hoy no voy a asistir a clases, necesito dormir, si alguien me busca diles que mañana los atiendo- ella asintió –. Hasta mañana demonio.

-¡Chau!

Él se marchó y ella buscó algunos insectos para que Paco desayunara.

* * *

Castiel y Debrah llegaron juntos al instituto, él estaba algo preocupado ya que sus amigos no regresaron esa noche, sin embargo al ver un par de casilleros tirados a mitad del pasillo, con libros cuadernos y útiles escolares regados por doquier, mientras la directora se llevaba a Rodolfa de arrastro a la dirección gritándole furiosa, se tranquilizó. Eso lo explicaba todo, se habían quedado en la escuela haciendo desastres, entonces estaban bien.

Debrah y él entraron a clases como por variar un poco, un rato después ella le pidió al profesor que la dejara salir al baño, Castiel se preocupó un poco al verla irse, pero tal vez la pizza le cayó pesada o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Rodolfa entró al baño de mujeres cargando dos baldes, una escoba, un lampazo, además de algunos trapos y demás artículos de limpieza. La directora, luego de la reprimenda de turno, que a esta altura era una costumbre diaria, le ordenó limpiar todos los baños.

-Buenos días señora Lorraine, habla Debrah, ¿me recuerda?- escuchó una voz provenir desde el interior de uno de los baños –¡Oh, que dulce, yo también la extraño! Lo sé, regresé hace unos días, he estado cuidando de él desde entonces...

Rodolfa pasaba un trapo por la zona del lavamanos llevando un pañuelo en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba la charla de Debrah sin darle importancia.

-Pues... está bien...- continuó Debrah con un tono inseguro en su voz –No sé si debería decirle... Es que no quiero que él sepa que se lo conté, usted sabe cuanto lo amo, y las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros desde que llegué, él ha cambiado mucho, temo perderlo...

Rodolfa ya estaba tratando de lavar el piso, pero usando un solo brazo le era complicado –_¡Estúpido yeso!_- pensó mirándose el brazo decidida.

-¿No le dirá?... Oh gracias... Entonces si le contaré, verá, él está viviendo con una chica, no sé que haya entre ellos... Si, claro que estoy celosa, pero esto va más allá de eso...- aseguró –Esa chica es una delincuente, se droga, fuma, bebe, roba y golpea gente... Todo un ente, además según sé ha estado en un psiquiátrico...

-¿_Quién será esa persona tan malvada?_- se preguntaba Rodolfa mientras se mordía el yeso en un intento por quitárselo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es terrible! ¡A mi también me asusta mucho que se relacione con alguien así!- exclamó fingiendo desesperación –No señora, hablar con él no funcionará, lo he intentado tantas veces... ¡Incluso terminó conmigo por ella! Escuche... detesto lo que voy a decirle, y lo he pensado mucho antes de decidirme a llamarla... Pero... creo que la única alternativa es que viva con ustedes, así podrán vigilarlo... Si, sé que de esa forma no podría verlo todos los días, pero sólo quiero su bienestar.

-_¡Lo logré!_- festejó internamente Rodolfa, cuando logró quitarse el yeso, y se puso a dar golpes al aire con el brazo lastimado en un intento por recuperar la movilidad, y lo más importante, la fuerza... Cuando viera a Ken podría golpearlo con ambos puños.

-Claro que se negará, pero sé que ustedes, sus padres, lo convencerán... Castiel es un gran chico, pero esa mujer está llevándolo por el mal camino- aseguró –. Si lo que le digo no es suficiente llame a la directora, ella le hablará sobre su historial, pregunte por Rodolfa.

Rodolfa le abrió la puerta asustándola y haciéndola gritar –¡Hola!- la saludó.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le gritó tapando el micrófono del teléfono –Eh... Señora Lorraine, debo irme, piense en lo que hablamos, hasta pronto- se despidió de la mujer y colgó.

-Dijiste mi nombre, estabas llamándome- explicó Rodolfa con el lampazo en la mano acercándole el trapo de piso todo mojado y sucio.

-¡Aleja eso de mi rostro!- la empujó y salió del estrecho baño –¡Ahora dime cuanto escuchaste de lo que hablé!- le ordenó

-Cuanto escuchaste de lo que...- repitió Rodolfa.

-¡No estoy bromeando!- exclamó Debrah tomándola por el cuello clavando levemente las uñas en su piel –¡Dime ahora mismo qué escuchaste!

-Escuché que...- dijo pensativa muy tranquila –Hablabas de una persona muy mala, que se drogaba, robaba y...y... ¡Violaba niños!- se inventó.

Debrah la analizó con la mirada unos segundos –_Esta idiota no se sabe ni la tabla del dos... no es __un peligro_- pensó soltándola –. ¡No vuelvas a escuchar tras las puertas!- le advirtió saliendo del lugar.

-No sabía que la mamá de Castiel se llamara Lorraine- comentó Rodolfa como si tal cosa logrando que Debrah se detuviera y abriera los ojos muy grandes, al sentirse descubierta –. El masoquista se sentirá muy feliz cuando su mamá lo llame para pedirle que regrese con ella- comentó feliz recogiendo las cosas del aseo para marcharse.

-¡Si le dices algo de esto a Castiel te mataré!- la amenazó viéndola con furia.

-Inténtalo- le sonrió Rodolfa con un brillo especial en la mirada, casi parecía estar desafiándola –¡Sería muy divertido!- exclamó luego con su despreocupación usual, levantando la escoba emocionada por poder volver a usar su brazo.

-No estoy bromeando... quedas advertida- sentenció Debrah marchándose desconcertada –_Esa maldita parece más peligrosa de lo que creí... acabaré con ella lo antes posible._

* * *

Kenti miraba preocupado hacia el pupitre de Amber, había faltado a clases ese día, eso era muy extraño, sus amigas se veían incómodas, sin saber que hacer sin su líder, podría jurar que a la hora del almuerzo intentarían tragar los sándwiches por la nariz o algo así.

-_Seguramente sólo está enferma..._- pensó viendo entrar a esa chica llamada Debrah nuevamente al salón, apenas se sentó ella y Castiel comenzaron a cuchichear.

No había visto a Rodolfa en todo el día, pero eso no era raro, ella solía andar por ahí haciendo travesuras. Se veía tan linda y tierna con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa inocente, mientras echaba tachuelas en los asientos de los pupitres o ataba alambres de púas alrededor de los casilleros. Volvió a mirar hacia el asiento de Amber, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa, ¿y si no había ido por su culpa? Era completamente improbable, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que confirmara que el motivo era otro.

El timbre de salida sonó, y poco a poco el salón fue vaciándose, él continuaba sentado sin saber qué hacer, pero por más que le daba vuelta al asunto no había otra opción, debía averiguarlo con Nathaniel. Salió del salón rumbo a la sala de delegados, pensado una buena excusa, debía preguntárselo de una forma que no pareciera que él estaba interesado ni nada por el estilo.

-Eh... Hola...- saludó a Nathaniel entrando a la sala de delegados.

-Buenos días, Kentin- respondió Nathaniel dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa y mirándolo con su cordial sonrisa –¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Eh... si, yo... este...- comenzó a balbucear –_¡Debí pensar en algo antes de entrar!_- se pateó mentalmente mientras Nathaniel lo miraba sin comprender –¡Quiero saber cual es el menú de la cafetería!

-Pues... aún no he ido a comer pero debe ser...

-Bueno si no sabes no importa...- lo interrumpió sin darse cuenta, y se quedó allí pensando en como decírselo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Nathaniel algo confundido con esa actitud tan rara.

-T...tu hermana...- dijo finalmente optando por ser directo -¿Por qué no vino hoy?

-¿Amber?- preguntó Nathaniel frunciendo el ceño –¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Que yo sepa ustedes no son amigos ni nada.

-¡No, claro que no somos amigos! Solo que... bueno... no la vi, y tenía curiosidad, quería saber si estaba enferma o algo.

-Francamente no tengo idea- confesó –. No creo que estuviera enferma, ayer llegó y se encerró en su habitación, no ha salido desde entonces- murmuró algo fastidiado ya que su padre le había hecho pagar a él por los caprichitos de su hermana.

Ken bajó la mirada, ahora si se sentía oficialmente culpable –Gracias Nathaniel...- murmuró y se marchó algo apenado.

El delegado se quedó viéndolo irse con una ceja levantada –_¿Mi hermana le habrá robado algo y por eso no quiso venir?_

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Debrah?- preguntó Castiel viéndola preocupado –Estás muy pálida... ¿No te sientes bien?

-¡No, claro que no, estoy perfecta!- exclamó mirando a todos lados nerviosa –_Si a esa idiota se le ocurre abrir el pico estaré en problemas..._

-Insisto- le tocó la frente –. No te ves bien- aseguró, pero en ese momento su celular sonó –. ¿Mamá?- preguntó extrañado leyendo la pantalla.

Ella lo miró con atención, algo nerviosa, pero disfrutando el momento, su plan saldría bien, estaría en primera fila para ver la caída de ese maldito que no la valoraba, y cuando estuviera de rodillas le daría el golpe de gracia.

Él escuchó unos minutos a su madre, su rostro se notaba cada vez más confundido –Mamá... ¡No mamá...! ¡Espera...!- intentaba detenerla pero por lo que Debrah podía escuchar desde su lugar, la mujer estaba realmente enojada –¡¿Irme?!- preguntó él finalmente.

Bajó la cabeza de inmediato, desde el ángulo de ese tonto se vería afligida, pero en realidad estaba sonriendo ampliamente, el plan era perfecto, su infierno estaba comenzando.

-¡Mamá, no sé de donde sacaste todo eso!- exclamó él mostrándose bastante molesto –¡Pero no me iré! ¡Aquí tengo a mis amigos, mi novia, mi casa, mis cosas!- la mujer continuó hablando pero él la interrumpió –¡Nada de eso! ¡No es una delincuente y mucho menos una drogadicta! ¡Sólo es una niña tonta que no tiene donde vivir! ¡No mamá... no me iré de aquí!

La campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó, pero Castiel continuaba discutiendo con su madre, Debrah tampoco entró a clases, esperó pacientemente a que él colgara. Cuando lo hizo, de mala manera y casi arrojando el celular al suelo por supuesto, ella se acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó demostrando preocupación.

-Mi madre habló con la directora- espetó furioso –. ¡Cree que Rodolfa es una chica peligrosa! ¡Que es una mala influencia para mi!

-¡Oh... cielos...! Pero gatito, tranquilízate- le pidió acariciándole el brazo –¿Qué quiere que hagas? ¿Por qué hablaste de irte?

-¡Porque eso quiere! ¡Dice que mañana me envía el boleto de avión! ¡Que me quiere lejos de esa chica y de esta escuela!

-¡No! ¡Por favor Castiel! ¡Eso te alejará de mi! ¡No soportaría perderte!

-¡Claro que no me iré! Tranquila...- la abrazó –Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Ella se aferró a él aparentemente muy necesitada y asustada, con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él se permitió sonreír –_¿Crees que te lo dejaré tan fácil? Pagarás por todo, idiota..._

* * *

-Ah... ¡Un Bellsprout!- exclamó Armin.

-No, se llama Paco- negó Rodolfa con su planta.

Alexy observaba el invernadero en el que los tres se encontraban, tenía mucha curiosidad por esa chica tan rara y acabó arrastrando a su hermano con él a saludarla, pero ahora parecía que el que más se divertía era Armín.

-¿Evolucionará en un Weepinbell?

-¡¿Un wipinbel? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es...- él miró alrededor a ver si encontraba alguna planta parecida, pero entonces divisó a una chica con un gran block de dibujo que los observaba tímidamente desde un rincón –¡Oye tú! Si tú, ¿nos prestas una hoja y un lápiz?

-S... si...- asintió Violeta algo cohibida, acercándose a ellos, con precaución por esa chica que tan "buena" reputación tenía.

-Gracias- dijo Armín recibiendo los útiles y se sentó en el suelo a dibujar, Rodolfa se sentó también a curiosear los garabatos del chico.

Violeta asintió tímidamente y huyó hacia su rincón rodeado de flores, donde solía dibujar, se sentó allí pero apenas levantó la mirada tenía el rostro de Alexy muy cerca.

-Tranquila, no soy ningún violador- le sonrió él, al notar lo nerviosa que se puso –. Te he visto en clase, pero como casi nunca hablas no sé ni tu nombre.

-V... Violeta...- respondió bastante sonrojada, desde que ese chico llegó a la escuela no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Mi nombre es Alexy, perdona al grosero de mi hermano, es un placer conocerte- se sentó a su lado –¡Jajaja mira tu rostro, le hace honor a tu nombre!- ella bajó la mirada mucho más avergonzada –¡No te ofendas! Sólo era una broma, te ves linda en ese estado.

Violeta tuvo que esforzarse por no desmayarse, apenas pudo levantar la mirada y sonreírle un poco, acto seguido volvió a mirar su block de dibujo, ese acto de extrema valentía era lo más que podía hacer con él tan cerca.

-¿Qué dibujas?- preguntó Alexy intentando cambiar el tema para no hacerla sentir más incómoda.

Mientras ella le enseñaba sus dibujos, Armin y Rodolfa continuaban en su mundo.

-¡No! ¡Así no va a ser!- le dijo ella mirando el dibujo, dio vuelta la hoja y dibujó un Paco muy musculoso, con enormes fauces, un gran arsenal provisto de ametralladoras y bazookas, vestido con lindo conjunto de marinerito coronado por una boina muy mona.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó Armín viendo el dibujo.

-Paco.

-¡No! Tiene que llamarse diferente, algo como; ¡Pacotronoitor Ultra Mega Plus!

Rodolfa lo miró como si estuviera más loco que ella.

* * *

-_Soy un idiota_- pensó Kentin saliendo desde detrás de la columna y avanzando cautelosamente.

Nathaniel quien se dirigía a su casa luego de clases, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por tercera vez desde que salió del instituto, Kentin se ocultó rápidamente tras un buzón.

–_¡Idiota es poco!_- continuaba pateándose mentalmente retomando su persecución, por fortuna en la escuela militar había aprendido a camuflarse, aunque las ramas que se había enredado en el cabello más que hacerlo pasar desapercibido, llamaban la atención de todos los transeúntes.

Nathaniel finalmente llegó a su casa, Kentin esperó hasta que entró quitándose las ramas de la cabeza. Una vez que no había peligro se quedó de pie frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿Por qué siempre espero hasta último momento para pensar un plan?!- se quejó –¡¿Y por qué demonios estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Observó la edificación, simplemente llamar a la puerta preguntando por ella no parecía un plan muy inteligente, sobre todo después de seguir a Nathaniel a hurtadillas. Tenía que encontrar su ventana, era lo único que podía hacer.

Recorrió el contorno de la casa de dos pisos, intentando no parecer demasiado sospechoso, seguramente los cuartos estarían en la parte de arriba así que analizó una a una las ventanas, sabiendo que sería un ejercicio inútil, ¿en qué clase de casa se podría saber desde afuera donde dormían los integrantes?

Encontró su respuesta a analizar la casa. La primer ventana que observó tenía pegotines de gatitos por todos lados, por unos minutos se preguntó si la familia tendría algún niño pequeño, pero luego recordó los comentarios acerca de la aficción del delegado por los gatos.

-Me cuesta creer que Nathaniel tenga ese tipo de stickers en su ventana...- murmuró observando uno en particular de Hello Kitty.

La siguiente era una ventana más grande, dudó un poco al ver stickers de anime, pero también había unos de deportes, dudaba que Amber tuviera esos gustos, para ese entonces ya comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente sería la casa de Nathaniel. Continuó recorriendo hasta encontrarse con una ventana bastante despejada, sólo tenía un par de figuras de flores, tampoco parecía el estilo de Amber pero era la que más se adecuaba a la hija de la familia.

Permaneció unos minutos sin atreverse a hacer nada, ¿qué pasaría si salía su madre, o Nathaniel? Pero había ido hasta allí por una razón estúpida, pero razón al fin, no podía marcharse ahora. Además realmente estaba preocupado por ella, no era como si la chica fuera a cortarse las venas por tres palabras suyas, pero saber que la había afectado de esa forma hacía que casi la apreciara un poco, al menos que la viera como una chica normal... casi normal.

Finalmente se dejó de tonterías y arrojó una pequeña piedrita al cristal, esperó unos momentos, tal vez no había escuchado, así que tomó una más grande y la arrojó con un poco más de fuerza justo en el momento en que la ventana se abría.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó al ver la que la silueta que abrió, caía hacia atrás, así que sin detenerse a pensar en que podía ser cualquier persona y que seguramente tendría problemas, trepó la pared de la casa valiéndose de algunas salientes y entró por la ventana ahora abierta.

Amber estaba sentada en el suelo, con una mano en la frente mirándolo confundida.

-¡Amber! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te lastimé?!- bajó del marco de la ventana y se arrodilló a su lado preocupado.

-¡¿Tú me golpeaste?!- exclamó ella quitándose la mano de la frente donde apenas tenía un rasponcito –¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

-¡No fue apropósito! ¡Creí que no habías escuchado por eso lancé otra!- explicó él bastante apenado.

-¿Por qué viniste?- lo miró con seriedad cuando ya le había pasado un poco la conmoción –¡¿Pretendes seguir con tu discursito del ayer?!- preguntó molesta levantándose sin permitirle ayudarla -¡No es necesario, me quedó muy claro!

-Tienes razón no debí venir- murmuró molestándose –. ¡Soy un idiota al preocuparme por alguien como tú!

Ella se sentó en su cama de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda –¡Si, claro, preocuparte! ¡Eres un idiota grosero y despiadado!

-¡Tú eres la grosera despiadada! Y para tu información si me preocupé, hasta le pregunté a tu hermano si estabas enferma. ¡Porque yo si tengo sentimientos, no como tú!

Ella no respondió, y él se quedó en silencio, observando la habitación, era un poco diferente a lo que esperaba, sólo había un espejo y no cientos, no tenía gigantografías de ella misma en las paredes, parecía la habitación de una chica normal, eso era extraño.

-Entonces... ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó aún sin mirarlo pero más tranquila.

-Ya te lo dije... estaba preocupado... quería saber si... el que no hayas ido a clases tenía algo que ver con lo que te dije ayer...- se sinceró.

-¡¿Eso creíste?! ¡¿Te sientes el centro del universo o qué?!- preguntó ella levantándose de la cama para verlo con su expresión burlona tan característica.

El la miró con reencor, se sinceraba y ella aprovechaba para atacarlo, no volvería a bajar la guardia.

-¡¿Crées que me iba a deprimir porque alguien como tú me insultó?!- continuó Amber alterándose gradualmente –¡¿Porque me trató como una cualquiera cuando yo sólo le ofrecía pasar un buen rato conmigo?! ¡¿Que me llama idiota cuando ni siquiera me conoce?! ¡¿Que como la estúpida que le gusta no lo quiere entonces se descarga conmigo?!- le gritaba al borde de las lágrimas –Dices que yo no entiendo que eres una persona con sentimientos... pero tú no pareces entenderlo tampoco- murmuró fríamente con los puños apretados, girándose para que no la viera llorar.

Ken se quedó de piedra, esta vez si lo había dejado sin palabras, al final era él el completo imbécil que no sabía tratarla, que se dejaba llevar por sus frases tontas en lugar de fijarse en el verdadero significado de estas. Se había quedado con lo que ella mostraba al mundo, ese disfraz de niña mimada, arrogante y burlona, nunca había pensado que si intentaba ahondar un poco encontraría a la chica sensible que estaba frente a él en esos momentos.

Se acercó despacio y la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura –Ya Amber... Lo siento... No volveré a hablarte así.

Ella se resistió un poco al abrazo, pero finalmente se dejó confortar, nunca pensó tenerla así en sus brazos, era como si se encontrara en una especie de dimensión paralela donde todo era lo contrario a lo que él conocía. Una parte de su cerebro continuaba sospechando que era una trampa, que ella sólo estaba manipulándolo, que cuando volviera a abrir la boca se burlaría de él, pero sabía bien que no había fuerza en ese mundo que lo hiciera marcharse hasta que se calmara, hasta verla tranquila y bien nuevamente.

-¿Mejor?- le peguntó cuando la sintió más calmada.

Ella lo miró con expresión de genuina confusión, era como si hubiera regresado a sus cabales, y no supiera como reaccionar. Casi podía leer en su mirada los insultos que se le venían a la mente para conservar su dignidad, sin embargo algo le impedía decírselos. Se permitió considerar la loca idea de que al fin se había ganado su respeto, que si bien no era algo que hubiera buscado demasiado, era agradable saber que lo había conseguido siendo él mismo, y no un idiota desagradable que respondía sus insultos de igual forma.

-Ven...- la llevó hasta la cama sentándose a su lado –Curaré esa herida...

* * *

-No termino de entender- dijo el hombre confundido –Entiendo que llamaras a su madre para hacerle creer esas cosas de él, pero... Si está emancipado y no quiere irse no lo hará, no acabarás alejándolo de nadie.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Debrah tomando una copa de champagne mientras observaba la hermosa vista que tenían desde esa habitación –Mi plan nunca fue que se fuera... mi plan es que se quede aquí, totalmente solo... Para empezar alejaré a sus padres de él, créeme, cuando acabe ellos no le hablarán siquiera.

-Creí que tu objetivo era alejarlo de esa chica.

-Tengo algo muy bueno preparado para ella, pero tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.

-Debe tener otros amigos... compañeros de clases...

-Esparciré algún rumor sobre él y todos lo detestarán, sin contar que pronto se quedará sin su adorada novia- le recodó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-En cinco días- asintió –. ¿Te alcanzará el tiempo para hacer todo eso?

-Tranquilo, tengo tiempo de sobra- sonrió y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa –. Ahora mismo pondré en marcha el segundo acto.

Él la miró con interés mientras marcaba un número en su celular, Debrah era una gran actríz cuando de venganza se trataba, era un gran espectáculo verla en esa faceta.

-¿Se... Señora Lorraine?- preguntó ella cuando la atendieron, con la voz claramente afectada, cualquiera que no estuviera viendo su rostro completamente seco, pensaría que el llanto de esa pobre chica era intenso –N... no... no me pasa nada... No se preocupe...- sollozaba.

Su representante le guiñó un ojo, en cuanto llegaran a Nueva York la pondría a audicionar para actriz, seguramente sus ingresos aumentarían mucho, su muñequita perversa era una mina de oro.

-Y...yo... No sé si decirle... Es que...- continuaba ella –Castiel, él... Él ha estado drogándose... ¡Esa chica lo llevó por ese camino! ¡Es lo que tanto temía! ¡Intenté convencerlo pero él me... me golpeó!- exclamó sollozando más fuerte –¡Pero no le diga! ¡Tengo miedo de que me mate! ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

Él hombre se cubrió la boca conteniendo la risa, Debrah era demasiado ocurrente para esas cosas, entonces la vio cambiar su expresión a una confundida.

-¿Señora? ¿Lorraine, sigue ahí?- preguntó ella –Señora, respóndame...- pidió un par de veces pero acabó aburriéndose y colgando.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él –¿La dejaste sin palabras?

-Eso parece- asintió ella mirando el teléfono –. De un momento al otro dejó de hablar.

-Eso que dijiste es muy duro para una madre, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Crees que le dio un infarto? ¡Nadie puede ser tan imbécil!- aseguró restándole importancia –En estos minutos debe estar llamando a Castiel para reclamarle, es una pena no estar allí para ver su cara.

* * *

-Nunca pensé que Castiel pudiera mostrarse agradable ni aún siendo un niño- comentó Ken charlando tranquilamente con Amber.

-Las personas cambian, sobre todo bajo la influencia de una arpía como Debrah- respondió ella mirándose el rostro en un espejo, pasando sus dedos por la curita que él le había puesto en la frente –. Ahora dime tú, ¿cómo es que llegaste a enamorarte de alguien como esa loca?

-Pues, cuando ella entró a la escuela todos le temían, era muy silenciosa, y enseguida todos supieron que había estado internada en una clínica psiquiátrica, así que se convirtió en la loca de la escuela.

-Pero tú te le acercaste a pesar del todo y ella se abrió contigo- adivinó Amber, acostumbrada a ese tipo de historias en las telenovelas adolescentes que miraba.

-¡No! ¡Ni loco! Yo le temía mucho, pero un día unos chicos de jardín de niños me acorralaron para robarme el dinero del almuerzo, entonces ella pasó caminando por allí, con esa aura negra que siempre la rodeaba y ellos huyeron dejándome en paz.

-¿Jardin de niños? ¡Valiente como siempre!- lo interrumpió.

-Si, lo que digas- murmuró no muy contento, tratando de no prestarle atención para no enojarse con ella nuevamente –. Desde entonces opté por quedarme a su lado, así nadie me tocaría... Me enamoré casi de inmediato, intenté hacérselo saber de todas las formas posibles, pero un día me metí a su cuarto por la ventana y le pegué una foto mía sobre el rostro de su peluche de pitufo para que siempre me recordara, esa fue al primer vez que me golpeó... Después de eso lo hacía cada vez que le demostraba mi amor, por lo visto le gustó porque ya luego lo hacía siempre que me veía, y no solo conmigo, sino con todos... Aunque siempre estuve orgulloso de que a mi me golpeara más que a los demás.

Amber lo miraba asustada –¡Eres un acosador! ¡Y un masoquista!

-¡No me llames así! ¡Sólo era un niño! Todos hemos hecho estupideces de pequeños...

Ella asintió aunque no muy segura –Entonces... nosotros nunca seremos nada...- dedujo sintiéndose extraña por hablar de esa forma con él.

-No estaré con alguien que no ame, no es justo para ella, ni para mi, ni para ti... Pero... me gustaría ser tu amigo por el momento, más adelante ya veremos- se encogió de hombros, la idea de tener algo con ella ya no le resultaba tan disparatada ni desagradable.

Ella asintió sonriendo un poco –Pero lo mantendremos en secreto– él la miró frunciendo el ceño –. No es nada contra ti... Sólo tengo una reputación que mantener, mis amigas jamás lo entenderían...

-Si no te entienden no son tus amigas.

-No son malas chicas, sólo algo superficiales- dijo con naturalidad.

-_El burro hablando de orejas_- pensó Kentin divertido –. Está bien, sigue actuando frente a todos, yo sé como eres de verdad.

Ella se sonrojó y se acercó a él, siendo abrazada de inmediato, se quedó allí disfrutando de sentirse querida. Los chicos con los que había estado antes no la trataban mal, pero siempre era algo mucho más físico, ninguno era capaz de abrazarla de esa forma largo rato, no era que alguna vez les hubiera pedido algo así tampoco.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y buscó su boca pegando sus labios a los de él, no era un beso apasionado como los que se dieron antes, era más bien un agradecimiento por haber visto a la verdadera Amber, la humana, y continuar allí con ella. Él aceptó esa muestra de cariño, ambos sonrieron con sus rostros aún pegados, disfrutando de la sensación tan agradable. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!

* * *

-¡Mira!- exclamó Rodolfa mostrándole una foto.

-Ah... Esta es la que tomó Lysandro aquella vez- comentó Castiel tomándola sin interés, la llamada de su madre lo había dejado de muy mal humor.

-¡Si! ¡Paco era tan pequeño! ¡Ahora está mucho más grande!

-Si, lo que digas- murmuró, en ese momento sonó su celular –. ¿Diga?- atendió –Papá...

-¡Por tu culpa tu madre está internada! ¡Espero que estés contento, ya no te molestará más! Y no te molestes en venir, sólo le harás daño- el hombre murmuró lo último con frialdad y colgó.

-Mamá...- murmuró Castiel completamente pálido dejando caer el teléfono.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me pareció que bajé un poco la calidad, no sé porqué... tal vez porque no tuvo tanto humor, espero que aún así se hayan divertido. Sólo faltan tres o cuatro capítulos para el final, muchísimas gracias por estar siempre allí, gracias a su apoyo y hermosos comentarios es que he llegado a escribir tanto. Por esta vez les voy a pedir disculpas, estoy bastante mal, no puedo ni abrir los ojos por la gripe, pero quería actualizar en fecha, así que si me lo permiten mañana edito el documento y agrego las respuestas a los comentarios, y se los envío por mail privado a quienes están logeados.

Muchas gracias por entender, besos.

**EDITO:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, ya estoy un poco mejor, con el dolor de cuerpo pero al menos mi cabeza volvió a funcionar, ahora temo no llegar a tiempo con el capítulo 25, ayer intenté escribir algo pero todo quedó tan mal que es lo mismo que estar en cero. Así que si el domingo no actualizo ya saben que sera el lunes o el martes, pero intentaré mantenerme con los tiempos. Por el momento aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus comentarios.

**Aguitos:** Jajaja, si, otra loquita como Rodo, pero por más fantasma que sea nunca va a superarla. El estilo de Rodo es más personal que un auto, ella golpearía a Rodo con un fierro o directo con sus manos. Cuando puedas pasame el dibujo, tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Gracias por tus lindas palabras respecto al fic, y si, Rodolfa y Lysandro son un dúo dinámico, y Castiel si va a sufrir, de hecho ya lo está haciendo. Yo también creo que ella va a defenderlo y si, cada vez está más humana. Gracias por escribir, espero que te haya gustado este, besitos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Debrah definitivamente es una arpía, se ofende con Castiel cuando ella está viviendo con un tipo y engañándolo con él, y no conoce a Rodo, si esas dos se enfrentan será genial, una batalla épica, pero ya sabemos quien ganará. Y si, Castiel se merece un poco de lo que le pasa, pero Debrah se pasa, y si, Amber si sabe como arruinar las declaraciones, tan bien que iba... Si, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ken se peleara a golpes con Castiel, y si Debrah es buena actriz... Rodolfa tiene un trauma interno muy grande por como es, la pobre se siente culpable por ser así, y es tan inocente y dulce cuando quiere. Rocío es muy cambiante sin dudas, pero todo sea por el amor de su no-vida, Lys. Ya ves como va la venganza de Debrah, ya veremos como se desarrolla todo, besitos y muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario.

**AnarchyShooter:** Si, a esta altura Castiel es más idiota que Nath, yo creo que Lys lo hizo adrede. Si, ya ves que a Amber le puede gustar alguien, encariñarse con esa persona hasta el punto de mostrarse tal como es, pero nunca perderá su cuota de orgullo. Besitos, gracias por el comentario.

**Abru linda:** Hola, a mi también me gustó mucho ese comentario, si publico con más frecuencia no llego con los capítulos, y Rodo duerme en el sofá de la sala, aunque una vez lo hizo en la cama de Castiel, pero nunca han dormido juntos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos.

**Florixta:** El 19 sólo estaba en francés, ohh... a mi no me gustan los spoilers, sólo averigüe lo de debrah para no estar tan perdida con el personaje, pero aunque no me gusten siemrpe tengo a alguien adelantánome cosas. Que bueno que te hay gustado como lo puse en práctica, fue realmente una buena idea. Entiendo tu sentimiento con Debrah, creo que a todos nos pasa, estoy bastante desesperada por continuar a ver si puedo darle su merecido, lo malo es que aún no sé como... tal vez tirándole una piedra gigante sobre la cabeza... Farrés definitivamente es el mejor, y Lys es el favorito de muchas, Rocío tiene buen gusto para estar muertita. Amber es un problema en si mismo, la pobre no tiene mucha experiencia sobre como debe comportarse durante una declaración de amor por lo visto. Muchas gracias por escribir, nos vemos en el siguiente. Besitos.

**Wendylove4:** Me emocionó mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias por todo lo que decís, me alegraste el día y cada vez que lo leo. Ya ponto Debah jugará su última carta y verás lo mala mala maldita que puede llegar a ser. Besitos y muchísimas gracias por escribir y leer.

**Rox Siniestra:** Si, vas a hacer todo lo posible por casarte con él, tirando todos los casilleros necesarios para eso. Vacaciones como esas son las que necesitan unas vacaciones post vacaciones, espero que a pesar de la falta de descanso estés aprovechando y disfrutando el viaje, gracias por tomarte un ratito para leer y dejar el rev. No sé que sea la dentadora de la directora, ¿o es la dentadura? En cualquier caso si me gustó la idea de matar a Debrah y ni hablar de un Lys más loquito. Besitos y dulces sueños.

**Mimime:** Hola, gracias por dejarme el comentario. Si, definitivamente Debrah es el punto débil de Castiel, al menos ganaron ese premio, creo que si lo merecían. Jajaja, si, Lys es lo mejor de este fic.

Ni hablar que él ama a Debrah, pero si tiene una conexión con Rodo que por momentos lo devuelve a tierra, lástima que la arpía esa nunca se de por vencida, y ni hablar, Rodolfa es otra al lado de Castiel, cosa muy valorable. Definitivamente Amber está muy desconcertada por lo que siente hacia el nerd idiota, y Ken es la perseverancia hecha persona. Yo también recordé tu fic cuando hacía esa parte, al menos no siento que estuviera plagiándote, sólo quería poner de manifiesto la hipocresía de la chica esta prohibiéndole que Rodo estuviera viviendo con él mientras ella vivía con otro hombre y tenía amoríos con él, y si, Castiel cae como un gatito en cualquiera de sus tretas. Jajja, si, la fantasma es la representación de muchas de nosotras, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, comenzaré a vende camisetas del Team Rodo. Besitos.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclamer:**Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 25: **

**Las brujas se hacen la manicura.**

–¿Tu mamá se enfermó?– preguntó Rodolfa viéndolo tomarse la cabeza.

–Ella sufre de los nervios... Creí que estando lejos no volvería a dañarla, sin embargo...– murmuró apretándose las sienes.

–¿Escuchaste Paco? Vamos a viajar en avión.

–¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Discutí con mi madre por tu culpa, ¿y ahora quieres que te lleve a verla?!– le gritó enfureciéndose.

–¡Si!

–¡Basta Rodolfa! ¡No estoy de humor!

–¡Entonces te ayudo a empacar!– dijo toda emocionada yendo a su habitación.

–No te molestes, no pienso ir– ella se detuvo y lo miró confundida –. Mamá está mejor sin mi...– aseguró recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte patada que casi le quiebra la pierna –¡AUCH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, ESTÚPIDA?!

–Me pediste que te golpeara cuando dijeras una tontería.

–No es una tontería, sólo la lastimo– explicó, pero ella volvió a patearle la pierna –. ¡BASTA! ¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME! Estoy explicándote que nunca fui un buen hijo, ella nunca fue feliz estando conmi...– la vio preparándose para patearlo nuevamente –¡Ya ya! ¡Ya entendí!– se alejó rengueando –. Iré a empacar, averigua los horarios de los vuelos a Marselle– le arrojó el celular desde una distancia prudencial y se encerró en la seguridad de su habitación.

* * *

De alguna forma habían terminado en el recibidor, Nathaniel lo empujaba hacia la puerta de salida con brusquedad, Kentin, influenciado por su amigo y guía espiritual, estaba comenzando a creer que el delegado era presa de alguna extraña y maligna fuerza sobrenatural.

–¡Repito que no es lo que parece!– exclamó algo asustado al verlo tan furioso, luciendo un azul opaco en su rostro, por unos segundos consideró tomarle una foto para regalársela a Rodolfa, sabía que ella la apreciaría, pero tal vez no era el mejor momento.

–¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Te metiste a la habitación de mi hermana a hurtadillas! ¡Y te encuentro besándola!

–¡Basta Nathaniel!– le gritó Amber –¡No seas exagerado! ¡Ya estoy grande para decidir a quien llevo a mi cuarto!

–¡Cállate Amber! ¡Sabes perfectamente que por culpa de tus caprichitos idiotas acabaré teniendo problemas!

–¡Hijo!– sonó una voz de ultratumba detrás de ellos, Nathaniel empalideció de inmediato –¡¿Esas son formas de tratar a tu hermana?!

–Es que ella... ella...– tartamudeaba Nahaniel nerviosamente señalando a su hermana –¡Metió a ese idiota a su habitación, cuando entré estaban besándose!

–¡¿Entraste al cuarto de tu hermanita sin golpear?!– preguntó el hombre viéndolo muy muy feo –¡¿Y tú, aprovechándote de mi hija?!– miró a Kentin aún peor, quien negaba nerviosamente –¡Ambos merecen un castigo!– exclamó quitándose el cinturón.

–¡No! ¡Papá no!– suplicaba Nathaniel.

Kentin lo miró asustado y luego giró a ver a Amber esperando que alegara algo en su defensa, pero ella en algún momento había huido dejándolos solos a su suerte. El hombre ató las manos de ambos a los extremos del cinturón con una maestría única, y se los llevó a la fuerza hacia afuera. Kentin se dejó arrastrar mirando con preocupación a Nathaniel quien no paraba de suplicar clemencia a su padre.

Los llevó hasta un gimnasio que quedaba cerca de allí, Kentin observaba entre sorprendido y expectante como el hombre con su brutal fuerza amarraba sus brazos y piernas a las esquinas de uno de los arcos de la cancha de futbol cinco, de tal forma que quedó mirando la red, no llegó a ver bien pero seguramente hizo lo mismo con Nathaniel. Acto seguido sonó su silbato y un montón de niños pequeños salieron de los vestuarios armando equipos y comenzando a jugar al futbol, con la premisa de meter la mayor cantidad de goles posible.

Estaba preguntándose de qué se trataría ese horrible castigo al cual Nathaniel parecía temerle tanto, ¿matarlos de aburrimiento? Pero entonces un pelotazo con mucha fuerza golpeó su espalda, se quejó mirando hacia atrás viendo como el niño que había pateado festejaba divertido, a ese le siguieron muchos otros, al parecer esos niños eran tan malos que ninguno le atinaba al enorme espacio entre sus piernas, y los gritos de dolor de Nathaniel indicaban que no la estaba pasando mucho mejor.

Un par de horas después, cuando el entrenamiento acabó Nathaniel y Kentin fueron liberados.

–¡Espero que hayan aprendido la lección!– dijo el hombre sonriendo orgulloso de sus métodos de crianza.

–Si papá...– murmuró Nathaniel claramente adolorido.

–¡Si señor...!– dijo Kenin y se marchó antes que al hombre se le ocurriera otro castigo.

Caminó hasta su casa con su espalda ardiendo al rojo vivo, sintiendo un poco de pena por el delegado quien por lo visto recibía ese tipo de castigos regularmente.

* * *

En el correr del día siguiente, Debrah buscó por todos lados a Castiel, era extraño no verlo en la escuela, y hubiera mantenido su celular apagado. Al entrar al invernadero, ya que era el único lugar en el cual aún no había buscado, encontró a Rodolfa jugando a la rayuela con Paco.

–¡Hey tú...!– la llamó frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Hola!– la saludó Rodolfa alegremente –¡¿Quieres jugar?!

–¡¿Tienes 3 años?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Dime donde está Castiel!

–¡Ahh! ¡Verdad!– recordó, acercándose a ella –Me dijo que te avisara que viajó a ver a su mamá que está enferma.

–¿Enferma?– preguntó pensativa –_¿Entonces si le dio algo cuando le hablé?_– dedujo sorprendida, uno; por tener tanta influencia sobre las personas, y dos; por no sentir ni una pizca de culpa –¡¿Cómo que viajó?!

–¡Si! No quería ir pero, ¡yo lo convencí!– asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡¿Tú?!– le gritó furiosa –_¡M__ierda! ¡Esto tira abajo todo mi plan! ¡Si su madr__e le cuenta que fui yo quien la llamó, cuando regrese tendré problemas!_

–¡Si, yo!– asintió Rodolfa estúpidamente –Soy muy lista, vas a darme un premio, ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que te daré tu recompensa!–exclamó empujándola contra una de las paredes –¡Te destruiré maldita!

–Porque así no podrás seguir poniéndolo triste, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Desde que llegaste él está triste y tú te ves muy divertida– aseguró recordando lo que había aprendido de su librito –, estás jugando con él.

–Así que te diste cuenta– sonrió de lado –. No eres tan tonta como pareces, es una pena que Castiel esté comiendo de mi mano y jamás te vaya creer.

–¿Se está comiendo tu mano?– le miró la mano sorprendida –¿Por eso tienes los dedos tan flacos?

–¡Deja de decir idioteces!– la abofeteó –¡Te haré llorar lágrimas de sangre por interponerte en mi camino!

Paco, quien estaba en brazos de Rodolfa. mordió la mano de Debrah en cuando la tuvo a su alcance.

–¡Aww... que tierno como defiende a su mamá!– se emocionó Rodolfa mirándolo con una mezcla de amor y orgullo-¡Eso es! ¡Cómetela toda, no sólo sus dedos flacos!

–¡Ahh! ¡Maldita cosa!– gritó Debrah quitando la mano, pero Paco quedó colgando de ella por lo que la sacudió con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse contra una de las ventanas.

El vidrio estalló en mil pedazos, Paco cayó al suelo con su maceta destrozada y cientos de trocitos de cristal clavados en su tallo.

–¡PACO!–gritó Rodolfa al borde de un infarto.

Corrió hasta donde había caído su planta, lo cargó con suavidad viendo con horror como una de sus hojitas caía de su tallo.

–¡Su bracito!– exclamó aterrada quitándole los trozos de vidrio con cuidado de no dañarlo más, mientras lo sacudía levemente –¡Paco! ¡Paco, bebé dime algo!

Debrah observaba la escena con fastidio –¡Deja de hablarle a esa ridícula planta como si fuera una persona o le echaré veneno para matarla de una vez!– amenazó, viendo que la planta le había arruinado la manicura.

–¡¿Qué harás qué?!– preguntó Rodolfa poniéndose de pie con un algo magullado Paco en brazos.

La observó con fuego en la mirada, tomó un frasco de líquido para matar las malezas y caminó lentamente hasta ella, sonriendo aterradoramente como lo hiciera en su momento con los ladrones que hirieron a Castiel –Dos podemos jugar a ese juego, ¿no?

Debrah comenzó a alejarse de ella, la chica estaba loca, y sabía bien que alguien en ese estado era peligrosa, más aún cuando esa persona se acercaba a ti con una botella de veneno, una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Finalmente huyó a toda velocidad del invernadero mezclándose entre la gente que había en el pasillo en un vano intento por perderla.

Rodolfa caminaba tras ella, los alumnos se apartaban aterrados al ver su rostro desencajado, dejando a Debrah expuesta. Lysandro había vuelto a visitar a Rocío por la noche, pero había decidido ya no seguir faltando a clases, no podía permitirse abandonar a tantas almas desesperadas en busca de una guía espiritual. Así que medio zombie por la falta de sueño, estaba santificando unos demoníacos casilleros con sus polvos sagrados, pero cuando Debrah pasó corriendo a su lado lo pechó y los polvos volaron por doquier, encegueciendo a todos ahí incluidas Rodolfa y Debrah.

–¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mis ojos!– gritaba Debrah tallándoselos.

Rodolfa caminaba en dirección a donde se escuchaban los gritos, reprimiendo el ardor, la venganza estaba primero, pero no calculó bien y acabó por darse de frente contra uno de los casilleros endemoniados, el cual le cayó encima dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Ken entró al gimnasio, estaba completamente vacío y allí se quedó esperando, Amber había dejado una nota en su casillero, y aunque estaba algo molesto con ella decidió acudir a la cita a ver que deseaba esta vez.

–Lamento la demora, tuve que despistar a las chicas– dijo ella entrando después de un rato.

–Está bien, no esperé demasiado– dijo él viéndola acercarse –. ¿De qué querías hablar?

–Quiero saber cómo te fue con papá anoche...

–Pues... mi espalda arde como el infierno, pero lo hecho hecho está, si sólo hubieras dicho algo en lugar de desaparecer cobardemente.

–¡No podía arriesgarme a que papá se molestara conmigo!

–¡Ah, claro! ¡Por eso mejor que lo haga conmigo y con tu hermano! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que duele esto?!

–No... no la tengo– negó ella esquivándole la mirada.

Kentin exhaló resignado –Está bien... Tampoco fue tu culpa, yo me metí a tu habitación a escondidas, supongo que lo merecía...

–Olvidé ponerle el seguro a la puerta...– murmuró ella –No volverá a pasar– lo miró con complicidad.

Kentin le sonrió de lado, había algo en esa actitud tan desenfadada y arrogante que tanto detestaba de ella, que irónicamente le resultaba atrayente –Me da pena por tu hermano, pero tu padre te protege mucho, se nota que te quiere.

–Bah... Si me protege, pero no lo tomes como una gran muestra de cariño, mis padres se valen de Nathaniel para cumplir mis deseos, pero no hacen más que castigarlo o darme algo de dinero.

–¿Te parece poco? Mi padre jamás me da dinero, y no hace más que tratarme como un soldado.

–Mis padres nunca se sentaron a hablar conmigo a preguntarme como estoy o regañarme por algo, ni siquiera me conocen, no se ocupan de mi, dudo que les importe en algo, ¡simplemente cumplen mis caprichos para que no les de problemas!

–¿Eso es verdad?– preguntó él comprendiéndola un poco –Supongo que ningún padre es perfecto– comentó moviéndose un poco con una mueca de dolor por el ardor en su espalda.

–Ni hablar– asintió ella –. Vamos a los vestuarios, te pondré una crema para el dolor– le dijo caminando hacia allí.

Él la siguió y se quitó la camisa y la remera sentándose en uno de los bancos –Y... ¿Cómo son las cosas con tu madre?– preguntó en un intento por conocerla un poco más.

–Pues... igual que con papá, o peor, ella vive en su mundo, supongo que nos quiere pero... no se preocupa demasiado por nosotros– comentó aplicándole la crema mientras deleitaba su vista con el bien formado torso del chico –¿Y tu madre? Jamás la mencionas.

–Murió cuando era un bebé... Así que no la recuerdo, pero todos la recuerdan como una mujer muy buena y dulce. Mi padre siempre me dice que me parezco demasiado a ella, que soy un hombre y los hombres no deben mostrar una pizca de sentimentalismo.

–Lamento lo de tu madre, eso es mucho peor, al menos yo puedo verla todos los días, aunque sea lo mismo que nada...

Ken la miró algo sorprendido, ¿ella comprendiendo sentimientos ajenos? Le sonrió con gratitud –Lo haces bien, esos masajes están ayudando mucho.

–Esta crema es muy buena, y tengo experiencia curando a mi hermano– comentó, recibiendo la mirada descreída de él –. ¿Pensabas que no lo ayudaba luego de que nuestro padre lo castigaba? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

–Lo siento sólo creí que se llevaban bastante mal ustedes dos.

–Nathaniel es un tonto, finge ser el niño bueno frente a nuestros padres para no ser castigado, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre, me molesta que sea tan falso...

–¿Y tú? ¿No cambiaste?

–Pues... antes era una chica ejemplar, sin embargo cuando mi hermano comenzó a imitarme yo me volví la rebelde. El asunto es que nuestros padres se quedaron con una imagen de nosotros como éramos de niños, por eso no importa lo que yo haga seré la niña buena y mi hermano el malo.

–Entiendo– dijo él mirando las manos de Amber que ya estaban recorriendo su pecho –Oye... sólo fue en la espalda.

–No seas aguafiestas, además aún me queda crema en las manos– dijo ella continuando con sus masajes a los pectorales del chico.

Debrah entró al gimnasio con sus ojos aún ardiéndole, se había lavado con bastante agua fría como le indicó la enfermera y ya podía ver con claridad, aunque la sensación era bastante molesta –¡Esa maldita y el idiota de los polvos me las pagarán!– declaró furiosa, pero unas voces que provenían de los vestuarios llamaron su atención.

Se acercó sigilosamente mirando hacia el interior del lugar, sorprendiéndose al ver a Amber abrazando por el cuello a ese chico que no era Castiel.

–Me siento como un trozo de carne– comentó él, orgulloso por su atractivo aunque algo apenado.

–No te quejes, sabes que no es eso...– comentó Amber sonriendo con una genuina felicidad que Debrah jamás le había visto –Somos amigos, ¿no dejarás que tu amiga se divierta un rato?

–Pero no quieres que nadie más lo sepa... deprime un poco que te avergüences de quererme...

–Sabes perfectamente que mi status social se iría en picada si alguien lo supiera, debo cuidar las apariencias, además a ti tampoco te gustaría que la loquita esa nos viera muy juntos y creyera que somos novios, ¿verdad?

Él asintió –Si, creo que es lo mejor después de todo.

–_Así que la rubia tiene sus secretos..._– pensó Debrah tomándoles una foto con su celular –_¡Perfecto! ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro! ¡Mataré dos __pájaros de un tiro!_

Tomó un par de fotos más, y se marchó encajando las piezas de su última maldad, tenía decidido que todos pagarían por las ofensas, pero hoy, después de que esa chica se atreviera a perseguirla con claras intensiones de dañarla... hoy había firmado su sentencia... Convertiría su vida entera en un maldito infierno.

* * *

Rodolfa abrió sus ojos, rojos por los polvos –¡Paco!– exclamó de inmediato sentándose en la camilla buscando a su bebé con la mirada.

–¿Así bautizaste a esta Dionaea Muscipula?– preguntó el señor Farrés señalando a Paco ya trasplantado a una maceta sana, descansando en una mesa de la enfermería.

–¡Paco!– se levantó ella y corrió a acunarlo –Mi bebé, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?– le preguntó preocupada.

–Estará bien, no perdió ninguna parte importante– aseguró Farrés en un intento por tranquilizarla.

–¿No perdió ninguna parte importante? ¡Le arrancaron su bracito! ¡Mire! ¡Mire!– le mostró el tallito cortado.

–Sabes que volverá a crecer muy pronto.

–Pero él no tenía porqué pasar por esto... me defendió de esa bruja maligna y yo no pude protegerlo...

–Lo hiciste cuando el casillero les cayó encima, y hablando de eso me preocupa el daño que eso te hizo, ¿no te duele la cabeza o alguna otra parte?

–No ninguna– negó ella –¿Qué le pasó al loquito?–preguntó señalando la otra camilla donde Lysandro roncaba sonoramente.

–Sólo está dormido– dijo el hombre sonriéndole –. Deberías tener más cuidado, siempre estás hiriéndote con una cosa o con otra.

–Si lo tendré– asintió –. Gracias por cambiarle la maceta a Paco, me voy a casa, necesita descansar, chau– se despidió aunque no con los ánimos de siempre y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Él se quedó mirando la puerta, estaba preocupado, esa niña se veía cada vez más sola y propensa a los accidentes, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Para ella sólo era un maestro más...

–Tengo un mal presentimiento...– murmuró.

* * *

Castiel llegó al hospital, veinte horas de avión lo habían dejado casi muerto, pero aún así averiguó con todos los vecinos de sus padres hasta que alguien le facilitó la dirección del lugar donde la tenían ingresada. Su siguiente misión era averiguar la habitación en la que estaba internada su madre, por fortuna no le fue demasiado difícil así que con una mochila mediana como único equipaje subió hasta el quinto piso y se dirigió a la habitación correspondiente.

Golpeó la puerta esperando a ser atendido, sentía por un lado el agotamiento propio de su travesía, y por otro, los nervios producto del rechazo del que sabía que sería objeto, y por saber el estado de su madre que era una incógnita para él, esto último lo estaba destruyendo internamente.

Su padre abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño de inmediato –¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Vine a ver a mamá, ¡déjame pasar!– dijo él usando el mismo tono de voz que el hombre, no había duda de que eran padre e hijo.

–Tú no tienes derecho a venir a dar órdenes, no después de afectar a tu madre de esa forma.

–¡Papá por favor!– le pidió –¡Estoy preocupado! ¡Tardé un día entero en llegar hasta aquí! ¡No quería lastimarla sólo estaba defendiendo mi punto, eso me enseñaste! ¡A luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que creo!

–¡Yo no te enseñé a drogarte o a golpear mujeres!– le gritó dándole un golpe al marco de la puerta –¡Estoy decepcionado de ti!– declaró mientras Casitel lo observaba con total desconcierto.

–¿De dónde sacaste que yo...?– se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz de su madre, quien despertó con los gritos de su marido.

–¿Castiel...? ¿Es él?– preguntó desde la cama.

–Si... Es él...– murmuró el hombre permitiéndole pasar contra su voluntad, pero los deseos de su mujer siempre estaban primero para él.

–¡Hijo... viniste...!– sonrió emocionada al verlo entrar.

Dejó caer la mochila y se acercó a ella abrazándola asustado –Mamá... lo siento... no quería alterarte tanto... no debí hablarte de esa forma...– le susurró lleno de culpabilidad pero sintiéndose algo reconfortado cuando ella correspondió el abrazo.

–Mi niño, creí que no vendrías... Es un viaje muy largo corazón...

–En realidad...– dijo él separándose un poco –No iba a hacerlo... Tenía miedo de dañarte más, pero... Rodolfa me obligó...

–¿Ro...dolfa?– preguntó la mujer con miedo –¿Esa chica?

–Si, me habría dejado sin una pierna si no lo hacía– comentó riendo un poco, en esos momentos se sentía bastante agradecido de estar allí viendo a su madre bien.

–Preferiría que no menciones a esa persona frente a tu madre– le advirtió su padre –. Es la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, y de lo que te has convertido.

–¿Lo que me he convertido?– preguntó viéndolos –Escuchen, entiendo que la directora les haya hablado acerca de algunas de sus travesuras, o que yo me he saltado clases, pero de ahí a tratarla como si fuera una mala influencia es algo exagerado. ¿Y cómo es eso de que soy un drogadicto que golpea mujeres?

–Pues... hijo... nosotros sabemos que es así...– dijo Lorraine.

–¡¿Cómo lo saben?!

La mujer miró a su marido sin saber qué decir sin involucrar a su dulce futura nuera.

–Tu novia Debrah ha estado telefoneando a tu madre– comenzó a contarle el hombre, directo y sincero como su hijo.

* * *

Debrah regresaba al hotel en un taxi después de pasar por el salón de belleza, unos retoques en su cabello, una nueva manicura y había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Con cuidado de no arruinar la tintura de sus uñas quitó la tapa trasera de su celular y extrajo uno de los dos chips, más precisamente el que utilizaba exclusivamente para comunicarse con su novio.

–Ya debes saberlo todo gatito... Será una pena que cuando llames a tu chica no puedas comunicarte, ¿verdad?– le habló al chip y luego lo besó irónicamente –Adiós Castiel... fue un placer conocerte, cuando regreses ya no estaré, pero te dejaré un regalo de despedida que te encantará...– declaró arrojando el chip por la ventana del taxi mientras reía de buen humor.

–_Todos los días sube un loco diferente..._– pensaba el chofer del taxi mirándola de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

–¡¿Debrah te dijo eso mamá?!– preguntó Castiel boquiabierto sin poder creerlo.

–¡Por favor hijo, no te enfades con ella...! ¡La pobre niña estaba completamente aterrada! ¡Te aseguro que te ama! ¡Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti bebé, igual que nosotros!

–Amor, no te alteres...– le tomó la mano su esposo –Castiel, te hemos dado una buena crianza, accedimos a firmar la emancipación porque confiamos en ti, pero por lo visto te has dejado influenciar demasiado por esa delincuente viciosa.

Castiel tenía la mirada perdida, negando con su cabeza, tanto tiempo amándola, tanto luchar por ella, y le clavaba un puñal por la espalda. Se sentía traicionado, traicionado era poco, se levantó con los puños cerrados y salió de la habitación forzándose a no dar un portazo para no alterar a su madre.

–¡Oh dios! ¡¿Qué hará ahora?!– preguntó Lorraine asustada.

–Supongo que llamar a su novia– dedujo el hombre –. Tranquila, por teléfono no puede hacerle nada...

–¡Puede asustarla o amenazarla! ¡Por favor ve... impídeselo!– le suplicó.

–Si eso te tranquiliza lo haré– dijo él levantándose.

–Gracias amor...

Él le sonrió de lado y salió tras su hijo, lo encontró en la ventana, una de sus manos aferrada con fuerza al marco de la misma, en la otra el celular, aún de espaldas podía notar la furia que trasmitía por el leve temblor en sus hombros.

–Deja a esa pobre chica en paz, estaba asustada por eso llamó a tu madre– le dijo acercándose.

–¡Maldita sea no atiende!– exclamó Castiel fuera de si –¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto! ¡Y a mamá!

–¡Todo esto lo provocaste tú! ¡Ten la decencia de al menos admitir que fallaste!– lo regañó el hombre –Tu novia hizo lo que debía, era esto o denunciarte a la policía, los que están mal son tú y esa otra chica tan perversa.

Castiel lo miró fríamente –No sé si estoy más furioso porque mi novia me traicionó o porque mis padres piensan esas cosas de mi sin siquiera molestarse en pedirme mi versión– espetó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

–¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

–A dar una vuelta, si en algún momento de la noche están dispuestos a escucharme ya saben como ubicarme.

–¡¿Vas a drogarte por ahí?!

Castiel se detuvo y lo miró unos instantes –¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo papá.

Se marchó furioso, dolido y decepcionado, las personas que se supone que debían estar con él incondicionalmente le daban la espalda, Rodolfa tenía razón, los padres son todos iguales.

Deambuló por esas calles extrañas para él sin fijarse en el nuevo paisaje, se sentía traicionado, su novia, Debrah, él hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por ella... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por más que lo pensaba no podía encontrar un motivo válido para ello, aún así, por el bien de su propia sanidad mental se permitió el beneficio de la duda, tal vez ella si lo había hecho por una buena causa, equivocada, pero quizas sólo intentaba ayudarlo de alguna retorcida forma... no podía saberlo hasta hablarlo... Era un excelente momento para que hubiera decidido no atender su teléfono.

Por otro lado estaban sus padres, era verdad que una vez que se separaron la comunicación era menos frecuente, su madre lo llamaba cada semana, y tenía suerte si su padre lo hacía en sus cumpleaños o en algún momento específico para tratar un tema puntual, sin embargo siempre lo tomó como algo natural, nunca pensó que la distancia los hiciera olvidarlo, olvidar su esencia y que creyeran el primer estúpido rumor acerca de él.

Sentía desolación en su forma más pura, necesitaba alguien con quien charlarlo, así que llamó a Lysandro, pero éste continuaba profundamente dormido en la enfermería, nadie se dio cuenta y cerraron la escuela con él dentro, así que nunca atendió.

–¡Maldición, hoy nadie me atiende!– se quejó revisando la cobertura de su celular pero todo estaba en orden.

Había alguien más, estaba loca, era una niña tonta y algo homicida, pero debía admitir que era una de la pocas cosas estables en su vida. No importaba la situación o si se comportaba como un imbécil, podía gritarle, insultarla, echarla de su casa, pero ella siempre estaba cerca para regalarle su sonrisa boba y sus frases de niña de cuatro años. Sin darle más vueltas llamó al teléfono fijo, ella había perdido su celular en el incendio y no volvió a comprarse uno, no podía culparla, sabía bien que no contaba con el dinero suficiente y el poco que tenía acababa gastándolo en tonterías, como ayudarlo a pagarse el avión que lo llevó hasta esa ciudad.

–¿Hola?– atendió Rodolfa, se sentía bien escuchar a alguien que sabía que no lo juzgaría sin escucharlo.

–Hola tontita...– dijo con ternura –llegué bien, el avión no se cayó en ninguna parte.

–Que pena– murmuró ella, aún no descifraba si lo decía en broma o no era consciente de lo que eso significaba, en cualquier caso ya estaba acostumbrado.

–Ya vi a mamá, se ve bastante bien, aunque no llegué a preguntarle...

–¿No llegaste?

–Discutí con ellos y me fui, no debí venir...– murmuró –Aún así te agradezco que me hayas obligado a hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque si no lo hubiera hecho no me habría enterado de algo...– explicó –Oye, te noto rara, ¿pasó algo?

–Paco... él... se accidentó– le contó notablemente apenada –. Perdió su bracito, y aunque vuelva a crecerle, no quería que nada le pasara a mi bebé...

–Paco es muy fuerte, y sé que si tiene a su madre con él se recuperará pronto– la tranquilizó sonriendo con ternura –. Las madres son muy importantes... Aunque luego confíen en cualquier desconocido más que en ti...

–Yo confío en Paco, pero eso es porque es un buen hijo, yo no lo era por eso mis padres nunca confiaron en mi.

–Entonces supongo que yo también soy un mal hijo...

–Pero, también son humanos, una vez leí que parte de ser humano es cometer errores... Por lo que no puedes enojarte con una persona por sus errores, porque son parte de lo que es.

–Si...– murmuró pensativo –He cometido muchos errores, supongo que ellos también tienen derecho a equivocarse a veces, gracias por el consejo.

–¿Cuál consejo?

–Olvídalo... regresaré con mis padres... no hagas ninguna locura ni vuelvas a lastimarte, te llamaré mañana.

–Está bien.

Apenas cortó entró la llamada de su padre.

–¿Si papá?

–Queremos escuchar tu versión, y tu madre esta preocupada porque saliste sin abrigo.

–Voy para allá– le dijo ya sin resentimiento emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Al llegar se sentó en la camilla a un lado de su madre.

–Hijo estás muy frío, no debiste salir sin abrigo– lo regañó tiernamente la mujer, tocándole el rostro.

–Muy bien Castiel, te escuchamos– dijo su padre de pie a un lado de la camilla con sus brazos cruzados.

–Estoy bien mamá– le sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que Rodolfa le había entregado la noche anterior, la había guardado sin darse cuenta –. Esta es Rodolfa, ese es Paco y Demonio– los señaló luego de entregársela a su madre.

–Esta es... ¿Esa chica?– preguntó la mujer sorprendida de ver a una chica normal con una enorme sonrisa, en lugar de una punk con aretes en la nariz y tatuajes.

–¡Demonio está enorme!– exclamó el hombre –La última vez que lo vi era un cachorrito.

–Así es– asintió Castiel a ambos –. Desde que llegó a la escuela me causó curiosidad, era una chica extraña, totalmente diferente a cualquier otra, me divertía con sus tonterías, aunque también me hacía molestar con mucha facilidad...

–¡Oh! ¡Mi niño ama a otra chica!– exclamó Lorraine –¡Pobrecita Debrah!

–¡No la amo!– aclaró mirando a su madre con seriedad antes que se armara toda la telenovela –Un día la noté muy rara, aunque intentara disimularlo se notaba de lejos que estaba herida, entonces la seguí, cuando la encontré estaba durmiendo en una calle sobre unos cartones.

–¿Una indigente?– preguntó su padre mirándolo con atención.

–No...– negó él –Sus padres acababan de abandonarla, pero no sólo se fueron, ellos tambien rodearon la casa de alambres de púas, minas y una cerca eléctrica para que no pudiera continuar viviendo allí. ¡Claro que es tan estúpida que no entendió la indirecta e igual lo intentó y acabó toda lastimada!– comenzó a enfurecerse solo.

–¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!– preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

–¡Porque son unos pésimos padres! ¡¿Por qué más?!– exclamó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, Castiel lo miró sorprendido ya que le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

–El punto es que la arrastré hasta el hospital y la atendieron, pero no tenía más familia así que la llevé a mi casa un tiempo, ¡no podía dejarla durmiendo en la calle sabiendo que estaba herida!– su madre sonrió con dulzura orgullosa por su buen corazón –Desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas– comenzó a relatarlas –. La casa se incendió, ella salió muy mal herida, pero se recuperó y entre los dos la reconstruimos, ella decía que era su casa, y luchó por ella de una forma que era casi inspiradora.

–Recuerdo lo del incendio hijo, creí que continuabas quedándote con tu amigo– comentó Lorraine.

–No, en cuanto estuvo habitable regresé, hace un par de meses unos tipos entraron a la casa, me dispararon en el pecho, ¡pero estoy bien!– se apresuró a decir cuando su madre se puso muy pálida viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡¿Te dispararon?!– exclamó el hombre viéndolo con una mezcla de miedo y enojo –¡¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?!

–No quería preocuparlos, igual ya pasó...

–¡No pasó nada! ¡Somos tus padres! ¡Por muy emancipado que estés tienen que avisarnos! ¡Debimos estar ahí contigo cuidándote!

–¡Pero no estuvieron... estuvo Rodolfa!– le dijo enfrentándolo con la mirada –Ella cuidó de mi, siempre lo ha hecho...

–Dios... Hijo no puedo creerlo...– murmuró la mujer atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándolo –Perdónanos por no estar contigo...

–Está bien mamá... Estoy bien, de verdad...– se separó lentamente –No quiero irme del tema– dijo viéndola a los ojos y ella asintió –. En resumen, muchas cosas han pasado, buenas, malas, aburridas y divertidas... Han sido casi ocho meses de vivir juntos, y ella está completamente loca, no les voy a mentir, pero si la conocieran se darían cuenta de que no existe alguien más confiable y sincero en el mundo.

Sus padres se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el matiz de dulzura con el que se teñía su voz al hablar de esa chica, sin duda su hijo se había encariñado demasiado con esa tal Rodolfa.

–Entonces Debrah regresó, ustedes saben cuanto la amé mientras estuvimos juntos, y a pesar del tiempo eso no cambió, volvimos y entonces me pidió que la sacara de la casa... Yo tan idiota lo hice, pero no tardé en arrepentirme, así que cuando supo que Rodolfa había vuelto a vivir conmigo armó un gran revuelo.

–Es lógico bebé, es tu novia, debe estar celosa de que otra chica viva contigo– explicó su madre.

Su padre lo observaba con atención –_¿Así que esas llamadas a Lorraine sólo eran una tonta escena de celos de una chiquilla impertine__nte? Esa niña no sabe con quien se metió._

–Lo sé mamá, pero al día siguiente regresó diciendo que aceptaba que Rodolfa viviera conmigo, que me amaba, y regresamos una vez más, hemos estado bien desde entonces, no entiendo por qué les contó todo eso.

–No lo sé amor... Se escuchaba muy sincera...

–Cuando pueda comunicarme con ella lo averiguaré supongo...– murmuró dejando ese tema de lado –Pero créanme, nunca golpearía a una chica, menos a una que amo, y por supuesto que no me he drogado ni lo haré, de hecho desde que Rodolfa vive conmigo ya no bebo ni fumo– aseguró con genuina honestidad, viéndolos casi con súplica, necesitaba que le creyeran.

–¿No quieres darle un mal ejemplo?– preguntó su padre sonriendo de lado.

–¿Mal ejemplo?– preguntó él confundido.

–Recuerdo que de pequeño siempre nos pedías una hermanita– comentó la mujer –. Me alegra mucho que la vida al fin te la haya dado.

–¿Una hermanita?– preguntó Castiel pensativo –Bueno si es bastante latosa e insoportable...

–¡Mi niño!– Lorraine volvió a abrazarlo –Perdónanos por creer algo tan horrible de ti.

–Está bien mamá... Todos cometemos errores...

–Si ya está todo solucionado iré a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre– dijo su padre saliendo.

* * *

Ese día había amanecido bastante soleado, Amber esperaba a sus amigas en el lugar que siempre se encontraban, faltaban unos pocos minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esas dos? ¿Li habrá vuelto a tragarse el labial?- se preguntó mirando la hora.

-Pobre rubia hueca... ¿Qué hará sin sus amiguitas...?- escuchó una burlona voz detrás de ella.

-Así que la arpía del instituto decidió espiar a la competencia- le dijo girándose para enfrentarla mientras ponía una mano en su cintura como símbolo de confianza –. Sabes que Castiel pronto se dará cuenta de la víbora que eres y vendrá a mis pies, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh... Amber querida...!- dijo con su mejor tono de falsedad –Continúa soñando todo lo que desees, en el fondo sabes perfectamente cual es la realidad.

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

-Quítate, no quiero llegar tarde- pasó empujándola.

-El trato que te tengo creo que bien ameritaría que perdieras unos minutos de las interesantes clases del profesor Farrés- comentó Debrah sin inmutarse por el empujón –. Sólo tienes que escucharme un minuto, no lo lamentarás.

Amber se detuvo viéndola –Nada de lo que tú puedas decir justifica tener que pasar un minuto mirando tu horrenda cara.

-¿Ni siquiera si te ofrezco la oportunidad de encerrar a Rodolfa de por vida y tener a Castiel para ti sola?

**Continuará...**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me parece que le faltó algo, humor probablemente, aunque tomando en cuenta que escribí la mitad mientras deliraba por la fiebre supongo que podría haber quedado peor. Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, sigo medio mal, pero mejorando de a poco, no se preocupen no moriré antes de acabar el fic.

Ahora paso a responder los comentarios:

**AkaneSaotomee:** Gracias por tu preocupación, si estaba en cama mientras actualizaba (benditas netbooks) así que no me estaba portando tan mal. No sé que harán esas pobres almas desvalidas sin él... Y si, Castiel es un idiota, pero como viste en este capítulo de a poco se va dando cuenta de como son las cosas, respecto a Rodolfa, ya ves, si se enoja de verdad sólo los polvos mágicos de Lys pueden detenerla, y claro que ella dominará el mundo. Ken si está un poco loco, tiene una visión bastante distorsionada del mundo y sus excusas... pésimas... A mi también me encantaría saber dibujar y poder hacer un dibujo de ese Paco, pero no sé... si alguien se ofrece... (sólo escucho el sonido de los grillos) Ken y Amber de a poco se han ido convirtiendo en una linda pareja, a mi también me gustaría que Ken se olvidara de Rodolfa, aunque eso parece complicado. Entiendo el sentimiento hacia Debrah, es una maldita... Y muchas gracias por decir que no bajó la calidad, eso tranquiliza mucho, espero que este tampoco, aunque tuve muchos problemas para terminarlo. Gracias por comentar, besitos.

**Aguitos:** Gracias por el comentario, si me dejaste el mail no lo vi, porque acá los borra, escribilo separado o mandámelo por el ask y yo te escribo. Besitos.

**Wendylove4:** Gracias por preocuparte por mi, no te preocupes escribir no me afecta, aunque ese día si porque no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero ya pasó. Gracias por el PM pronto te responderé. Besitos.


	27. Capítulo 26

******Disclamer:**Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 26: **

**La vida es injusta.**

–No me dejaré engañar Debrah, yo no soy como las estúpidas de Iris o Melody, no pienso caer en tus tretas.

–Te aseguro que no es ninguna treta, Amber– declaró con su mejor tono de sinceridad –. Se trata de un acuerdo entre señoritas, ambas saldremos ganando, te lo aseguro.

–¿Ah si? No te creo nada Debrah– murmuró retomando su camino –, y nunca haría tratos con alguien como tú.

–¡Ya veo! Ahora que la rubia hueca tiene una relación secreta con ese tal Kentin se cree muy digna– Amber se detuvo mirándola con los ojos desorbitados –. Mira lo que tengo– sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que les había tomado en el vestidor y se la arrojó.

–¡¿Q... Qué es esto?!

–Una foto, estúpida– le dijo con desprecio pasando a su lado rumbo al instituto –. Si aceptas mi trato espérame en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, en caso contrario Peggy tendrá acceso a esa información, estoy segura de que será muy reservada con tu secretito.

Entró al instituto dejando a Amber con la fotografía en sus manos y sus nervios y cabellos crispados.

–¡Maldita perra!– le gritó golpeando el piso con el pie –¡Aishh, te odio!

* * *

–¿Entonces no la has visto?– susurró Kentin mirando hacia adelante atento a que el profesor no volteara y los descubriera.

–No, la busqué en el invernadero, y dentro de algunos salones, pero no está por ningún lado...– respondió Lysandro.

–Tal vez no asistió a clases, dices que ayer tuvo ese accidente, debe estar descansando en su casa.

–El demonio no es del tipo que descanse cuando está herido...

–¿Entonces qué habrá pasado?

–Tengo entendido que Castiel está visitando a sus padres, tal vez olvidó despertar...

–Esperemos que sea eso y no algo grave– comentó Kentin volviendo a atender al profesor, bastante preocupado.

–También yo lo espero, la necesito para esta noche– murmuró Lysandro ante la mirada intrigada de su amigo.

* * *

–Kjjj... Aquí Cacatúa gris a Halcón verde, ¿me recibe?– susurró Rodolfa a su mano como si tuviera un intercomunicador –La bruja de hombros tatuados se acerca a mi posición, cúbrame mientras preparo los misiles balísticos.

El halcón verde, mejor conocido como Paco, estaba en una rama más alta, con un gorro de camuflaje y unos binoculares frente a su rostro.

–¡Apunten... Disparen!– gritó ella como si hubiera alguien más allí y comenzó a lanzarle decenas de bombas de agua con pimienta.

–¡Ahh!– se escuchó el grito de la bruja quien se cubría con los brazos intentando huir, pero al correr hacia el gimnasio en medio del "fuego abierto" tropezó con un alambre estratégicamente colocado al ras del suelo, cayendo de cara al piso –¡Auch! ¡Mi rostro!– levantó la cabeza pasando la mano por su nariz para asegurarse que no estaba sangrando.

La sombra en el suelo anunciaba la aproximación de alguien, giró lentamente, con su instinto de supervivencia gritándole que se alejara de allí lo antes posible. Rodolfa se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, jugando con la última bomba de agua en su mano, lanzándola hacia arriba y volviendo atraparla.

–¡Tú! ¡¿Maldita loca que planeas hacer?!

–¡Esto!– dijo ella lanzándole el proyectil directo al rostro.

–¡Ahh, cof cof cof...!– tosió intentando escupir toda el agua con pimienta que tragó mientras intentaba volver a abrir los ojos que también fueron afectados por la pimienta –¡Estás... cof cof... loca!

Rodolfa asintió con una enorme sonrisa –Loca de rabia, lastimaste a mi bebé, te haré pagar por ello– aseguró viéndola con los ojos desenfocados, ese rostro siempre daba buen efecto.

–¡¿Me harás pagar?! ¡Te acusaré con la directora por esto!

–¡Bueno! ¡Pero aún no terminé!

–¿Qué más planeas hacer? ¡¿Golpearme con tu muñeca?!– le preguntó desafiante, con su sentido común cegado momentáneamente por la ira.

–Le arrancaste un bracito a Paco, ahora... ¡Te arrancaré uno a ti!– exclamó sacando una sierra oxidada mientras ladeaba su cabeza con una sonrisa adorable.

–¡No! ¡No no no!– comenzó a retroceder gateando –¡AUXILIO! ¡UNA LOCA SUELTAA!

Entró al gimnasio gritando a todo pulmón, desesperada por alguien que la ayudara o un lugar donde ocultarse, por fortuna para ella, encontró a un maestro allí.

–¡POR FAVOR AYÚDEME!– le pidió al hombre aferrándose a su pierna con desesperación.

–¡¿Niña... Qué sucede?! ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Por qué te aferras a mi pierna, también rompí tu corazón? ¡Oh condenada maldición mía, que me hace irresistible a mis alumnas!– clamó Boris a los cielos.

–¡Esa loca! ¡Me va a matar!– exclamó señalando a Rodolfa, que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos como había aprendido de los asesinos en las películas de terror.

–No seas exagerada niña, ¿cómo va a ma...?– Boris se quedó pálido cuando vio quien la perseguía –¡E... Esa chica! ¡Ahhh!– salió corriendo mientras sacaba su celular –Nueve... uno... uno...– marcó como le habían enseñado a hacer en momentos de peligro.

–¡No sea idiota y vuelva aquí!– le ordenó Debrah –¡Ahh!– gritó al ver que Rodolfa y la sierra estaban cada vez más cerca.

En un acto desesperado, estiró el brazo hasta el borde de la canasta en la que Boris juntaba los balones y la dejó caer desparramando las pelotas por todo el piso del gimnasio. Rodolfa saltó un par de futbol y una de basquet, pero cayó sobre una de tenis que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de trasero.

Debrah aprovechó esos preciosos segundos para levantarse y salir del gimnasio a toda velocidad, buscando un buen sitio donde ocultarse. Para cuando Rodolfa salió tras ella, ya no estaba a la vista.

–Kjj... Halcón verde, ¿me recibe? Me lanzo nuevamente a la búsqueda de la bruja– le habló a Paco con su transmisor imaginario.

–Todo está en orden– dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación luego de revisar a Lorraine –. En una hora estará la orden de alta en la recepción, así que pase a hacer el papeleo correspondiente y pueden marcharse– le indicó al padre de Castiel.

–Muchas gracias doctor– dijo el hombre sonriendo aliviado y entró a ver a su mujer seguido por su hijo –. Parece que ya no te soportan aquí– bromeó.

–Tal vez es a ti al que ya no aguantan– respondió ella sonriendo.

–Aunque fue al día siguiente de la llegada de Castiel, de seguro es por él– continuaba el hombre mientras vaciaba los estantes para empacar la ropa de su mujer.

–Si, eso debe ser– asintió ella.

–¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué siempre acaban tomándome el pelo?!– se quejó el aludido, haciéndose el ofendido.

–Porque para eso tuvimos hijos– respondieron los dos al unísono.

–A mi no me hace ninguna gracia– murmuró él cruzándose de brazos.

–No te molestes amor, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te prepararé tu comida favorita—le dijo su madre con ternura.

–¡Debes descansar!– la regañó el hombre –Pediremos algo preparado.

–¿Aún no aprendes a cocinar?– se burló Castiel.

–¿Tú si?

–Sé preparar hot dogs– declaró orgulloso –, y freír huevos... bueno, más o menos...

–¡Jajaja, eres un inútil!

–¡Es más que lo que tú sabes hacer!

–¡Yo también sé cocer huevos!– declaró el hombre con aires de superioridad.

–¡Mierda!– exclamó Castiel sintiéndose vencido por su padre.

Lorraine los miraba divertida, había olvidado esas tontas competencias que siempre estaban haciendo.

La campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, Amber se levantó de su pupitre decidida, tomaría a esa tipa del cabello y se lo jalaría hasta hacerla destruír cada copia de esa fotografía.

–Amber, ¿a dónde vas?– la interceptó Charlotte.

–¿No piensas almorzar con nosotras?– preguntó Li.

–Si, si... Pero antes tengo algo que hacer, comiencen sin mi.

–Amber, ¿nos estás guardando un secreto?– preguntó Charlotte viéndola analíticamente.

–¡Claro que no! Es una tontería sin importancia.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no nos dices qué es esa tontería sin importancia?– preguntó ahora Li.

–Por... Porque...– murmuró nerviosa, pero luego recordó un pequeño detalle –¡¿Desde cuándo soy YO la que debe dar explicaciones aquí?!– les gritó haciéndolas retroceder asustadas –¡Sólo por esta falta de respeto no podrán acompañarme el resto del día!

–¡¿Qué?!– preguntó Li aterrada dejando caer su lapiz de labios.

–¡No! ¡Amber no nos hagas esto! ¡No somos nada sin ti!– exclamó Charlotte.

–¡Ya lo dije, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista!– les ordenó, logrando que ambas se marcharan sumamente deprimidas y sin un propósito en la vida –¡Casi me descubren!– susurró para si misma saliendo del salón con cuidado de no ser vista y dirigiéndose a la azotea.

Al subir encontró a Debrah muy concentrada retocando su maquillaje, murmurando cosas que no llegó a escuchar, a su reflejo en el pequeño espejito que sostenía.

–¡Ya estoy aquí!– anunció Amber viéndola con severidad –¡¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que me des todas las copias de esa foto?!

Debrah la miró sorprendida, tan inmersa en su odio no había escuchado la campana, pero recuperó la compostura enseguida, guardando el espejo junto a su maquillaje y enfrentándola –Lo que debes hacer es muy muy simple, y créeme, te beneficiará mucho más que cualquier estúpido plan que haya salido de ese diminuto cerebro que dices tener.

–Seguramente de una mente viperina como la tuya saldrán ideas muy despiadadas, pero ninguna tendría la sofisticación que mis venganzas, porque yo soy una dama.

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo olvidé! Tus sofisticados planes como arrojarle bolas de lodo a la chica que envidias... Si si, muy propio de alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de cinco años.

–¡Te creerás muy lista! ¡Pero en estos momentos necesitas algo de mi! ¡Así que habla de una vez no quiero pasar demasiado tiempo viendo tu asqueroso rostro!

–Muy bien mi querida Amber– se acercó –. Si haces lo que te pido, en unos días ya no volverás a ver mi rostro... Nunca más– declaró observando como los ojos de su interlocutora se clavaron en ella poco menos que sorprendidos –. Ahora si te interesa, ¿verdad, querida?

–¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime que planeas!

–Es muy simple, quiero que inculpes a esa chica Rodolfa de algo.

–¿Qué la inculpe? ¿De qué?

–Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, el punto es que si eres mi testigo, lograremos que la encierren para siempre, no sólo la sacaremos de la casa de Castiel, sino también de su vida, y como yo me iré, él quedará libre para ti.

Amber reflexionó acerca de las palabras de Debrah –¿Cómo sé que realmente te irás?

–Observa esto– dijo sacando de su bolsillo un boleto de avión y mostrándoselo –. ¿Ves mi nombre? ¿Y la fecha? ¿Ves el destino? Haré una gira por América que durará un par de años, para cuando termine, aún si quisiera regresar, Castiel ya tendría su vida hecha, seguramente ya tendría una novia, tú eliges; es esa chica loca y despreciable, o eres tú.

–¿Yo? ¿La novia de Castiel?– preguntó sonrojándose –¡Un momento!– salió de su ensoñación –Si no vas a poder tenerlo, ¿en qué te beneficia?

–Querida Amber, esa estupidez a veces hasta resulta tierna...– se alejó un poco y comenzó a caminar frente a ella, mientras hablaba como si estuviera dictando cátedra –Tal vez algún día lo descubras, el amor no lo es todo, Castiel no es para mi más que una diversión temporal, no me mal interpretes, en el fondo lo quiero... Pero la venganza es mucho, mucho más dulce que cualquier beso... Y yo, quiero vengarme de la estúpida esa que tanto daño me hizo... Dime, ¿a ti no te tentaría hacerlo también?

Amber permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia un lado, era verdad, ese trato era sumamente tentador, siempre quiso vengarse de esa loca por tantas faltas de respeto y el aliciente de vivir con Castiel sólo aumentaba sus deseos de destruirla, eso sumado a la posibilidad de estar con Castiel, lo valía todo, cualquier sacrificio.

–Anda Amber... no será gran esfuerzo para ti, pero si un gran beneficio.

–Dame todas las copias de esa foto y bórrala de tu celular y es un trato– dijo ella finalmente.

–Lo siento querida Amber, necesito una garantía de que no me traicionarás a último momento, así que me quedaré con ellas, pero tienes mi palabra de que nadie las verá... Si alguien lo hace puedes delatarme, ambas estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿lo entiendes?

–Está bien...– murmuró no muy feliz –¡Pero llegas a traicionarme y todos se van a enterar de la arpía que eres!

–Es un placer hacer tratos contigo– le sonrió amistosamente –. _La rubia idiota es tan fácil de engañar._

–¿Quién es un lindo gatito? ¡Oh... si... tú lo eres...! Tú también, no te pongas celoso miyi miyi miau– le hablaba Nathaniel como idiota, a los gatitos que se reunían en una zona del patio donde él los alimentaba a diario, mientras toneladas de alumnos desesperados por papeleos y demás asuntos enloquecían buscándolo.

–¡Nathaniel, estás ahí!– exclamó Kentin sorprendido al verlo detrás de los arbustos –Un par de chicas estaban entrando y saliendo de la sala de delegados, creo que te buscaban– le avisó.

Él se puso de pie enfrentándolo –¿Qué demonios pretendes de mi hermana?!– le preguntó directamente, viéndolo con severidad.

–Eh... yo... yo...

Amber llegó casualmente hasta esa zona del patio, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde almorzar y poder pensar en el trato que acababa de realizar, entonces vio a Kentin y su hermano charlando, se ocultó tras un muro para escucharlos, nunca se sabía que información valiosa podía sacar de las conversaciones de Nathaniel para usarlas luego a su favor.

–¡Habla idiota! ¡No tengo todo el día!– exclamó el delegado molesto, asustando a los gatitos –¡Creí que querías a Rodolfa!

–¡Si! ¡Claro que la quiero! ¡Yo amo a Rodolfa!

–_No lo había pensado... Si hago algo para lastimar a esa chiquilla insoportable también estaré lastimándolo a él... Nunca me lo perdonará..._– reflexionó Amber comenzando a arrepentirse.

–¡¿Si tanto la amas, entonces qué buscas con mi hermana?! ¡¿Es un juguete para ti?!

–¡N...no claro que no! ¡Amber y yo... sólo somos amigos, nada más que eso!

–¡¿Amigos?! ¡Los vi besándose! ¡Los amigos no se besan!

–Es... Es que...– ¿cómo explicarle a alguien tan anticuado como Nathaniel la situación? –Eso... fue un error...– murmuró bajando la mirada.

–¿Un error?– preguntó levantando una ceja, mientras su hermana detrás del muro afinaba el oído.

–Si... Ella fue quien me besó, estaba a punto de separarla de mi cuando entraste... Yo amo a Rodolfa, para mi lo es todo... Nunca desearía un beso de otra chica... Y por supuesto no de tu hermana.

–Eso espero– dijo Nathaniel satisfecho con la respuesta –. No quiero volver a verlos juntos– Kentin asintió.

Amber estaba literalmente arañando las paredes, se marchó de allí furiosa antes que la descubrieran.

–¡Así que un error! ¡¿Así que iba a separarse?! ¡¿Con que nunca desearía un beso mio?! ¡¿Así que esa loca imbécil lo es todo para él?! ¡Pues ya verá lo que le va a pasar a su amada Rodolfa!– dijo lo último burlonamente –¡Y pensar que consideré rechazar una oportunidad como esta por él! ¡Los hombres son unos imbéciles del primero al último! ¡Si voy a arriesgarme por uno que al menos sea por uno atractivo y popular! ¡Jamás por un nerd cobarde de cuarta!

–¿Entonces ya cambiaste la fecha del vuelo?– preguntó Debrah saliendo del instituto –¡¿Por qué irnos hoy?! ¡Te lo dije, este lugar ya no es seguro para mi! ¡Me salvé por un pelo de esa psicópata! No, no quiero denunciarla... No por esto... Pronto mi plan maestro se pondrá en marcha y esa maldita no volverá a ver la luz del sol. ¿Ya le pagaste a Louie? ¡Perfecto! Lo llamaré para darle las indicaciones, voy para allá cielo, empaca mis cosas, muack– se despidió con un beso de su representante y colgó –. Todo saldrá muy bien... Mejor y más rápido de lo que imaginaba– comentó saboreando cada frase que salía de sus labios.

Lysandro visitó a Rodolfa por la noche, ella le abrió la puerta con Paco en brazos, tenía unas ojeras casi tan grandes como las de él.

–¿Tampoco dormiste anoche, demonio?– preguntó pasando.

–Cuidé a Paco– le explicó ella sentándose en el sofá a seguir pasándole una gasa con agua en los cortes que los vidrios dejaron en su tallo para limpiar las heridas.

–¿Castiel ha vuelto a llamar?– ella negó –Anoche estuve con Rocío una vez más... Creo que encontré la forma de ayudarla a descansar eternamente, pero necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda?– lo miró.

–Si, necesito tus puntos de acción, ¿te queda alguno?

–Muy pocos... los gasté casi todos persiguiendo a la bruja.

–Oh... Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta después de la media noche... Pero si accedes a colaborar los perderás todos, eso significa que mañana no podrás moverte en todo el día dentro del instituto– explicó.

–¿Me quedaré todo el día quieta?

–Te traeré nuevamente cuando terminemos, puedes aprovechar el día para dormir y cuidar a Paco.

–¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!– asintió dejando a Paco en su lugar sobre la mesa –Demonio, cuida de Paco mientras regreso, ¿si?– Demonio ladró moviendo la cola –Hasta luego, bebé– se despidió de Paco y salió con Lysandro.

Al llegar al instituto Lysandro la condujo hasta el invernadero –Aquí es donde siempre nos encontramos– le comentó mientras la esperaban –. Ella se siente más a gusto aquí.

Rocío no tardó en aparecer, Lysandro se acercó a ella de inmediato –Buenas noches Rocío, ¿cómo has estado?

–Muerta...– murmuró ella –Y pensando mucho en lo que sucederá hoy.

–Es lo que tanto has esperado– le sonrió.

–Si, pero... Justo ahora...– murmuró ella.

–Si tienes algún problema respecto a esto dímelo...– le hablaba suavemente Lysandro.

–¡Te conocí! ¡Ese es el problema!– exclamó ella –Justo cuando conozco al chico más increíble del mundo... ¡Debo irme!

–También me sentiré muy triste cuando te hayas ido...

–¡No me iré entonces! ¡Me quedaré aquí! ¡Aunque me convierta en un espectro maligno!– exclamó desesperada mientras su aura se tornaba oscura.

Rodolfa aburrida, perseguía unas abejas para llevarle a Paco.

–Rocío...– la llamó con suavidad

–¡Voy a asustarlos a todos! ¡Me quedaré aquí a aterrorizar y robar puntos de vida! ¡Y podre verte cada noche!– su aura se ennegrecía cada vez más, Lysandro la observaba preocupado, sabía bien que si no la calmaba se convertiría en un ánima atormentada, y ya nunca podría descansar en paz.

Colocó una mano en su pecho mientras comenzaba a entonar una canción con su melodiosa voz.

"_Hermosa flor en medio de la oscuridad... _

_Así te encontré yo, tan preciosa y tierna, _

_como una aparición divina. _

_Muéstrame tu alma, dame tu bondad..._

_Dices que la vida es injusta... _

_Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, _

_tantos años transitando estos oscuros pasillos... _

_Y ahora que te encontré... ya no puedes estar conmigo..."_

Rocío lo observaba conmovida, su aura poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad.

"_Pero te prometeré y te juraré... _

_Que cuando lo inevitable suceda... _

_cuando mi vida acabe... _

_Contigo por toda la eternidad estaré..._

_Cuando te marches... _

_Cuando ya no estés aquí... _

_Cada día te recordaré... _

_y jamás olvidaré mi promesa..."_

El aura de rocío ya era completamente rosa, corazoncitos brotaban de su cabeza, mientras veía a Lysandro con todo el amor del mundo. Él continuaba cantando con sus ojos cerrados, imprimiendo en cada frase todos sus sentimientos.

"_Pero te prometeré y te juraré... _

_Que cuando lo inevitable suceda... _

_cuando mi vida acabe... _

_Allí donde estés te buscaré... _

_Por el momento nuestro encuentro _

_permanecerá en un continuará, _

_pero algún día nuestra historia tendrá... _

_Un eterno y feliz final..."_

Acabó de cantar abriendo los ojos para verla con todo el cariño que le tenía.

–¡Es hermosa!– exclamó ella totalmente emocionada –¡Eres perfecto! ¡Completamente perfecto!

–Me di prisa en componerla– le sonrió apenado –. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

–¡Es completamente maravillosa! Estoy muy feliz de haber escuchado algo así antes de marcharme... ¡Realmente significa mucho para mi!

–Lo mereces, eso y mucho más...

–Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Él tomó una margarita –Esto es lo que te mantiene en la tierra, haremos que se cumpla tu última voluntad...

–Sabes que es imposible– murmuró frustrada.

–Confía en mi...– la miró intensamente y ella asintió sonrojada –Comienza...

–Nada... Un poco... Mucho... Apasionadamente... Con locura...– fue quitando uno a uno los pétalos.

–Ya está– dijo él impidiéndole quitar más, y arrancando el resto de los pétalos de un jalón –Esta margarita representa mis sentimientos... Y yo te quiero con locura– le susurró muy dulcemente.

–¡Oh dios! ¡Es verdad! ¡La margarita ya no tiene pétalos! ¡Me salió con locura! ¡Con locura!– festejó emocionadísima lo que nunca en vida o muerte le había pasado.

–Reclama tus 20 puntos de acción– le indicó señalando a Rodolfa quien estaba intentando aparear una lagartija y un saltamontes.

Rocío la miró –¿Está bien si se los quito?

–Adelante, ella accedió– asintió Lysandro.

Extrajo los puntos de acción de Rodolfa dejándola paralizada con ambos insectos en sus manos. Se sentía como nunca, realizada y llena de energías, entonces comenzó elevarse en el aire, de inmediato buscó la mirada de Lysando asustada.

–Descansa en paz... Y sé feliz...– se despidió él, irradiando tranquilidad.

Ella sonrió tristemente –Estaré esperándote...

–Te encontraré– prometió, mientras la veía desvanecerse por completo.

Se quedó en silencio viendo el lugar donde ella desapareció, sólo la conocía desde hacía 3 días, pero sabía que iba a recordarla toda la vida. Rodolfa mientras tanto intentaba desesperada e inútilmente mover sus brazos para seguir apareando sus insectos y crear una super criatura maligna, con el poder de matarlos a todos, que sería la mascota de Paco.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, Rodolfa había permanecido en su casa así que no dio problemas, Debrah estaba muy lejos de Francia, aunque nadie lo supiera en realidad, Castiel aún no regresaba y Lysandro dormía como piedra en la azotea después de tan larga noche.

Al terminar las clases Amber se deshizo de sus amigas, quienes después del terrible castigo del día anterior, la dejaron ir sola sin preguntas. Le avisó a su hermano que iría de compras, de hecho lo hizo, necesitaba una buena coartada, y también un par de sostenes nuevos. Después de salir de la tienda se dirigió al descampado donde Debrah le había indicado el día anterior, no tenía idea de cual era precisamente el plan, pero confiaba en que la vileza de esa chica fuera lo suficientemente confiable para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Ella sólo se limitaría a presenciar los hechos y declarar en contra de esa chica tan rara y fea que quien sabe qué demonios tenía que todos pasaban la vida entera pendientes de ella.

Esperó en el terreno baldío un buen rato, pero no había señales de Debrah ni de nadie –¡Que falta de respeto! ¡¿Esa estúpida piensa que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?!

En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en su flanco derecho que la hizo volar varios metros, con un grito atorado en su garganta por la falta de aire, levantó apenas su cabeza, confundida y desconcertada, sólo alcanzó a ver una enorme figura acercándose. Esa figura, la cual apenas distinguía, la tomó del cabello y la elevó a su altura, entonces notó que se trataba de un hombre, uno probablemente muy grande y musculoso, pero su rostro estaba cubierto, haciendo imposible reconocer de quien se trataba.

No pudo pensar mucho más cuando su atacante comenzó a golpearla por todos lados, sólo podía sentir dolor, uno intenso y desgarrador, numerosos quejidos escaparon de sus labios, habría gritado todo lo que su garganta le permitiera si hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, pero seguramente no fue más de un minuto ese hombre la dejó caer, se desplomó en el suelo como un trapo viejo, de sus ojos brotaban numerosas lágrimas de miedo y dolor, su cerebro no lograba comprender que había sucedido.

Observó con miedo como ese tipo se arrodillaba a su lado, cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo golpe, pero en su lugar escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

–Oh... Pobrecilla mi Amber, ¿te duele mucho?– le hablaba Debrah a través de celular que su atacante sostenía cerca de su oreja.

–¿Q... Qué...?– alcanzó a preguntar.

–¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Ahora debes decir que fue Rodolfa... Repite después de mi; Fue... Rodolfa, ¡sólo eso!

–M...mal...dita...– murmuró con rabia, con odio puro, cuando alcanzó a comprender lo que había pasado.

–Vamos querida Amber... Me has incordiado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿de verdad creías que te dejaría sin un castigo? ¡Pero siéntete afortunada! Con esto estás en paz conmigo, y si eres una niña buena no volveré a tocarte.

–Te... Voy a...– intentó amenazarla.

–¿Así que aún tienes energías para amenazarme? Entonces sé que puedes entender esto, yo, estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia... Si, adelanté mi viaje, así que no podrás implicarme, y si lo intentas con mi amigo... Pues, déjame decirte que así como supo exactamente donde golpearte para no herir ningún órgano vital, y dejarte consciente, también sabe como matar de un golpe... Así que yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo enfadar.

–Eres... una...

–¡Una chica muy lista! ¡Si, lo sé! Y ahora que tú también lo sabes, creo que entiendes que lo único de lo cual puedes sacar provecho en esta situación es inculpar a la tipa esa. ¡Tienes suerte! ¡Tal vez hasta Castiel te visite en el hospital!

–Te...odio...

–Ódiame todo lo que quieras querida... Pero estás entre la espada y la pared, si no cumples tu parte del trato te aseguro que sufrirás un muy muy feo accidente...– Amber no respondió –¡Así me gusta! ¡Espero que recuerdes esta charla cuando despiertes!

–¿Des...pierte?

Una patada en su cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro de pronto, cayendo inevitablemente en la inconsciencia.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me gustó bastante, al menos me sentí un poco más segura escribiéndolo que con los anteriores. Claro que el hecho de que tuviera un poco más de acción ayudó. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios tan increíbles, me hacen muy feliz, ahora mismo paso a responderlos.

**Wendylove4:** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besitos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Hola, si estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte. Jajaja, es verdad, Rodo tiene muy claro cuando le dicen una tontería, y si Castiel es medio tonto pero no le gusta quedar cojo a patadas. Es verdad, las cosas en las que se pone a pensar Ken mientras Nathaniel lo trata de sacar a patadas de la casa, y si su padre es demasiado bruto. Debrah es mala hasta la médula, no le importa la mamá de Castiel, ni Paco... oh Paco, creo que lloraré... Y si Rodo es muy lista, ella se da cuenta de todo. Jajaja, a mi también me encanta cuando Rodo entra en ese estado psicópata, es como volver a ver a la del principio, a la que todos queremos, ya se la extrañaba. Si, Amber aprovecha, y es lindo verlos charlar de esa forma, ¿matar a Debrah? ¿Dónde y cuando? Tú sólo di y yo estoy ahí. Castiel se sintió muy traicionad cuando sus padres le creyeron más a ella, pero él también cree aún en su novia así que se lo merece por idiota. Y si, esas conversaciones entre Rodo y él son muy reveladoras, y sobre todo inusual es su hermanita. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo, besitos, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Mimime:** ¡Hola! Si, el padre de Nath es de cuidado, y claro que ella escaparía, no sería Amber si no hiciera eso. Debrah se metió con lo más sagrado en ese mundo, se merece el infierno sólo por tocar a Paco. La mamá de Castiel es muy tierna y su papá es como él, pero ambos son buena gente, y ya ves lo que Debrah se traía entre manos, maldita, me siento mal por Amber. Si, sin duda él no habría imaginado una hermanita así, pero sin duda el cariño que le tiene se corresponde bastante con esa descripción. Muchas gracias por comentar, besitos.

**Padfoot Orion Black:** Si, pobrecito Paco, él n merecía eso... Gracias por leer, besitos.

**Aguitos:** Que Castiel la quiere es evidente, de que forma la quiere es lo que estaría a discusión, ya veremos. Es verdad, él pudo arreglar las cosas con su familia gracias a que Rodo está allí, y si se merece sufrir un poquito por tonto. Aww... un camión... lo siento, los camiones son mi debilidad... ¡Si, pisémosla con un SCANIA! Muchas gracias por comentar, besitos.

**Florixta:** No te preocupes, conozco perfectamente la frustración de tener un comentario escrito y que se te borre, no dan ganas de reescribirlo. Gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy casi bien, un poco debilucha pero lo normal. Que bueno que el anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también, yo también necesitaba ver a Rodo dándole, o intentando darle, su merecido a la chica esta. Si, al fin los papás de Castiel se dan cuenta de la verdad, y si parecen hermanos con Rodo, a mi siempre me lo parecieron al menos. Gracias por decir que lo de los balones es una buena explicación a las marcas de Nath, comencé a pensarlo desde que lo vi desde dentro del casillero. Muchas gracias por escribir y leer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, besitos.

**Rox Siniestra:** No me llores, que todo se va a solucionar, Nath aguanta los golpes del papá y Castiel ya está bien con los padres. Debrah linda es lo único que no te hizo llorar, se merece un premio, ¡matémosla! Espero que ahora si puedas descansar de tus vacaciones, dulces sueños, gracias por comentar, besitos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyar el fic, aún faltan al menos 3 capítulos para que acabe esto, así que hasta el domingo. Besos.


	28. Capítulo 27

******Disclaimer:**Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 27: **

**Sweet Madness.**

Levantó la vista una vez más, sus padres, fingiendo preocupación, detestaba que llamaran la atención en público, volvió a fijar su mirada en el suelo. El llanto fingido de su madre taladraba sus oídos, las lamentaciones de su padre no hacían menos que ofenderle. No estaban felices por lo que sucedió con Amber, era lógico pero, ¿tenían que ser tan escandalosos?

Normalmente no le molestaba ver a alguien llorar o lamentarse, entendía que la gente demostrara sus sentimientos, pero cuando estos existían, llorar por una hija a la cual en cuanto pudieran le dejarían encargada a su otro hijo le hacía hervir la sangre. Y él, quien cuidaba de ella desde hacía años, quien estaba más preocupado, quien sentía más deseos de hacer pedacitos a quien fuera que le hizo eso, permanecía en silencio en un rincón.

–Familiares de Amber Genoveva... Cornelia... Teresa... ¿Ramirez?– preguntó el doctor que entró a la sala de espera, con algo de vergüenza ajena.

–¡Yo!– exclamó su padre corriendo hasta el hombre apartando de su camino a otros familiares, pacientes y alguna enfermera como si estuviera en una cancha de rugby.

–¡¿Cómo está mi hija?!– preguntó la mujer llegando hasta el doctor después de su marido.

Nathaniel observaba con atención desde su lugar, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban por los nervios.

–Estable, acaba de despertar, tiene varios huesos rotos y algunas hemorragias internas, por lo que pasará unas semanas hospitalizada, pero a pesar de todo no corre peligro– informó.

Nathaniel volvió a respirar, sus padres comenzaron a festejar abrazándose y llorando de felicidad, mientras todos allí veían con admiración la preocupación de esos ejemplares padres por su pequeña.

–Dejaremos que la familia directa entre a verla unos momentos, pero después de eso sólo podrá quedarse una persona como acompañante, los demás podrán venir en los horarios de visita.

Ambos padres observaron a Nathaniel a la vez, él resopló, aunque debía admitir que no dejaría que el bruto de su padre o la despistada de su madre la cuidaran. Cuando entraron a la sala, el teatro se repitió, ambos se abalanzaron sobre una maltrecha Amber, la cual se veía muy adolorida y confundida, y a duras penas podía responderles, él se quedó a una distancia prudencial, ya tendría tiempo de hablarle y estar con ella, mucho tiempo de hecho.

–¡Ya tenemos que irnos, cariño!– dijo su madre mirando el reloj luego de unos minutos.

–¡Si, ya está por empezar el partido!– recordó el hombre –Hasta pronto mi niña, ¡cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela a tu hermano!

–Si amor– asintió la mujer –. Nathy querido, dile algo a tu hermanita, va a pensar que no la quieres.

–Ella ya sabe– dijo él sin moverse.

–¡Hazle caso a tu madre o tu hermana tendrá que compartir esa cama de hospital contigo!– lo amenazó el hombre comenzando a desprenderse el cinturón.

–¡Si papá!– exclamó él corriendo hasta la cama.

–¡Que lindos se ven!– comentó la mujer, viéndolos con ternura.

–Si si, vamos que me pierdo los comentarios del relator– dijo él llevándose a su mujer de arrastro –. Cuida bien a tu hermana.

Una vez que salieron, se sentó con cuidado en la cama tomando con suavidad la mano de Amber y jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

–P-pue-des... irte... tam-bién...– dijo ella con expresión de dolor, por más analgésicos que le pasaran, el dolor seguía allí.

–Sabes que no lo haré...– respondió él mordiéndose el labio inferior –Yo... Lo siento Amber...– ella lo miró sin entender –No debí dejar que te pasara eso... Debí acompañarte, esas calles son muy peligrosas, ¡soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Debo protegerte de estas cosas!

–N...no...– murmuró ella apretándole débilmente la mano –No... tú... no...– intentó decir algo, pero acabó llorando por la culpa e impotencia.

–Ya Amber... No llores...– le pidió él, abrazándola con cuidado –Tienes a tu hermano aquí, yo te protegeré, no dejaré que nada vuelva a pasarte.

Ella lloró aún más fuerte, él permaneció a su lado consolándola, cuando logró calmarla le preguntó lo que desde hacía tiempo rondaba su cabeza.

–¿Quién fue?– la sintió tensarse, esperó unos segundos pero ella no respondió, en su mirada podía notar un intenso debate interno –. Es alguien que conocemos, ¿verdad? No te robaron nada, no estaban buscando una persona al azar, era algo personal– dedujo –. Por favor, dime quien fue.

Pasó la siguiente media hora intentando convencerla, ella parecía indecisa por alguna razón, pero acabó diciendo algo.

–Ro...– dijo apenas, pero sólo eso le bastó.

–¿Rodolfa? ¡¿Ella fue?!– preguntó él viéndola fijamente, ella desvió la mirada –Si fue ella...– murmuró sorprendido, esa chica era capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría a tal extremo.

Cuando su hermana finalmente se quedó dormida, él se separó y salió un momento de la habitación a telefonear a la policía, esa chica era un peligro, debían alejarla de la población, y sobre todo de Amber, lo antes posible.

* * *

–En unos minutos subo al avión, así que para mañana en la noche estaré allí– le comentó Castiel por teléfono –. Ten limpia la casa.

–¡Está bien! ¡Conseguiré una ametralladora para recibirte!

–Por tu bien espero que estés bromeando.

–Yo no bromeo.

–Si si, bueno nos vemos, pórtate bien.

–¡Si!

Él colgó y miró a sus padres que lo habían acompañado al aeropuerto –Creo que es el momento de decir adiós.

–Ay hijo... ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más?– preguntó Lorraine viéndolo con súplica.

–Mamá, tengo que regresar, si sigo faltando al instituto la directora no dejará de molestarme, además debo aclarar las cosas con Dabrah, aún no logro comunicarme con ella.

–Cuando la veas dile que quiero hablar muy seriamente con ella– dijo su padre endureciendo su expresión.

–Si papá– asintió él –. Volveré en vacaciones.

–Trae a esa chica– sugirió su madre.

–Y a Demonio– recordó el hombre.

–¡Claro!– asintió despidiéndose de ellos con un abrazo.

* * *

Unos golpes bastante insistentes en la puerta la despertaron, eran casi la una de la madrugada, se levantó rápido antes que ese ruido despertara a Paco y Demonio, y atendió inconsciente del peligro que abrir la puerta a un extraño a esa hora representaba.

–¡Hola!– saludó a los dos hombres frente a ella –¡A usted lo conozco!– señaló a uno de ellos.

–Yo también te recuerdo, número ciento trece– dijo el hombre claramente resentido con ella mientras la tomaba con brusquedad del brazo sacándola de la casa a la fuerza, su compañero lo ayudó sosteniéndola del otro brazo.

–Ese era mi número cuando estaba en...– no pudo terminar ya que un golpe en la nuca la desmayó.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– preguntó el segundo hombre.

–Me la debía, este engendro me hizo la vida imposible mientras estuvo internada– explicó el otro metiéndola al interior de la camioneta sin cuidado.

* * *

El día siguiente fue extraño, sin Amber cerca Li y Charlotte parecían bebés de pecho llorando por los rincones mientras se chupaban el dedo. El confesionario de Lysandro estaba repleto de chicas al borde de la histeria quienes no encontraban al delegado por ninguna parte, incluida la directora que con sus cabellos de punta estaba obligada a ocuparse de todo lo que antes delegaba. En un momento de la jornada Melody huyó de la sala de delegados cuando esta explotó en una lluvia de papeleo sin organizar o firmar.

Farrés reunió a los pocos alumnos cuerdos que quedaban en una sola clase y en medio del caos les envió a trabajar en una monografía de proporciones monumentales, acabando con el buen juicio de los mismos en ese instante. Finalmente el único ser pensante que quedó en ese instituto fue Kiki quien correteaba alegremente por los pasillos dejando sus regalitos por doquier.

* * *

Castiel llegó a su casa por la noche, le llamó la atención que Rodolfa no estuviera por ningún lado, pero no era raro que se quedara en el instituto el día entero, aunque debió tener la decencia de estar allí para recibirlo. Lo que si le resultó extraño era que Demonio no tuviera comida o agua en su plato, solía ser bastante cuidadosa en eso. Arrojó su equipaje y el peluche de pitufo que le había comprado al sofá, y se dispuso a ocuparse de las mascotas.

–¡Tonta, encima que llego cansado después de un viaje de veinte horas tengo que ocuparme de la casa!– murmuró molesto alimentando a su perro y dejando a Paco en la ventana para que atrapara algunas moscas por si mismo.

Al día siguiente le costó levantarse, así que llegó un poco tarde al instituto, fue un día bastante infructuoso y extraño, para comenzar se topó con una pintada en uno de los muros exteriores del instituto con la leyenda "Sweet Madness", al ingresar no solo no encontró a Debrah o a Rodolfa por ningún lado, sino que pasó el día entero esquivando estudiantes que rodaban por los suelos llorando o riendo irracionalmente.

–¡Lysandro! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!– preguntó bajando al sótano.

–Castiel, es un gusto volver a verte, ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?– le preguntó tranquilamente como si todo estuviera en orden.

–Pues, bien... Pero, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!

–Al parecer Nathaniel avisó que se ausentará unas semanas– explicó mientras Castiel esquivaba a una chica que intentaba trepar por su pantalón como si fuera un zombie.

–¡Salgamos de aquí!– dijo tomando a su amigo del traje victoriano y huyendo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a cientos de alumnos que los seguían con formularios en busca de quien se los aceptara.

Cerró la puerta de la azotea tras él colocando unas cajas para impedirle la entrada a cualquier ente que los hubiera seguido.

–Creo que exageras un poco– comentó Lysandro acomodándose su ropa.

–¡¿Exagero?! ¡Todos ahí afuera están locos! ¡Más locos que Rodolfa!

–Si, creo que exageras, sólo están sufriendo una crisis nerviosa colectiva– explicó con naturalidad.

–Como digas...– se dio por vencido –¿Has visto a Debrah? Debo hablar con ella lo antes posible.

–No la he visto desde hace días– negó Lysandro –. No que yo recuerde al menos.

–No me responde el celular, y no he podido verla, realmente necesito hablar con ella...

–Visítala, si no está aquí debe estar en su casa.

–No puedo...– murmuró ante la mirada confundida de su amigo –Jamás me dijo donde estaba quedándose.

–¡¿Nunca se lo preguntaste?!– cuestionó sorprendido, ni siquiera él habría olvidado algo así, tal vez...

–Si, varias veces, pero por una cosa u otra nunca me respondió... Ahora que lo pienso creo que no quería que lo supiera– murmuró pensativo.

–Oculta algo...

–Sin duda– asintió Castiel –. ¡Tengo que descubrir qué demonios está pasando!

–Tuvo que dar su dirección al inscribirse nuevamente en el instituto, podrías buscar en su expediente.

–Es una gran idea, tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar a la sala de profesores sin ser visto.

–Sólo entra, creo que ayer una de las alumnas se tragó la llave, así que dejaron abierto, de todas formas los maestros hoy no vinieron a trabajar– informó Lysandro.

–¿No vinieron?... ¡Está bien, eso haré!– decidió abriendo la puerta y salió de la azotea empujando babeantes estudiantes para poder pasar.

* * *

–¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?!– preguntó Nathaniel viéndolo con furia.

–Supe que estabas internada, por dios Amber, ¿qué te sucedió?– le preguntó acercándose acongojado por el estado de su amiga, ignorando a Nathaniel.

–¡Te hice una pregunta!– se interpuso el delegado en su camino, mientras Amber miraba a otro lado ofendida –¡Deja de molestar a mi hermana!

–¡No estoy molestándola!– exclamó Kentin viéndolos sin entender el porqué de tanta hostilidad –¡Amber! ¡Por favor, explícale que somos amigos, sólo vine a verte, he estado muy preocupado desde que lo supe!

–No somos... nada...– murmuró ella sin mirarlo aún –Vete...

–¡Amber! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!– preguntó desconcertado, sabía perfectamente que ella no aceptaba su relación frente al resto del instituto, pero Nathaniel ya lo sabía y en esos momentos, cuando estaba así de herida, ¿qué más daba?

–Ya escuchaste a mi hermana, ¡no insistas!– Nathaniel lo sacó a empujones cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Kentin se quedó de pie allí unos minutos viendo la puerta cerrada sin entender, finalmente se marchó frustrado y molesto.

–¡Ese par de hermanos están completamente locos!

Una vez que cerró la puerta Nathaniel se acercó a su hermana –Tranquila, no dejaré que ningún idiota vuelva a aprovecharse de ti– le susurró con ternura acariciándole el cabello, ella solo asintió sin mirarlo.

En ese momento el celular de Nathaniel sonó, al atender fue informado de la situación de la presunta agresora, quien ya había sido encerrada en una clínica psiquiátrica, luego de una serie de especificaciones técnicas colgó y telefoneó a Castiel, no era de los que se regodearan en el sufrimiento ajeno, pero escuchar a ese tipo aunque fuera un poco consternado era irresistible para él.

–¿Diga?– atendió Castiel terminando de anotar la dirección del expediente de Debrah en un papel.

–Hola Castiel, habla Nathaniel.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres llamándome, idiota?!

–¡Te pido que no me hables de esa forma y mucho menos cuando esa chica que tanto avalas hizo algo tan terrible! Tal vez hasta tuviste algo que ver.

–¿De qué hablas, estúpido?

–¡De esa chica loca! ¡Esa asesina que vivía contigo! ¡Nada menos que de Rodolfa!– espetó con ira.

–¿Asesina...? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo que vivía?!

–Casi mata a mi hermana– murmuró conteniendo los deseos de patear algo.

–¡¿Que qué?!– gritó arrugando el papel con la dirección de Debrah en su mano.

–¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Esa loca psiquiátrica golpeó a Amber! ¡La dejó casi muerta en un terreno baldío!

–¡No... No puede ser!

–¡Claro que puede ser! ¡Esa tipa está loca! ¡Ya la golpeó una vez! ¡Y la perdoné! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Pero esta vez me aseguraré de que no salga de ese psiquiátrico!

–¡No! ¡Ella está mucho mejor! ¡Ya no hace esas cosas! ¡¿En qué psiquiátrico?!

–Hicimos la denuncia por supuesto, acaban de avisarme que ya está encerrada en el manicomio, ¡así todos estaremos seguros!

–¡¿Cómo que en el manicomio?!– lo escuchó gritar, iba a responderle algo pero ya había colgado.

–¿Está... en un... manicomio?– preguntó Amber.

–Así es– se acercó y le acarició el cabello –. Ya no podrá dañarte... No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerlo– le susurró sobre-protectoramente.

Ella asintió sin sostenerle la mirada, sintiéndose satisfecha, al menos esa parte del plan había salido a la perfección, aunque, había algo más, una molestia en su conciencia, ese sentimiento de culpa que se esforzaba por ignorar.

* * *

Salió del instituto a toda velocidad, topándose en el patio con los gemelos.

–¡¿Qué es todo esto Armin?!– preguntaba Alexy aterrado, ocultándose tras su hermano.

–¡Son los caminantes!– dijo su hermano abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes valiéndose de un fierro para apartarlos, tal como aprendió luego de una noche entera jugando "The Walking Dead".

–¡Ya sé que están caminando!– exclamó Alexy al borde de la histeria.

–Sólo no dejes que te muerdan– recomendó Armin golpeando otro estudiante.

Castiel continuó su camino sin prestarles atención, no podía creer que Rodolfa hubiera hecho eso, era verdad que solía ser un poco... bastante impulsiva y desaforada, y jamás se detenía a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ella ya no era la misma loquita de antes. Después de tanto tiempo conociéndola comprendió que ella decía mucho más de lo que realmente hacía, en el fondo era una chica bastante tranquila, no era rencorosa, ni negativa, y últimamente jamás atacaba a nadie por simple diversión... Sólo al idiota de Ken, pero él si lo merecía por acosador.

Quedaba bastante lejos, así que tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en el camino, ella solía hablar de ese lugar con cierto cariño, seguramente se sentiría cómoda allí, aunque si era sincero, sólo se estaba guiando por comentarios esporádicos en los que mencionaba las travesuras que hacía en ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba ella casi no hablaba de si misma, no porque se negara a hacerlo, era muy abierta en ese sentido, sino porque él nunca se molestó en ahondar en su vida. No la conocía, ni su pasado, ni sus sentimientos, y aún así era quien más tiempo pasaba con ella, él era quien más sabía de ella. Casi sentía escalofríos al tomar conciencia de lo sola que estaba en realidad. De todas esas cosas que debió vivir o sentir y jamás habló con nadie.

Al llegar al lugar recibió la negativa inmediata, no era el horario de visita, nadie podía entrar, a riesgo de se sacado a patadas de allí o lo que era peor, ingresado temporalmente, gritó y pataleó hasta que el psiquiatra de Rodolfa lo atendió y accedió a permitirle visitarla unos minutos.

–Se trata de una paciente recurrente, la chica sufre de una grave psicosis que le permite períodos de aparente cordura, seguido por otros de extrema neurosis violenta– comentaba el hombre mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación de Rodolfa, sin despegar sus ojos de la historia clínica.

Castiel prestaba poca o ninguna atención al doctor, estaba concentrado en esos pasillos cada vez más monótonos y estrechos, las paredes estaban cubiertas de una pintura amarilla opaca algo descascarada, debía esforzarse por distinguir el desteñido diseño de las baldosas color mostaza del piso. Pasillo tras pasillo, todos iguales, la única diferencia eran los internos que deambulaban por allí. Caminando, como almas en pena, descalzos, con una bata gris que les llegaba a las rodillas, ver sus rostros era casi aterrador, enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos desenfocados, rostros demacrados en chicos de no más de veinte años, cabellos enmarañados con la textura de la paja, podía asegurar que quien no estuviera demente, luego de una temporada allí terminaría en ese estado.

Algunas habitaciones estaban cerradas con gruesas puertas de metal, tenían un par de aberturas, una al nivel de los pies por la cual pasar la bandeja de comida, y una pequeña ventana a la altura del rostro con rejas, más que habitaciones parecían celdas. Habían transitado unos cinco pasillos iguales, cada vez sintiéndose más y más angustiado de saberla en ese horrible sitio, cuando vio a lo lejos a uno de los internos que llamó su atención. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El hombre de unos veinticinco años estaba pateando y golpeando una de las puertas cerradas, mientras gritaba todo tipo de insultos y blasfemias hacia el interior de esa habitación. Se acercaron al hombre, pero él no parecía detectar su presencia, continuaba insultando a la persona dentro, hablándole a la que probablemente fuera una mujer, de las cosas más sucias y asquerosas que él jamás podría haber imaginado, estaba seriamente enfermo, pero eso no quitaba la repulsión que sentía hacia ese tipo.

–Aquí– anunció el médico deteniéndose frente a esa puerta en particular –, la paciente está ahí dentro.

Lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces esas palabras tan degradantes, ¿estaban dirigidas a Rodolfa? ¿A la chica más inocente e infantil que conocía? No llegó a pensar lo que estaba haciendo cuando su puño ya estaba incrustado en el rostro de ese maldito, con tanta fuerza que le tiró un par de dientes. El psiquiatra lo reprendió severamente, seguramente amenazando con sacarlo de allí, sin embargo él no lo escuchó, se quedó viendo en silencio a través de la ventana de la puerta. Ella estaba allí, en un rincón del cuarto acolchado de espaldas, hecha un ovillo, con su cabeza lo más escondida que podía entre sus hombros, con esa camisa de fuerza que inmovilizaba sus brazos no podía siquiera taparse los oídos para no escuchar.

–Rodolfa– la llamó con una suavidad que no sabía que era capaz de expresar, verla en ese estado había acabado de afectarlo completamente.

Su pequeño cuerpo dejó de temblar, ella giró la cabeza viéndolo sorprendida –¡Viniste!– gritó con alegría corriendo hasta él con tal efusividad que se dio de cara contra la dura puerta.

–¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!– exclamó, sonriendo un poco, temía que en ese ambiente parte de ella se perdiera, pero por fortuna su sonrisa parecía estar intacta.

–Tienen diez minutos– anunció el psiquiatra mientras unos enfermeros llevaban al hombre golpeado a su habitación de arrastro.

Rodolfa sonreía dando saltitos de felicidad con la cara roja por el golpe –¡Viniste! ¡Viniste!

–¡Claro que vine!– exclamó como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo, luego se enserió –¡Este lugar es espantoso! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste que volvieran a encerrarte?!

–¿Qué hice?– preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa.

–¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Golpear a Amber! ¡¿Qué fue eso tan grave que te hizo para que la dejaras así?!

–¿Golpearla?– preguntó –¡Ahh... Aquella vez en el gimnasio!– se acordó –¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Deberíamos repetirlo!

–¡No! ¡Esa vez no! Ahora, en un terreno baldío creo, el idiota de Nathaniel no me dio los detalles.

–¿El pitufito hermoso te dijo eso? Yo sólo la golpeé esa vez...

–¿Sólo esa vez?– la miró con atención –¿Estás segura?

–¡Si!– asintió feliz.

–_¿Será posible que Amber la haya inculpado falsamente? No sería la primer vez ¡Mierda! ¡Esa __idiota ya se pasó de la raya!_– pensó enfureciéndose solo –¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sapo feliz?! ¡¿No te das cuenta donde estás?!– le gritó ahora molestándose con ella como siempre acababa haciéndolo.

–¡Porque viniste!

–¿Cómo que porque vine?– preguntó confundido, cada día la entendía menos.

–Siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en este lugar, a veces lograba escapar a la semana, pero la mayoría de las veces eran varios meses– comenzó a contarle –, a todos los venían a visitar alguna vez, siempre me quedaba esperando la hora de visita, siempre tuve la ilusión de que alguien viniera a visitarme a mi, la hora pasaba y no venían, entonces me quedaba esperando al día siguiente porque tal vez ese día lo hicieran. Pero nunca venía nadie... Hasta hoy– sonrió aún más –. ¡Estoy feliz porque viniste a verme!

Se consideraba un chico rudo, uno nada sentimental, pero si ella seguía hablando podría jurar que acabaría llorando como una nena –¿Tus padres nunca vinieron?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–No, ellos me traían aquí y jamás volvían, yo acababa escapando y regresando a casa.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, no importaba si era sacrilegio odiar la memoria de los muertos, él detestaba profundamente a esas personas –Odias este lugar... ¿Verdad?– preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Es mi segundo hogar, he pasado la mitad de la vida aquí.

–Pero lo odias... tienes que odiarlo, no hay forma de que te sientas bien aquí dentro.

–Me desacostumbré– se encogió de hombros –. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin venir... Antes era más... fácil– murmuró –. Pero está bien, este es mi lugar.

–¡Este no es tu lugar! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí, tu lugar es en la casa con Paco y Demonio! ¡Haciendo travesuras y complicándome la vida!– exclamó golpeando la puerta con su puño –Te sacaré de aquí– aseguró recibiendo como respuesta su mirada sorprendida.

–De verdad... ¿Me sacarás?– preguntó emocionada.

–Claro que si– asintió sonriéndole de lado mientras metía los dedos entre las rejas y le acariciaba la cabeza apenas con las yemas.

–Terminó el tiempo– llegó el psiquiatra –. ¡No haga eso! ¡Podría morderle los dedos!

–Ella no...– la vio con la boca abierta intentando alcanzarlos –¡Rodolfa!– ella lo miró cerrando la boca con cara de haber sido descubierta y le sonrió encantadoramente –Parece que tengo que irme, pero volveré mañana– le prometió, no quería irse, pero sabía que nada podría hacer para quedarse.

–¡¿Volverás?!– exclamó dando saltitos –¡Si!

Él le sonrió sacando la mano –Vendré cada día... Hasta que encuentre la forma de sacarte de aquí– aseguró siendo interrumpido por un carraspeo del doctor –Cuídate, no pierdas esa alegría.

–¡No!– negó sonriéndole.

Apenas salió de ese lugar su rostro se endureció, iba a obligar a Amber a confesar, no toleraría que Rodolfa sufriera ese encierro insoportable un solo día más. Sin detenerse un minuto, comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos ya que estaba haciendo algo de frío, entonces sintió el arrugado papel que había quedado allí olvidado.

–Debrah...– murmuró leyéndolo –Este hotel queda muy cerca de aquí– murmuró sorprendido.

¿Qué hacer? Sacar a Rodolfa de allí era imperante, pero sabía que aunque convenciera a Amber esas cosas llevarían tiempo, no podría lograr nada al menos hasta el día siguiente, sin embrago podía charlar con Debrah en pocos minutos y averiguar qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando le dijo esas cosas a su madre.

Se dirigió al hotel, llegó en pocos minutos y preguntó a la recepcionista por Debrah, su respuesta lo dejó atónito.

–¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

–¡Dijo que comenzaría su gira por América!– le contó la mujer, gran fan de la banda Stars of Nigthmare, muy emocionada.

–¿Su gira?– murmuró –_Creí que el grupo se había disuelto..._

–¡Así es, es tan dulce y simpática!– seguía la muchacha –¡Hasta me presentó a su novio!– Castiel se quedó pálido –Es su manager, ¡se ven tan bien juntos!

–¿Qué...?– preguntó casi sin aliento.

–Mire me tomé una foto con ellos, ¡Debrah me la autografió!– le mostró esa fatídica imagen con orgullo.

Una cosa era escuchar que tenía un novio, otra muy diferente era verlos muy acaramelados en una fotografía, sin palabras se marchó del hotel... Se había ido, mantenía una relación con un tipo mientras estaba con él, era demasiado, muchas cosas para un solo día. Ahora si podía firmarlo, ese era oficialmente el peor día de su vida.

–¡¿Por qué no me arrolla un auto y acabamos con esto?!– le gritó al cielo una vez afuera del hotel.

Con su mente turbada caminó sin rumbo durante horas, entrada la media noche llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía de esa forma, todo estaba mal, una nube negra sobre su cabeza lo atormentaba más y más... El día siguiente olvidó asistir a clases, visitar a Rodolfa y hasta comer. Su depresión le impidió incluso levantarse de la cama, ya nada tenía sentido para él.

* * *

La hora de visita había pasado ya, pero ella seguía mirando esperanzada hacia la pequeña ventanita en su puerta, no importaba si ese tipo loco le gritaba, sabía que en algún momento el masoquista aparecería, la visitaria nuevamente, y ya podría jactarse de que la visitaron dos veces mientras estuvo en ese lugar.

¿Y si no iba? Pues no importaba, él la había visitado, al fin alguien lo hizo, nadie le quitaría ese recuerdo. Sonrió ampliamente ante esa idea, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, su emoción aumentó, sin embargo sólo era su psiquiatra junto al director del lugar y un par de fortachones enfermeros. Su sonrisa amainó un poco pero seguía presente, no había motivo para estar triste, Paco estaba bien, Demonio y el masoquista también, y ella escaparía algún día y regresaría, o él la sacaría de allí, eso si sería maravilloso.

–Es la número seiscientos sesenta y seis?– preguntó el director mirándola analíticamente.

–No me gusta ese número, prefiero en ciento treinta como antes– dijo ella siendo completamente ignorada.

–Así es– asintió el psiquiatra –. Hemos investigado un poco, al parecer sus padres fallecieron, y no hay ningún adulto responsable a su cargo, por lo que habrá que enviarla a un orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

–No es necesario, yo me quedo con el masoquista, Demonio y Paco– intervino, pero parecía que no existiese para los hombres.

–Ningún orfanato aceptaría una chica como esta– recordó el director –. Su condición es incurable, ¿No es así?

–Le han sido aplicados los fármacos más potentes, pero ninguno ha tenido un efecto permanente, tampoco podemos asegurar que los tomará, sugiero un procedimiento más drástico– el director y Rodolfa lo miraron con atención –. Una lobotomía cerebral.

Los ojos de Rodolfa se abrieron desmesuradamente –¡¿Qué?!– exclamó.

–¡Muy buena idea!– lo felicitó el director palmeándole la espalda –Eso la convertirá en un miembro inofensivo de la sociedad.

–¡No!– gritó interponiéndose entre ambos hombres en busca de atención –¡Eso borrará mis recuerdos! ¡No quiero eso!

–Enfermeros por favor– pidió el director tranquilamente.

–¡No, por favor!– seguía suplicando ella, perdiendo la compostura que siempre la caracterizaba incluso en los peores momentos.

Los enfermeros la separaron de los doctores, ella comenzó a forcejear dificultándoles la tarea –¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MIS RECUERDOS! ¡SON LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO!– intentaba explicarles a los gritos.

–Esos ataques de histeria no son convenientes para el procedimiento– comentó el director viéndola como si estuviera analizando un corte de carne en una carnicería.

–¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR!

–Si no se mantiene tranquila el tejido blando del cerebro estará tenso dificultando la lobotomía– asintió el psiquiatra.

–¡NO QUIERO! ¡PACO! ¡DEMONIO! ¡MASOQUISTA!– gritaba llamándolos como si así ellos fueran a aparecer y evitarlo.

–Prepararé todo para que se realice en dos días, mientras tanto manténganla drogada– dio al orden el director marchándose.

–¡NO! ¡NO ME DROGUEN!

El médico que quedaba en la sala preparó una jeringa con una poderosa droga mientras ella seguía gritando suplicando y amenazándolos. Con la ayuda del par de enfermeros que apenas podían con la fuerza de esa pequeña chica, la clavó sin cuidado en su brazo.

–¡NO!– gritó todo lo que su garganta le permitía, sintiendo ese líquido caliente transitar por sus venas.

Sus cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse poco a poco, sus gritos se volvieron suaves murmullos, la dejaron tirada en el suelo sin control alguno, con su cerebro nublándose cada vez más, perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, viendo al puerta que dejaron abierta ya que no había peligro alguno de que escapara.

–No...– continuaba repitiendo casi inaudiblemente.

Esa palabra ya carecía de sentido, sin embargo no dejaba de repetirla, no era su razón, era un grito de su alma, acallado por esas sustancias químicas que la convirtieron en una muñequita de trapo sin voluntad.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, sé que este capítulo no tuvo tanto humor como el que están acostumbrados pero la cosa se pone cada vez más color hormiga. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, si, me encanta torturar a la gente. El nombre Sweet Amoris es propiedad de DannySaotome, yo se lo robé. Ahora paso a responder comentarios o no publico más.

**Rox Siniestra:** Mis villanos son malos con ganas, y Debrah me encantó para ese papel, con Amber si da esa mezcla de lástima y ganas de terminar de matarla. Si, es una pena que ya no se vuelvan a ver, pero lo harán cuando él muera, si quieres lo mato (ofrece con cara de ángel). Bueno ya viste ls reacciones de Castiel, aunque aún falta, muchas gracias por escribir, besitos.

**AkaneSaotomee:** Hola, gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy bien. Definitivamente Debrah merece más, pero me gustó la venganza de Rodo, lástima que se le haya escapado. Jajaja, si se nota que Boris no la conoce, y si es muy egocéntrico, aunque con ese cuerpo perfecto no lo culpo. Amber a punto de tener una gota de humanidad, y Kentin va y dice todo eso, es una pena... Lys es una verdadera ternura, encantador de punta a punta, y Rodo creando criaturas nuevas para Paco. También creo que Amber lo merecía, al menos un poco de esa paliza, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que este te haya gustado. Besos.

**Anarchy Shooter:** Definitivamente todos la odiamos, muy de acuerdo. Rodo sonriendo con esa sierra si es una imagen muy inspiradora, deberíamos verla más seguido así. Debrah es muy mala, y no quiere nada a Amber, aunque si fue muy lejos. Las lagartijas son insectos desde que se cruzan con saltamontes (científicamente comprobado). Muchas gracias por escribir y yo también estaré así cuando termine. Besitos muchas gracias por ambos comentarios.


	29. Capítulo 28

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 28: **

**Su sonrisa.**

Despertó al mediodía... ¿Qué importaba? Un par de días antes había descubierto que su chica, su dulce novia, no era tan dulce ni tan suya como creía, todo el tiempo lo engañó, hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, pero de nada sirvió, si ella ya tenía a otro, ¿para qué estar con él? ¿Para qué ilusionarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo cometer las mayores idioteces por ella?

Todo fue en vano, sólo estaba burlándose, disfrutando de verlo como un idiota a sus pies. Y el tan estúpido cayó como un gatito...

-Así que por eso me llamaba de esa forma- murmuró sentándose en la cama con los puños cerrados.

Miró a su alrededor con deseos de romper algo, pero no había mucho, el único mueble que aún seguía en pie era la cama sobre la que durmió, esa madrugada al llegar tuvo el ataque de ira más grande de su vida, ¡y no era para menos! ¡Si hasta llegó a sacar a Rodolfa de la casa por ella!

-Rodolfa...- la recordó, y su ira se extinguió en un segundo.

Él ahí quejándose por algo que se buscó, por ser tan estúpido para volver a confiar en esa persona y ella, encerrada injustamente, en un lugar espantoso, sonriendo por una mísera visita.

-¡Demonios, ayer no la visité!- saltó de la cama.

Miró la hora, en unos minutos comenzaría el horario de visita, así que salió corriendo de su habitación, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse o enfurecer por las acciones de su ex novia, incluso de planear una forma de vengarse, pero ahora debía hacer algo por esa chica que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, para molestarlo, pero estaba.

Se bañó y comió algo, ya que el día anterior no lo había hecho, alimentó a Demonio antes de salir y tomó al peluche de pitufo que le había comprado, no estaba seguro de que fuera el mismo que ella tanto quería y había perdido, pero sabía que le gustaría ya que se parecía un poco a Nathaniel, al menos tenía la misma cara de idiota.

Al llegar al manicomio, aún faltando veinte minutos para que concluyera la hora de visita, escondió el peluche del tipo de la puerta, a sabiendas de que no le dejarían ingresar ningún tipo de objeto que no hubiera sido revisado por ellos antes, y no planeaba gastarse el escaso tiempo para estar con ella, allí esperando.

Recorrió esos tétricos pasillos, esta vez le resultaban aún más desagradables, seguramente por su estado de ánimo, aunque se esforzara por olvidarlo, su corazón estaba profundamente herido. En esos momentos parecía que jamás volvería a sonreír, aunque algo le decía que cuando llegara con la loquita esa, ya no pensaría así, era increíble que sin proponérselo esa chica tuviera la capacidad de alegrarlo de un momento a otro. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Rodolfa notó con intriga su puerta abierta, inmediatamente temió que ese loco que la acosaba hubiera entrado, si ella tuviera sus brazos libres estaba seguro de que el tipo lo lamentaría, pero con esa camisa de fuerza no tenía como defenderse.

Corrió hasta la habitación, viendo con alivio que no había nadie más que ella allí, alivio que duró la fracción de segundo que su cerebro tardó en percatarse de que algo no estaba bien. Entró a ese oscuro cuarto casi con miedo, presintiendo algo malo, muy malo.

-¿Rodolfa...?- la llamó acercándose, viendo con preocupación sus ojos desenfocados.

Estaba sentada en el piso, con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes acolchadas, su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros no pudiendo mantenerse erguida por si misma, pero lo que daba más miedo era su mirada, antes llena de vida, con ese brillo de picardía, ahora estaba vacía, no había brillo, no había nada allí, ni siquiera parecía estar mirando algo en particular.

-¡Rodolfa! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- la tomó por los hombros moviéndola asustado, desesperándose más al verla sacudirse como una muñeca de trapo –¡Doctor!- gritó dejándola allí y saliendo al pasillo –¡Un doctor por favor!

Debido a las características del lugar, el psiquiatra y un par de enfermeros llegaron de inmediato.

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?!- preguntó el doctor viendo todo en orden.

-¡¿Cómo que cual es el problema?! ¡Mírela! Está... está... ida... ¡Como en otro planeta!

-Oh... eso es por la droga que le administramos, es una consecuencia natural de la misma- explicó.

-¿La droga? ¡¿Por qué le dieron eso?! ¡¿No ve que quedó muy mal?!

-Durante la tarde de ayer presentó una crisis nerviosa, por lo que tuvimos que sedarla.

-_¿Ayer por la tarde? ¿Será porque no vine...? No... Ella no es así_- pensó descartando la idea de plano. -¿Por qué tuvo una crisis nerviosa?

-Nos escuchó hablar de la lobotomía que le realizaremos mañana...- comenzó a explicarle el doctor.

-¡¿Lobo qué?!- interrumpió Castiel, imaginando que la convertirían en lobo como ese tipo sobre-hormonado de esa película de vampiros tan mojigata que tanto le gustaba a las chicas.

-La lobotomía cerebral es simplemente una incisión quirúrgica en el lóbulo frontal con el posterior seccionamiento de las vías nerviosas.

-¿E... es una operación?- preguntó asustado por tanta palabra rara.

-Por supuesto- asintió el hombre tranquilamente.

-Pero... ¿No es peligroso?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo el 6% de los casos acaban en muerte- aseguró mientras Castiel de alguna forma se tornaba pálido del susto y rojo de ira al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿SOLO EL 6%?! ¡¿USTED ESTÁ BROMEANDO CONMIGO?! ¡ME LA LLEVO AHORA MISMO!- gritó caminando hacia ella, pero el par de enfermeros lo detuvieron.

-Escuche joven, si no se comporta le quedará prohibida la entrada a este centro de salud.

-¡¿CENTRO DE SALUD?! LE QUIEREN CORTAR EL CEREBRO PARA... PARA... ¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS VAN A HACER ESO?!- gritó forcejeando con los enfermeros.

-La lobotomía tiene excelentes resultados en las patologías de este tipo, ya que anula el recuerdo de las vivencias pasadas que tanto atormentan a la persona, de manera permanente- Castiel dejó de forcejear escuchándolo con los ojos muy abiertos –. Junto con los recuerdos se pierde la personalidad de esta forma el paciente puede aprender desde cero a ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

-¿Perder sus recuerdos...? ¿Su personalidad?- murmuró siendo soltado por los enfermeros –_Perderá su sonrisa... Su alegría de vivir..._- la observó acongojado –_No volverá a mirarme con su carita de simio alcoholizado..._

-Así es- asintió el psiquiatra –. Es lo que necesita para mejorar.

-Ella no necesita eso...- murmuró sombríamente apretando los puños, el hombre lo miró con intriga –¡Ella sólo necesitaba un poco de cariño! ¡Alguien que confiara en ella, que la aceptara como es en lugar de intentar cambiarla! ¡Irónicamente ni sus padres, ni su familia, ni ustedes, los que se suponen que deben ayudarla, lo hicieron! ¡Tuvo que ser un estúpido masoquista que no la conocía el que lo hizo!

-Lamento que esta decisión le afecte tanto, pero la paciente no tiene padres, ningún adulto se hará cargo de alguien así, por lo que este procedimiento es la única alternativa.

-Déjenos solos- pidió sin mirarlos.

-El horario de visita está a punto de terminar.

-¡Sólo será un minuto!

-Está bien, pero si intenta alguna estupidez acabará detenido por entorpecer un tratamiento médico- Castiel asintió con sus ojos fijos en el suelo

Una vez que esas personas se fueron levantó la cabeza lentamente viéndola, la perdería, si le hacían eso tan espantoso la perdería, ella era muy fuerte, sabía que no moriría, pero ya no sería ella, su Rodolfa, su esencia si moriría. Arrastró sus pies hasta quedar frente a ella, se dejó caer de rodillas y al envolvió en sus brazos apretando su cuerpo flácido contra su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, con los ojos apretados, sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

-Te necesito...- le susurró al oído –No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuanta falta me haces...- ella permanecía inmóvil, probablemente ni siquiera estuviera escuchándolo, pero eso no importaba él necesitaba decírselo –Y sufriste demasiado, este mundo de porquería te golpeó más veces de las que cualquier persona resistiría... Pero tú no eres cualquier persona, tú eres única...- la aferró más contra si –No dejaré que vuelvan a dañarte, no dejaré que te hagan esto... Voy a sacarte de aquí- prometió lo que cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos –. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no importa lo que cueste, te secuestraré, no volverán a llevarte lejos de mi, no los dejaré- se separó lentamente mirándola intensamente durante unos segundos –. Descansa, ahora me toca a mi luchar por ambos.

Colocó el peluche entre sus brazos, dejándola abrazada a él, se despidió suavemente y la dejó allí, sintiendo que dejaba una parte de si mismo, de su felicidad en ese lugar, pero con la decisión a flor de piel, estaba seguro como nunca que lo lograría, la sacaría de allí, tenía hasta el día siguiente para hacerlo.

* * *

Buscó su celular entre la montaña de papelerío que provenía de la sala de delegados pero había llegado a inundar por completo el sótano, se sumergió en la zona donde se escuchaba más fuerte, ya era la cuarta llamada y él no podía encontrarlo, la persona que deseaba comunicarse era muy insistente por lo visto.

Minutos después emergió con el ruidoso aparato en su mano, se sacudió algunos formularios del cabello y ropa y atendió.

-¿Diga?- preguntó tranquilamente nadando fuera del sótano.

-Tienes que ayudarme- escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas?

-Que me ayudes a sacar a Rodolfa de ese lugar.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Es largo de explicar por teléfono, tenemos que reunirnos.

-Está bien, en la noche iré por tu casa

-¡En la noche no! ¡Ahora! ¡¿Estás en el instituto no es así?!

-Así es pero, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

-Estaré ahí en diez minutos, espérame afuera, ¡no vayas a olvidarlo!

-Castiel, no te oyes bien, sucedió algo con Deb...

-¡No me la nombres! ¡Ahora tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar! Nos vemos en unos minutos- dijo de mala gana y colgó

Lysandro se quedó viendo el teléfono –Le dije que no se dejara envolver por demonios- comentó guardándolo y dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto antes que se le olvidara.

* * *

-¡Kentinmon, yo te elijo!- exclamó Armin señalando a un grupo de alumnos semi-zombies que se aproximaban a ellos.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- preguntó Kentin mirándolo algo molesto por como lo llamó.

-¡Ataque ehh... militarizado!- seguía ordenándole mientras señalaba a "sus contrincantes".

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que demonio quiere tu hermano?!- le preguntó a Alexy a ver si conseguía una respuesta coherente.

-Mi hermano es un tonto- lo tomó del brazo –. ¡Mejor vamos de compras! ¡Te escogeré algo mucho más moderno que esa ropa fea!

-¡Vamos Kentinmon! ¡Hazle caso a tu entrenador o regresas a la pokebola!- lo amenazó sacando una de las pokebolas de juguete de su bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué entrenador?!

-¡Necesitas más color!- exclamó Alexy quitándose el pañuelo verde que llevaba en la cintura y atándoselo al cuello.

–¡Oye no! ¡Déjame en paz!- le pidió Kentin ya exhasperado intentando quitárselo.

-¡Eres más inútil que un Magikarp en el desierto!- le gritó Armin cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Si no aceptas mis consejos de moda seguirás pareciendo un militar retirado!- se quejó Alexy ofendido porque rechazaron su pañuelo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios vine hoy a clases?!- exclamó Kentin mientras ambos hermanos seguían insultándolo muy molestos.

* * *

Había arrastrado a Lysandro hasta una plaza cercana, y contado absolutamente todo lo acontecido desde que pisó la ciudad nuevamente.

-Conocía el estado de Amber, pero no tenía idea de que hubiera inculpado al demonio- comentó Lysandro.

-¡Me va a escuchar esa idiota! ¡Si antes me caía mal ahora no tiene idea de cuanto la detesto!- exclamó él, despeinándose de la frustración –¡En cuanto la vea le haré pagar cada segundo que Rodolfa haya pasado en ese lugar! ¡Pero ahora no puedo perder tiempo en eso! ¡Tengo que sacarla de ahí de alguna forma!

-Deberíamos acudir a las autoridades, soy testigo de que no pudo ser ella quien lo hiciera.

-¡¿Estás seguro?! ¡¿Tienes pruebas?!- su amigo asintió –¡Entonces vamos!- dijo tomándolo del brazo y corriendo hacia la seccional más cercana.

Lamentablemente la coherente explicación de un chico que parecía salido de una máquina del tiempo, acerca de una extraña condición que padecían algunas estudiantes de cierto instituto, la cual les impedía trasladarse si perdían algo llamado: Puntos de Acción, no convenció al comisario, quien luego de reírseles en la cara los invitó a salir por las buenas y no seguir haciéndole perder el tiempo.

-No entiendo porqué no me creyeron...- comentó Lysandro pensativo, mientras se alejaban del lugar.

-¡Les hablaste de esa famosa fantasma!- exclamó Castiel furioso.

-Rocío es una parte importante de la coartada que tiene el demonio, si no estuviera descansando en paz podría venir a declarar.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Al menos pudiste haberles dicho que estuviste con ella ese día!

-¿Con Rocío?

-¡No! ¡Con Rodolfa!

-Eso habría sido mentir- Castiel lo observó con ojos asesinos –. Ese día dormí en la azotea, seguramente alguien me vio.

-¡Al diablo! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo con estas idioteces! ¡Van a hacerle esa cosa de los lobos a Rodolfa! ¡Voy a sacarla de ese manicomio aunque sea a la fuerza!

-Esos lugares están fuertemente vigilados...

-¡Me da igual todo! ¡La voy a sacar!

-No si no piensas un plan.

Castiel lo miró molesto y aceleró el paso aunque no tuviera realmente a donde ir.

* * *

Su hermano estaba en el baño, pasaba mucho tiempo allí, le había calculado unos tres minutos como cuatro veces al día, ¿qué se creía? ¡Ella estaba inmovilizada y adolorida y él se iba de tour por ahí!Estaba a punto de gritarle que se diera prisa cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo tomó mirando la pantalla, seguramente sería alguna de sus amigas, o uno de los corazones rotos que solía dejar por doquier.

-¿Número privado?- se preguntó frunciendo el ceño un poco –¿Diga?- atendió.

-¡Amber amiga! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡En cuanto lo supe te llamé!- escuchó una voz familiar, desagradablemente familiar.

-Debrah...- masculló con odio –¡Eres una maldita, me las pagarás!

-¡Ay amiga no pierdes el sentido del humor! ¡Me alegra saber que estás mejor!- exclamó muy feliz.

-Te odio profundamente...

-Ahora lo que me importa es si ya encontraron al culpable- continuó, ignorando las palabras de Amber –. Fue esa chica rara, esa tal Rodolfa, ¿no es así?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-Sólo quiero saber si esa chica está encerrada como se merece por lo que te hizo- explicó pero no obtuvo respuesta –. Amber, cariño, ¿sigues ahí?

-No me llames así...

-Responde y ya no te molestaré.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo.

-Está bien, no lo hagas, mi amigo se encariñó mucho contigo...- comentó, haciéndola temblar de miedo –Él está pendiente de ti aunque no lo veas... Si no quieres responderme a mi, podría ir a verte... Estoy segura de que él si te hará hablar.

-¡No... No...! ¡¿Qué quieres saber?!

-Como salió todo, donde está ella...

-Salió bien, tu plan fue perfecto Debrah... Ella está encerrada en un manicomio... Y yo internada... ¡Maldita! ¡Esto duele como el infierno!

-Las heridas sanan, pero ahora tienes lo que querías, Castiel está solo para ti, así que no te quejes... Aprovéchalo... Debo irme a ensayar, hasta nunca mi querida amiga- se despidió y colgó.

Amber se quedó viendo el celular con frustración, esa maldita la tenía atrapada, si no hacía lo que quería ese maldito la encontraría y la mataría, sin contar que quedaría muy mal frente a Castiel, si se enteraba de la verdad era seguro que no volvería a mirarla al rostro.

-¿Un plan?- preguntó Nathaniel saliendo del baño, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¡¿E... Estabas escuchando?!

-¡¿Un plan para encerrar a Rodolfa?!- volvió a preguntar viéndola con seriedad.

-¡Le diré a papá que estás invadiendo mi privacidad!- lo amenazó.

-Y con Debrah- continuó él sin prestarle atención.

-Eh... no no- dijo nerviosa –. Escuchaste mal, ¡nada de eso! ¡¿Cómo me uniría a una víbora como esa?!

-¡¿Después de lo que hizo no escarmentaste Amber?! ¡Sabes que es una maldita manipuladora!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Escuchaste mal! ¡¿No entiendes, Nathaniel?!

-¡Sólo entiendo que una persona desagradable y sumamente irritante pero inocente está encerrada por tu culpa!- ella no respondió –Llamaré a la policía para que vengan y corrijas tu declaración.

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Que no! ¡Fue Rodolfa! ¡Fue ella!- exclamó mirándolo con decisión, retractarse en esos momentos era lo último que podía hacer –¡Escuchaste mal! ¡Esa maldita fue quien me golpeó, no modificaré mi declaración!

-¡No puedo creerlo Amber, creía que a pesar de todo quedaba algo de decencia en ti!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Que me decepcionaste...- declaró, ella comenzó a sollozar a ver si así lo conmovía –Tranquila Amber, no volveré a decirte nada- aseguró sonriéndole –. Y te recomiendo que llames a tus amigas para que venga a cuidarte, porque yo debo hacer algo- se dio la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde vas?

Él se giró aún sonriéndole con dulzura –No soy un idiota desalmado como tú, yo no puedo quedarme aquí tranquilo viendo una injusticia como esta- declaró, y se marchó ignorando los gritos histéricos de su hermana.

* * *

-Dudo que a entrar rompiendo una ventana y llevártela corriendo pueda llamársele "plan"- comentó Lysandro tomando tranquilamente un té que él mismo había preparado.

-¡¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor?!- le gritó, arrancándose los pelos.

Habían regresado a la casa, ya que los gritos y blasfemias de Castiel estaban llamando demasiado la atención de la gente que pasaba por esa placita en la cual se habían detenido.

-Pienso que deberíamos volver a intentar hablar con las autoridades, ella no lo hizo así que si buscan huellas en la zona no encontrarán las suyas, ni nada que la incrimine.

-¡Eso lleva demasiado tiempo! ¡Mañana le hacen esa maldita operación! ¡Tenemos que sacarla de allí antes!

-Esto debe ser obra de algún demonio superior- comentó Lysandro pensativo.

-Esto es obra de la estúpida de...- fue interrumpido por una serie de insistentes golpes en su puerta –¡¿Quién demonios es?! ¡¿No ven que no estoy para visitas?!- fue a abrir de mal humor –¡¿Tú?!- gritó al ver a Nathaniel –¡Esfúmate antes que te parta la cara!

-Siempre tan educado- murmuró el rubio viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados –. Déjame pasar, tengo información que te interesa...- un portazo especialmente fuerte en plena cara, le hizo literalmente tragarse sus palabras y por poco algunos dientes.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Lysandro sirviéndole una taza de té a Demonio, claramente influenciado por la energía de Rodolfa que seguramente continuaba en la casa.

-Un estúpido...- murmuró escuchando con rabia como Nathaniel continuaba golpeando la puerta –¡Uno muy insistente!

Lysandro miró hacia la puerta –Si insiste tanto debe tener algo importante que decirte.

-¡Nada de lo que ese tipo diga puede ser importante!

-¡Castiel, ya abre! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Es sobre Rodolfa!- gritaba Nathaniel mientras continuaba golpeando –¡Quiero ayudarla a salir de ese lugar!

-¡Tú la metiste en ese maldito sitio!- le gritó en la cara Castiel, luego de volver a abrir la puerta –¡Si vas a sacarla que sea ya!

-¡Retírate que me estás escupiendo!- lo empujó y entró –Hola, Lysandro.

-Buenas tardes Nathaniel, ¿un té?

-Si, claro- se sentó en el sofá mientras Lysandro le servía.

-¿Quieren que vaya por unas galletas para acompañar el té?- preguntó irónicamente con una vena saltándole en la frente –¡¿MIENTRAS RODOLFA ESPERA EN ESE LUGAR A QUE LE SAQUEN UN PEDAZO DE CEREBRO?!

-¿De qué hablas idiota? Está en un centro de salud especializado, seguramente están cuidando bien de ella- dijo Nathaniel probando el té –. Mmm... está muy bueno- le dijo a Lysandro.

-Gracias, aunque creo que si vendrían bien esas galletas- asintió.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!¡ Ahora dime como piensas sacarla de allí o te vas de mi casa!

-Escuché a Amber hablando por teléfono con Debrah...

-¡¿Con quien?! ¡¿Debrah?!- exclamó él sin comprender, quería olvidarla, no era momento de pensar en ella, pero todo se lo recordaba.

-Así es, al parecer fue un plan que tramaron ambas para encerrar a Rodolfa... Jamás pensé que mi hermana se prestara a algo así y mucho menos haciendo equipo con esa arpía...

Castiel se dejó caer acabando sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas –Debrah... Ella... Ella no pudo...

-¡Claro que pudo! ¡Mi hermana nunca haría algo así por si misma! ¡Ella no es tan desalmada para idear tal ardid!

Él se quedó mirando el piso, negando sin poder creerlo, no sólo lo había engañado, también se había encargado de vengarse de Rodolfa, pero, ¿por qué? Era verdad que podía ser algo irritante, pero jamás había actuado directamente en su contra. No había otra explicación, era por él, por estúpidos celos infundados, celos hacia alguien a quien no quería realmente... No lograba entenderlo bien, lo único claro era que después de todo él era el culpable de que Rodolfa estuviera en ese sitio, lo había sido de que quedara atrapada en ese incendio, y una vez más la ponía en peligro.

-No vine a verte lamentarte- le dijo Nathaniel interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ese idiota mojigato estaba en lo cierto, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse, ahora debía actuar, sacarla de allí antes que le hicieran algo irreparable.

-¿De qué forma planeas sacarla de allí?- preguntó sin fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

-Hablaré con las autoridades, Amber no corregirá su declaración, pero fui yo quien los llamó, así que por lo menos deberían liberarla mientras hacen las investigaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará eso?

-Imagino que en un par de días tendrá la libertad condicional.

-Es demasiado tiempo- se levantó mirándolo –. Mañana le harán una lobo... lobo... ¡algo! ¡Lo cierto es que borrarán sus recuerdos! ¡No pienso permitir que eso pase!

-¿Una lobotomía?- preguntó Nathaniel viéndolo sorprendido –Creí que ese procedimiento ya era obsoleto... Pero si realmente planean hacerle algo así hay que impedirlo.

-¡Al fin dices algo con sentido en tu vida!

-¡No me provoques idiota! ¡Si estoy aquí es porque esa chica no tiene la culpa de vivir con un tipo como tú!

-¡Pues por mi te vas! ¡No sirves de nada de todas formas!

-¡Pensé que realmente querías ayudarla pero ya veo que tu estúpido orgullo está antes que cualquier persona!

-¡Te recuerdo que tú la metiste en ese lugar! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y de la estúpida de tu hermanita!

-Me temo que si seguimos así no lograremos nada- comentó Lysandro dejando el té a un lado y poniéndose de pie.

-Es verdad- asintió Nathaniel –, si vamos a sacarla de ahí tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

-Necesitamos pensar un buen plan- murmuró Castiel cruzándose de brazos –. Debemos sacarla esta noche, o mañana por la mañana.

-En ese caso necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- comentó Lysandro sacando su celular.

Media hora más tarde...

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Castiel abriendo la puerta.

-Lysandro me explicó la situación, vine a ayudar- dijo Kentin.

-Yo lo seguí- comentó Alexy señalando a Kentin –, creí que pasaríamos cerca de alguna tienda de ropa y podría convencerlo de probarse algo.

-Es mi nuevo pokemon, debo estar al tanto de sus actividades- respondió Armin.

-¡Yo no soy eso!

-¡Bueno, ya pasen! ¡Espero que sirvan de algo!- les permitió entrar.

Ya era casi media noche, y los seis chicos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesita ratona de la sala.

-Tú irás por aquí- le dijo Kentin a Nathaniel moviendo el salero sobre la mesa –, y tú rodearás el edificio así- le indicó ahora a Castiel moviendo el azucarero –. Los demás esperaremos aquí a que lleguen a lo alto y hagan la señal.

-¿Cuántos pisos tiene el edificio?- preguntó Nathaniel anotando en una libreta el plan.

-Eh... No lo sé- murmuró Kentin.

-La acosaste durante años- comenzó a decir Castiel quien se había mantenido bastante sereno hasta el momento –, ¡¿pero nunca fuiste a visitarla cuando la encerraban en ese lugar?!

-¡No es un lugar agradable sabes! Me daba miedo ese sitio...- confesó algo apenado. Castiel lo miró con rabia.

-No puedes idear un plan así si no tienes un mapa del lugar- comentó Armin como si fuera un experto –. Lo que debemos hacer es como en el Metal Gear.

-¡Este no es momento para que comiences con sus juegos Armin!- saltó Alexy.

-¡Pero es ideal para esta misión! ¡Yo lo di vuelta así que soy el indicado para dirigir esta campaña!

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Lysandro.

-Evitar los lugares iluminados, y lanzar piedras para distraer a los guardias, eso es lo básico.

-No lo tomen en serio- murmuró Alexy frustrado –. Nunca va a entender que la vida no es un juego...

-¡Tú dices eso porque eres un aburrido que solo piensa en la ropa!

Los gemelos continuaron discutiendo un rato más, acabando con la poca paciencia de Castiel quien terminó insultándolos a todos y casi sacándolos a patadas de la casa. Por fortuna gracias a la intervención centrada de Lysandro las cosas se calmaron un poco y entre todos armaron un plan casi coherente. Ya en la madrugada todos dormían en el suelo, reponiendo energías para el golpe que darían al amanecer.

Castiel exhaló sentado a un lado de la ventana junto con Paco –Tiene que funcionar- murmuró entre preocupado y nervioso.

-Lo hará- aseguró Kentin acercándose –, pero si no... Tal vez no sea tan malo...- Castiel no respondió ni lo miró –Tal vez así ella pueda convertirse en una chica normal.

-Normal... Detesto esa palabra, odio a las personas que piensan así. Si no quieres que te parta la cara no vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa frente a mi- ordenó sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez no sea tan feliz como intenta hacernos creer, sabiendo que es diferente a todos?

-¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que ser diferente no es un defecto? No, claro que no. ¿Qué puedo esperar de un tipo que cambió totalmente sólo para agradarle a otros?

-¡No fue así! ¡Mi padre me obligó! Pero debo admitir que así las cosas son más fáciles.

-Ella nunca buscó la salida fácil... Eso es lo que la hace tan especial.

-Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, yo la amo y quiero lo mejor para ella, tú sólo la ves como un payaso que está allí para divertirte- murmuró molesto volviendo a acostarse en el suelo usando su camisa como almohada.

-_¿Sólo la veo como un payaso?_- se preguntó, recordando su visita al manicomio unos días antes –_No... Sólo no quiero que pierda su sonrisa... Eso es todo..._

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, antes que nada les debo una disculpa, sé que me retrasé dos días en publicar, no tengo excusas, bueno si, hoy tuve una de las instancias de evaluación de la práctica y eso me ha tenido muy estresada, sin contar que tenía que entregar una carpeta y todo mi tiempo libre se fue en ello. Pido disculpas por este atraso y por los que vendrán a raíz de este.

Tampoco estoy muy conforme con el capítulo, no sé si serán impresiones mías pero le falta algo de chispa al final. Espero si si sean impresiones mías.

Amé los comentarios y soy demasiado feliz de haber recibido tantos, me encantan y me hacen muy feliz. A los efectos de poder publicar pronto y no seguir retrasándome porque responderlos me toma varias horas, voy a responder las preguntas que me hayan hecho en general no uno por uno. Espero que no les moleste, yo los leí todos y los agradezco de alma. Para el siguiente capítulo vuelvo a responderlos personalizadamente.

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por haber hecho llegar esta historia a los 160 comentarios, no sé si llegaremos a los 200 pero en una de esas tal vez si, ¡estoy feliz!

En general creo que todos detestan a Amber y algunos a Nath después del capítulo anterior, por suerte en este el delegado de reivindicó un poco, esperemos que le dure.

Respecto a las amenazas de muerte hacia mi persona... las extrañaba... siempre en este punto de mis fics recibo unas cuantas... si soy más masoquista que Castiel.

Rodolfita, nuestra Rodo querida, creo que todos la adoramos tal como es, esperemos que el plan de los chicos funcione y todo salga bien, en el capítulo que viene veremos.

Ahora si me despido, espero estar publicando el siguiente alrededor del miércoles, si lo tengo antes será antes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Besos, ¡los adoro!


	30. Capítulo 29

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 29: **

**El rescate.**

–¡Ya despierten! ¡Es hora!– les gritó pateándolos, especialmente a Nathaniel y Kentin, nada personal sólo eran quienes estaban más cerca.

–Esto me recuerda a la escuela militar– se levantó Kentin desganado.

–¡¿Oye idiota, tienes que ser tan bruto?!– se quejó Nathaniel sentándose en el suelo todo despeinado y con grandes ojeras.

–¡¿Querías que te cantara una canción de flores y hadas para que despertaras, estúpido?!– preguntó Castiel irónicamente –¡Vamos todos arriba! ¡En media hora tenemos que comenzar!

–¡Cinco minutos más!– suplicó Alexy tapándose la cabeza con su chaleco que había usado como sábana, Armin continuaba profundamente dormido ajeno a todo.

–Deberíamos tomar un buen desayuno– comentó Lysandro levantándose con energías luego de un reparador sueño en el único sofá de la sala.

–¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero en media hora tienen que estar listos!– exclamó Castiel yendo al baño a lavarse la cara.

* * *

Ya reunidos frente al centro de salud mental comenzaron a organizarse.

–Esta es la dirección, Leigh te esperará con las llaves del carro– Lysandro le entregó una hoja a Nathaniel.

–Muy bien– asintió el aludido recibiendo el papel –. ¿Estás seguro de que no tendrá problemas en prestar su auto para esto?

–Ya hablé con él, estará encantado de colaborar en una buena obra, probablemente te de algo de ropa para ella– aseguró Lysandro, Nathaniel asintió leyendo la dirección.

–¡Ya vete!– exclamó Castiel empujándolo –¡Más te vale que llegues a tiempo!

–Te agradecería que no me hablaras de esa forma, nime tocaras– murmuró Nathaniel viéndolo de reojo –. ¡Éxitos!– le deseó a los demás y se marchó.

–¡No entiendo porqué tenía que ser él quien conduciera! ¡Si yo soy un experto detrás del volante!– exclamó Armin.

–¡Será detrás de joystick!– corrigió Alexy –¡Saber jugar al Need For Speed no es saber conducir!

–¡No sólo sé jugar! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Desafío a ese Nathaniel a competir conmigo cuando lo desee, verás que lo derroto con los ojos cerrados!

–¡¿Van a seguir charlando mucho tiempo?!– intervino Castiel –¡Alexy! ¡Es tu turno!

–¡Claro!– asintió –Tranquilos todo saldrá bien, no dejen a mi hermano cometer ninguna tontería– comentó riéndose.

–¡Y tú no olvides el plan por intentar llevar de compras a los pacientes!– contraatacó Armin.

–¡¿Por quién me tomas?!– preguntó Alexy algo molesto con su hermano, entonces vio a Castiel dándose cabezazos contra una columna –¡Ya me voy!– anunció corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

–Tómalo con calma– aconsejó Lysandro deteniendo a Castiel –. Alexy está en lo cierto, todo saldrá bien.

–¡¿Y si no?! ¡¿Y si llegamos tarde?! ¡¿Y si el plan no funciona y no podemos sacarla de ahí?!

–Funcionará, si el demonio sobrevivió a un incendio puede sobrevivir a esto– intentó animarlo.

–¡Claro que funcionará! ¡Me tienen a mi en el equipo! ¡No puede fallar!– aseguró Armin.

Castiel miró a Kenin quien había permanecido callado desde el inicio –¡Si no quieres evitar esa operación no deberías estar aquí!

–¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Sólo comenté que tal vez no sea tan malo!

–¡Que hayas dicho eso es suficiente para que no confíe en ti!

–Chicos...– les llamó la atención Lysandro –Es hora de que Armin y yo entremos, pero recuerden que si queremos tener éxito debemos estar unidos, de otra forma el demonio pagará un precio muy alto.

–Hasta luego chicos, recuerden entrar en un minuto, espero que no se maten mutuamente antes que eso– se despidió Armin con una sonrisa divertida, marchándose con Lysandro.

Ambos entraron al lugar, Lysandro buscó con la mirada a Alexy quien parecía estar en apuros al no poder convencer a uno de los guardias sobre el motivo de su visita.

–Creo que es un buen momento para que comience el juego– le susurró Armin, él asintió.

–¡Él!– exclamó levantando su suave voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes –¡El demonio que he estado rastreando durante años!– declaró sacando su cruz de plata.

–¡Oh no!– gritó Alexy teatralmente corriendo hasta uno de los pasillos laterales.

–¡Esta vez no te escaparás de mi, maldito demonio del mal!– lo siguió Lysandro a paso lento con su cruz al frente como un escudo.

–¡Aléjense o los maldeciré!– aseguró Alexy deteniéndose a mitad de ese pasillo señalándolos.

–¡Alto!– detuvo Lysandro al par de enfermeros que acostumbrados a los pacientes de ese lugar se dirigían a detenerlo –La fuerza física no funciona contra los seres de la oscuridad, ¡sólo el poder de los dioses podrá contra ellos!

El personal completo, algunos familiares y pacientes se aglomeraron en el pasillo lateral, curiosos por la interesante escena que allí se llevaba a cabo, dejando las oficinas y el pasillo principal completamente despejado.

Armin sonrió –Todo está saliendo perfecto, ¿cómo no? Si en parte es mi plan– comentó para si mismo entrando a la oficina de expedientes a buscar el de Rodolfa.

Castiel y Kentin se asomaron desde la puerta principal, se escuchaba un gran bullicio en algún lugar pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

–Lysandro es muy bueno– susurró Kentin.

–O esta gente es muy idiota– murmuró Castiel entrando.

Se desplazaron sigilosamente, sin detenerse a observar ni por un segundo, la actuación de sus amigos, donde se escuchaban los gritos agonizantes de Alexy. Seguramente Lysandro ya le había echado agua común fingiendo que era agua bendita tal y como lo habían ensayado en la noche. Adentrándose más en el lugar se cruzaron con algunos enfermeros quienes los dejaron pasar sin problemas ya que ajenos al espectáculo de la entrada consideraban que nadie llegaría hasta allí sin autorización.

–¿Qué haremos con esos enfermeros cuando la saquemos?– le susurró Kentin mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de su amada.

–Algo...

–¡¿Pero qué?!

–¡No sé! ¡Piensa en algo tú también estúpido!

–¡Estás insoportable! ¡Aún más que de costumbre!

–¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses, estúpido traidor!

–¡¿Traidor?! ¡Te aseguro que no soy el único que piensa eso! Yo quiero lo mejor para ella, ¡aquí el problema es que eres un egoísta!

Le habría respondido, pero estaban cerca de esa maldita habitación en la cual la tenían encerrada, así que corrió hasta ella al fin podría sacarla de ese horrendo lugar, y no dejar que nadie volviera a llevársela. Ken lo seguía gritando algo, seguramente que no llamara la atención, pero lo ignoró por completo, a unos metros de él estaba esa puerta, abierta... Entró a la habitación esperando verla, pero no encontró a nadie, el lugar estaba completamente vacío...

–No está...– murmuró, sintiendo como en un instante perdía todas sus fuerzas, toda la energía de la que rebosaba segundos antes.

–Tal vez esté en el baño– sugirió Kentin detrás de él mirando la habitación –. Este lugar es aún más atemorizante de lo que imaginaba.

Salió de la habitación de inmediato, no podía soportar más tiempo allí sabiendo que ella no estaba –¡La chica de esa habitación!– abordó a una enfermera que pasaba por allí –¡¿Dónde está Rodolfa?!– preguntó con desesperación, esa esperanza era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo aún.

–Amh, pues... Creo que fue trasladada al quirófano, deben estar operándola en estos momentos– informó luego de mirar su registro de pacientes.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué...?!– comenzó a gritar sintiendo un vacío en su pecho que se intensificaba segundo a segundo, no creía haber sentido en su vida tal grado de frustración.

Kentin lo tomó de su chamarra de cuero alejándolo de la chica –Preparar a un paciente para una cirugía lleva mucho tiempo, tal vez aún no haya pasado nada– le susurró –. Tenemos que ir y sacarla antes que la operen– Castel ni siquiera lo miró o se movió –Rodolfa no merece esto... ¡Vamos antes que sea más tarde!

Bonitas palabras que cayeron en oídos sordos, Castiel ni se inmutó, ni siquiera lo escuchaba ya sumergido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

–_Lo hicieron, lo hicieron... Llegué tarde, de nada sirvió... Ella ya no existe... _

* * *

–¿Qué será esto? ¿Un número de teléfono?– se preguntó Armin curioseando el escritorio del director del manicomio –No lo creo, ¡tal vez sea la clave que abra la puerta que lleva al jefe final!– En ese momento la música del Super Mario Bros resonó –Una llamada– murmuró tomando su celular –¿Ya cumplieron con su misión?

–¡Hay problemas!– anunció Kentin que se escuchaba bastante agitado –¡Ya la llevaron al quirófano! ¡Y el idiota de Castiel parece estar en otro mundo!

–Vaya, normalmente cuando todo se complica es porque el fin se acerca– comentó compartiendo su vasta experiencia en ese tipo de aventuras.

–¡No sé de qué estés hablando! ¡Pero necesitamos llegar pronto! ¡Busca un mapa y dinos hacia donde debemos ir! ¡En qué piso está, no sé... algo!

–Un mapa...– murmuró mirando a su alrededor –Encontré un número, seguro es la clave que resuelve todo este enigma.

–¿Cuál enigma? ¡Necesitamos ubicar el quirófano!

–Normalmente hay mapas en las paredes de los pasillos.

–¡No! ¡No hay nada de eso! Armin, aún estás en la oficina, ¿verdad? ¡Debe haber algún plano por ahí!

–Veamos– dijo buscando sobre el escritorio y en los cajones.

Tardó casi 5 minutos en encontrar un papel que solo era una lista de lugares particulares del establecimiento y el piso en el cual se encontraban.

–¡Sexto piso!

–¡Ya era hora!– exclamó Kentin –Subiremos por la escalera, ¿hacia donde debemos ir luego?

–No tengo idea– se rió rascándose la cabeza –. Está ahí, sólo búsquenlo.

–¡¿Tienes idea de lo grande que son los pisos de este lugar?!

–Por mi experiencia el último desafío siempre está en el lugar más inaccesible y custodiado por decenas de guardias.

–Está bien Armin... Lo buscaré...– escuchó decir a Kentin con voz de resignación.

–Eso les pasa por no permitirme ir a donde está la acción– murmuró cortando la comunicación y sentándose en el lugar del director –. ¡Esta silla es muy cómoda! ¡Ideal para jugar!– exclamó subiendo los pies a la mesa y sacando su PSP.

* * *

–¡Vamos Castiel! ¡No es momento para que te pongas así!– le gritó tirando de él por las escaleras.

Pero nada de lo que le dijera servía, el chico rudo del instituto parecía no estar escuchándolo, sólo se dejaba arrastrar sin voluntad. Si fueran más cercanos, le daría pena ver esa mirada típica de alguien que perdió toda esperanza, no tenía dudas de que su cerebro estaba muy lejos de allí, probablemente lamentándose por haber perdido a la Rodolfa de siempre.

–_¡Mierda! No creí que le hubiera tomado tanto cariño..._– pensó, llegando al piso indicado y comenzando a recorrer el lugar en busca de alguna indicación.

* * *

–¡Pérfido engendro salido desde las mismas llamas del infierno, arrepiéntete de tus pecados!– exclamó Lysandro entregándole una vela a cada uno de los presentes y encendiéndolas con cuidado de no incendiar esta vez el manicomio –¡Necesito el poder de todos ustedes para exorcizar a este ser de oscuridad que intenta engañarnos con su adorable rostro!

–¿De verdad crees que tengo un rostro adorable?– preguntó Alexy, carraspeando al darse cuenta de su desliz y volviendo a su papel –¡Ni todos ustedes podrán contra mi! ¡JAJAJA!

–¡Levantad sus lumbres en alto!– solicitó Lysandro –¡Mientras entono mi hechizo de purificación!– exclamó sin saber qué más inventarse para hacer tiempo.

Todos en el lugar levantaron sus velas atentos y emocionados por lo que pasaría.

–_Nunca he improvisado un verso, a ver qué sucede_– pensó levantando su cruz –Repitan conmigo... ¡Oh dioses de antaño que han bajado desde el... el... alféizar a presenciar este ágape! ¡Os imploro detener a este ángel caído que ha subido a la tierra a repartir el odio entre los humanos!

Los presentes repitieron la frase o parte de ella, mientras Lysandro y Alexy se miraban sin saber qué más hacer.

–Ehh...– murmuró Alexy mientras los miraban esperando a que pasara algo –¡AHHH!– gritó lanzándose sobre Lysandro cayendo sobre él al suelo, fingiendo que mantenían una lucha encarnizada.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos?– le susurró Lysandro girando sobre él.

–No sé, pero parecen divertirse...– respondió Alexy sonriendo, mientras lanzaba manotazos suaves.

* * *

–Es aquí...– escuchó a lo lejos.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Qué importaba? Habían llegado tarde, su sonrisa había desaparecido, había roto su juramento...

–¡Reacciona estúpido!

Cuando la volviera a ver, si es que podía verla alguna vez, ella lo habría olvidado, habría olvidado sus vivencias, sus locuras, su casa, a Demonio, a Paco, el tiempo que vivieron juntos...

–¡Ella está ahí!– sintió como lo sacudían –¡Rodolfa está tras esa puerta!

La palabra mágica fue dicha, regresó a la realidad al escuchar su nombre, sólo para encontrarse frente a un par de enfermeros que los observaban con molestia, tras ellos había una enorme puerta y la palabra "Quirófano" escrita en grandes letras negras sobre la misma.

–¡¿Ya regresaste?! ¡Bonito momento para tomar una siesta con los ojos abiertos!– le reclamó Kentin sin dejar de mirar a los hombres –No creo poder pasar yo solo, necesito tu ayuda.

–Esta zona está restringida a los visitantes, deben regresar– informó uno de los dos enfermeros.

Ella estaba detrás de esa puerta, estaban haciéndole eso tan horrible, no podía permitir que acabaran, que acabaran con su esencia, tal vez aún podía cumplir su promesa.

–La sacaré de allí– murmuró poniéndose en guardia.

–Déjamelos a mi– le susurró Kentin –. Los distraeré, aprovecha para entrar.

–¿Estás seguro?– lo miró sorprendido.

–No sé si esté bien o mal, pero si hay alguien en el mundo que la prefiere tal como nació, entonces ella será feliz de esa forma– declaró corriendo hacia los tipos fingiendo querer entrar.

Cuando ambos se abalanzaron sobre Kentin, él aprovechó a entrar, era un lugar más grande de lo que esperaba pero no tardó mucho en encontrar la sala, así que ignorando a un par de enfermeras que intentaron detenerlo abrió la puerta encontrándose con una imagen que jamás debió haber visto.

Ese médico estaba martilleando una especie de cincel quirúrgico en la frente de Rodolfa, sintió una furia nacer desde su interior diseminándose por su cuerpo a gran velocidad, antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre el maldito que había osado lastimar a su loquita, asestándole un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y desmayándolo al instante.

El resto de los presentes observaron sin atreverse a intervenir, como ese joven que había aparecido sin previo aviso y sin decir palabra levantaba en brazos a la chica que operaban y huía de allí a toda velocidad. El par de enfermeros que tenían casi sometido a Kentin se distrajeron al verlo pasar, intentaron seguirlo, pero el joven militar le hizo una zancadilla a uno y luego se abalanzó sobre el otro, dejándolos fuera de combate valiosos segundos los cuales Castiel aprovechó para meterse al asensor.

Al llegar a la planta baja corrió hasta la salida ignorando la música de fondo y el hecho de que en el pasillo lateral donde Lysandro se enfrentaba al pseudo-demonio Alexy, parecían haber organizado una especie de animada fiesta con bebidas y bocadillos. Nathaniel que los esperaba en el coche de Leigh afuera del manicomio, les abrió la puerta trasera cuando los vio.

–¡Ya era hora! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo esperando! ¡Ya estaba llamando la atención!– le reclamó a Castiel apenas subió llevando a Rodolfa en brazos.

–¡Arranca de una vez idiota!– le gritó viendo el hoyo en la cabeza de Rodolfa con preocupación.

Nathaniel aceleró antes que alguien viera la matrícula del coche y metieran a más gente en problemas, dirigiéndose al escondite secreto que habían pactado la noche anterior.

–Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?– preguntó viendo a Castiel por el espejo retrovisor.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Cuando llegamos ya estaban operándola! ¡La saqué del quirófano! ¡Estaban haciéndole esa cosa!– exclamó nervioso, tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!– frenó de golpe, Castiel apenas pudo protegerla con su cuerpo del golpe contra el asiento delantero.

–¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO, IDIOTA?! ¡¿QUIERES MATARNOS?!

–¡El que se volvió loco eres tú! ¡¿Cómo puedes sacarla en plena operación?! ¡¿Tienes idea del peligro que significa?!– preguntó sumamente alterado mirando hacia atrás –La anestecia puede ser muy peligrosa y...– abrió la boca al ver la sangre que caía por su rostro desde su frente –¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Tiene la herida abierta!

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡Conduce así la curo cuanto antes!

Nathaniel puso el auto en marcha nuevamente –¡Sabía que eras una bestia pero no puedo creer que a tal extremo!

–¡¿Qué habrías hecho en mi lugar, idiota?! ¡¿Quedarte mirando?!

–¡Sin dudas no la habría sacado de esa forma! ¡Esa herida podría infectarse! ¡¿Qué harías entonces?!

–¡Ya déjame en paz inútil!

–¿Inútil? ¡¿Quién es el único del grupo que sabe conducir?!

Continuaron gritándose hasta llegar a una base militar abandonada de las que Kentin les había hablado, esconderían a Rodolfa allí hasta que dejaran de buscarla o pudieran armar un plan mejor. Entraron tal como Kentin les indicó, colocaron unas mantas en el suelo y la dejaron allí acostada.

–Encontré esto– dijo Nathaniel poniendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el suelo a un lado de ella, mientras Castiel la arropaba asegurándose de que estuviera bien –, tenemos que cerrar esa herida cuanto antes.

–Déjame a mi– murmuró quitándole las gasas y comenzando a curarla.

–Que no hubieran terminado la operación no significa que no hayan cortado los nervios y realizado la lobotomía– comentó Nathaniel viendo viendo atentamente como su compañero y rival se erizaba.

–¡Cállate!

–Ignorar la realidad no cambiará las cosas, si la lobotomía quedó por la mitad tal vez sea peor, quizás hayan seccionado una parte importante, ¡algún órgano podría dejar de funcionar!

–¡¿Podrías callarte?!– le gritó amenazándolo con el puño cerrado –¡¿Debes devolver el auto, no?! ¡Ya vete antes que te parta la cara!

–Por tu bien espero que no le suceda nada– lo amenazó levantándose –. Luego de llevar el caro a casa de Leigh iré a la comisaría a hablar con los policías.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Nathaniel se fue, su cerebro no se callaba, continuaba recordándole cada nefasto escenario que Nathaniel había mencionado, más unos cuantos más que él mismo creaba para torturarse.

–Tiene que salir bien...– murmuró mientras continuaba vendándole la cabeza dejándola como una momia sin darse cuenta.

* * *

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte a jugar dentro de la oficina?!– le reclamó Alexy a los gritos –¡¿Qué ibas a hacer si alguien entraba?!

–¡¿Todavía que confío tan ciegamente en tu trabajo distrayéndolos, me gritas?!– preguntó Armin haciéndose el ofendido.

–Lo importante es que nuestra parte salió bien, me pregunto como les habrá ido a Castiel y Kentin– comentó Lysandro en un intento por calmar las aguas.

En ese momento entró Kentin algo agitado al salón, habían acordado reunirse en el instituto y asistir a clases normalmente para no levantar sospechas.

–Uff... Casi no escapo– murmuró sentándose con los demás.

–¿Estuvo muy feo?– preguntó Alexy.

–Bastante– asintió comenzando a contarles lo sucedido.

–Sabía que el jefe final sería complicado– comentó Armin siendo ignorado por el resto, así que se encogió de hombros y encendió su PSP.

–Lo importante es que Rodolfa esté bien– comentó Alexy mirando de reojo a su hermano que se abstraía del mundo con su consola hasta en los momentos más inoportunos.

–Llamaré a Castiel– avisó Lysandro tomando su celular –, aún no sabemos si Nathaniel y él se encontraron y pudieron llegar a destino– segundos después de marcar Castiel atendió –Hola Castiel, ¿cómo va todo?

–¡Mal!– exclamó al otro lado de la línea con la voz bastante afectada -¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Mucha! ¡La herida en su cabeza no deja de sangrar! ¡No sé que hacer!

–¡Cálmate Castiel por favor! Tal vez la fiebre sea normal...– intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¡No es normal! ¡El estúpido de Nathaniel tenía razón! ¡La herida se infectó! ¡Y no cierra no importa lo que haga! ¡Necesita un médico!

–Si la situación es tan grave entonces lo más prudente será llevarla al hospital– asintió Lysandro ante la mirada preocupada de todos allí, menos la de Armin que se veía bastante molesto ya que no podía vencer a ese jefe.

–¡Eso sólo servirá para que vuelvan a encerrarla, todo lo que hicimos será en vano!

–Entonces debemos llevar un médico de confianza.

–¡No conozco a ninguno! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios la saqué de esa forma?!

–Tranquilo, buscaré a alguien, intenta detener la hemorragia como nos enseñaron en clase de primeros auxilios, ¿lo recuerdas no?

–¡No! ¡Me dormí en esa clase!

Lysandro le explicó pacientemente el procedimiento en esos casos, una vez que se aseguró de que lo hubiera comprendido colgó y miró a los demás.

–Debemos conseguir un médico, y pronto...– declaró seriamente.

–¡NO! ¡Un golpe más y lo derrotaba!– gritó Armin cambiando de posición en la silla para así poder concentrarse más, y continuó la partida.

Mientras Alexy, Kentin y hasta Lysandro miraban a Armin con cierta molestia, entró el señor Farrés al salón, colocando una silla en la puerta para que los zombies del pasillo no entraran.

–Cada vez somos menos– comentó dejando unos libros en su escritorio.

Notó con curiosidad como sus únicos cuatro alumnos parecían no haber notado su presencia. Se acercó sigilosamente, no era alguien curioso, pero se los veía tan concentrados y preocupados por algo que no pudo resistirse.

–No entiendo lo de la herida en su cabeza– comentó Alexy volviendo al tema –¿Cómo se hirió?

–Castiel la sacó del quirófano, por lo poco que pude ver llevaba esas batas con las que operan a la gente, tal vez ya estaban abriéndole la cabeza– dedujo Kentin.

–¡Sabía que tenía que guiar la operación yo! ¡Ustedes son muy lentos!– comentó Armin cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Creí que estabas jugando!– le reclamó Alexy.

–Se me terminaron las continuaciones– se encogió de hombros.

–¡Nos retrasamos por tu culpa!– le reclamó Kentin esta vez.

–No tiene sentido pelear– exhaló Alexy –Hay cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

–Alexy está en lo cierto– asintió Lysandro –, El demonio está en peligro, si no conseguimos un médico de confianza podría morir.

–¡¿Rodolfa está en peligro?!– exclamó Farrés tomándolos desprevenidos ya que ninguno se percató de su presencia –Chicos, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Los cuatro se miraron sin saber que hacer, finalmente Lysandro optó por confiar en él y contarle lo acontecido.

* * *

Sostenía con fuerza el trozo de tela sobre la herida, en un penoso intento por detener la hemorragia, con su mano libre chequeaba la temperatura, notando alarmado que continuaba subiendo.

–Resiste... Tienes que hacerlo...– le suplicó –Rodolfa, por favor... No me hagas esto..

Se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas, no recordaba haber tenido tanto miedo alguna vez, se sentía asustado, triste, culpable, enojado, frustrado, y tantas otras emociones demasiado deprimentes. Ella, su loquita favorita se le estaba yendo, su vida se le escurría entre las manos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

–¡Si algo te pasa te juro que te traigo un payaso!– estalló en ira como siempre que no podía soportar una situación –¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Te odiaré si me dejas ahora!

Rato después, cuando estaba sentado a su lado sólo viéndola, ya que llorar, insultarla o correr en círculos tirándose de los pelos no daba resultado, los chicos acompañados por el profesor Farrés entraron al escondite.

–¡Iugh! ¡Este lugar tiene muy mal gusto!– comentó Alexy mirando el interior de la base.

–Es una base militar, ¿qué esperabas?– preguntó Kentin.

–¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- se levantó Castiel mirando a Farrés con desconfianza, si los descubría entonces todo estaría perdido.

–Se ofreció a atender al demonio– explicó Lysandro –, y considero que esta vez necesitamos el apoyo de un adulto.

–¡¿Y si nos descubre?!

Farrés se inclinó a un lado de Rodolfa viéndola con preocupación –Pobre niña...– murmuró quitándole los tres kilos de vendajes que Castiel había colocado en su cabeza, y comenzando a revisarla.

–No entiendo, usted es el profesor de historia, ¿qué sabe de medicina?– preguntó Castiel vigilándolo con mucha atención.

–Estudié medicina- comentó Farrés concentrándose en la insición.

–Entonces, ¡¿es doctor también?!

–Pasaron algunas cosas, por lo que abandoné la carrera, pero tengo suficientes conocimientos– aseguró –. Efectivamente la herida está infectada, eso es lo que produce la fiebre, la limpiaré y suturaré, eso debería funcionar– le comentó dedicándose a eso.

Nathaniel entró bufando molesto, y se reunió con los chicos –¡¿Qué hace el profesor Farrés aquí?– preguntó desconcertado.

–Está atendiendo a Rodolfa, al final era un doctor camuflado como profesor– le contó Armin levantando la cabeza por un segundo de su PSP.

–No tenía idea...– murmuró mirando al hombre trabajar –Ya devolví el coche– le avisó a Lysandro –. Y fui a hablar a la comisaría, pero me dijeron que si Amber no cambia su declaración no harán nada.

–¡Entonces tenemos que hacerla hablar!– exclamó Castiel cerrando sus puños.

–Iré a hablar con ella, pero es demasiado terca, no creo conseguir nada...– murmuró Nathaniel.

–Yo... También quiero ir...– declaró Kentin consiguiendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

–¡¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?!– preguntó Nathaniel viéndolo severamente.

–Sólo pretendo convencerla, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, iré a verla te guste o no– lo enfrentó.

–Haz lo que quieras– murmuró Nathaniel –, dudo que te escuche siquiera.

–Considero que hay más probabilidades de que entre ambos la convenzan– sugirió Lysandro –. Es el último obstáculo que tenemos, debemos jugar todas nuestras cartas.

–No es el último– negó Nathaniel –, también me dijeron que aunque Amber quite su acusación, Rodolfa es menor de edad y como sus padres están muertos y no hay nadie que se ocupe de ella entonces la enviarán a un orfanato.

–¡¿Cómo que no hay quien se ocupe de ella?! ¡¿Y yo?!– preguntó Castiel alterándose nuevamente.

–¡Tú eres menor de edad, idiota! ¡Ella necesita un tutor! De todas formas no creo que ningún adulto con dos dedos de frente quiera hacerse responsable por sus locuras y destrozos.

–Yo la adoptaré– escucharon la voz del profesor detrás de ellos, volteando los seis a verlo como si estuviera delirando.

–¡¿Se volvió loco, profesor?! ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que piensa hacer?!– preguntó Nathaniel que era el más horrorizado por la propuesta.

–Primero lo importante– dijo el hombre divertido por la expresión de sus alumnos –. Acabo de limpiar y cerrar la herida, la fiebre debería comenzar a bajar en un rato– comentó sonriendo al ver la cara de alivio de Castiel –. Y por otro lado conozco perfectamente la situación, y me gustaría mucho adoptarla.

–¡¿Qué pretende de ella?– preguntó Castiel cruzándose de brazos viéndolo con desconfianza.

–Nada realmente– negó sonriéndole –. Desde hace tiempo siento que me falta una hija, esto la ayudaría, y claro que puede seguir viviendo contigo si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–No sé, para mi es muy raro todo esto..

–Creo que es un movimiento natural– intervino Lysandro –, el profesor Farrés está pagando su cuota del instituto, desde el principio él y el demonio han tenido mucha afinidad, y si desea tener una hija es la solución ideal.

–Gracias Lysandro– le sonrió Farrés.

–Está bien... Eso nos sacaría de este apuro– concedió Castiel –. Pero dígame, ¿finalmente le hicieron la lobotomía? ¿O llegué a tiempo?

–Eso no puedo saberlo, habrá que esperar a que despierte... Sólo entonces sabremos si hay daño y qué tan grave es.

Castiel asintió mirando hacia donde Rodolfa descansaba, aún no estaba todo bien, ¿qué haría si ella despertaba y no lo recordaba? ¿Podría enseñarle a ser la misma de antes?

* * *

–¡No puedo creer que hayan rebajado mi perfume favorito! ¡Ahora cualquier chiruza pobretona olerá como yo!- exclamó Amber indignada.

–¡No podía creerlo cuando lo vi!- asintió Charlotte.

–Este mundo va de mal en peor- aseguró Li

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo la filosófica charla, Nathaniel entró viéndolas con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó Amber viendo a su hermano –¡Te advierto que ya llamé a papá para contarle que me abandonaste!

Él se puso azul cubriéndose el rostro –Eso demuestra lo buena hermana que eres.

–¡No me digas eso a mi! ¡Eres tú el que me abandonó! ¡Herida e indefensa, me dejaste aquí sola!

–¡Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hice!– miró a las chicas –Por favor salgan un momento, necesito hablar con mi hermana

–¡No puedes venir aquí a darnos órdenes!

–¡He dicho que salgan!– las miró, ignorando a su hermana –Puedo mostrar las fotografías de sus documentos de identidad a Peggy– amenazó, logrando que una fracción de segundo después, de ellas sólo quedara una nube de polvo.

–¡¿Sólo viniste a torturarme?! ¡Ya te dije que no cambiaré mi declaración!– exclamó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

–¡Debes hacerlo! ¡No sólo estás arruinando su vida! ¡Estás colaborando con Debrah! ¡Después de lo que me hizo, la ayudas!

–¡No estoy ayudando a nadie! ¡Y no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, así que lárgate!

–¡Eres imposible Amber! ¡Sabía que eras mala persona, pero nunca pensé que tanto!– le gritó completamente enfurecido –_Tanto trabajo para nada_– pensó, marchándose sin despedirse, empujando a Ken que esperaba en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

–¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!– se quejó.

–¡¿Aún piensas hablar con ella?! ¡No conseguirás nada!– aseguró Nathaniel pateando una pared en señal de frustración.

–Déjame intentarlo, no perdemos nada– se encogió de hombros, intentando no mostrarse muy ansioso por entrar a verla.

–¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo me voy!– exclamó con un humor terrible, marchándose rápidamente.

Kentin inhaló dándose ánimos y entró, la encontró sollozando, seguramente dolida por los gritos de su hermano que se habían escuchado desde el pasillo.

–Amber...– la llamó suavemente.

–¡¿Ahora tú?!– preguntó ella secándose el rostro –¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte ni escucharte! ¡No existes para mi!

Se sentó a su lado –No vine a gritarte... Sólo quiero estar un rato aquí, te he extrañado...– confesó sonrojándose levemente.

–¡No me mientas! ¡No te importo! ¡Nunca signifiqué nada para ti! ¡Sólo estás aquí para que quite los cargos contra tu queridísima cucaracha loca!

–Esa es la excusa que usé para que tu hermano me dejara entrar... Pero estoy aquí por ti– aseguró mirándola.

–¡Dilo las veces que quieras! ¡Yo sé la verdad! ¡Te escuché hablando con mi hermano en el patio! ¡Dijiste que yo no significaba nada para ti! ¡Que ese beso fue un error!

–¡¿Me escuchaste decir eso?!– la miró sorprendido –Entonces.. Por eso estás tan molesta conmigo...

–¡Claro que estoy molesta! ¡Eres un maldito, me engañaste! ¡Te detesto!– lo golpeó con la almohada.

–¡No me golpees!– se la quitó de las manos y la colocó en su lugar –¡Nunca te engañé! ¡Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad! Pero, ¡¿qué querías que le dijera?! ¡¿Crees que iba a entender que amara a Rodolfa y aún así tú me gustaras?!– se cubrió la boca apenas se dio cuenta de su confesión.

–¡¿Te gusto?!– lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Claro que me gustas! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con lo físico! Después de conocerte me di cuenta de que eres una buena chica, muy dulce, el tipo de chicas que me gustan...

–Creí que te gustaban las locas que te golpeaban.

–Tú también me golpeas– murmuró mirando a otro lado.

–¡¿Me estás llamando loca?!

–¡No dije eso!

Ella exhaló más tranquila –Te perdono esta vez...

Él le sonrió –Lamento que tu hermano te haya dicho esas cosas...

–Mi hermano no me entiende... Cree que todos deberían guiarse por su moral implacable.

–Yo te entiendo– comentó Kentin –. En tu lugar... Si tuviera una forma de quitar a ese idiota de Castiel del camino... Creo que consideraría tenderle una trampa...

–¡Yo no quería esto!– exclamó –¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Me engañaron! ¡Esa maldita lo hizo!

–¿Debrah?

–¡Así es! ¡¿Crees que me prestaría a un plan que me dejaría hospitalizada?! ¡Llevo kilos de maquillaje y no he logrado tapar las heridas de mi rostro!

–¡¿Entonces por qué no la denuncias?! ¡Esa tipa tiene que pagar por lo que les hizo a ti y a Rodolfa! ¡No es justo que esté tan feliz y tranquila y tú aquí en un hospital!

–¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Odio a esa maldita! ¡Si la tuviera aquí le dejaría el rostro todo arañado! Pero no puedo declarar en su contra...

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–Porque...– murmuró viéndolo –El tipo que me golpeó... Volverá si hablo...– Kentin abrió los ojos asustado –¡Me matará! ¡Por eso no puedo quitar la acusación ni involucrarlos!

–¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Esa estúpida pensó en todo!

–¡Exacto! ¡Es una bruja! ¡Una arpía malévola! ¡Ojalá la atropelle un camión!

–Escucha Amber... Si declaras lograremos que la pase muy mal– le dijo él viéndola a los ojos.

–¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Quieres que me maten?!

–¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que ese tipo se te acerque! ¡Te juro que nada te pasará!

–¡No pienso arriesgarme, es mi vida la que está en juego!

–Sé mejor que nadie lo importante que es esto... Pero también sé que puedo protegerte, además temo que ese maldito te haga daño de todas formas...

–¿De qué hablas?– lo miró asustada.

–Esas personas no tienen escrúpulos, si por asegurarse de que no hablarás tienen que matarte no lo pensarán dos veces– ella se puso pálida –. Hagas lo que hagas cuidaré de ti... No dejaré que nadie peligroso se te acerque– prometió tomándole las manos sin dejar de verla.

–¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Deberías seguirme a todos lados.

–Puedo hacerlo.

–¡¿Te convertirás en mi acechador?!– él asintió –¡Estás loco! ¡Aunque hicieras eso ese maldito es un mastodonte lleno de músculos! ¡No podrás con él! ¡Te hará papilla y luego a mi!

–No subestimes a un buen entrenamiento militar.

–¡¿Llevas armas?!

–¡Claro que no! Pero estoy entrenado en varias técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Confía en mi– le pidió intentando transmitirle seguridad –. Nadie volverá a dañarte, cualquiera que lo intente se arrepentirá.

Permaneció unos minutos viéndolo insegura, tenía demasiado miedo, pero había algo en esa mirada que le hacía querer confiar en él, ¿qué hacer? Continuar escondiéndose en una mentira que sólo beneficiaba a esa maldita, o confiar en ese nerd acosador que ya no le parecía tan nerd ni le molestaba tanto su parte acosadora, y actuar valientemente.

–Lo haré...

–¡¿Cambiarás tu declaración?!

–Si...– asintió armándose de valor.

–¡¿Contarás toda la verdad?! ¡¿Acusarás a Debrah?!

–¡Ya dije que si!– le gritó recibiendo como respuesta un efusivo abrazo.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! Voy a cuidarte... Siempre lo haré– declaró sonriendo, aliviado y orgulloso de ella.

–¿Siempre?– preguntó sonrojándose.

Él se alejó un poco para verla –Me da igual si me consideras un idiota, si no quieres que te vean conmigo, o si sigues amando a ese idiota... Yo siempre voy a estar allí– aseguró viendo como su mirada de suavizaba.

Selló su promesa con un beso, uno suave y muy significativo, en su relación no había lugar para cursis declaraciones de amor, ni siquiera para llevar a palabras sus sentimientos, pero allí estaban, fuertes, y casi indestructibles.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, todo estaba en penumbras, aún no amanecía, probablemente no había dormido más de un par de horas, sin dudas no se debía a falta de sueño. Se incorporó del duro suelo, y la miró una vez más, le tomó la fiebre, ya había bajado por completo hacía varias horas, pero él continuaba haciéndolo para asegurarse, al menos eso estaba bien.

En la tarde había llegado el idiota de Ken con la noticia de que Amber declararía la verdad, todos en el lugar festejaron, se felicitaron porque el plan salió perfecto, todos menos él. Su loquita no había despertado aún, lo haría pero, ¿qué pasaría entonces? Esa horrible imagen de ella con la mirada perdida, sin reconocerlo, ni ser capaz de sonreír estúpidamente, insistía con aparecerse en su mente para torturarlo, incluso había soñado con eso...

–No me vas a hacer eso, ¿verdad?– le preguntó levantándola de su cama improvisada para dejarla sobre sus piernas, y poder abrazarla –¡Si despiertas y me reconoces te juro que me como esa comida con vidrios!

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, Castiel la miró entre sorprendido y expectante, sus nervios crecían a cada instante, esas milésimas de segundo en silencio le parecieron una eternidad. Y entonces sucedió lo tan esperado...

–Masoquista... volviste a verme...– dijo ella sonriéndole.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo la demora, de ahora en mas para no correr el riesgo de seguirme atrasando me pondré como plazo una semana para publicar, puede ser antes, pero no más. De verdad no tengo excusas esta vez, simplemente estoy cansada luego de trabajar y eso hace que no avance mucho, también está el hecho de que este capítulo fue como uno y medio de los otros, eso cuenta algo, ¿no?

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final y luego vendrían el epílogo y un especial, así que falta poco, 3 semanas máximo.

Me encantaron los comentarios, los de este y el anterior, responderé como en aquel algunas cosas puntuales por un problema de tiempo, pero adoro que me escriban, este fic no habría llegado hasta aquí sin la motivación de sus palabras.

Bienvenidas a todas las chicas nuevas en el fic, es una gran emoción ver como las seguidoras de Rodolfa cada vez somos más, y ni hablar cuando me dicen que se hicieron una cuenta sólo para comentar.

Es verdad que Kentimon suena más a digimon, pero... bueno mi error, y es verdad que él evolucionó de su forma chaparrita y lentejuda a su transformación sexy.

Respecto a las amenazas salvajes, bueno si me acobardé y la hice despertar, ¿contentas? Ya no me harán daño, ¿verdad?

Muchísimas gracias por la gran respuesta a este fic, no sé si llegará a los 200 comentarios al finalizar pero tal vez si, esa es mi nueva meta.

Besos a todos, los adoro, nos vemos en el correr de la próxima semana.

P.D.: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	31. Capítulo Final

******Disclamer: **Los personajes y los escenarios del instituto Sweet Amoris son extraídos del videojuego Amour Sucré propiedad de Beemov, y su creadora Chinomiko. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo final: **

**Matarlos a todos.**

–Claro que volví...– asintió suavemente, disfrutando de ese momento de alivio y felicidad –No iba a dejarte sola en ese maldito lugar.

Rodolfa miró a su alrededor –No estamos en la habitación acolchonada...– murmuró algo confundida.

–Claro que no– sonrió orgullosamente –, te saqué de ese sitio, tal como lo prometí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, su sonrisa de hipopótamo con sobrepeso reapareció, tonta, ridícula, pero enorme y brillante como siempre, en esos momentos no recordaba haber visto algo más hermoso.

–¡Volviste por mi! ¡Me salvaste!– exclamó abrazándolo por el cuello, la había visto feliz otras veces pero nunca era tan demostrativa.

Respondió el abrazo con fuerza, tanto sufrimiento, tanto miedo, tanta desesperación finalmente tenían su recompensa... Ella estaba bien, era ella, única, auténtica y loca... Y él no podía estar más feliz.

–Claro que si, ¿crees que soy de los que olvidan sus promesas?!– preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

–¡Si!– exclamó separándose mientras le sonreía.

No pudo evitar reír ante esa respuesta, se acercó lentamente y le besó la mejilla –Tonta, te extrañé...– se separó y al verla con sus ojos bien abiertos y una adorable mueca de sorpresa, estalló en carcajadas –¡Jajajaja! ¡Pareces un tomate!– señaló su rostro sonrojado.

–¿En serio?– preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cara –¿Tendré fiebre?

–¡Jajaja, no, claro que no, lo que sucede es que soy irresistible!– declaró sonriendo de lado, con su expresión más sexy... según él.

–¿No sabes resistirte?– preguntó, viéndolo confundida.

–¡No! Tú eres la que no... ¡Olvídalo!– se dio por vencido –Toma, tienes que comer– le dijo dándole unas empanadas que los chicos dejaron allí por la tarde, las cuales aceptó gustosa.

Hasta casi el amanecer charlaron de trivialidades como quien habría limpiado los retretes del instituto mientras ella no estuvo, y de cosas serias como la salud de Paco. Evitó por todos los medios hablar de Debrah o de Amber, o de cualquier cosa relacionada con ese horrible lugar en el que la tenían, sin embargo cuando finalmente se acostó, ya medio dormida, fue ella quien sacó el tema.

–Hacía frío...– murmuró mirándolo, tal vez era por el sueño o la debilidad, pero sus ojos entreabiertos le daban una expresión de tristeza que jamás le había visto.

–No volverás a ese lugar...– le dijo más seguro que nunca.

–Siempre vuelvo...

–Te prometí que te sacaría de allí, ¿no?

–Si...

–Y lo hice, creo que merezco algo de crédito, y te estoy prometiendo que no dejaré que vuelvas allí– miró sus ojos fijamente mientras lo decía, quería dejarlo bien grabado en esa dura y loca cabecita suya.

Ese brillo en su mirada regresó, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por... ¿Lágrimas?

–¿Terminó?– preguntó con su voz en un hilo –¿Ya no... volveré a ese lugar?

–No... nunca– negó viendo con atención esos ojos ennagados en lágrimas, sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

Ella se incorporó gateando hasta llegar a él y le susurró al oído –Tengo... miedo...

–¿De qué?– preguntó sintiéndose estúpido por haberse puesto nervioso de pronto, ¡sólo era Rodolfa!

–De que sólo sea un sueño...– confesó –Después de tu visita... soñé que me rescatabas... pero luego... desperté en ese lugar...– él giró sus ojos para verla sorprendido, su voz sonaba entrecortada, ella realmente estaba llorando, llorando de miedo, ¡y él ahí sin hacer nada! –No quiero volver a despertar allí...

Recapituló la situación, era Rodolfa, estaba ahí, en una actitud sumisa, casi femenina y adorable, confesándole sus temores, no podía ser verdad... No había dormido más que un par de horas en varios días, tal vez se quedó dormido, tal vez ese era un sueño. Se encontró a si mismo temblando ante la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera despertado, que no lo hubiera reconocido o peor aún, que ese rescate nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo... ¿Y si realmente la había perdido? ¿Si toda esa escena era un montaje de su turbado cerebro?

–Si es un sueño...– susurró asustado –No quiero despertar– dijo la frase más trillada que conocía, per en esos momentos no era más que la pura verdad, la abrazó pegándola contra su pecho –. Duerme aquí... No te dejaré ir– le susurró.

–¿Si duermo así... no despertaré sola?– preguntó cerrando sus ojos.

–No volverás a despertar sola– no supo por qué lo dijo, pero sonaba bien en esos momentos.

* * *

–No entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo en esto– murmuró Nathaniel en voz baja, era muy temprano aún, los pacientes y la mayoría de los acompañantes continuaban dormidos.

–¡Ya te dije que no me iré!– respondió Kentin en un susurro –Soy su guardaespaldas.

–¿Guardaespaldas? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Qué se traen tú y mi hermana entre manos?! ¡¿Por qué accedió a cambiar la declaración sólo contigo?!– elevó un poco más la voz.

"_No tiene sentido que Nathaniel tenga una preocupación más"_, por extraño que pareciera esas habían sido las palabras de Amber, por lo que acordaron que nadie más sabría el motivo de su negativa a confesar. No parecía importarle que todos creyeran que solo era una maldita que quería arruinarla vida de Rodolfa, había sido clara; ellos seguirían pensando de esa forma aunque supieran sus motivos, ya tenía la fama, nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría eso.

–Vas a despertarla– dijo tranquilamente esquivando las preguntas como lo venía haciendo desde el día anterior cuando se instaló en esa sala de hospital.

–Algún día voy a averiguar qué hay entre ustedes– murmuró Nathaniel volviendo a sentarse ofuscado y abriendo un libro, necesitaba ponerse al corriente con el instituto.

Kentin miró hacia la cama, Amber dormía profundamente, pensó por un momento maliciosamente qué pasaría si todos en el instituto se enteraban de que roncaba por las noches. Aunque debía admitir que de una extraña manera se veía tierna así.

–¡¿Qué tanto la miras?!– Nathaniel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Estar celoso de tu hermana es un defecto muy feo– bromeó Kentin divertido por el tono azulado de su rostro –. ¡Di whisky!– exclamó al tiempo que le tomaba una fotografía con su celular –Esta si se la regalaré a Rodolfa– pensó viéndo la pantalla, mientras ignoraba los intentos del rubio por que la borrara.

* * *

–¡Es una pena que sea fin de semana! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir al instituto!– se quejó Alexy.

–No vuelvas a repetir esa frase en tu vida...– resonó la voz de ultratumba de Armin quien tan afectado por la declaración, incluso sacó unos momentos su mirada de la pantalla – ¡No! ¡Por tu culpa me mataron!– exclamó al volver a mirar su juego.

–¡Pero hermano! ¡Si fuera un día de semana el instituto estaría lleno de zombies en busca de cerebros frescos como los de tus juegos!– exclamó con tal emoción que logró que Armin, si, el mismísimo Armin, apagara su consola para prestarle atención –¡Y podríamos luchar contra ellos!– continuó quitándole el pañuelo del cuello y usándolo como un látigo.

–Pareces Simon Belmont...– comentó divertido –Después de nuestra pequeña aventura quedaste muy emocionado. Nunca creí que hablaras de esa forma de algo que no fuera comprar ropa.

–¡Fue tan exitante como ir de compras!

Armin sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en la mirada dejando la consola a un lado mientras se ponía de pie y lo atraía con uno de sus brazos enganchando su cuello –¡Nos vamos!

–¿A dónde?– preguntó Alexy algo desconcertado, que su hermano sugiriera salir era algo insólito, ya se encontraba pensando que había caído en una especie de dimensión paralela donde su hermano comenzaría a salir de compras y babear por chicos mientras él emprendía un viaje sin regreso en busca de aventuras cuando...

–¡Al Paint Ball!– exclamó Armin arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación encantado de al fin poder tener a su hermano como compañero de juego, normalmente lo máximo que lograba era que se sentara a su lado mientras jugaba al Dead or Alive, forzándolo a terminar el modo historia con todos los personajes par conseguir nuevas vestimentas con las que inmediatamente quedaba decepcionado.

Alexy se dejó arrastrar sin tener muy claro que era eso del "Pain Bowl" sólo esperaba que no doliera.

* * *

"_La intensa tormenta que arreció con fuerza tantas vidas está comenzando a amainar. Esas almas agitadas como cristalina agua regresan con lentitud a su cauce normal. En este punto resulta inquietante, tal vez más que la misma tormenta, desconocer los daños colaterales de esta. Pero sólo hasta que todo se calme al fin, podremos observar que tanto cambiaron las cosas, que tan permanentes son los cambios, ¿para bien o para mal? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Lo único seguro, es que nada volverá a ser igual."_

Cerró su libreta sorprendido, era el párrafo más largo que había escrito en mucho tiempo sin mencionar una sola vez algo acerca de espíritus, dioses o demonios que deben exorcizarse. Recordó con nostalgia a Rocío, no debía desesperar volvería a verla a su tiempo, esa margarita que guardaba celosamente resguardada entre la última página y cubierta trasera de su libreta le recordaba que ella estaba con él, aunque no pudiera verla o escucharla.

Removió un poco sus hombros levantándose de su asiento, aprovechó la mañana para limpiar la casa, física y espiritualmente llenándola de inciensos por doquier, aún temía acabar incendiándola como lo hizo con la de Castiel, pero un enfermizo apego a los bienes terrenales no podía estar antes que la purificación de su recinto sagrado.

Alrededor del mediodía, salió de la casa rumbo al refugio temporal de su amigo y el demonio, a las dos cuadras regresó a su casa, 5 minutos más tarde emprendió su trayecto nuevamente llevando a Demonio y Paco, recordando que Castiel había sido muy claro, en que el demonio necesitaba verlos, y que no se le ocurriera olvidarlo.

El sol brillaba radiante, tal vez demasiado para esa ropa victoriana que vestía, sin embargo él caminaba estoicamente sin una gota de sudor en su cuerpo, Demonio tironeando de su correa ansioso por ver a su dueño tampoco parecía perturbar su eterna calma. Al llegar a la base militar abandonada encontró a Castiel sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en una pared y el demonio en sus brazos.

–Buenos días, te ves muy tranquilo– comentó dejando en libertad a Demonio, quien corrió con efusividad hacia su dueño quitándole por unos momentos esa expresión de dulzura tan rara en él.

–¡Hola chico!– lo saludó acariciando su cabeza con una mano mientras sostenía fuertemente a Rodolfa con la otra –¿Me extrañaste? Shh... No tan fuerte...– le pidió cuando Demonio ladró moviendo la cola en respuesta –La despertarás– le dijo en un susurro, logrando que Demonio se recostara en el suelo a su lado.

Lysandro dejó a Paco en el piso también –¿Cómo está el demonio?

–Anoche despertó, es la misma de siempre, me recordó, preguntó por Paco y Demonio, hasta hicimos un plan para torturar al idiota de Nathaniel cuando regresemos al instituto– le contó sonriendo emocionado.

–Me alegra tanto escuchar eso– sonrió Lysandro viéndola –. Así dormida casi parece humana.

–Me está babeando la remera– murmuró, fingiendo molestia –. Pero es verdad que últimamente es más fácil hablar con ella...

–Ha cambiado mucho desde que vive contigo– comentó, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Castiel –, tal vez pueda llegar a convertirse en una chica normal.

–¿Una chica normal?– preguntó, viéndolo con cierta molestia –¿Normal como Amber? ¿Como Debrah? Olvídalo, la prefiero así.

–¿Harás algo respecto a Debrah?

–Francamente no quiero saber nada de ella... Aunque quisiera saber porqué hizo todo esto... Supongo que cuando Rodolfa se recupere por completo lo hablaré con ella, después de todo fue la más afectada.

–Sabes que si pones una venganza en manos de un demonio el resultado será infernal...

–No será peor que lo que ella hizo– murmuró mirando a Rodolfa –. Anoche lloró...– murmuró ante la atenta mirada de Lysandro –No puedo llegar a imaginar todo lo que pasó en ese sitio...

–Los demonios viven rodeados de negatividad, en un ambiente que un humano no podría tolerar, eso los hace fuertes y temibles.

–¡Pues no volverá a pasar! ¡Ella no volverá a vivir en ese mundo, no lo permitiré!– aseguró apretándola más contra si.

–Eso es amor– aseguró analizando el lenguaje corporal de su amigo –. Tal vez sea fraternal– se apresuró a decir antes de que Castiel lo fulminara con la mirada –, o romántico... O un poco de ambos... Eso sólo el destino lo dirá.

–Será fraternal... Porque esto no se parece en nada a lo que sentía por Debrah...

–El sentimiento depende mucho del receptor... Dudo que alguien pudiera sentir exactamente lo mismo por dos personas tan diferentes.

–¿Eso significa que Rodolfa ascendió de demonio a persona?– levantó una ceja, en un claro intento por cambiar el tema.

–Dejémosla en espíritu chocarrero...

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un demonio de bajo nivel, disfrutan de hacer travesuras pero no son peligrosos.

–Se nota que no es a ti a quien intenta envenenarle la comida– bromeó volviendo a verla –. Se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea a Paco aquí.

–La tormenta no siempre trae destrucción– pensó en voz alta –, a veces acerca tesoros que de otra forma habrían sido inalcanzables para esas personas...

–¿De qué hablas?– levantó la cabeza, viéndolo con confusión.

–No le prestes atención– negó sonriendo –, hace un bonito día...

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que viajó, estaba regodeándose en lo satisfactorio que era todo, una prometedora gira por Norteamérica, muchas tiendas, chicos guapos rodeándola, y su venganza completa y sin fallas, todo había salido perfecto gracias a su inteligencia superior a la de cualquier tonto alumno de instituto.

El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo de sus autocomplacientes pensamientos –¿Louis?– preguntó al leer su nombre en la pantalla.

–Tenemos un problema, la rubia habló de más...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa hueca se atrevió a delatarme?!

–Así es, espero órdenes.

–¡Mátala! ¡De la forma más dolorosa y cruel posible! ¡Córtala en pedazos y arrójala a un barranco donde nadie la encuentre nunca! ¡Maldita rubia oxigenada! ¡Va a pagar por lo que hizo!

–Entendido, la mantendré informada.

Debrah colgó arrojando el celular lejos sin importarle si lo rompía –¡Esa bruja me metió en un buen lío! ¡Lo bueno es que no tiene pruebas! Y tengo los mejores abogados– dijo sentándose un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco –No ha nacido quien pueda conmigo... esto no es más que una piedrita en mi zapato...– sonrió de lado encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmarse.

* * *

En cuanto Nathaniel volvió a pisar el instituto, ya en ruinas, Sweet Madness volvió a la normalidad a una velocidad impresionante. Kentin había resultado ser mucho más insistente y perseverante de lo que imaginó, hacía ya una semana que no se movía de la habitación de Amber más que para ir a su casa a bañarse o comer algo, así que finalmente consideró la idea de regresar al instituto mientras ese chico la cuidaba, por su bien esperaba no llegar y encontrarlos haciendo cosas indebidas como darse un beso o algo así. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, debía arreglarlo todo, era el delegado general, ya había abandonado por mucho tiempo sus obligaciones y sus estudios, así que...

_Primer paso; Papelerío._

Debía admitirlo, era su especialidad, sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un bolígrafo azul el cual hizo girar entre sus dedos, buscó en su mochila el sello del instituto y la almohadilla, y la diversión comenzó. Rellenar, firma y sello, rellenar, firma y sello, acción que se repitió miles de veces, algunos alumnos con formularios se cercaron a él rodeándolo, como si fueran zombies en busca de su sangre fresca, pero él estaba entrenado para tal situación, antes de que llegaran a tocarlo dio un giro muy veloz y todos los formularios estaban completos, firmados y sellados. Esos estudiantes al ver sus papeles en orden salían del trance, y entraban a sus clases obedientemente. Pronto acabó con el papelerío de los estudiantes del pasillo principal, y se teletransportó a los diferentes espacios del instituto en busca de los demás alumnos que lo buscaban confundidos bajo los pupitres o colgados del ventilador de techo.

_Segundo paso; Higiene. _

Tronó los dedos al firmar el último justificativo de ausencia, con un fuerte golpe del sello dio por finalizada su tarea, ahora debía hacer algo con esos pisos y paredes, alguien debía limpiar los graffitis. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo que con los formularios, pero al cabo de media hora tenía listos doscientos treinta cubos con agua jabonosa y esponjas listos para la acción. Esperó pacientemente a que la campana sonara, había perdido la primer hora de clases, eso era inaceptable, no podía volver a pasar. Cuando al fin los pasillos se llenaron de gente él repartió los cubos a confundidos estudiantes, respaldándose en que eran órdenes de la directora los envió a limpiarlo todo, una vez que los cubos se terminaron le ordenó al grupito de chicas que aún no tenían tarea que atraparan a Kiki y recogieran sus regalos, su iniciativa no fue bien recogida hasta que les sonrió adorablemente logrando que ellas accedieran de inmediato.

_Paso tres; A clases. _

Finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto esperó durante esos días de horror infinito, revisó una vez más que sus libros estuvieran en orden y su tarea hecha y entró a clases radiante de felicidad, era increíble que hubiera soportado una semana entera sin asistir, casi lloró de la felicidad cuando el profesor les hizo guardar sus cosas para ponerles un examen sorpresa.

–¡Esto es vida...!– exhaló completamente satisfecho y realizado.

* * *

Unos días después...

–¡Baja de ahí!

–¡Espera! ¡Casi lo alcanzo!

–Si te caes yo no pienso...– no terminó la frase cuando la vio caer de la altísima ventana como un peso muerto –¡Te lo dije!– le gritó furioso.

–¡Mira lo atrapé!– exclamó levantándose victoriosa con el moscón en la mano.

Miró hacia arriba, esa ventana no estaba a menos de 5 metros del piso, no solo había trepado hasta allí, sino que se levantaba tan olímpica de esa tremenda caída –Dime, ¿de qué estás hecha?

–De doscientos seis huesos, unos mmm... Mil doscientos músculos, casi dos metros cuadrados de piel, cinco litros de sangre y...– se miró a si misma un momento luego alimentar a Paco con el apetitoso bocadillo –Bastante grasa.

–¿Ahora te preocupa estar gorda?– la miró suspicaz, como si estuviera hablando con una usurpadora.

–La grasa corporal ayuda a superar los momentos de hambruna.

–¡Oye! ¡Yo te alimento bien!

–Hace una semana que solo comemos pizza y frituras– le recordó.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Aquí no hay donde cocinar! ¡Al menos voy a buscar la pizza para que ningún repartidor te reconozca y te entregue!

–Si me dejaras volver a casa yo...

–¡Deja de insistir! Ya te expliqué que aunque Amber haya cambiado la declaración y la policía ya no esté tras de ti los del manicomio si, hasta que Farrés no complete los trámites de la adopción no puedes salir de aquí.

La miró con seriedad esperando algún indicio de comprensión por su parte, entendía que estuviera aburrida que extrañara la casa y el instituto, él mismo los extrañaba, bueno de instituto sólo la azotea, pero no se arriesgaría a hacerla pasar otra vez por la tortura de ser encerrada ni siquiera un segundo en ese sitio. Mucho menos cuando con apenas verla fugazmente esa cicatriz en su frente le recordaba lo que habían intentado hacerle. Ella lo miraba con esa expresión de molestia tan madura como la de una niña de cinco años, así que dejando ese tema de lado continuó con un asunto que le picaba bastante la curiosidad desde hace tiempo.

–Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué crees que Farrés quisiera adoptarte? Yo no me creo el cuento del tipo bueno sin dobles intensiones.

–¡¿Crees que quiera violarme?!

–Te pasabas horas en su oficina, si hubiera querido hacerte algo lo habría hecho ya– la miró seriamente –. ¡¿Alguna vez te tocó?!– ella negó logrando que se relajara –No sé que será, pero aquí hay gato encerrado.

–¡¿Donde?!– la dejó corretear por ahí buscándolo acompañada por Demonio quien también tenía interés en el famoso gato.

Estaba loca, era un poco tonta para algunas cosas y lo enfadaba a una velocidad record, cosa que ni siquiera el idiota de Nathaniel podía conseguir, pero verla retozando llena de energías como siempre hacía que todo valiera la pena.

* * *

–Idiota– murmuró molesta –¡Estúpido!– exclamó apretando el agarre en la correa de su cartera deseando que fuera su cuello – ¡Es un idiota!– repitió caminando lo más rápido que su aún entumido cuerpo le permitía.

Él la acompañó a comprar unas importantísimas prendas de la nueva colección de su diseñador favorito, hasta ahí todo bien, pero se cruzó con unos conocidos del instituto, e hizo el estoico y sobre-humano esfuerzo de no arrojarlo bajo un camión para que no la vieran con él, ¡pero a él no le sirvió eso! Por el contrario sólo porque su cara se puso azul de fastidio, él se molestó, ¡su hermano ponía esa cara todo el tiempo y nadie se enfadaba con él! Entonces vinieron los reproches, que si se avergonzaba de él, que si el haberla cuidado todos esos días no lo hacía merecedor de su amistad, que si no era digno de ella no sabía que hacía ahí.

Sin dudas Kentin estaba extremadamente sensible ese día, ¡¿porqué tenía que soportarlo ella?! La hizo enfurecer y luego no resistió los insultos, pelearon un rato y se alejaron sumamente enfadados cada cual por su lado.

–¡Idiota, te odio!– gritó al cielo intentando quitarse la rabia, deseando que en ese momento un camión cayera del cielo sobre esa castaña cabeza completamente hueca.

Iba tan ensimismada en su furia que no se percató de que había entrado a la zona residencial, y por ser esa hora del día las calles estaban completamente desiertas, en su barrio parecía que todos dormían siesta. Peor aún, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que esa enorme sombra cubrió la que su cuerpo dibujaba sobre la vereda frente a ella.

Su corazón se aceleró, las heridas que aún no acababan de cicatrizar ardieron más que de costumbre por el recuerdo de su existencia, de su aparición. Continuó caminando pero a paso más apresurado, intentando mirar para atrás pero sin atreverse a voltear; uno, porque probablemente fuera cualquier persona, no necesariamente ese hombre, y dos, porque de ser él, lo último que quería era verlo.

Esa persona, fuera quien fuera continuaba siguiéndola muy de cerca, ya no tenía ninguna duda, era él, ese maldito iba a matarla por haber declarado, comenzó a correr ya sin importarle nada, sólo quería alejarse de esa sombra de muerte que la perseguía. Siempre había odiado esas malditas callejuelas en declive, hacían bastante dificultosa la tarea de caminar con tacones, pero correr ya era misión imposible.

Cayó inevitablemente girando unos metros más en la bajada, al detenerse vio con horror como esa maldita sombra seguía sobre ella, giró por reflejo sólo para ver el puño de ese maldito dirigirse directo a su rostro.

–¡AHH!–gritó cerrando los ojos esperando su fatal destino.

No sabía si se había equivocado o si el golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo desmayarse antes de sentir dolor, abrió los ojos confundida para encontrar al maldito ese con el puño aún en alto, detrás de él...

–Ken...– se escapó de sus labios con una mezcla de alivio y temor.

–¡Huye!– le gritó él, que había detenido el golpe con su mano derecha –¡Rápido, Amber! ¡Enciérrate en tu casa llama a la...!– no pudo terminar ya que el tipo le plantó un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el puño libre, haciéndolo chocar contra un muro con fuerza.

–¡KEN!– gritó con genuina preocupación levantándose como pudo, olvidando por un segundo al mastodonte vengativo, y corriendo hasta su amigo.

El asesino la tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiera acercarse a Kentin pegándola a su cuerpo, se relamió poniendo una mano en su nuca, sería rápido...

–¡NO!– gritó llorando, las manos de ese tipo volvían a estar sobre ella.

–¡No la toques!– exclamó Kentin arrojándose contra el tipo logrando que la soltara y ambos cayeran dolorosamente, corrió de inmediato a socorrerla –¡¿Estás bien?!– le preguntó abrazándola asustado.

–S... si...–tartamudeó aún confundida –¡Ken cuidado!– gritó al ver al tipo levantarse y correr hacia ellos.

Kentin la alejó de él con más brusquedad de lo que hubiera querido y se giró justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe en el pecho que probablemente le quebró alguna costilla. No tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que al instante estaba a dos metros del suelo, un agarre apretaba con fuerza su cuello ahogándolo, mientras era golpeado repetidamente en el estómago.

–¡Estoy aquí maldito!– escuchó gritar a Amber.

Ni el dolor, que no era poco, ni la falta de aire evitaron que ladeara los ojos viéndola sorprendido, ella, Amber, la chica más engreída y egoísta que había conocido... ¿Estaba llamando la atención de un asesino inescrupuloso sólo para protegerlo? Imposible, ese golpe en su cabeza debió haber afectado su cerebro.

Golpeó al tipo con su bolso valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas, logrando que al menos se tambaleara un poco y soltara el agarre en el cuerpo de Kentin, el alivio momentáneo que sintió al ver a su amigo fuera de peligro se extinguió cuando ese maldito la miró con ira y se encaminó hacia ella. Corrió calle abajo sin pensar que su intento por alejarlo de Kentin la alejaba también a ella de él, dejándola sin su guardián y con ello sin posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Como si se tratara de alguna tonta película de terror uno de sus tacos se rompió provocando una torcedura de tobillo y su consecuente caída, que no eran nada en comparación a lo que le esperaba. Chilló aterrada cuando la tomó por el cabello, ¿por qué ningún vecino salía de su casa? ¿por qué ese maldito no decía una sola palabra? Esperando por el golpe de gracia sintió como el tipo caía al suelo, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas pudieron ver a Kentin sobre él, saltando como si se tratara de una cama elástica.

–¡Maldito, maldito!– exclamaba mientras caía de rodillas sobre su nuca con todas sus fuerzas –¡Te enseñaré a ir por ahí lastimando a chicas inocentes!– ahora le golpeaba la cabeza con su puño en un estilo muy lejano al de alguien con instrucción militar, más bien parecía un niño de primaria peleando con un compañero en el lodo.

Amber se levanto quitándose sus tacones y comenzó a atacar también al tipo con el taco del zapato sano en una mano y su cartera en la otra –¡Toma toma toma!

Entre ambos lo dejaron inconsciente, Kentin llamó a la policía aún sentado sobre el tipo, fue muy específico en que debían llegar lo antes posible, si ese maldito despertaba estarían muertos. Al cortar la llamada observó a Amber, quien miraba aterrada ese cuerpo inconsciente frente ella, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, no podía culparla, ese maldito golpeaba demasiado fuerte, ahora lo sentía en carne propia. Como pudo se bajó de él para sentarse a un lado de su amiga.

–Tranquila... ya terminó...– le dijo atrayéndola con su brazo mientras miraba fijamente al tipo, huiría de allí con ella, al menor movimiento.

–No me avergüenzo de ti...– Amber emitió un susurro que él apenas escuchó.

–Ni yo pienso que seas una rubia hueca...– respondió ladeando su cabeza para dejarla sobre la de ella.

–Ni yo que tú seas un nerd acosador...

–No me dijiste eso..

–Te lo grité mientras te alejabas...

–Ah...

–Gracias por salvarme la vida...

–Gracias por distraer a este tipo antes que me matara... Podrías haber aprovechado para huir...

–No pienso correctamente cuando estoy asustada, la siguiente vez lo haré- comentó tranquilamente sintiendo la mirada de él sobre ella, no necesitaba verlo para saber que expresión tendría –. Crédulo...– le sonrió y se estiró para besarlo suavemente, sólo un instante y volver a vigilar a ese maldito que por fortuna continuaba desmayado –Después de esto no podré volver a dormir tranquila en semanas...

La sirena de una patrulla se acercaba.

–Deja tu ventana abierta...

–Y mi puerta con llave...

* * *

Era una escena curiosa, casi divertida, aunque aún le rechinaba un poco... bastante. Allí estaba Farrés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja informándole a Rodolfa que ya era legalmente su "hija", aunque fuera ese tipo con apariencia de no matar una mosca... Le sonaba tan pedófilo.

–Guarda esta copia, que no se te pierda– le indicaba Farrés entregándole el papel –Si intentan llevarte le muestras esto y les das mi número de teléfono, yo me haré responsable por lo que hagas.

–Se va a arrepentir de esas palabras– aseguró Castiel.

–¡¿Entonces ya puedo salir?!– preguntó Rodolfa luego de leer el papel en un par de milésimas de segundo.

–¡Claro! ¡Ya eres libre!– le sonrió con ternura.

–¡SI!– festejó corriendo a abrazar a Paco.

A Castiel casi se le escapa la risa al ver a Farrés con los brazos abiertos como un idiota –No sé que pretendía con esto, pero si espera conseguir algo más que dolores de cabeza de ella, no está siendo muy listo.

–No busco nada en especial– comentó sonriéndole –, sólo que Rodolfa sea lo más feliz posible.

–¡Nos vamos nos vamos!– Rodolfa pasó bailando con Paco y Demonio entre ellos.

–¿Por qué ese interés en ella en particular? Dudo que vaya por ahí adoptando a cada huérfano que se le cruza por el camino– preguntó cruzándose de bazos con su mirada suspicaz.

–Y yo dudo que tú alojes en tu casa a todas las personas que no tienen hogar– respondió el hombre con su imperturbable sonrisa –. Ella es especial, no puedes negarlo– aseguró dejando a Castiel sin palabras –. Rodolfa, debo irme, disfruta de tu libertad, sólo te pediré algo a cambio.

–¡Oiga!–- saltó Castiel imaginando quien sabe que cosa.

–¿Qué?– preguntó ella corriendo hasta él

–Ve a almorzar algún fin de semana a casa, creo conveniente que mi hija pruebe mi comida, aunque no soy tan bueno– confesó riéndose un poco por su torpeza en la cocina.

–Ella no es su hija...

–¡Si!– aceptó Rodolfa de inmediato.

–Tranquilo, la invitación también es para ti– le dijo al joven que lo miraba de manera asesina –. Nos vemos en el instituto– se despidió marchándose.

–¡Vamos masoquista!– exclamó tirando de su brazo –¡Volvamos a casa!

Cambió su expresión de desconfianza a una sonrisa plena automáticamente al escucharla decir eso. Regresar a casa, hacía unos días parecía un sueño tan lejano, pero ese día al fin llegó.

–Volvamos– asintió levantando uno de los bolsos que ella ya tenía preparados –Nada de vidrio picado en la cena, ¡eh...!

–¡Aburrido...!

Rió despeinándola mientras salían, nuevamente a su hogar, un hogar del que nadie la volvería a sacar.

* * *

–Eres increíble, una acusación de autor intelectual de una golpiza con cargos agravados, hasta atraparon a Louie y a punto de presentarte en tu primer concierto aquí– enumeraba con los dedos el manager -, y no te ves nerviosa en lo más mínimo– concluyó bebiendo una copa de brandy.

–No hay pruebas en mi contra, Louie no hablará, y soy toda una estrella talentosa y hermosa, nada podría salir mal hoy– respondió Debrah descansando en el sofá de su enorme camerino.

–En eso tienes razón, mis abogados son muy buenos, nada a parte de esa chica te inculpa, y Louie sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz si acusa a mi muñequita...– dijo acariciándole el rostro.

–Siempre tengo la razón, no arriesgaría mi pellejo por una estúpida venganza, ¡ni que ese tonto hubiera significado algo para mi!

–¡Cinco minutos para empezar!– avisó uno de los que trabajaban ahí.

–¿Lista para tu gran debut?

–¡Más lista que nunca!– se levantó del sofá con la confianza que la caracterizaba, una mirada frente al espejo monitoreando que cada detalle de su atuendo estuviera perfecto y salió del camerino –¡Será el mejor concierto que hayan visto aquí!

Todo estaba listo, Debrah se posicionó en su lugar, los chicos de la banda ya estaban ahí. El telón se abrió, las luces se encendieron en un juego de rosa y azul tal como ella lo había pedido. La música comenzó a sonar, y cuando tomó aire para comenzar a cantar... el sonido de una yegua relinchando resonó en todo el lugar.

Miró hacia arriba de inmediato, ese sonido, esa situación le traía muy malos recuerdos, su mirada cambió a la de su manager que se veía preocupado, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y él, acompañado por el par de guardaespaldas corrieron a la sala de sonido a detener al culpable. Sus compañeros músicos habían dejado de tocar, mientras el público se ponía cada vez más inquieto sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Los acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a sonar, observó a su guitarrista pero no era él, entonces los reflectores apuntaron a un joven de cabello rojo que tocaba una melodiosa pero fuerte armonía con sus ojos cerrados.

–¡Cas...tiel..!- exclamó a mitad de camino entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa.

El público aplaudió ya que al fin comenzaba el concierto, ella aún algo confundida acercó el micrófono a su boca para comenzar a cantar, intentando disimular, que ese idiota estuviera ahí no le impediría dar el mejor concierto, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido todas las luces se apagaron.

Mientras tanto el manager y los dos guardaespaldas corrían por toda la trastienda detrás de un enorme Beauceron que les había impedido ingresar al área de sonido. Ajena a todo esto pero ya furiosa por la falta de profesionalismo de esa gente y la aparición de Castiel que continuaba tocando entre penumbras, se fue hacia un lado del escenario valiéndose de lo poco que se veía para gritarles a todos allí.

Antes de que llegara al final del escenario todas las luces se encendieron de golpe cegándola por unos momentos, abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando como la melodía de la guitarra se aceleraba. Cuando recuperó la visión se topó de frente con lo que nunca esperó; Rodolfa estaba frente a ella, con los brazos detrás de su espalda, y la cabeza ladeada sonriendo de una forma adorable-mente macabra.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

La música se detuvo, escuchó un _"¡Ohh!"_ generalizado en el público, al voltear se encontró con Lysandro, vistiendo un atuendo impactante en blanco con lentejuelas que dibujaban una gran rosa roja, más otros accesorios que complementaban tan espectacular conjunto. Estaba a punto de gritarles que se bajaran de su escenario cuando notó que Lysandro levantaba un micrófono y comenzaba a recitar.

"_Los demonios caminan entre nosotros..._

_Se esconden en diferentes apariencias..._

_Peligrosas e inofensivas..._

_Horrendas o hermosas..._

_Mas en el fondo, sus almas siguen siendo negras..."_

Entonces la guitarra comenzó a sonar, en una melodía bastante original que por lo visto captó la atención de los presentes. En ese momento los reflectores apuntaron a Lysandro quien comenzó a cantar con suavidad.

"_Los demonios se alimentan de felicidad,_

_los demonios dejan solo maldad..._

_Si recitas una oración,_

_su verdadera naturaleza conocerás..."_

Lo miraba estupefacta, ¿cuál era el plan? ¿Robarle el show? ¿Creían esos malditos que podían hacer eso impunemente? Y... ¿Dónde estaban los encargados de evitar esas cosas? Sintió nos golpecitos suaves en su espalda intentando llamar su atención, al girar Rodolfa le sonreía ampliamente.

–¡¿Qué quieres?!– exclamó furiosa, si no hubiera tanta gente juraba que la golpearía.

Le mostró su otra mano, en ella había un enorme control remoto, mientras Lysandro continuaba cantando.

"_Oh oh oh... Muestra tu verdadera cara..."_

–¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!– preguntó viendo como esa loca suelta comenzaba a mover las palancas.

"_¡Un demonio como tú nunca me engañará!"_

Desde la trastienda salió lo que nunca, es decir NUNCA hubiera esperado ver. Un mini tanque de guerra y sobre él, esa estúpida planta carnívora con la que tanto molestaba la loca.

"_Oh oh oh... Conozco tu intensión oculta..."_

–¡¿Esto es una broma?!

"_¡Maldito ser de la oscuridad, me las pagarás!"_

–Es venganza...– declaró Rodolfa haciendo que su Paco motorizado se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia ella.

–¡Ahh!– gritó cuando ese horrible bicharrajo le golpeó la pierna, mientras una nueva estrofa de la canción comenzaba lo vio retroceder para tomar carrera y volver a embestir.

"_Pobres almas atormentadas..."_

De pronto se encontraba corriendo por el escenario perseguida por una planta carnívora en un tanque de guerra.

"_Hoy están aquí buscando venganza..."_

Rodolfa apretó un botón y el tanque disparó una bolita de goma, que podía ser inofensiva pero a esa velocidad resultaba sumamente dolorosa. Debrah lo supo cuando esta impactó en su espalda.

–¡Ahhh!

"_Seres de luz que has opacado..."_

Aún huyendo, con una mano en su espalda donde había recibido el impacto miró a los chicos de su banda en busca de ayuda, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta de que los muy malditos estaban riéndose de su desgracia, incluso el baterista se había unido al show no esperado de esa banda de idiotas.

"_Pero nunca pudiste destruir su esperanza."_

–¡Me las pagarán!– amenazó esquivando por un pelo otro proyectil, sus compañeros de gira rieron aún más fuerte.

Las luces se apagaron por completo una vez más, haciendo que tropezara con unos cables y cayera de cara al piso, mientras sólo se escuchaba la guitarra de Castiel, y la voz de Lysandro...

"_Hoy, aquí, en este momento..._

_Donde las almas puras se reúnen..._

_Donde intentas alcanzar la gloria..._

_Notarás que no tienes escapatoria."_

Un par de reflectores se encendieron, una luz roja la iluminaba a ella y una verde a Paco.

"_Al fin pagarás por tanta tristeza..."_

Paco de acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

"_Por tanto miedo y sufrimiento..."_

Aún sentada comenzó a alejarse nerviosamente, de alguna forma esa planta se veía atemorizante en esos momentos.

"_Tu fin ha llegado..."_

El tanque se detuvo, y movió su cañón apuntándole.

"_Cuando acabe esta canción notarás..._

_Que el camino has errado."_

Detrás del escenario, guardias de seguridad, y la mayoría del equipo técnico estaban idiotizados viendo al perro que hasta hacía un rato habían perseguido, ahora parado en sus patas traseras, de alguna forma haciendo malabares con 3 pelotas. Algunos lo filmaban con sus celulares para subirlo a youtube, mientras de fondo sonaba la canción.

"_Esta sagrada misión que los dioses me han encomendado..._

_Habrá de concluir en un momento determinado..._

_Mas no sin antes haberte distanciado..._

_De tu sueño tan ansiado."_

Debrah gateaba por el escenario desesperada por algo de ayuda, pero sus compañeros de banda estaban tocando animadamente junto a Castiel y el público bailaba y aplaudía divertido.

"_Tus lágrimas no te librarán..."_

Se levantó como pudo, adolorida por los proyectiles y corrió hacia Rodolfa dispuesta a acabar con esa maldita, le quitaría el control y la atacaría con su propia arma, luego despedazaría a esa estúpida planta y golpearía a Castiel y los de su banda con sus propios instrumentos, finalmente ahorcaría a Lysandro con el cable del micrófono y cantaría una canción a capella.

"_De tu destino tan fatal..."_

Se lanzó sobre esa maldita tirándola al suelo, logrando así que el control remoto cayera olvidado y el tanque se detuviera. Estaba a punto de clavar sus filosas uñas como garras en la piel de su rostro, desgarrarlo y dejarle cicatrices imborrables no era suficiente castigo por haber arruinado su debut sin embargo ese solo sería el principio, todos allí pagarían por su osadía. Pero se detuvo al ver esa gran sonrisa y ese brillo diabólico en los ojos de su contrincante, el reflector que las apuntaba con una luz tan roja como las llamas del infierno sólo ayudaba a volver más diabólica esa expresión. Rodolfa colocó la punta de una especie de enorme clavo en su frente mientras con la otra mano sostenía un pequeño martillo quirúrgico.

"_Porque desde el principio está escrito..."_

Si bien Debrah nunca sabría que esas eran las herramientas que se usaban para realizar una lobotomía, no necesitó quedarse a averiguarlo, se apartó de Rodolfa como si quemara comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, aterrorizada cuando la chica frente a ella se levantó con ambas armas en sus manos viéndola fijamente sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan perturbada.

"_Que tu final algún día llegará."_

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta Castiel, tropezando a unos pasos de él y cayendo de rodillas.

–¡Ga... gatito... por... favor... detén esto...!– le suplicó aferrándose a su pantalón.

Él la miró unos instantes mientras todo estaba en silencio, y entonces aún viéndola con seriedad absoluta comenzó con un impresionante solo de guitarra que hizo que el público se emocionara y comenzara a vitorearlo.

No podía creer que su gatito la mirara con tal frialdad, tan gélida era su mirada que el agarre en su pierna cedió lentamente hasta quedarse allí sentada, totalmente desconsolada, viéndolo como un cachorrito abandonado.

El solo duró aproximadamente 5 minutos, durante los cuales acabó cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, al terminar los abrió para volver a verla y cantar...

"_Perra... _

_¡Oh yeah!" _

Con el último acorde el público estalló en aplausos gritos y silbidos descontrolados, Castiel y Lysandro avanzaron a dar las gracias y hacer reverencias en el caso del último, dejando atrás a Debrah, sola triste y abandonada, entre las sombras sin que ningún reflector la iluminara.

–El fin... Este es el fin de mi carrera...– murmuró sollozando.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, al girar la cabeza pegó un grito que nadie escuchó al ver a Rodolfa que de nuevo con su control remoto llevaba a Paco por todo el escenario haciendo que se ganara los aplausos de la gente.

–Lastimaste a la gente equivocada...– dijo Rodolfa, viéndola con seriedad.

Había visto a esa chica en sus muchas facetas, todas ellas aterradoras, pero era la primer vez que le dedicaba una mirada tan seria y centrada, casi parecía alguien normal –¿Y quienes se supone que no son... la gente equivocada?

–Los que no son mis amigos.

–Voy a destruirte maldita...– la amenazó con lágrimas en los ojos y un fuego consumiéndola por dentro como el peor de los ácidos, la odiaba como a nadie había odiado nunca.

–Lastimaste a Paco– continuó sin escucharla –. Al masoquista, a su mamá, a la simpática de Amber...– vio con horror como sacaba el clavo y martillo quirúrgicos, había perdido completamente las fuerzas en sus piernas y brazos como para huir –Aún así... ni siquiera tú mereces algo como esto...– dijo mirando ambas herramientas en sus manos –Quitarle los recuerdos a una persona es quitarle su vida, es matarla– los dejó caer de sus manos –. Yo no mato... No es divertido...

El clavo rodó hasta ella, justo al alcance de su mano, Rodolfa estaba mirando hacia donde Castiel y Lysandro continuaban siendo aplaudidos y saludaban a los demás integrantes de la banda. Su mente se nubló por la ira, un golpe de adrenalina le permitió moverse con velocidad de sagacidad.

Castiel levantó a Paco de su tanque que había quedado a su alcance, y la gente aplaudió más al curioso personaje.

–Es una suerte que tu padre tuviera contactos aquí, no podríamos haber subido al escenario siquiera si no fuera por él– le susurró Lysandro al oído.

–¡Es verdad! La banda del viejo no funcionó, pero al menos se hizo de buenos amigos, una llamada y vía libre– comentó sonriendo.

El plan había salido perfecto, atacar a Debrah donde más le dolía, su carrera y ego, era una brillante idea que sólo a él se le podría ocurrir. Orgulloso saludó al público, pero entonces escuchó una exclamación general, los vio sin entender, algunos señalaban detrás de él.

Al voltear se encontró con lo que nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado, Debrah, la chica que amó y en la que confió durante tanto tiempo estaba sobre el menudo cuerpo de Rodolfa, apuñalándola una y otra vez. No se detuvo a averiguar cual era el arma que estaba usando, ni siquiera fue muy consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que se encontró a si mismo siendo retenido por los miembros del grupo de Debrah y por Lysandro, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse y poder llegar hacia ella con intensiones vengar a Rodolfa.

Si, en esos momentos pensó en matar...

Él mataba por ella...

* * *

–¡Sólo tú!– farfulló por enésima vez mientras caminaban, ella lo miró de reojo encogiéndose de hombros y continuó caminando –¡No entiendo ese interés tuyo por ir a clases!

–Ya falté mucho– explicó simplemente.

–¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡El idiota de Nathaniel dijo que se ocuparía de los justificativos! ¡Tienes los papeles del médico!

–Pero tú no– negó –. ¡Además ya estoy bien!

–¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Hace tres días te dieron cinco puñaladas en el pecho! ¡A mi por un tonto disparo me tuviste dos meses sin dejarme levantar!

–¡Soy fuerte!– le mostró los músculos de su brazo sonriendo ampliamente.

–¡¿Me estás llamando débil?!– preguntó obteniendo una risotada como respuesta –Está bien... lo que digas, no me importa lo que te pase– murmuró cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca bastante molesto –. Creí que podría seguir durmiendo hasta tarde unos días más.

–No tenías que venir conmigo...

–Estás convaleciente, ¡¿cómo te voy a dejar venir sola?!

–Dijiste que no te importaba lo que me pase.

–¡Déjame en paz!– murmuró mirando a otro lado –¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

Lo miró analizando su pregunta unos segundos, luego sonrió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de entrada del Sweet Amoris.

–¡Matarlos a todos!

**FIN.**

¡Llegamos al final! ¡Buaaaa! Qué tristeza más grande...

Bueno, al fin terminé el capítulo final. Si, lo sé, soy desastrosa, me tardé 3 semanas, lo siento, para compensar fue del doble de largo casi que los anteriores...  
La verdad no sé si les habrá gustado, quería que tuviera mucha calidad, más o al menos la misma que los anteriores, algunas escenas me gustaron pero no me mató como capítulo en si... Supongo que es uno de mis fallos... finales algo... insulsos. Espero que aún así les resulte divertido, que esa es la intensión.

Les recuerdo que a pesar de ser el último falta el epílogo y el especial.

Me encantaron los comentarios, pero si me pongo a responderlo no publico, en breve iré editando para responderlos en los capítulos que no lo hice.

Mi esposo me hizo un dibujito de Paco, mañana lo subo a mi perfil, es genial, no se olviden de pasarse, no tiene desperdicio.

Si bien no es una despedida porque aún me faltan capítulos, me siento en la necesidad de agradecerles a todos por el apoyo, los reviews llenos de ánimos, halagos, comprensión e ideas son lo que me motivó a llevar a buen puerto mi historia más larga.

Muchísimas gracias, de corazón, esto no habría sido posible sin ustedes.

Y claro espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos vemos en el epílogo.

Besos.


End file.
